A slightly different case From dusk till dawn
by DarknessIsTheUniverse
Summary: The BAU sets out to catch the criminal brothers Seth and Richard. During a bank robbery, they take Reid hostage. Can the team find him before one brother gets too interested in him? x-over with From Dusk till Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I changed chapter 3 at the end to add Seth´s POV, so you might want to reread that! Sorry...**

* * *

Reid was vaguely aware that he was a mere hair´s width from dying.

He ran faster, clutching the revolver in one hand and the stake in his other, his heart pounding in his ears.

It was bad enough that the whole case had spun out of control leaving a pair of psychotic criminals on the loose, that it had severed their team profoundly and turned his whole life upside down.

That he was used to.

What was worst was that he had so little opportunity to despise Seth Gecko for all he had done to him over the past days when all they had were each other to keep swarms of bloodthirsty monsters off their necks.

* * *

**I know this was short but I wanna see if there is anyone who is interested in this kind of story first. I know it's an odd combination, so I´ll try to explain it a bit more:**

**For those of you who haven't seen the movie From Dusk till Dawn, it´s about the criminal brothers Seth and Richie who are on the run, trying to get into Mexico. On their way they blow stuff up, take some hostages and are finally stranded in a bar that happens to be run by vampires. Then they have to fight for their lives…blabla…**

It´s a B-Movie and pretty gruesome towards the end. I must say I never cared much for the vampire bit, I usually skip it when watching the movie coz it gives me nightmares, but I like the beginning and I just love Seth who is portrayed by George Clooney. Just to see him, you should look into the movie (it´s on Utube). I don't care much for his romantic movies but as a bad guy with tattoos …ohlala! *blushes*

**Anyway, this will be Reid-centric and much like the movie with the difference that the BAU is chasing them, and they don't kidnap some family but instead…surprise! (not really, probably…). It will probably have to be rated M later on for language, violence and death, I´m not too sure… **

**I don't know if I will just make this about the brothers as UnSubs or if I´ll include the vampires. Also, I usually write slash, but it don't know if this would be better as gen.**

**So I need your help now: Please tell me if you´d be interested in reading this story and which genre you would want it to be. Thanks!**

**Oh, and Merry Christmas to you all :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**INFO: THIS IS THE OLD VERSION OF THIS STORY. MY ADVICE IS YOU GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE AND READ THE EDITED VERSION. TRUST ME, YOU'LL WANT TO.**

xxx

Okay, this is part 1, kinda boring cause its mostly the briefing but thats nessecary, sorry.  
Large parts of the brothers´ biography are taken from the movie or varied just a bit, so:  
Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the movie From dusk till dawn. I don't make money from them, and they dialogue and scenes in here that are similar to the movie´s…well, they´re from the movie.  
One last thing: I refuse to acknowledge both JJ´s departure and Reid´s new haircut. So I set this in the earlier seasons, when Gideon and Elle were still on the team (which makes more sense anyway since the movie is old). Please image Reid´s hair from season three, the way it was in Revelations…haaa, good times. If you want to you can also imaging him being kind of a newbie at the BAU, that might make him appear less OOC.  
Alright, enough with the intro. Now, type Seth Gecko into your search engine or better, find the videos on utube, then proceed to read and have fun!  
Please let me know if you want me to continue this (I know it´s an odd combination).  
Thanks!

When Spencer Reid entered the bullpen of the BAU that particular November morning, he didn't have the faintest clue that it would mark the beginning of something that would make him doubt everything he´d ever thought true.

His work day started normal enough; he walked past Aaron Hotchner´s office, wishing his chief a good morning before making himself the first of many more cups of coffee for the day. Then he went through some case files that had somehow found their way onto his desk, and waited for the rest of the team to arrive half an hour later.  
Elle Greenaway was first to rush into the bullpen; she snuck past Hotch and picked up her files from Reid´s desk with an apologetic smile.

Jason Gideon and Jennifer Jareau were next, both of them obviously already in full working mode judging by their faces. They briefly stopped by Hotch's office and talked to him about something; he nodded sternly in response.  
"Conference room in ten."; he called loud enough for Reid and Elle to hear. Both nodded, wondering what their next case would be. Hopefully they would travel somewhere warm…  
Derek Morgan was last to enter the bullpen, somehow managing to look fresh and vibrant even though he must have run the last couple of blocks judging by the time.  
"What´s up, people?", he grinned as he sauntered over to Reid´s desk.  
Both agents smiled at him.

"We have a new case.", Reid informed him: "You´re just in time."  
"Aren't I always?", the older profiler joked, then he snatched Reid´s cup of coffee from the table and took a sip before his friend could protest: "Alright then, let´s do this."  
And with that he turned around and headed for the conference room with an enthused spring in his step that left both Reid and Elle jealous as hell.

Yes, Morgan was in an unusually good mood. But then again, like Reid he had no idea yet of the events that lay ahead of him.

"Alright, JJ. Where are we going this time?", Hotch asked, his face as stern as ever.  
The others gathered around the round table and prepared to listen to their media liaison´s information on the new case. JJ pointed towards the projection on the wall.  
It showed the crimes scene photos for about a dozen cases with each mangled body almost too soiled with blood to be properly recognized.

Elle grimaced at the gruesome images: "Hard to say what the cause of death is, isn't it?"  
JJ nodded before giving them the information she had gathered: "We have thirteen victims that have been killed over the last seven years, mostly women but also some men, all fairly young. Their bodies have been found in five different states all over the US. They were reported missing only to show up in some secluded area a couple of days later – several of them were raped and all were either shot or stabbed to death."  
She paused when she saw their confused faces.  
Morgan was first to voice his concerns: "But, JJ, what makes you think they are all connected? I mean, sure, the murders are all brutal, but there is no distinctive MO that distinguishes them from normal murders. I bet we could find hundreds of other murders just like that."

The others nodded in agreement and Hotch added: "There´s two more things. Let´s say they are connected. If we are dealing with a serial rapist, wouldn't he assault all of them and also go for either women or men, not both? And the same goes for his method of killing. An UnSub doesn't just go from stabbing someone multiple times to shooting them without reason."

"A gunshot wound suggests a goal oriented kill, quick and easy. No actual contact with the victim.", Reid chimed in with trivia: "That cannot be compared to actively stabbing someone multiple times which is much more physical and ruthless if not sadistic. A killer like that would be too disorganized and compulsive to purposefully choose a gun to kill someone."  
He too was met with overall approval.

JJ opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when Gideon immediately drew a conclusion from Reid analysis: "So you're saying we might have more than one killer working together?"  
Reid only shrugged, frowning: "If they are connected at all. Morgan is right, nothing suggests that-" "Well as I was about to say before you interrupted me…", JJ finally managed to squeeze in, interrupting her overenthusiastic colleagues: "There is in fact a connection. The rapes can be linked to one man."

She pressed a button on her remote and the image on the wall changed.  
It showed the mug shot of a man around thirty, with short dark hair and thick glasses. One had but to look at his eyes to see that he spelled trouble (1).

"Richard Gecko, 29 years old. Previously convicted for several robberies and sexual crimes. He did three years in prison for an attempted rape back in the 90´s. His current whereabouts are unknown, he was last seen in Greenbelt, Maryland. We have video of him robbing a liquor store there. His DNA was found on all and in nine of the victims. This was only found out now because his DNA wasn't in the system until spring. And what looked like unconnected murders until then now looks like the handwriting of a serial killer."  
This new information didn't help clear up any of the confusion, but simply brought up new questions from the team.  
"Fine, but that doesn't prove he murdered them."; Morgan noticed: "And it doesn't say anything about the ones that were simply shot."

"He was in contact with them shortly prior to their demise. There´s very likely a connection.", JJ explained, starting to sound annoyed by their reluctance to see her point.  
"Let´s say there is.", Hotch finally conceded: "But why did we get this case if they already know who the guy is? Put his picture all over the media and they should have him in a matter of days."

JJ nodded grimly: "That´s the problem. Local PD have been looking for him since the Liquor store incident but he has completely vanished. But that isn't why we were involved. Like I said: Gecko can be connected to the rapes but not all of the actual killings."  
"So there is more than one MO after all?", Gideon deducted swiftly.  
"Most likely."  
"So we have Gecko who abducts them…rapes them…and probably stabs them, which is both very violent and compulsive. And then there must be someone who shot the others, right?"  
"So there is more than one UnSub.", Gideon repeated his earlier assumption and JJ nodded.  
"But then, how can we be sure that the shootings are connected to the stabbings?", Morgan demanded to know, completely ignoring JJ growing impatience.  
The young woman sighed softly: "Again: Gecko´s DNA was found on all victims, but not all of them had been sexually assaulted. We think that all victims were abducted by a team of at least two people including Gecko for some reason. It could be that the ones that were shot were just killed to keep them from going to the police; those weren't passionate crimes. If Richard Gecko didn't kill them, he most likely knows who did."

"Alright.", Hotch at least seemed open to her theory now: "So we either have a team of killers, or the man is schizophrenic. Was there any other DNA found on the victims?"  
"Not exactly. There were fingerprints though."  
"Whose?", Reid piped up curiosly.  
JJ pulled up another mug shot on the screen.  
It showed another man in his early thirties who also had short dark hair and eyes that seemed almost black. That was where the resemblance ended though.

Compared to Richard Gecko this man had an equally dangerous aura about him, but he didn't look nearly as deranged. In fact he could be described as overly handsome, wearing an expensive-looking dark suit. The only indication that he was somehow connected to crime were a black tribal tattoo snaking up his neck from under his collar and the coldness of his gaze.

"Seth Gecko, 31."; JJ informed them: "He is Richards's brother and has been in the Kansas State Penitentiary for the past year for armed robbery during the course of which two police officers were killed. It´s possible that his DNA is also on the victims and that the MEs just didn't look closely enough (2). We are currently working on that."

"What do we have on their past?", Morgan asked, suddenly sounding more convinced now that he´d seen the second picture.  
JJ immediately perked up now that the team started to become interested: "History of domestic violence, both parents deceased when they were young. Both brothers travelled around the country after that, living off of small scale thefts and robberies all the while running from the authorities. They later moved on to bank robberies and extortion -which is how some of our victims were abducted actually -until Seth was incarcerated. Since then there has been no trace of Richard."

Hotch nodded thoughtfully, rubbing his forehead: "So we think that Seth Gecko might be the one to shoot the hostages he had to take during his robberies so they wouldn't be able to help trace him?"

"It is possible.", JJ nodded: "But we can't be certain about that yet. It´s possible that he didn't kill them, that there is a third UnSub, but we can't tell without the murder weapons. All we have are his fingerprints on the duct tape that the victims were tied with and some on their clothes or superficial wounds: Maybe he only helped to abduct them."  
"So he could be one of the killers, or a third team member who is used for the dirty work. Terrific.", Morgan´s good mood from before had long vanished. He already saw a very long and complicated week coming towards them.  
"In any case he knows what his brother´s MO is and he has done nothing to stop him in eight years.", JJ said: "There are probably even more corpses that just haven´t been found."

Now it was Elle´s turn to frown as she gave her opinion: "So he either doesn't care that his brother is a sadistic rapist or he is in no position to stop him. In that case, we might have one dominant and submissive partner in that team."  
"Maybe."; JJ agreed, holding up her files: "The only thing we know for sure is that Richard Gecko hasn't stopped killing after his brother was arrested. If anything the number of murders has increased."

"He´s becoming unstable without his brother?", Reid wondered: "But that would make Seth Gecko the dominant partner…"  
"We won´t know that until we´ve seen them interact.", Gideon concluded briefly: "What´s important is to stop Richard Gecko from assaulting any more people. We need to stop him ASAP."  
The rest of the team voiced their agreement in unison. They would have to track down Richard Gecko for the rapes anyway. And if they could solve the murders along the way- all the better.

"So what do we do?"; Morgan inquired, already answering his own question: "We get all the information we can on Richard Gecko, establish a profile and then try to anticipate his next move?"  
This time JJ actually smiled a little: "Actually, Seth Gecko will have a court hearing this week in Wichita about those DNA traces they found on the victims. They probably won't be able to prove much - but that's not important. The hearing is open to the public."  
Morgan caught on to her train of thought immediately: "And you think his brother might come there?"  
She shrugged: "It´s our best shot."

"Alright, people, here´s the plan.", Hotch concluded, getting out of his chair: "The hearing is in two days. Before that, we will go to the prison Seth Gecko is staying in. Maybe we can cut him a deal, get him to sell out his brother´s location or even lure him out. And if not that, he might at least spill something about his involvement in the murders. Morgan, Reid, Elle, you´re going to see him today. The rest of us will look for more possible victims and start looking for people the brothers have a relationship with."  
He left the room with Gideon and JJ at his heels.

"Alright then.", Morgan sighed, stretching in his chair one last time as he looked over at Reid and Elle expectantly: "Looks like we're going to Kansas."

1) If you do a google search for either Seth or Richie Gecko you´ll find those exact mug shots.  
Is it just me or is Quentin Tarantino one of the creepiest people you´ve ever seen? He´s right up there with Kevin Bacon…  
2) I have no idea what DNA actually shows, but I figure if someone is blood related their DNA should be pretty similar.  
Anyway, I know this was mostly the boring set up but there will be a lot of action in this later on. So please comment and let me know if I should continue this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you give it a rest; I know what I'm doing!"  
"If that were the case then we would not be stuck here. Look, Morgan, all I'm saying is that it would have been better…"  
"What do you know about driving anyway? Just cause you´ve read every book abou…"  
"Hey! It´s too late now anyways, you guys.", Elle pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to ignore the growing headache she was developing.

The plane had touched down early but they only arrived at the Kansas State Prison around noon after being stuck in traffic for almost an hour (due to some unfortunate decisions made by some of them).  
Morgan´s mood was respectively bad and the fact that Reid wouldn't stop discussing better routes for the way back didn't help much.

Elle was quick to announce their arrival at the service desk, hoping to get out of range should Morgan blow up.  
Neither of them was especially enthusiastic about the case, Morgan for said reasons, Elle because of her general hatred for cases involving sexual assault and Reid because he was stuck with both of their bad vibes.  
About fifteen minutes later, they were led to an empty interviewing room that had no windows but a large mirror wall on one side.

"Are you going to ask him the questions?", Reid asked Morgan as he unpacked the needed case files and arranged them on the table.  
Morgan nodded: "Sure. Elle can help me. Will you make sure that the rest of the people on our list are available so we can talk to them after? We´ll start with longtime cellmates and move on to the guards this afternoon."

"Sounds good.", Reid agreed as he put his satchel back on and turned towards the door: "Good luck, you two."  
Elle smiled briefly at him, already taking her seat at the table. Morgan hesitated, stopping Reid before he left the room:  
"Hey, Reid."

The young doctor turned around, his eyebrows raised: "Hmm?"  
Morgan offered him a somewhat sheepish smile, rubbing his neck: "Sorry about before… I didn't mean to cut into you like that."  
Reid returned the smile without hesitance, glad that Morgan was willing to forget about the rather unpleasant morning.  
"Don't worry about it. ", he shrugged, and added before he could stop himself: "I can imagine how infuriating it must be when someone else is always right."

Morgan scoffed at that comment, rolling his eyes in mock annoyance: "I didn't say you were, Reid."  
"We´ll see about that on the way back.", Reid grinned over his shoulder as he opened the door.  
Then he turned around - and almost jumped out of his skin when he suddenly found himself not ten inches from no one else than Seth Gecko.

Seemingly appearing out of thin air, the man was filling out the door frame, silently mustering him.  
He was with a guard of course –and he was supposed to be here, but it had startled Reid nonetheless. Neither the handcuffs nor the prison suit took away from his dangerous aura.  
Reid gulped, hoping that his lapse hadn't been visible on his face as he quietly greeted the guard behind the prisoner and then stepped aside to let them pass. He really needed to start being more attentive to the world around him –that couldn't hurt in their line of work…

The older Gecko brother looked much like in his mug shot except maybe even more intimidating. Reid couldn't help but stare at him as the man brushed past him, surprised that he was even taller than him.  
Seth Gecko met his glance fleetingly out of black eyes, fixating his´ for the shortest of moments before he turned around and walked towards the table wordlessly. Reid stood there frozen, his heart rate just slowly recovering from shock.  
It wasn't until the man sat opposite of Elle and Morgan with his hands chained to the table that Reid remembered he had things to do.

He was halfway down the corridor when suddenly he changed his mind.  
Quickly, he turned around and walked straight into the room opposite the mirror wall. He greeted the man watching the monitors, then looked into the interrogation room.  
His actual task would have to wait for the moment, for now he wanted to see how the interview would go.  
He watched as Morgan and Elle introduced themselves and got started.

"Mr. Gecko.", Morgan began, sorting through the file in front of him: "I take it you know why we are here."  
Gecko smiled wryly, leaning back confidently in his chair as he mustered both agents; he didn't seem nervous in the least. But then, even if he was guilty he had no reason to: He was already in jail.

"Of course."; he replied smoothly: "You´re here about my baby brother, right?"

It was a little irritating to hear the homicidal maniac from their pictures referred to that way and that reflected on Morgan's face, but he nodded anyway: "We are investigating against Richard Gecko in connection to thirteen murders and nine rapes over the past eight years. We were hoping you could help us with that."

"Were you now?", Gecko drawled, one corner of his mouth pulled up ironically while his eyes remained cold as ice. He didn't continue but just looked at them with slight bemusement.  
Reid thought of the videos and photos he had seen of Seth Gecko robbing stores and banks, coldly pressing his gun against the heads of countless innocent people without batting so much as an eyelash.  
It was almost invisible now that he was acting all calm and polite, but there was no mistaking the underlying darkness radiating from him. He cocked his head to the side, revealing the tattoo on his neck and Reid was suddenly glad it wasn't him in there who had to bear those eyes on his skin.

Of all the UnSubs they encountered on a daily basis, those who smiled were usually the worst.  
Reid´s eyes flickered from Gecko to Morgan who was visibly getting annoyed by the prisoner´s attitude and unexpected refusal to cooperate. Of course, Morgan would rather be mad than scared. He wasn't a blinker.  
Right then, Morgan looked like he was about to say something harsh, abandoning false politesse, when Elle answered in his stead.

"Yes, we were.", she said, her gaze just as cold as her opponents.  
There was no proof Seth Gecko had harmed the victims in any way but she regarded him like he still had their blood on his hands.  
Elle pushed the crime scene photos across the table, unable to hide her contempt for him.  
Gecko overlooked them briefly without so much as batting an eyelash, then he shrugged: "Sorry to disappoint you. I haven't seen Richie in over a year."

"We know you haven't."; Morgan almost growled, sounding acidic in his impatience: "He can hardly take a break from being on the run just to drop by a federal prison. But you haven't answered the question."  
"No, I haven't.", Gecko smiled with an infuriating calm. He knew they wanted something from him and he was obviously enjoying it immensely.

Reid frowned as he mustered the potential UnSub´s face. Their initial profile was dissolving right before his eyes…

"Listen.", Morgan now snapped angrily: "We have proof that he committed those rapes, we have proof that both of you were in physical contact with them before their deaths."  
Gecko wasn´t overly impressed with Morgan's aggressive alpha attitude. For a moment, his left eye twitched, making it seem like he was angry at the tone, but when he spoke he was in perfect control.  
"So what do you need me for?", he asked tauntingly.  
Morgan and Elle must be realizing it too by now. If Seth Gecko was indeed involved in the murders, he could in no case be the submissive partner. His whole confidence and demeanor spoke against it. No, he was a leader, an alpha just like Morgan.  
Not a great combination with the potential urge to kill.  
What it came down to, Reid concluded, was that if they were a team, Richard Gecko would be the one following Seth´s orders. Which meant Seth´s involvement must be bigger than they thought. Unless there was third partner who was even more dominant.  
It was hard to imagine.

Unfortunately, the likelihood that they could scare the man into cooperating now was low to zero. All they had left to try was play on his obvious connection to his little brother and hope that that would strike a nerve.  
And Elle did just that.

With some effort she let her expression soften and become somewhat concerned: "Seth. If Richard didn't kill those people, then take the heat off of him. Help us find whoever did and help your brother and yourself."  
Gecko shot her a look of barely concealed contempt; apparently he didn't like her using his first name - or he realized she was playing him by using it.  
Highly perceptive, Reid mentally added to the profile as he listened intently.

"So do I get this right?"; he inquired with mock apprehension: "You´re saying there is a maniac out there doing this…" he pointed at the pictures in front of him: "And you're either accusing my brother or assuming I know the guy somehow. And based on that you want me to snitch on him?"  
He laughed into their faces, leaning forward with gleaming eyes: "And then what? You cut me a deal, I get out and the next thing I know he slits my throat in revenge. Why, no thank you, Agent Morgan. I think I'll just try my luck with the American justice system."

That said, he leaned back in his chair, waiting for them to react.  
His dark eyes wandered to the mirror wall and met Reid´s in a way that didn't feel coincidental though it obviously had to be.  
Reid couldn't help but shiver.  
Just like before in the hallway where he hadn't expected this reaction to the man, seeing as he worked with deranged people every day.

But Seth Gecko was collected, he was intelligent, eloquent, handsome and most of all ruthless.  
It all indicated psychopathy.  
They would have to reevaluate their whole profile.  
And that meant: There was no point in trying to bribe or scare this man.  
Apparently Morgan realized that as well, because he got up and started putting away the photographs wordlessly, not even sparing the man another glance.  
Elle got up as well, looking down on the convict disdainfully.

"Sorry I couldn't help you.", Gecko told her amiably, knowing full well how infuriating that was to her.  
"Oh, don't worry."; Elle replied coldly as she followed Morgan out of the room: "We will find your brother and then you´ll wish you had helped the two of you when you had the chance."

She hadn't expected him to answer but turned to face him when he did:  
"If you find Richie, you´ll wish you had run while you had the chance, sugar.", he said lowly, for once letting the darkness behind his eyes come forth just by a bit.

One didn't need to spend years in Elle´s line of work to get the implication.  
For a moment she looked like she wanted to spit in his face, but then she merely walked out the door after Morgan, letting the lock snap in loudly behind her.

The flight home was mostly silent. There was no bickering, no light conversations, just tense silence with the occasional remark about the case thrown in.  
It was hard to tell whose mood was worse, Elle´s or Morgan´s.  
Finally, Reid took heart and began setting up a renewed profile out loud in case someone wanted to participle after all instead of sulking.

"Alright, so we were wrong to assume that Richard Gecko was the one in charge. It makes sense, too, in the way that Seth Gecko is much more collected and cool headed. If he is one of our killers, I would say he shoots the people. He is ruthless, but not compulsive in the way that would make him repeatedly stab someone: He barely looked at the victims. He didn't seem appalled which suggests a lack of empathy but it wasn't like he couldn't take his eyes off them."

The other two nodded and he continued: "If Richard is the one stabbing the victims, that makes him very compulsive, disorganized and deranged; someone who wouldn't be able to hide his murders skillfully over the course of years. It could mean that he is spiraling out of control now that his brother isn't guiding and looking out for him anymore."  
"So why haven't we found him yet?", Elle asked moodily.

"I don't know."; Reid admitted: "But I believe Hotch is right to think he might come to his brother´s hearing."

"So we will see more of Seth Gecko. Charming.", Morgan grunted: "Just charming."

He would have been much more upset had he known just how much more they´d be seeing of him.

And yes they will see much more of him.  
BTW, I was thinking of maybe making this slash later on. It would be Seth/Reid though, so I dunno if anyone cares for that?  
Anyway, you guys: Let me know please. And please Review...


	4. Chapter 4

First off: Thank you for reviewing and please keep it up!  
I´m happy to inform you that this will be slash at some point, but at my pace it could be a couple of chapters till that starts. sorry, this was supposed to be shorter but i have so much i want to incorporate, so these first chapters are mostly set up.  
Now, on to the next chapter:

The court room that belonged to the Wichita Municipal court house was unusually full for such a low scale crime that day.

Reid tried to make a way through the crowd to his seat, trying not to step on the heels of Hotch who was walking in front of him and not to be squished at the same time.

Apparently, the Gecko case had attracted much public attention due to the connection to the rapes. He started to wonder if it wouldn't have been better to keep that information under wraps; it would have made spotting an UnSub in the court house much easier and less dangerous for everyone. But then, people needed to be alert and know to steer clear of Richard Gecko.  
Reid whimpered when a hard elbow connected with his ribs painfully. Behind him, Gideon and Elle were having similar problems.

Morgan wasn't with them.  
He was helping JJ and Garcia at the office. Whatever that meant.  
Reid frowned, knowing full well that JJ didn't really need his help, Morgan had just wanted to get out of having to see Seth Gecko again.

It was understandable in a way, but then again they had to deal with much more unpleasant people on a daily basis. At least Seth Gecko had feigned politesse.  
But maybe that was just what had set off Morgan so much, having to see the knowledge that they had nothing on him and no real chance of catching his brother reflected in the convict´s eyes. Plus, for some reason Morgan had always seemed a little touchy about cases concerning abuse.  
Reid stumbled as someone suddenly bumped into him from behind. Just before he could hit the floor Hotch grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the crowd and onto their bench.

"Thanks.", Reid huffed as he collapsed next to his boss. The older man just nodded distractedly, typing something into his cell phone.  
"I promised Jack we´d go ice skating this weekend.", he gave Reid a strained smile when he noticed him looking: "But now it looks like that won't be happening."  
"I´m sorry, Hotch.", Reid replied truthfully.

He knew how much it gnawed at his boss that he was losing even the last remnants of his private life to his job. To Reid, the team was his family and he spent every day with them, so it was all the same to him.  
But Hotch was probably right. Unless Richard Gecko was stupid enough to let himself be caught today, they would work all through the weekend.

His attention was diverted when Seth Gecko was led in and the judge called for order. The voices around them died down to murmurs as the hearing started.  
Reid watched as the case was presented and Gecko was questioned to the assaults. The man displayed much of the same eerie calm he had just two days ago, with the difference that he looked more comfortable in the black suit he was wearing than his prison clothes.  
More like a rich business man than a professional thief in any case, too handsome really to even have to kidnap or rape a woman…or man…  
Reid realized he was staring then and tried to focus on the hearing that had already started.

"Mr. Gecko. Did you have any part in the abduction and killing of said victims?", the prosecutor was just asking and the man shook his head dispassionately.  
"Is the same true for the sexual assault? And please remember you´re under oath, sir.", the prosecutor reminded him, igniting a shadow of annoyance to flash over Gecko´s face.  
Whether it was the unnecessary reminder or that particular accusation, Reid did not know, but it took some of Gecko´s calm away for the first time.  
He stared the man down out of black eyes without wavering. "I´m not a rapist.", he hissed spitefully, actually causing the prosecutor to take a cautious step backwards.

As the questioning continued, Reid mustered the convict´s face closely, trying to form an opinion on him. He really seemed quite upset by the idea of sexual assault. That was surprising.  
If Seth Gecko was indeed a psychopath he would have no scruples -or issues lying under oath. But he looked truly offended at that last accusation, and there was nothing about his mimics or body language that suggested a lie.

"Do you believe him?", he whispered to Gideon on his right.  
The older man shrugged lightly without turning around: "He seems sincere. What interests me more is that he wasn't so clear about the murders."  
True. So maybe he was a murderer with a strict moral code…or an excellent liar…  
But if he truly despised what had happened to these victims, why would he have let his brother continue for so long? It just didn't make sense…

Reid pondered that question until the end of the hearing.  
Finally it ended, and Seth Gecko was led back to the waiting area where a prison guard would pick him up soon.  
Despite the handcuffs he carried himself proudly, shooting a condescending look at Hotch and Gideon as he walked past them.  
He knew they were frustrated and seemed to enjoy that: Nothing much had come out of the questioning, just like they had expected. Seth Gecko would remain in prison for his prior crimes and Richard Gecko would continue walking the streets, without them knowing even which state he was currently in.

Now, basically their only hope was to wait until another person went missing –the worst part of their jobs.  
Reid knew the others were thinking about the same thing as they walked out of the court room, it was obvious on their faces. They briefly stopped in the hall so Gideon and Hotch could talk to some people and then left the court house.

On the long drive to the airport, all of them were mostly quiet, pondering the case and hating their situation.  
They were almost at the runway when Hotch´s and Gideon's phones started ringing simultaneously. Both men answered with dawning alarm on their faces, which only got worse as they listened to what the callers were saying.  
Elle and Reid exchanged a worried look as they waited impatiently to be filled in.  
Finally, Hotch hung up, cursing uncharacteristically loud. He looked at all of them with dark eyes, looking incredibly angry and disappointed at the same time: "Seth Gecko has escaped the courthouse."

"What?", Elle asked incredulously: "How…?"  
"They were going to have a prison guard pick him up from the waiting area.", Gideon who was a little calmer, explained: "He was led to the police car outside accordingly and drove off but never arrived at the prison. The car was found just now with the dead cop inside the trunk."

"Let me guess.", Elle said drily: "Stabbed to death?"  
Hotch didn't even bother answering, too busy swearing under his breath as he was: "Just five more minutes! We should have stayed, made sure…"

Gideon put a calming hand on the man's shoulder, shaking his head lightly: "We couldn´t expect something this planned out, Hotch. It doesn't fit the profile for Richard Gecko to be so calculating; he should have just barged in there with a gun."

"We should have known Seth would be smart enough to have a plan and somehow let his brother in on it."; Reid frowned.  
The thought that those two men were out there now made his stomach turn and clench. He paced around uneasily, one hand messing up his hair unconsciously: "He must have known even when we came to see him. That´s why he was so confident."  
"Were they able to track them?", Elle asked the most important question. It was answered with a head shake.

"No. There were tire marks leading away from where they found the police car, but so far they have no concrete lead."  
Then all four agents just stood there in their dread and anger, not sure on how to proceed. They couldn't believe they had screwed up like that.  
Finally, Hotch got himself together and took the lead like he was supposed to: "There's nothing we can do about it now except work on the background info back at Quantico and visit places they've been to. Then we wait for them to make a mistake."  
Gideon nodded grimly: "By this afternoon every town in the country will have their pictures in every store window. We will find them and catch them."

He was met with glances that were wary rather than confident.

"Of course we will."; Hotch agreed firmly before turning to get into the plane after all, just to add more darkly: "The question is how much more destruction they will cause before we do."


	5. Chapter 5

HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! Hope you had a good night!

Now, this isnt too great of a chapter but I thought I´d include it so this stays somewhat in canon with the movie. It´s what the brothers do after the escape.

Let´s start with a **warning**: There are some pretty graphic descriptions of violence in here (even though it´s not as bad as the movie, I censored it a bit). So pardon the killing and extensive swearing, **neither that nor ****the dialogue is my invention** anyway. I´m not sure if it has to be rated M, maybe you guys can be the judges of that.

Alright, Part four. So, this is basically the opening scene from the movie. It´s on utube under "From Dusk till dawn opening scene" (the 9 min. version). The very end right before the credits is really funny (I think…)

Again: From Dusk till Dawn does** not** belong to me and I don't make money off of it.

There´s is almost no BAU in this, it´s mostly to introduce the relationship that the brothers have. I think it shows very nicely who´s in charge (and who´s a complete whacko…).

* * *

Big Spring, Texas. November 5th

It was about an hour and a half before sundown when Texas ranger Earl McGraw stepped out of his police car and walked into _Benny's World of Liquor_ to buy a bottle of Jack Daniels for his dinner.

He crossed the parking lot, walking past a 1975 Plymouth -the only other car standing there.

He entered the store, casually saluting the store owner behind the counter. He and Pete Bottoms had known each other for years and he always came here after his shift, knowing that he wouldn't be judged for his drinking habits.

He barely glanced at the customers in the back of the store, two young couples it seemed, before turning to Pete with a sigh: "Long, goddamn day, I´ll tell ya."

Pete shrugged, wiping his sweaty palms on his ugly Hawaiian shirt. It wasn't even warm in the store but McGraw was beyond caring about trivial things like that after the day he´d had.

"You're preaching to the choir, man.", Pete agreed, his voice somewhat shriller than usually. He handed the ranger a bottle of his brand without having to ask.

"You okay?", McGraw asked him with one eyebrow raised as he took it.

"Yeah, yeah, fine.", Pete said: "I just wanna get out of here, is all. You wouldn't believe the people that come in here all day long. Sick world , I´ll tell ya."

McGraw eyed him warily as he clutched his Jack Daniels tighter and Pete backpedalled immediately: "I mean, like, you hear about those two guys who are on the run since Wednesday?"

McGraw nodded, pulling a grimace as he did: "Yeah, broke out of prison or something up in Kansas. Been hearing people talking about it all week."

He leaned over the counter, picking his teeth as he said almost conspirationally: "They´re probably headed for the border which would bring them right this way. But I'll tell ya, they´d better not cross me."

He made a gesture like his fingers were a gun going off and laughed at his own joke, not even noticing the lack of response from his friend. Pete nodded with some delay, his eyes flitting over to the back of the store from time to time.

"Alright, I'll be off:"; McGraw sighed, stretching his sore back muscles: "Can I use your bathroom real quick?"

"Knock yourself out.", Pete murmured, wiping his forehead.

McGraw had just disappeared behind the bathroom door when the man by the beer cooler stalked over to the counter, dragging his presumed girlfriend with him by her long, red hair. He looked furious, barely keeping in control, the skin of his neck taking on an unhealthy shade of red just where a tribal tattoo was snaking out under the collar of his dark suit.

Seth Gecko grabbed his hostage more tightly, aiming his revolver directly at Pete's head. The girl sobbed softly as he pulled her hair harshly.

"Do you think I'm fuckin' playing with you, asshole?"; he growled lowly, waving his gun towards his hostage: "Do you want this little girl to die? Or that little girl?"

He gestured behind him where Richard Gecko was standing, pressing the barrel of his gun to another girl´s throat. Pete instinctively lifted his hands, more sweat dripping into his eyes as he stared at the gun pointed at him.

"Or your buddy with the badge? Or yourself?", Seth hissed, releasing the safety catch for emphasis: "Now, I don't wanna do it, but I'll turn this store into the fuckin´ Wild Bunch if I even think you're fuckin' with me!"

"What do you want from me?", Pete hissed back in a hushed and panicked voice: "I did what you said. I had to let him use the toilet, he does it every day!"

The ex-con barely listened to his explanation, his dark eyes narrowed to slits in his impatience: "Fine, whatever. I want him out of here, in his car, and down the road  
or you can change the name of this place to _Benny's World of Blood_! Do you understand?"

Pete was about to answer when Richard Gecko suddenly leaned forward to whisper something into his brother´s ear.

The older man looked up at Pete in response, his eyes flashing dangerously: "Were you giving that pig signals?"

The shop owner shook his head furiously: "What? I didn't do anything!"

It was hard to say whose glare was more deadly, Seth´s or Richard´s.

Seth briefly mustered his brother critically as though he wasn´t quite sure what to believe, then shook his head lightly and aimed his anger at Pete again: "You callin' him a liar?"

Pete gulped, apparently realizing that he was treading on very thin ice: "I'm not calling him a liar, okay? I'm simply saying that I was not signaling the cop."

Richard glared at him before turning to his brother again, murmuring: "Seth, it´s too risky. Why don't I just go in there, blow the ranger´s head off and we can get outta here?"

"Don't do that!", Pete interrupted panicky, scared for all of their lives.

He looked at Seth beseechingly: "Look, you asked me to get rid of him, I'm doing my best!"

Seth just glared at him, pressing the barrel of his gun to the man's forehead: "Yeah, well, your best better get a helluva lot fuckin´ better, or you're gonna feel a helluva lot fuckin´ worse."

All of them flinched slightly when they heard the toilet flush in the next room.

Seth mentioned for his brother to go to the back of the store again, before fixating the shop owner once more.

"Stay cool.", he warned him lowly before following his brother to where the ranger wouldn't see them.

Just then, McGraw walked back towards the counter, seemingly still unaware of the situation.

He rummaged through his shirt pocket, looking for money: "Well, I gotta get going, Pete. I´ve got TV to watch and booze to drink. How much is the bottle?"

Pete was just about to answer when suddenly a forty-five automatic appeared seemingly out of nowhere, blowing the ranger´s brains out without warning. McGraw went down under Pete and the girls´ screams of shock.

Richard Gecko stared down at him coldly as he lifted his weapon and shot him two more times in the chest to make sure he was dead.

He might have fired another time but Seth was already there, harshly grabbing Richard´s wrists and shaking him.

"What the fuck are you doing?", he snarled incredulously, both the girls and Pete forgotten for the moment as he tried to make sense of his brother´s actions.

Richard stared at him blankly for a short moment, then simply said in a somewhat monotone voice: "He signaled the Ranger."

Seth looked at the man in question suspiciously, who shook his head frantically: "I didn't, you gotta believe me!"

"Yes, you did! You mouthed the words help us!", Richard shouted back at him, his eyes taking on a mad gleam.

"Liar!", Pete yelled, his nerves finally snapping: "I didn't say…!"

"Shut the f-", Seth started yelling, sensing that he was losing control over the situation.

Neither of them got to finish their sentence though because Richard suddenly lifted his gun again and shot at Pete without a warning.

As Pete went down behind the counter, clutching his bleeding shoulder, Seth grabbed Richard again, roughly hauling him against the counter.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?", he demanded to know.

Richard pushed him off angrily: "Seth, he did it. You were by the beer cooler with your back turned. I was by the magazines, I could see his face. And I saw him mouth: "Help Us."

While they were busy arguing, none of the brothers paid any attention to the sobbing girls running outside -or Pete fumbling open the safe behind the counter in search for a weapon.

Meanwhile, Seth let go of Richard´s arm, staring at him in exasperation. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand and sighed heavily.

"Start the car."; he told his younger brother instead of arguing any further.

Richard eyed him warily: "You believe me, don't you?

Seth didn't look at him, nerves worn so thin it was clearly audible in his voice: "Yes. Now, shut up and start the car!"

Still, Richard hesitated like he had already forgotten about the situation they were still in: "You…you´re not just saying that, are you…? You´re…"

"I fucking believe you.", Seth barked at him on his way to the door, waving for Richard to follow his orders: "Now .CAR."

He was already half outside, waiting for his brother to follow when suddenly Pete jumped out behind the counter, screaming as he fired his own gun at Richie several times.

Richie let himself fall to the ground just in time to avoid the bullets from the shop keeper and then those from behind him as Seth barged back into the store, also firing in Pete´s direction with a murderous expression on his face.

His prior annoyance with his little brother was immediately overshadowed by his rage at the man who had tried to kill his only family. He emptied his clip in his fury, only managing to hit the liquor bottles above the counter but not the other man.

Soon, both parties were hiding behind some piece of furniture, stuck in a siege.

"Richie, are you alright?", Seth shouted over to where his brother was cowering.

"Yeah… yeah…"; Richie replied slowly, only to add: "I told you he said help us."

"I never said help us!", Pete screamed from behind the counter as he reloaded his gun.

"Well, that don't matter now, 'cause you got about two fuckin' seconds to live!"; Seth yelled back as he grabbed a roll of paper towels from off a shelf above him and set it on fire it with his Zippo lighter.

With one neatly placed toss he threw the roll over the counter where it reacted with the spilled alcohol and immediately set fire to that whole part of the store.

Seth swiftly got up and smiled to himself in satisfaction as Pete´s screams came from behind the counter. So much for that.

Richard shook his head in amusement and stood as well, casually patting dust off his jacket as though there wasn't an inferno going on right behind him.

He shrugged unimpressed when he saw the deep frown on his older brother´s face and grabbed a slightly signed roadmap from the counter before following him outside.

They walked to the car with long strides, still squabbling as the store went up in flames behind them. Neither of them flinched when there was a deafening explosion and parts of the roof came down.

"What did I tell you?", Seth got into Richards face, more annoyed than anything as he climbed into the driver´s seat: "What did I say to you? Buy the road map and leave."

"What was I supposed to do, Seth?"; Richard defended himself with a pout: "He  
recognized us!"

"He didn't recognize shit."; Seth cursed, stepping down on the gas pedal aggressively. The engine roared to life and they pulled onto the empty country road, leaving the burning store behind them without a backward glance.

Richard still wouldn't let up, as so often not noticing his brother´s fading patience: "Seth, I'm telling you, the way he looked at us - you especially - I knew he knew."

Seth ignored his words, snapping at him instead as he sped the car up to eighty miles: "Low profile. Do you know what the words "low profile" mean? It is NOT taking girls hostage! It is NOT shooting policemen! It is NOT setting fire to a building!"

Richard leaned back in his seat, unimpressed by his brothers ranting as they sped down the highway: "All you do is bitch, bitch, bitch…"

* * *

One hour later and several hundred miles away, the entire BAU team was standing in the conference room, incredulously staring at the large TV screen that was just showing Benny's World of Liquor going up in flames.

A female reporter was updating the total death toll for the Gecko brothers and interviewing the chief of police in Texas.

"My God…", Elle gasped, staring at the flames and pictures of the newest victims.

The others were just as shocked, most some of them getting increasingly angry once they snapped out of it.

"Wheels up in twenty.", Hotch told them as he stormed out of the room agitatedly: "We´re going to Texas."

* * *

Pfhh, alright, that´s not quite like the movie scene but the important stuff is in there.

The part where they leave the burning store, squabbling like nothing has happened is my favorite part of the movie. _It is not setting fire to a building_…haha…

And for those of you who know the entire movie and are wondering why Richie didn't get shot: I changed the chronological order of events a bit.

This means: Richie doesn't get shot yet, they haven't robbed the bank yet and they do not have a hostage yet. They´re going to take care of that in the next chapter :-)

Please tell me if this is confusing, I´ll be glad to explain my thought process in more detail.

Anyway, thanks for reading and** please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey you guys :-) so in this chapter all parties meet, yay I´m excited!

Now, I figured since the order of events is kinda messed up in this fic, I´d clarify some things.

So, Richie broke Seth out like in the movie then they went to the Liquor store, but Richie didn't get shot and they didn´t have a hostage yet either. They go and kidnap the Fullers from there, take them over the border to that bar and encounter the vampires. Then everything is much like it is in canon. They fight and kill some vamps, Jacob and Scott die and Kate leaves with some money.

The difference is Richie doesn't die and they don't kill all vamps, they just manage to flee and now they´ve got the furious vampires tailing them. They run from them through Mexico where they are also followed by the BAU team.

This next part takes place one week after the escape and while the brothers are already running from the vampires (It is not described, maybe I'll get to that later) and they need money to get far away quickly.

Also, I think I mentioned that this is taking place during the early episodes. That´s important here because Reid had that gun-test thingy in one episode and this takes place before that.

Savy? I thought so.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

November 10th, Town of Floria, Mexico

-

It had been almost a week since the infamous Gecko brother escape and the BAU team was running out of ideas on how to track them.

Ever since the liquor store incident they had followed the criminals´ trial along the Mexican border without success. They were relatively sure they had crossed the border at some point, so they were investigating outside the US now.

It wasn't any more successful.

In fact, it was like the Geckos had disappeared from the face of the earth.

Granted, it was considerably harder to look for them in Mexico where not every small town was equally informed of the police´s quest and the police was less coordinated when it came to working with other police departments (1).

In addition to that, they had the language barrier which slowed them down considerably. Elle spoke fluent Spanish and Reid was nearly on her level, but the others had to struggle through each interview. So after more than a week of fruitlessly driving through dust and sand they were running out of patience and clothes to wear.

To make matters worse there were no new incidents with traces they could have followed and so they had to assume that the Gecko brothers had long vanished into the depths of Mexico.

As a result, Hotch and Gideon had actually started talking about putting the case on ice for now and returning to Quantico among themselves.

They were met with resistance by Elle who was set on finding ´those misogynic bastards´ and Reid who spent his days obsessively collecting data and creating statistics about places the brothers would most likely have gone to.

On that particular day, Morgan and Reid had been assigned to interview the locals in Floria while the rest of the team did the same elsewhere; they had spent most of the daylight hours driving from bars to courthouses to police stations to private households without finding so much as a useable trace.

Morgan was clearly annoyed as he steered the SUV through the busy streets of Floria, honking the horn impatiently whenever some pedestrian didn't get out of his way fast enough.

Next to him, Reid was scribbling busily in his notebook, miraculously not looking exhausted at all. He actually seemed to draw energy from the hatred their UnSubs inspired, using it against them methodically.

Morgan couldn't help but smile a bit as he watched the young man working from out of the corner of his eye. Spencer Reid was really one of a kind.

"What are you doing?", he finally asked with slight bemusement.

Reid looked up in surprise, his long hair getting caught in his reading glasses from the sudden movement. He pushed it aside with his long fingers and showed Morgan what he´d written: "I´m still working on this one angle. Remember when I said they would probably stay inside somewhere close to the border because everyone is looking for them? Well, I made a list of towns near the point where they crossed the border and guess what, Floria is one of the most likely places they could be at."

"How come we haven't found them yet then?", Morgan asked sardonically.

He wasn't sure if he actually wanted to find those bastards. Ripping their heads off without warning might set him back a little career wise….

Reid didn't pick up on his mood, still speaking fast with a lot of hand gestures: "Well, they could be in some motel - or hiding in some household, forcing the owners to cover for them. The way it is we don't have great chances of ever finding them."

"But?", Morgan decided to indulge his friend, playing along.

"But they will have to come out eventually to buy clothes and food and equipment if they want to keep traveling. Plus, they will need money. Maybe we should check some of the banks and stores around here. Ask if people have seen anyone suspicious."

Morgan looked at his with his eyebrows raised, unable to hide a grin: "Do you actually think we are going to run into them at Target?"

Reid shot him a dirty look, finally realizing Morgan wasn't taking him seriously at all. He didn't back down though.

"Well, there's not much else we haven't tried yet.", he said stubbornly: "Plus, if I have to wear this shirt for one more day I'm just going to give up on personal hygiene completely."

He flicked some imaginary speck of dirt off the front of his shirt with his nose wrinkled.

Morgan chuckled at the sight, but he didn´t protest. He, too, was getting uncomfortable with having only one change of clothes -especially in this climate.

"Target it is, then.", he announced.

They made it to a store that sold clothes in a little less than ten minutes.

It wasn't Target but they did alright. Things got a little tense when Reid couldn't find anything that matched his usual corduroy-and-mismatched-tie-style, but Morgan finally convinced him to wear something more accommodated to the climate for a change.

When they finally left the store, Reid was wearing dark jeans and a mauve colored T-shirt with short sleeves and a v-neck.

He kept pulling at it awkwardly until Morgan swatted his hands away: "Stop it already! This will be much more comfortable for working outside. Plus, it looks like a thousand times better than the shirt and tie thing you pull off at work."

He suddenly grinned, ignoring Reid´s frown completely: "Hey, if I´m not careful, you'll be snatched by the next pretty lady we come across."

"Very funny, Morgan.", Reid pouted, still not entirely comfortable with his new style.

He felt like he was copying Morgan's in a way, without having the charm and confidence to go with it.

Plus, he really didn't know how to tell Morgan that he wasn't looking for any pretty ladies. Or any ladies period. To tell the truth, he was more into tall, dark, handsome and male.

He didn't say that to Morgan of course. There was no need to bother him with that, not when he had never even had a real boyfriend to begin with. And even if Morgan were okay with it, the last thing he needed was for Morgan to play matchmaker again and ask him for an example of whom he would find attractive.

Not like he couldn't come up with a current example. Reid couldn't help but think back to that day in the courtroom when Seth Gecko had walked in in a suit as dark as his eyes, of the way his stomach had flipped when their eyes had interlocked back at the prison.

He shook his head vehemently. He so shouldn't be thinking things like that.

Seth Gecko could be as tall, dark and handsome as he wanted to, that didn't change the fact that he was tall, dark, handsome and homicidal. And just because he was physically attractive didn't mean that Reid ever wanted to come across that truly frightening man again.

Reid chased the thoughts of Gecko away just as they began to be tainted by memories of crime scene photos and smiled innocently at Morgan.

His friend seemed pretty pleased with himself after the makeover, actually smiling for the first time in what seemed like days, so Reid decided not to argue with him. It wasn't like anyone but prostitutes ever came on to him anyway.

They made their way out of the shop and walked over to the city bank to withdraw some money.

While they were standing in line, Morgan passed the time by pretending to be on the lookout for their UnSubs, laughing at the sheer improbability of it.

In the meantime, it was Reid´s turn and he greeted the teller in front of him in Spanish: "Hello, I would like to withdraw some money."

The teller was a young woman with wavy dark hair and cute freckles that shone through her makeup. Her name tag indentified her as one Hazel Martinez.

"Right away.", she replied in accented English, giving him a brilliant smile as she took his card from him: "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Reid was about to ask what else there was when Morgan's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"See, Reid?", Morgan grinned over his shoulder, winking at the girl: "Your new look is working for you."

Reid blushed slightly, shrugging off Morgan's hand in embarrassment. Again, he chose not to comment. He gave the girl another awkward smile, making her giggle softly.

Morgan shook his head with a chuckle, letting go off Reid to give him some room.

He turned around, looking around the bank to pass the time -and stopped laughing abruptly when his gaze fell onto two men who walked into the bank behind them.

Clothed in black, with shades over their eyes and a revolver in hand, Seth and Richard Gecko were standing right there as though they had never disappeared at all.

Morgan was frozen in disbelieving shock for a moment while Reid, his back to the doors- kept on talking to Hazel without noticing.

The older agent blinked, thinking his overworked mind was playing tricks on him now –all this time searching for them and now they were just here…

Meanwhile, Seth Gecko quickly made his way through the people standing in lines while his brother stayed by the door.

No one noticed them until sudden shots rang out, practically pulverizing the security cameras at the ceiling. People screamed in surprise, panic breaking out immediately..

Reid was ripped out of his conversation abruptly when Hazel screamed, half jumping into Morgan at the noise. He whirled around, mouth gaping wide open as he saw what was happening.

"I don't fucking believe this…", Morgan swore under his breath.

Reid followed his gaze, eyes widening as he recognized the Gecko brothers. He didn't get one word out, simply staring at the men in utter disbelief for a second.

Morgan fumbled for his gun, his mind racing. What were the odds?

In the evolving chaos, they hadn't been spotted yet but if Seth got one good look at Morgan he would certainly recognize him.

He cursed silently; they were two against one considering Reid didn't have a gun –and they had to consider lots of innocent bystanders who might get hurt.

He didn't have a lot of time to think.

More shots were fired, at the ceiling this time, and everybody froze in shock and fear, some –including Hazel -even cowering on the floor with their hands over their heads.

Seth Gecko lowered his arm again, waving his gun casually around the room as he walked over to the counters: "Sorry for the inconvenience people. Now everybody on the floor before it gets even more inconvenient for you."

In less than twenty seconds everybody was flat on the floor, only small whimpers and cries disturbing the sudden silence. Behind Morgan, Reid inhaled sharply.

Morgan wanted to curse the kid for always, always having to be right…

"Stay down."; he murmured over his shoulder, ignoring Reid´s soft sound of protest and his refusal to move at all.

Meanwhile, Seth smiled in satisfaction and was about to turn towards the teller in front of him when his gaze fell on the only two people still standing.

His eyes narrowed angrily at the disobedience for the first split second -then they zeroed in on Morgan and realization dawned on his face.

Morgan, who knew he had only one chance, pulled out his gun in one swift movement, automatically covering Reid as he aimed it at Seth.

"FBI! Down on the floor!", he yelled, his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot the second the bank robber made one false move.

Unfortunately, he had forgotten about the second brother by the door.

Richard saw what happened and shot at Morgan without hesitance, spraying the area around him with bullets. People screamed in panic and Morgan –with nowhere to take cover- had no choice but to fire back.

He missed once, then Richard Gecko screamed in pain, clutching his bleeding hand to his chest. His eyes flashed to Morgan´s form, deadly with rage instead of fear or surrender.

With a feral snarl he emptied his clip, shooting wildly until one bullet hit Morgan squarely in the chest from fifteen feet away.

Morgan went down with a cry of pain, swaying backwards with wide eyes.

"Derek!", Reid yelled in shock, jumping forward to break the man´s fall.

Morgan's dead weight dragged him down and pain shot through his knees as they connected harshly with the floor, but Reid barely paid attention to it. Morgan was staring up at him with huge, pain filled eyes, his mouth moving as if to form words that never came out.

Reid cursed under his breath, feeling the situation escalate.

He hastily pressed one hand to Morgan's chest to put pressure on the wound, his mind racing as much as his heart. He needed to help Morgan but there were these men with guns….guns!

After the first second of shock, his mind set in again and he hastily reached out for Morgan's gun, picking it from his limp fingers. Without it he wouldn't stand a chance –and he was the only one left who could save them.

He had barely gotten a good grip of it when suddenly a violent blow to his temple threw him backwards, his head and ribs hitting the marble floor hard.

He gasped as the breath was knocked out of him and his head and side exploded with pain. By the wall, a woman screamed.

Through the stars dancing in front of his eyes, Reid pushed himself into a sitting position as best as he could -only to hear the clicking sound of a gun being cocked right above his head.

Slowly, he lifted his head only to stare right into the barrel of a revolver. With growing dread he let his eyes wander along the arm holding it until he met Seth Gecko´s black eyes.

The man looked down at him coldly and threateningly: "Drop the gun."

Reid hesitated, his fingers clenching around the only means he had to protect Morgan, himself and all these people. He remembered what had happened to the liquor store; if he surrendered he would likely be shot as well as if he resisted.

"Now.", the older Gecko brother hissed violently, his finger tightening on the trigger: "Or your friend the pig gets a new nose hole."

He moved his arm, aiming at Morgan instead.

"No, wait!", Reid gasped, dropping the gun without another second of hesitance.

Then he slowly lifted his hands above his head, cursing his own nerves.

But what choice did he have?

He looked up to meet Seth Gecko´s eyes again, trying not to blink as blood ran down the side of his temple from his fall. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest as he waited for the man to make his move.

For a second he thought he was just going to shoot him as well, but the ex-con just mustered him like he was considering his options.

Reid held his gaze, trying not to look intimidated and at the same time not to panic at the thought of him being forced to sit still while Morgan lay there with a gaping hole in his chest and his blood rapidly staining the floor around him.

In the end he must not have looked like much of a threat, because Gecko slowly relaxed, looking not quite as trigger happy as before upon realizing he was still in control.

He took his eyes off Reid´s face, briefly glancing at Morgan disdainfully.

"Richie, you okay?", he then called over his shoulder.

Behind them, the younger Gecko brother was still clutching his dripping fingers: "The bastard shot me in the fucking hand!"

Reid watched breathlessly as he pulled out a roll of duct tape and wrapped it around his wound.

He prayed silently that that would be the end of it, but Richard charged at them, more furious then ever as he struggled with reloading his gun.

"I´m gonna kill him, Seth!", he spat out, moving to kick Morgan in the side.

"NO!", Reid yelled again, throwing himself in front of his defenseless friend out of instinct.

Richard´s boot connected with his face, throwing him backwards with a moan once more. Reid struggled to get back up in case there was going to another attack against Morgan but Seth unexpectedly grabbed his brother´s arm and stopped his raging fit with one pointed look.

Then he turned his attention back to Reid.

Richard followed his gaze, looking confused and somewhat curious and Reid got the chills when he felt those eyes on him.

Seth didn't seem to notice.

He stood there with his arms crossed and pointed at Reid with the fingers holding the gun. Reid refused to relax his stance even as neither man made any more moves for Morgan.

"I know you.", Seth finally said: "You were at the prison."

Reid didn't answer, not intent on digging his own grave.

Unfortunately, Seth didn't need him to put two and two together, easily deducting that Reid too must be connected to the FBI people chasing him in some way.

"Get up.", he suddenly ordered: "Slowly."

Reid complied in lack of an alternative, still torn by fear for Morgan´s fading life. He couldn't hear him anymore and hoped that he had just passed out from the pain.

Seth shot a somewhat concerned side glance at his brother´s hand before getting back to business.

"Alright, change of plans."; he told him: "This could work to our advantage. Gimme the tape."

Richard complied and was then instructed to keep his gun trained on the rest of the people.

Seth, on the other hand, suddenly charged for Reid, roughly grabbing him by his shirt and hauling the young man to his feet. With one swift movement he pinned one of his arms behind his back, painfully twisting it in the process, and patted him down quickly, looking for more weapons. Reid gritted his teeth together to bite back any sound of pain.

"Where is your gun?", Seth demanded to know when he didn't find anything.

"I don't have one." Reid gritted out behind clenched teeth, resisting the urge to try and break free as long as Richard Gecko was standing so close to Morgan. Seth's iron grip around his wrist tightened painfully in response.

"Are you fucking playing with me, kid?", he growled into his ear: "You´re with a cop for a reason, so unless you wanna tell me he´s screwing you I'm gonna assume you work with him. So I´ll ask you again: Where is your gun?"

"I ´m not allowed to carry one.", Reid repeated as calmly as he could, adding a small lie: "I'm not a field agent."

It was a risk, but then who would believe that a certified FBI agent walked around without a weapon on him?

Luckily for him, Seth believed him easily, his grip letting up some. "Fine then, today's your lucky day. You get to be in the field, up close with the bad guys.", he mocked.

Then he roughly spun Reid around to face him. He looked down at him warningly, pressing the gun to his throat: "Make one wrong move, and I´ll turn this place into a goddamn house of horrors, do you understand?"

"Yes."; Reid gulped, unresisting even as Seth grabbed his wrists and bound them together tightly with several layers of tape.

Once he was sure Reid couldn't get free, he shoved the young man towards his brother who caught him and kept him from falling.

Reid's breath caught in his throat as Richard grabbed him, but he didn't do anything but hold him tightly while Seth finally went to over to the counter.

"You, get up.", Hazel whimpered as he leaned over the counter and pulled her up by her arm, tossing an empty bag in her direction: "Come now, sweetheart, we don't have all day. Fill it to the top."

With shaking hands she hurried to comply, collecting all the money she could find that wasn't locked in the safe. Several hundred dollars later, Seth nodded in satisfaction.

"Alright, time to go.", he announced almost cheerily.

He grabbed the bag with one hand and then dragged Hazel right over the counter by her arm. She shrieked in fear when he grabbed her by the neck, dragging her towards the exit.

"Don't!", Reid gasped in terror when he realized they intended on taking the woman along.

Images of their victims flashed through his mind and he instinctively tried to break Richard´s hold and come to her aid. He might as well have kicked a brick wall for all he was achieving.

Seth turned around to him, smiling darkly: "Don't worry, you're coming along, too."

Reid shrank back, his mind racing to find an escape plan. There wasn't one of course. His eyes flashed to his unresponsive colleague on the floor.

"But…Morgan…", he finally got out: "He´ll die…"

Seth just shrugged indifferently: "Someone will call him an ambulance once we´re gone. So the longer you stand there the more blood he loses. Any more questions?"

Reid shook his head reluctantly, knowing that Morgan's best shot at survival was to get the brothers far away so someone could take care of him. Plus, he couldn't leave Hazel alone now, could he?

So in the end, he let himself be dragged outside by Richard, following Seth and Hazel. They hurried to a car much like the one the brothers had had during the liquor store incident; Seth opened the back door and pushed the bank teller inside.

Then he looked around the street for any approaching threats only to find none. He mentioned for his brother to hurry up, then shoved Reid in the car next to Hazel.

Then he got into the driver's seat. As soon as Richie had gotten in as well, Seth locked all car doors before staring the car and stepping all the way down on the gas pedal.

The motor howled and they were pushed into their seats when the car sped up from zero to almost fifty in under ten seconds.

They left the crime scene behind long before the first police cars were even alerted to the scene, heading straight for the desert.

Pff, that was a long one…so sorry for what happened to Morgan, it´s just i love him and this was the least lethal fate i could find for him in this story. There´ll be more of him later, dont worry.

(1) Never been anywhere near Mexico, so pardon any uninformed, prejudicial remarks, please. The name of the town is made up too in case anyone was wondering…

Now, I know that this scenario is highly unlikely but bear with me, alright? After all, Reid is a genius….it could happen…

-Also, sorry if it felt like I was springing Reid´s attraction to Seth on you, there was just no room for it before, but I mean just because you acknowlege someone is your type doesnt mean youre in love with them, too. Reid has bigger worries now anyway so the schmusing will ahve to wait till a bit later...

Hope you liked it and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Reid tried to think straight past the buzzing of his aching head and Hazel´s soft sobbing next to him.  
They were still racing down a highway in the desert land, Floria long having disappeared on the horizon behind them. The sun was setting, tinting the landscape in a somewhat fitting crimson glow and Reid knew that once it was dark, no one would be able to find them out here.

He tried to calm himself down and stay in control like he knew Hotch, Gideon or Morgan would -with minor success. But come to think of it, they probably wouldn't have let themselves be taken hostage either…  
He tried to distract himself from blossoming self-hate but only succeeded in thinking about the way Morgan had looked when he´d left him, bleeding and unconscious.

He took a calming breath to suppress the fear for his friend, knowing he could do nothing for him right now. He could only pray that Morgan would somehow make it and try to save himself and that girl. Again, he wasn't the first one he´d picked for that job, not even the second one really…

Reid cursed himself for being so little physical, so obviously at a disadvantage should it come to a fight.  
Hotch could have stood up to these criminal without blinking. Mentally as well as physically. Gideon with his endless calm could have too and Morgan…well, Morgan had tried and failed.  
Reid shuddered. It was hard to wrap his mind around what had happened when just an hour ago they had been clothes shopping together. He was vaguely aware that Morgan's blood which stained his hands must also be sprayed all over his new shirt, as well as his own blood that was still trickling from his head wound.

He clenched his hands to fists, pushing against the duct tape that was slowly cutting off his blood flow. It didn't budge.  
Next to him, Hazel sobbed louder than before, shrinking into her seat and Reid had but to look up to know why.  
Richard Gecko was turned towards them, eyeing them with a mad glint while he kept his gun pointed at them. As if they could go anywhere.

"Richie, buckle up.", Seth chided from the driver's side and the younger man obliged reluctantly.  
At any other time, Reid would have started profiling their relationship for reference but right now he was too occupied with what would likely be his impending death.  
He would have liked to comfort Hazel but couldn't, bound as he was, and he didn't dare attract the brothers attention to her in any way.  
So he just sat and waited tensely as Seth raced through the evening, watching him pull an orange prescription bottle out of his suit pocket and popping a couple of pills. The ex-con washed them down with hard liquor straight from the bottle in his hand without batting an eyelash.

Then he handed the bottle to his brother who took a large gulp and spit some of the alcohol on his bandaged hand for disinfection.  
About ten minutes later - right in the middle of nowhere- Seth wordlessly brought the car to a halt and got out without killing off the engine. He stalked over to the backdoor, sticking his 45 into Reid´s face again as soon as he opened it.

"Get out."; he ordered and Reid did as he was told with weak knees. So this was it then…  
Over his racing heart, he heard Hazel´s crying grow louder as Seth grabbed his upper arm and dragged him some feet away from the car and into the desert.

Apparently she thought they were going to shoot him here before driving on. There wasn't much contradicting that theory either.  
He briefly considered at least trying to fight back but knew without a doubt that he wouldn't be able to break the steel grip around his arm, much less be a real threat to either brother without a gun. All he could try was use his intellect, talk himself out of it…  
He remembered Seth´s reaction to reverse psychology back at the prison. Maybe not the best idea. That left him with nothing.

They stopped surrounded by sand and his arms was let go of as Seth positioned himself in front of him. Reid gulped, trying to straighten up as best as he could as he kept his eyes fixed on the older Gecko brother.  
After all, this was the man who had given him cold chills when he had first met him in prison –and back then he had been handcuffed and heavily guarded. Now that he was standing in front of him, it was so much worse.  
The eyes. The prison tat. Not to mention Reid´s dried blood on his knuckles.  
Everything about the man screamed: RUN.

Unfortunately though, Reid couldn't.  
Seth pointed his gun at him and Reid tried his best not to beg, to stay brave. If he was going to die, he would do it without blinking.

Instead of pulling the trigger though, Seth merely made sure he wouldn't move. For a moment he just mustered him quietly, watching as the desert wind blew some fair strands of hair into the young man´s face, seeming lost in thoughts.

Then - as though he had made up his mind about something- he turned his head to see Richard slowly walking towards them. He was taking another swallow from the bottle before throwing it a few feet away.  
"Do you want me to do it?", he asked in a mockery of helpfulness, his mangled hand already fighting with his own gun. Reid couldn't help but flinch.

But Seth shook his head: "No."  
It didn't sound like ´No, I don't want you to do it.´, more like ´No, I don't want you to do it.´." Both Richard and Reid looked at him in surprise.

"But, Seth."; Richard immediately started arguing: "We can't let him go! He´s with the FBI. He´s a cop!"

He immediately shut up when Seth shot him a look somewhere between annoyed and threatening.

"We´re not letting him go, Richie.", he cut off any further questioning in a clipped tone.  
Without any further explanations, he tucked his gun into his belt and grabbed Reid´s arm once again, pulling him closer.  
Reid instinctively recoiled from the touch but didn't have a prayer against his captor with regards to physical strength. Seth ignored his struggling and patted him down like he had in the bank, only more thoroughly.  
After a moment, he pulled Reid´s cell phone, credentials and handcuffs out of his pockets.  
He looked over them briefly before pocketing the cuffs and throwing the former two into the sand, crushing the phone under his boot.

"There.", he said pointedly: "Now he´s not."  
Richard took a long, nerve wrecking moment to catch up with his brother's train of thought, but finally he nodded slowly in agreement.

"You´re probably right.", he shrugged: "He could be useful."  
Reid´s heart -that had just stopped racing once he realized he wasn't going to die now -skipped a beat when Richard fixated at him with an odd expression in his eyes while saying that last sentence, somehow getting the sensation that he and Seth were talking about two different kinds of useful.

Again, Seth didn't seem to notice his brother's eerie behavior and simply waved him towards the car where Hazel was still crying: "Fine. Now get the girl to shut up, will you?"

Seth sighed somewhat exasperated as he looked after Richard for a second, then he turned back around and his grip on Reid´s arm tightened as he suddenly pulled him even closer.  
Their faces just mere inches apart and Seth´s dark eyes bored into his´, a clear warning not to cross him and …maybe something else, Reid couldn't be sure.

Before he could figure it out though, the older man stepped back, giving him another dark glance: "You, too. Get in the car before I change my mind."

And with that he released Reid´s probably already bruising arm and walked him back towards the car.  
The rest of the ride was spent in silence, Hazel´s sobs stifled by the duct tape over her mouth.  
They didn't stop again for a long time.

Nothing happened much, I know, but I felt this needed to be included anyways...  
Hope you liked it.  
Please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Alright, so this will have an insight into Seth´s POV so you can stop worrying about him being mean to Reid, ;-). I have given up on not making him OOC by now, they would never get comfortable with each other that way. Unless you have any clue on how Seth would fall in love while still staying his character? I´m open to suggestions.

The vamps and the movie´s plot are mentioned in here, like I said they already were in the bar in this timeline and are now running from the vamps.

About three hours after they had left the bank, Richard eventually started complaining about being tired and after a few initial snarky rebuffs Seth finally caved in and started looking for a place to spend the night.

They eventually came across a rundown, standard issue motel.

Seth parked the car and got out to see if there were any rooms available while Richie stayed with their hostages.

Reid -who had barely gotten over his near death experience- looked around for any opportunity to save them, but there was no one else in sight.

Plus, with a gun constantly trained on Hazel´s head he couldn't risk to yell for help. For the moment he could do nothing but wait and hope for an opportune moment –if he had that much time. He couldn't help but think that Seth letting him live was rather unusual and that the man could change his mind any minute.

He tried his best not to notice Richard Gecko´s eyes on them until Seth returned, swirling the keys to a room on his fingers with a sudden spring in his step. His mood seemed lighter now that they were relatively safe from detection. The brothers quickly moved their hostages into the room, locking the door behind them.

"Both o´you."; Seth then gestured towards Reid and Hazel: "Plant yourselves over there."

He pointed towards an old couch by the door. They did and he went on to look out the windows cautiously, looking outside into the setting dusk for a moment. then he shut the windows tightly and pulled the shutters down. Reid watched how his features relaxed just the tiniests bit once the room was secured.

"Do they have cable here?", Richard asked in a voice that reminded Reid of a bored child´s.

The tension in Seth´s posture returned as quickly as it had gone, the prior hint of a smile vanishing.

"No, they don't.", he replied tersely, like he already knew what was going to follow.

Indeed Richie frowned as he threw himself into a chair: "Do they have any x-rated channels?"

"No.", came another clipped answer. Seth´s fist briefly clenched in the lower parts of the curtains.

"And no water beds either, huh?"

"No, no water beds either.", Seth gritted out: "Just four walls and a goddamn roof."

"What am I supposed to do then?", Richard all but pouted, once again seemingly not catching on to his brother´s foul mood. Seth turned away from the window to glare at him.

"How about you watch our hostages and help me make sure we don't get killed in our fucking sleep?", he snarled aggressively.

That finally seemed to give Richard a clue to back down for he simply sighed and nodded, silently pointing his gun at Reid and Hazel from then on.

Reid couldnt help but automatically profile the brothers dynamic, Seth´s short temper and Richard´s obvious inability to read people´s feelings correctly.

Hazel was still sobbing next to him and as much as Reid hated himself for it he really wished she would pull herself together already. He needed to think of a plan to get them out of this situation and he already had a hard time thinking with just his hurting head.

It was obvious he couldn't try and make a run for it.

The door was locked and one brother always had an eye on them. And he didn't doubt for one second that they wouldn't hesitate to shoot them.

Plus, he wasn't sure if Hazel would be able to react fast enough if they were to try it.

For now, he hoped that they only needed hostages to get out of the bank and would let them go eventually. It spoke against the facts, but after all…he didn't even know for sure if the victims had been killed by the brothers…

He watched Richard pick on his taped hand with a grimace of pain, cursing under his breath. Seth noticed it as well because he walked over, his anger suddenly gone again.

He knelt down in front of the chair as he inspected his brother´s hand almost gingerly.

"How´s it feel?", he asked quietly, not at all threatening or aggressive like before. Reid watched his transformation into a caring brother with utter surprise, watched his hard features soften, while Richard seemed accustomed to it.

"Hurts like hell.", he muttered, letting Seth remove the tape layer by layer.

Seth inspected the wound for a moment before soaking a tissue with liquor from the mini bar and carefully wiping off most of the blood. Richard hissed at the sting but didn't pull away, waiting for the older man to finish.

After a moment, Seth got out the roll of duct tape and started wrapping the wound with it again.

"There, it was wrapped too tight, is all.", he told Richard quietly as he got up: "We´ll need to get a first aid kit or a doctor to look at that, but for now it should do."

They talked for another while, somewhat rushed and too low to understand them.

Finally, Seth seemed to think it was time to set the house rules. He let Richie be and pulled a chair in front of the couch, straddling it so his arms were lying on the backrest.

"Alright then. Let´s cut to the chase."; he began, all softness gone again.

He coldly fixated the mess that was Hazel, reading her name tag: "Hazel. My name is Seth, that´s my brother Richie."

The girl stared up at him apprehensively.

"So Hazel, I have one simple question for you.", Seth said: "Do you want to survive this?"

She nodded jerkily, makeup messily running down her flushed cheeks.

"Good.", Seth continued coolly, taking no notice of her frazzled state: "You sit here nice and quiet, you don't cause us any trouble, you don't ask any questions and you´ll get through this just fine, ok? You have my word."

He actually pulled up the corners of his mouth a little during that last part, and Hazel nodded hastily, never noticing that the smile didn't reach the man's eyes.

Reid did though and he wondered if it was because he was lying or because he really was incapable of feeling empathy. Where they really going to let them go just like that?

He started when Seth´s dark eyes suddenly darted to his face unexpectedly, but controlled himself quickly. There was no hint of a smile now, just poorly disguised threat.

"Dr. Spencer Reid, am I right? Now, you won´t be asking any questions either… but I could do with some answers.", he said to Reid, leaning in closer as he fixated the young man: "Tell me about your investigation. What does the FBI know about us?"

So this was why he was still alive. Reid gulped, already dreading the reaction to his response. He gave it anyway, simply because it was what any agent would do.

"Nothing really.", he explained truthfully: "We didn't have much of a clue…"

The rest of the sentence got caught in his throat when Seth took his gun out and pressed it to Hazel´s temple, pulling back the hammer.

She squeaked and pressed her eyes shut while Reid watched on in horror. He had expected to be hit again, but not…he tried to stay strong like he should and fight the terror he felt at what was happening, but it was hard when one look into Seth´s eyes told him that he was dead serious.

He would kill her and it would be Reid´s fault.

"One more thing I forgot that is crucial for your survival, Hazel.", Seth said almost nonchalantly, like they were chatting over tea: "And that is Dr. Reid´s full cooperation. You'll have nothing to worry about as long as he plays by my rules."

He looked at Reid´s pale face, one eyebrow arched impatiently:

"So what's it gonna be? Do I have to shoot the girl and find some tooth picks to shove under your fingernails or can we come to an agreement? And I should warn you, I'm not a very patient man."

When Reid didn't answer immediately, Seth pulled Hazel´s hair harshly and started counting: "1…2…"

His finger tightened on the trigger.

"Alright! Don't hurt her!", Reid blurted out in near panic. He took a shaky breath, trying to steady his nerves while Seth let go of Hazel.

He couldn't do this. He couldn't sit here and watch her die for the success of their case…

Shame at his own weakness burned his cheeks as he started reciting everything he remembered about the UnSubs:

"You're Seth J. Gecko, 31 years old, born on May 6th, 1973 in Lexington, Kentucky. Previously arrested for small scale thefts and extortion, later escalating into several bank robberies and abductions. Arrested in 2001 after a bank robbery during which two police officers lost their lives and since being held in the Rolling´s Kansas State Penitentiary. Likely dominant partner in the dynamic of a killer duo, suspected of having shot several of the victims in this case, likely psychopathic tendencies."

He took a deep breath and kept on talking when no one said anything, knowing he wouldn't be able to do this later:

"Richard B. Gecko, age 29. Also born in Lexington, Kentucky on April 17th in 1975. Early history of mental instability and violence. Previously arrested for armed robbery and…", he hesitated, somehow unable to get the words sexual crimes out with Hazel sitting right there.

Instead he replaced it with: "…and it´s true that we do not know much about your plans. Until this morning we thought you had completely disappeared."

Then he fell silent, praying that it would be enough.

Seth eyed him surprised and a little skeptically, be it because of having his own biography quite obviously cited from a textbook or because he had noticed the short pause in Reid´s speech.

"What, you learn that by heart?", he asked almost bemusedly.

Most of his threatening posture was gone by now and Reid knew it would be the best strategy not to talk back to him or provoke him in the future. He obviously was most reasonable when he thought himself in control.

So maybe it was good thing he was here instead of Morgan. Still, even with Seth calmed down for now, Reid had no illusions about the instability of the man´s temper.

"I have an eidetic memory.", he answered plainly, realizing too late that Gecko might get aggressive if he used words he didn't know.

But Seth just nodded: "Fine. Then you'll have no trouble remembering the rules either. Do as we say until this is over and don't try to be a hero. Don't fuck with me, or Hazel here will be very sorry, got it?"

Reid nodded silently and Seth did the same in satisfaction.

"Alright then. We´ll continue this in the morning. For now you two stay here and don´t cause us any trouble.", he concluded, getting up.

Reid noted silently that Hazel had been promised freedom but not him. It made sense they wouldnt want to just let him go, he was on their enemy´s side after all. But they werent shooting him either...It was confusing in the least. He had been sure that they would kill him once they got this information but

What else did they want? Money? Leverage? What else did he have to give?

He didn't dare ask though; he had a feeling he would find out soon enough.

So he said nothing when Seth walked back over to Richie. After that the powder-keg-potential of the situation was pretty much gone.

They were allowed to use the bathroom separately and clean up as best as they could. The door was barely closed when he started searching for something he could have used as a weapon. There was nothing but soap and towels though.

Disappointedly, he then tried to clean up some. He didn't even try cleaning his wound with his hands bound like they were; he merely wiped away some of the blood that had dried on his face and neck.

Hazel went in after him and when she came back her face was a little less messy-looking.

With that out of the way, Seth folded out the couch, told Reid and Hazel it would be their bed for the night and tossed them some blankets. He and Richie got ready to go to sleep in the adjourning room, talking quietly among themselves.

Hazel lay down, curling in on herself immediately and Reid slowly followed suit. With the door locked and the key safely in Seth´s pocket, he would have to wait till morning to do anything.

When he was sure that their kidnappers were preoccupied with themselves, Reid took the chance to turn towards Hazel who looked just as awful as he felt.

"Don't worry.", he tried his best comforting smile: "It´s going to be alright."

She looked at him out of big brown eyes, still scared out of her mind but unable to answer due to the tape covering her mouth.

"My team is going to find us.", Reid continued in a hushed voice, trying to give her at least some hope. He wasn't sure how much he believed in his own words but that was no big surprise. He knew the brothers´ MO, Hazel didn't.

If the team didn't do something very soon or if he didn't come up with some sort of miracle…he didn't even want to think about it. And he didn't want her thinking about it either.

"Just trust me, okay?", Reid gingerly touched the back of her hand with his for a moment: "You´ll get out of this, I promise."

It took a moment but then she lightly squeezed his hand, nodding minimally.

Reid was about to say something else when the door to the bedroom suddenly opened and Seth strode towards the couch with a dark expression.

Reid quickly sat up and stared at him motionlessly in an attempt to appear fearless while Hazel cringed and backed away from him as far as she could.

But Seth didn't pay any attention to her.

He grabbed Reid by the shirt and pulled him forward almost impatiently. Before Reid could say or do anything, a handkerchief was shoved into his mouth and tied behind his head.

When he was done, Seth caught him under the chin, pulling his face up so that their eyes met. Reid tried to appear defiant under the dark gaze but his mind stopped obeying when he realized how close the other man´s face was to his. Seth mustered him like he had in the desert for just a moment, raising goose bumbs on his skin.

"Last warning.", he told him quietly, taking just a little to long to let go.

With that he went back into the other room, leaving the muted hostages to their own thoughts and fears for the night.

It took a long time before Reids pulse went back to normal, before he didnt think he could feel the memory of those fingers on his skin any longer. He pushed the feeling aside, making sure he categorized his the racing of his heart under fear, nothing but. There was no room for anything but fear in this situation.

About an hour later, Hazel finally drifted into an uneasy sleep, exhaustion and stress getting the best of her.

Reid lay on his side wide awake, his eyes pinned at the ajar door and the light behind it.

He knew it was impossible to not sleep at all and stupid on top of it if he wanted to accomplish anything tomorrow. Still, it was hard to just relax with two trigger happy maniacs in the next room.

He knew he wasn't nearly prepared for this. He had always been annoyed at the team for trying to protect him and keep him out of harm's way when it was his job as well as theirs, but he was beginning to see their point…he wasn't sure he had the skill or the guts to deal with this situation, the ability to manipulate these men into not harming them. How could he comfort Hazel when he was scared for his own life?

Sure, they had let him live for some reason -but he had yet to find out why and what their plan was. He had no illusion though about the lethal danger they were both in.

So instead of resting he listened to the quiet voices coming from next door, hoping to catch some useful information.

It didn't take long for him to grow first confused, then worried. If his ears weren't betraying him completely, the conversation was about vampires. Not metaphorical ones, not the ones seen in some movie – No. Real ones.

"So how the hell do you know they haven't found us yet?", Richard argued just then, only to be shushed by Seth.

"Because we aren't dead yet. If they knew where we were they would have busted in here come sundown and sucked us dry on the spot."

"But…" "No buts, Richie. We´ll get the police off our case come morning and then we get out of this area. And if those goddamn monsters still find us somehow we´ll drive a goddamn stake through each and every one of their hearts."

The conversation quieted down then and soon the lights were turned off as well.

Reid pondered the new information with growing unease.

What the hell had that been about?

He didn't put it past Richard Gecko to have delusions with the way he had presented himself today, but Seth as well?

That would mean the whole profile was off, that they were deeply disturbed and mentally ill instead off ruthless killers. It didn't seem to make sense.

Wouldn't they have seen vampires all day long already if they were that paranoid? They had seemed normal, not even very jumpy. But then, it had been day…vampires only came out at night.

Unable to make sense of this new information, Reid decided to go over what else he had learned today in case he needed it later on.

It was pretty obvious by now that Seth Gecko was the dominant partner in this dynamic. And while he seemed ruthless enough to shoot whoever crossed him, he didn't strike Reid as particularly disturbed or mentally unstable.

No, he came over like any dangerous criminal…scarier than most maybe…but not compulsive in any way. Sure, his temper was stunningly unstable but that alone didn't prove anything.

It actually spoke against the idea that he might be a psychopath. As did the fact that he had let Reid live when Richard wanted to kill him, that he had spared Morgan when he didn't have to and that he had promised Hazel not to hurt her.

Reid shook his head harshly. All that could just be part of a plan…he mustn´t try to make up the best scenario or tell himself these men were less dangerous than they actually were.

After all, it was pretty obvious that Richard Gecko was dangerously unstable if not emotionally disturbed. That in combination with aggression…he didn't want to think about it.

But Richard looked to Seth for guidance and let himself be reined in by him even during the worst rages. That meant that if he could get Seth to stop and see his errors, Richard would likely give up on his brothers bidding.

Reid scoffed dryly.

Somehow he didn't see that happening despite all his clever theories.

Seth Gecko might not be a psychotic serial killer but he didn't care about anyone apart from his brother and himself. So either way, Reid was stuck.

He saw no chance of talking sense into Richard –actually it would probably end badly to try that, but there was also no getting to Seth.

All he could hope for was that the man actually believed in giving his word to someone, that his promise to leave them alone if they played along hadn't been empty.

His mind wandered off to all this crimes scene photos he´d seen. Pictures of young people like them who had been in exactly the same situation - only to be found brutally killed and with horror frozen on their dead faces later.

And he couldn´t help but doubt that Seth Gecko´s word was worth all that much in the end.

Seth lay awake for a long time after Richie had finally shut up and gone to sleep.

He felt drawn from the day´s stressful events and having to deal with both his brother and those fucking monsters tailing them all at once. At least they hadn't caught up with them yet –but now he had the police searching for them as well.

And to make things even more complicated, he now had to figure out what to do with that FBI agent. If one could even call him that; he looked more like a boy than a man.

Seth still didn't know why he had taken him along; after all it would cause nothing but trouble and more media attention.

Sure there were reasons, the same reasons as always.

They had each needed a hostage and the kid was easily controllable because of his physique. Plus, he likely had useful inside information.

There were even reasons for keeping him alive after they were long gone from the bank.

Like the fact that he could be used as leverage should the need arise.

And the principle that Seth didn't kill people if he didn't have to. Richard was used to those moral standards from him and hadn't argued further, not catching on to what was different this time.

Seth was a pragmatic person. He knew to separate business from fun. He knew not to let emotions get in the way of his goals. He rarely felt the urge to anyway.

And yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he might not have taken a second hostage if the person with Morgan had been that woman or his boss even.

Seth shook his head, angry at himself. God damnit, what was this now?

Yes, he was a man who had been locked up in prison for three years. Yes, that boy was the most intriguing thing he´d seen in those three years, all doe eyed and with hair one just wanted to grab and pull him closer by, all delicate behind a poorly constructed shell of professionalism...

But it wasn't like Seth was a teenager!

Hell, he had spent two days in a trailer with Kate, he had seen that half-naked vampire chick do a table dance right in front of him and it hadn't driven him to be this stupid. Sure, there was the gender thing, and the fact that he had always cared more for men than women…but he wasn't supposed to be the irrational, compulsive one! They had Richie filling that spot just fine! Since when did he let anything get in the way of business?

He sighed and rolled over in bed. It was too late now to change anything.

He would try to ignore these thoughts and hope that his decision wouldn't bite him in the ass. He had more important things to worry about than some wayward  
attraction. He couldn't afford to hesitate should he have to shoot the ki…the FBI agent after all.

It would be enough trouble keeping Richie off the girl´s case…maybe this Reid would at least be of help with that, he had seemed pretty concerned for her. And it wasn't like they had napped the black guy who would be a bitch to keep under control.

This kid, he could hold down with one arm tied behind his back, no problem there.

Not that he hoped he would have to. Truth was, he had never cared about trivial things like a little violence to keep people in line, not even with girls -so today he had been completely taken by surprise by the hesitance he felt towards hitting Reid after that first time in the bank.

Once he noticed it, he had been so angry at himself that he had been even rougher with the hostages than he usually would have been, just to prove to himself nothing was wrong.

And then later, just minutes ago...he had had a pretty solid idea in his head of how to best shut him up back there. It had taken all his willpower to gag him instead.

Now, in the dark of night, doubts were creeping up on him but he chased them away again.

This was just like all the other cases he and Richie had been through.

It didn't matter that this kid looked fragile enough to break from a harsh word and that it made him want to do anything but use his hand to hit him –he would do what he had to. He would use him to get money and some room to breathe, then he would never have to see either one of them again and luckily this confusion would let up, too.

He closed his eyes, trying not to think of hungry vampires and expressive doe-eyes as he drifted to sleep.

Okay, so I read over this again and it kinda disturbed me. I´m afraid Reid´s reaction to Seth is completely unrealistic. The problem is I want him to be attracted to Seth even now so it isnt too much of a break later on but from what I know about the human psyche stress shuts down things like that first along with the immune system. He wouldnt even start to think about that while he was fearing for his life and the brothers have given him no reason so far to develop Stockholm syndrome (I will get into that later on).

So, im sorry if this chapter was ridiculous in parts, I tried.

In case you´re getting frustrated - this will be slash, this story is just getting way longer than I expected and I really hate it when people in stories get it on without the proper emotional development to get them there. So sorry about that, too, I guess.

Thank you for reviewing :-) Keep it up please...


	9. Chapter 9

*They were back at the store in Floria, warmth and light flooding through the open doors, letting in the summer breeze. Around them was the buzzing of cheery voices and children´s laughter.

Reid smiled when Morgan ruffled his hair playfully, shooting him a toothy grin. All felt so comfortable and easy - like it was a childhood memory. Except Reid didnt have childhood memories of all his worries had being taken on by others, of when he had felt at home and as part of soemthing bigger. He had them with the team though, with Morgan. In him he had a best friend, a brother, someone who cared or him and made him smile when he was down.

He looked up at Morgan walking next to him and the man nudged his shoulder in return. Then he opened his mouth to tell him something -but suddenly froze in midmotion.

His dark eyes widened as he stared at Reid and he lifted a hand to his mouth like he was going to be sick.

Reid reached out in worry just as Morgan´s body suddenly convulsed and he coughed violently, crimson spraying over his chin and fingers.

"Reid...", he croaked with bloody lips.

Reid stood frozen in horror while all around him the world began to lose its color and sound. He blinked and it was suddenly cold and dark, Morgan motionlessly in his arms. "Morgan!", Reid cried fearfully, tears running down his cheeks. He looked around frantically for help but there was nothing but darkness.

He cried out again, shaking Morgan to keep him awake: "No, Derek, please, don´t die! Dont leave me alone here!"

Then suddenly there were strong arms wrapping around his torso, pulling him up, away from Morgan and into a warm embrace. Reid turned his head to look into a handsome, smiling face with black eyes.

Seth.

Reid stared dumbfounded by the sudden softness of his features and kept still as the man wiped the tears off his cheeks. His fingers were temptingly warm compared to their surroundings and he leaned into the touch automatically.

"Morgan...", he repeated before he could be distracted any further: "Please, he needs help...he..."

Seth just smiled soothingly, stroking his cheek: " Don´t worry. I´m here for you now."

And with that he walked over to Morgan before Reid could ask what he meant, kneeling down in front of the unconscious man. He suddenly pulled out a knife, pushing it through Morgan´s heart with one swift movement. Red tinged his fingers along with Reid´s sight as he cringed in terror.

"No!, he cried in horror, running towards them to save Morgan. He froze when Seth brought his bloody hand to his lips, baring sharp fangs as he licked his fingers clean.*

"NOO!"

Reid woke with a start, covered in sweat and shaking. He looked around frantically, still caught in his nightmare. It didnt take him long to realize Morgan wasnt there, that he was nowhere near the mall, nowhere near safety. The door to the bedroom opened just then and Seth and Richard Gecko walked in, looking at them warily. He must have cried out in his sleep.

With a tremedous amount of effort Reid managed to pull himself together and push aside the terror he still felt in his bones, to sit up straight and put on a neutral face. He was well aware that he couldnt really fool anyone about his state -especially with his whole body aching almost as bad as his head in the places he´d been hit and kicked and the bruises he could all but feel blossoming under his shirt -but he had to at least try.

Neither brother said anything though and Hazel kept on snoring softly next to him, so maybe he hadnt been all that obvious after all.

He took a deep quiet breath, mentally reading himself for whatever lay ahead.

Seth looked just like he had the day before, the bright sunlight somehow unable to take away from his dangerous aura. He mustered him with an unreadable expression for another moment before walking over to the TV and turning it on. He flipped through the channels, ignoring Reid´s wary eyes on him.

Reid waited tensely for any indication what would happen today, what he had to expect but it seemed he would have to wait until Seth felt like telling him.

He glanced at Richard only to realize he was watching the sleeping Hazel intently, seemingly lost in deep thought as he stared at her bare neck.

Reid immediately felt nauseous when he saw the distant look in the man´s eyes and shifted uncomfortably, wishing he could shield Hazel from him somehow. It seemed the threats and dangers from the day before had not vanished in the least.

Richard didn't miss the movement and his eyes flitted to Reid.

Instead of looking embarrassed at having been caught staring though he merely shifted his focus. Reid felt his stomach cramp as the man´s eyes wandered from his mouth down to his collarbone and the bare part of his shoulder where the shirt had slid down during the night.

He tensed up in dread, wishing he could use his hand to rearrange the garment. He had almost forgotten that the victims hadn't all been women.

Reid did his best not to waver as he held the man´s gaze coolly. Internally he prayed that he was interpreting Richards's intentions wrong –but then again, it was his MO.

Just as the tension seemed to grow unbearable, Seth turned around and noticed what was going on. His tanned face was marred by a deep frown for a moment - then he walked over to his brother, tossing a folded back pack at him.

"There's a little convenient store nearby.", he instructed him like nothing was wrong: "Get us some breakfast."

Richard grumbled moodily but he looked away from the bed and the moment was over. He slowly made his way to the door, mumbling under his breath as he did so.

Seth´s voice stopped him just before he closed the door behind him: "And Richie? Try to remember what we said about keeping a low profile, ok?"

Richard just scoffed and left without answering. The door fell shut behind him with a loud thud that finally woke up Hazel as well. She needed a moment to orientate herself, but then she shot up, staring at Seth with fearful eyes.

He mustered her momentarily without much interest before turning back to the TV.

Reid briefly smiled at her - with about as much success as the night before - and then paid attention to what Seth was watching.

Right then, there was a female newscaster on the screen talking about their bank robbery. Reid´s pulse quickened immediately and he leaned forward; maybe they would talk about Morgan or the investigation.

"…-sand dollars were stolen. The Gecko brothers have since then vanished again after having kidnapped bank teller Hazel Martinez, 21, and federal investigator Spencer Reid. Another agent who was at the bank as well was in critical condition this morning."

Reid drew in a shallow breath, feeling nauseas again. At least it seemed that Morgan had been rescued in time…still, he was in critical condition and that could mean a lot of things…

Reid was hoping for more information but they just went on about how investigations were going nowhere so far. Finally, Seth turned the TV off.

"Well, looks like we don't have to worry about your buddies showing up here anytime soon."; he declared, looking smug and relieved at the same time. He was calm now, the set of his shoulders as relaxed as his facial expression with things going his way. He almost seemed pleasant if it weren't for the remark.

Reid couldn't reply gagged as he was and figured it might be best; who knew what would set the man off again. He was still not over the shock of almost dying the day before, still not completely sure it wouldn't happen today…

Seth didn't seem content with talking to himself though; he walked over to the bed, kneeling on the mattress as he reached for Reid.

The young man forced himself to stay still as he felt the thief´s calloused hands push his hair to the side and ghost over the back of his neck as he looked for the knot.

His heart was racing without him being able to do anything about it.

Sure, he knew Seth was only going to remove the handkerchief and he wasn't even particularly rough doing so –still, Richard´s behavior had shaken him. Plus, those hands had given him a concussion just yesterday.

"There.", Seth said almost jovially as he tossed the cloth to the side and straightened up again: "I trust you two got a good night's sleep?"

Reid knew better than to reward that question with a dirty look, but he didn't answer either. What was going on anyway? Those mood swings were starting to worry him. Did Seth actually except them to be at ease just because he was?

Surprisingly enough, Seth didn't even seem bothered by his silence. It was almost scary the way he could go from violent and pissed off to unbelievably calm…just as Reid started pondering if he might be bipolar, Seth kept on talking casually.

"Well, mine wasn't great either, but, and that's the good news, we are officially off the radar again.", he said like that was supposed to make them happy.

He ignored the lack of response as he walked around the bed to Hazel´s side: "Alright, we have a big day ahead of us, so rise and shine, sweetie pie."

He waved towards Hazel who hurried to get up as quickly as possible without her hands. Seth pulled her up the last few inches by her upper arm, helping her regain balance. The whole gesture wasn't nearly as rough as the day before which resulted in Hazel being a little less teary.

He led her to the bathroom, closing the door behind her: "You've got ten minutes."

He leaned against the wall by the door as he waited for her, looking over to where Reid was still sitting on the bed: "You can go when she's done."

Reid nodded, still not saying anything, less out of spite than out of caution.

He felt slightly less anxious now that Richard was gone and Seth seemed to have a rather good day. That didn't mean he felt like chatting with his kidnapper much though -or that he was any less wary.

He tried to remember techniques they had learned at the academy for talking to UnSubs in a situation like this but came up empty. He simply wasn't sure enough of what drove Seth to risk setting him off with the wrong tactic.

True, he had promised to let them go free once it was safe -but Reid had seen all those corpses. No matter how normal and relaxed Seth Gecko seemed right now, he knew it was only a thin layer of control that would be wiped away at the first sign of new trouble. And trouble he would have once the BAU got on his trail…

Reid seriously doubted he would come out of this unharmed either way but he couldn't help but hope that he could evacuate Hazel somehow…

"You decide to give us the silent treatment now?", Seth looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

The question sounded almost offended, like he could think of no reason why Reid would choose to stay silent.

Reid noticed how he used the plural even though his brother wasn't there, filing it away with what he already knew. He almost forgot to answer, only the growing irritation on Seth´s features snapping him out of his thoughts. A thin layer indeed.

He slowly got off the bed, making sure Seth didn't feel threatened by it. He knew it was ridiculous but he wanted to at least have the illusion that they were equals, even if it was just in height. He leaned against the desk by the wall, his bound hands clenched to tight fists in front of him.

Once again, he found himself wondering what Hotch or Gideon would have done in his situation. Would they have been confrontational or complacent? He couldn't imagine the latter –no, they would have worked to get to their captor, to stand up to him even if it was just with psychological warfare.

Maybe he should try out how far he could go, were Seth´s limits were? Even in his head it didn't sound like a smart idea.

"What do you want me to say?", he asked nonetheless, careful not to make it sound too irritated.

Seth raised an eyebrow and mustered him quietly for a moment, as if trying to decide whether to get mad at his hostage´s tone and attitude.

Reid knew he was playing with fire; he knew that his usual ranting about facts and reasoning wouldn't help to convince this man, it would only help to show him that Reid was scared.

No, he knew that with people like Seth it was important to earn their respect. And who would respect a scared, whiny wimp?

So he tried to envision Hotch´s stoic attitude when it came to dealing with Unsubs and tried to appear as collected and self-confident as possible even if it went against all of his instincts.

Seth mustered his cool facade for a moment, then –rather than getting mad- he chuckled as if amused by it and shrugged:

"You don't have to say anything. I have all the information I need from you. We had a rough start yesterday and I was just trying to be civil for the remainder of the time we have to spend together.", he finally said, shrugging indifferently: "But never mind. Far be it from me to force a conversation on you."

Reid stared at him incredulously. No sign of outright anger at being opposed, no threats, no talk of tooth picks?

Pinpointing Seth's character was getting tougher by the minute. Reid wondered briefly if it was just boredom that had him stand there and try to keep up a conversation, but he wasn't about to let his chance go by either way.

"Were you being honest when you promised Hazel to let her go?", he asked, holding the man's gaze without blinking so he wouldn't miss the tiniest response. His heart was beating fast again and this time it was actual fear, but he had to know.

Seth wasn't smiling anymore; his fingertips clenching briefly on his crossed arms. For a moment Reid thought he´d screwed it up but then he got a rather pressed answer.

"I´m a man of my word.", Seth sounded almost offended, like he had back in the court room: "What, didn't it say that in your report?"

"It's merely a profile, it can always be faulty.", Reid defended his work almost automatically.

Seth mustered him with his eyebrows arched high: "So that means you could be wrong about me being a psychopath, too. How would you know if you were?"

Reid gulped when the man´s gaze suddenly became intense, boring into his as he waited for an answer. Apparently he hadn't liked being called a psycho. Who would have known that he would take offense to that part of the profile but not the gruesome rest…?

Truth was, Reid still wasn't sure of what Seth Gecko actually was -but he didn't exactly think it wise to discuss his mental state with him while he had a gun. He briefly considered telling him some of the symptoms but decided against it, instead going with another tactic:

"Letting Hazel go would be a proof of empathy.", he suggested with the most neutral face he could manage.

Surprisingly, Seth´s grin returned at that, some of the tension disappearing: "You are persistent, huh?"

He pushed himself off the wall and slowly walked over to the desk, coming to a stop about half a step away from Reid.

Reid´s breath caught in his throat as he looked up at him tensely, startled by the sudden change. He had been wrong. They weren't even of equal height.

To make matters worse, there was a gleam in Seth´s eyes that had every alarm bell in Reid´s head shrilling- but he knew better than to show fear. He had known the risk when he´d started talking, he could take pain if he had to.

But Seth didn't lash out; instead he bent forward so that his mouth was by Reid´s ear, his hands gripping the edge of the desk to each side of Reid´s hips.

Reid flinched at the unexpected proximity but stayed still from then on. He wasn't even pointing the gun at him but it felt like one quick move might set the man off - like a snake stalking a mouse.

"Wanna hear the profile I made of you, Dr?", Seth chuckled into his ear. Reid held his breath as his pulse kept on racing.

"You try so hard to look tough and unafraid - but you know that you're not like your FBI friends, you're not intimidating like them, not as skilled in the field, not as strong…"

"I am strong.", Reid protested automatically. He immediately regretted it when suddenly there were strong fingers in his hair, pulling his head back so he was forced to look into Seth´s eyes, proving how wrong he was.

Reid tried not to freak out at how fast the situation had escalated. How had he ended up in a compromised position like this? Why hadn't he just kept his mouth shut?

"Not physically.", Seth shook his head, not even looking particularly spiteful as he said it, more like he was pointing something out to him: "Mentally maybe, we´ll see about that. The point is you can drop the act. It´s doing nothing but irritate me –and that´s the last thing you wanna do, trust me."

Reid´s mind was racing as he tried to come up with the best way to handle the situation. It was becoming more and more obvious that Seth Gecko was indeed highly intelligent, hitting his profile head on like that. Still, he couldn't show him that he had another advantage in that, he couldn't give in now:

"I don't see any reason for you to get upset."; he forced himself to say calmly: "You said it yourself, you´re the one in control here. And you have it, you´re out of danger, you can just drive off into Mexico and never be seen again. You don't need her, so let her go."

He ended a little out of breath, praying that this hadn't been a mistake, that it had sounded more like a request than a demand. He braced himself for the worst while Seth just looked down at him out of unreadable eyes, trying to hold his gaze.

Then, something changed and Seth´s expression grew hard, losing all traces of amusement. He suddenly released Reid, taking a step back and the young agent knew it had been a mistake to say what he did.

"Trying reverse psychology already?", Seth sneered, looking anything but amused as he did.

Reid gulped at the anger surfacing from somewhere far behind his eyes and resisted the urge to bring more distance between them. He had seen behind his tactic within three seconds, how was that possible? He tensed in fear of the consequences but Seth stayed where he was, merely nodding knowingly.

"Pretty smart move considering your situation.", he said almost casually, then his eyes darkened: "Just as you´re smart enough to want Hazel out of here as soon as possible."

He watched Reid tense up again, his eyes widening for the fraction of a second. Then he nodded slightly in the knowledge that he had been right again: "So you do know more about Richie than you let on."

This time Reid couldn't have answered if he had wanted to.

Too vivid were the pictures of their crimes scenes before his eyes. He was sure it was visible on his face and he would be damned if he let it show in his voice, too. He looked at Seth with hard eyes while he was shaking on the inside, feeling positively nauseous.

He almost wished Seth had just hit him to vent his anger instead of threatening him with something this horrible. He should have known not to believe him when he said he wanted them to get along.

Well, at least there were no false expectations then. There would be no truces, no niceties.

"Maybe you are a psychopath after all.", Reid bit out, barely able to keep his emotions out of his voice.

He didn't even care if it would make Seth mad anymore, so upset was he by the man's ruthless coldness. Seth´s mouth became a thin line at his words and he became very still for a moment, just mustering Reid´s burning eyes and clenched hands.

Then though he smiled coldly, knowing full well that he had won no matter what Reid said. He turned around and walked back towards the bathroom.

"Well, believe what you want.", he ended their conversation coolly: "In the end you can only hope I feel like keeping my word anyway."

He loudly knocked on the bathroom door: "Time´s up, sugar!"

There was rustling and Reid lowered his head, feeling miserable at being so helpless.

It was true. He was weak, couldn't even keep up the pretense of ardor. Any of the others guys would fight, would have used this opportunity to overpower Gecko –but he didn't even need to try that, it would be ridiculous to think he could take on this man. He couldn't protect Hazel if he couldn't even protect himself…

He more felt than saw eyes on him then and looked up to find Seth mustering him again.

With an unreadable expression he suddenly said: "Of course, if you want us to let her go…sooner… there is something you can do."

Reid´s heart skipped a beat at those words and he clenched his sweaty hands in apprehension: "What?"

Seth couldn't suppress a sneer as he purposefully drew out the silence between them.

He had been in a much better mood this morning after all the stress and danger from the day before had ceased to breathe down their necks. And then this FBI agent thought it a good idea to provoke him, insult him, try to make demands from him even!

He knew he shouldn't have dragged Richie into the conversation the moment he saw he horror on the kids face. After all, he had told him to say something and should have expected that Reid would try to talk him out of his plan.

It really was Seth´s one vice, worse than all others; he wouldn't let others try to control him, to command him. Not ever. Not since he was a child.

Seth knew very well how he would have reacted with everyone else; normally the kid would have been face down on the floor with a broken nose already. He seemed to know it, too, expect it even as he called Seth a psychopath.

Maybe it would have been less cruel to just backhand him to shut him up.

But he found he still couldn't, much like the day before and that had made him even angrier.

He didn't know what it was: those soft eyes filled with resolve that barely overshadowed his fear, the way his thin shoulders were set in a way that was supposed to seem confident but instead looked like the kid tried to shield himself, the slight trembling of fingers that was from anger as well as from anxiety or the mask of bravery and confidence he easily saw through.

It was the same thing that had driven him to momentarily forget his resolution to stay at a distance from the kid when he had backed him up against the desk, that had him itching to do something to wipe that mask of his face and see the real emotions underneath.

It had been so easy, too, just a step too close into his comfort zone, his hand a physical reminder that he could get to him, could hurt him whenever he felt like it.

He tried to leave it at that and not think about how his breath had caught in his throat from the contact, how delectable Reid had looked, all shaky and reluctantly yielding to his dominance. Seth almost wished he had reacted differently, that he had tried to push him off, just so he would have an excuse to grab him and press him into the desk until he stilled…

After that, he had known it was time to back off before he forgot himself and did something stupid.

And then he had gone too far, threatening the girl that way. He had seen the immediate change in Reid´s eyes as he said it. Had seen them go from horrified to disdainful, disgusted even.

So much for a second start.

Well, at least now he would not have to worry about Reid trying to confront or provoke him again.

In fact, it looked like he would never speak or look at him again if he didn't have to. Great, so in a way he had solved the problem of getting too close to the kid.

He tried not to let the nagging feeling in his chest get to him; he pushed it aside. He wasn't here to make friends after all, he shouldnt even have started a conversation.

So now he did what he was best at: Business.

Okay, looks like the battle lines are drawn.

I dunno, I never thought Seth was evil like Richie, more like a good man doing bad things, you know. He does what he has to to get him and his brother through life and has picked up some bad habits along the way and he really reacts badly to being contradicted. Unfortunately Reid doesnt know that and might as well be locked in a room with Foyet...

It's important to me that if Reid and Seth have something, it´s not because Reid doesn't have a choice. After all Seth isnt Richie, he even despises his actions in that department.

Seeing how this chapter went we aren't quite there yet, I´m afraid. Hope you´re patient.

Bye the bye, Seth isnt a vampire of course, Reid just mixed up all the new info in his dream; it´s symbolic though.

Please, please be dolls and review, will you? XO


	10. Chapter 10

"What?, Reid asked quickly, tension clearly audible in his voice.

No matter how much he felt like spitting into Seth´s face right now: If there was any way to save the girl he had to try it, even if it meant bartering with these men or compromising himself.  
Seth smiled at his eagerness, his grim expression lightening up a bit: "You´re going to call your agency and tell them we want to cut a deal."

"What kind of deal?", Reid blinked, so surprised at that answer that he forgot to glare for a moment.  
He hadn't expected anything that…simple. Seth actually wanted to talk to his team? Didn't he know they were experts when it came to negotiating with criminals?

But Seth didn´t tell him anything else. "You´ll see soon enough.", he merely said.  
Then Hazel hurried out of the bathroom and their conversation was over for the time being.  
Again, Reid cleaned up as best as he could, the tape around his wrists making a shower impossible.  
When he came back into the room, Richie had returned with sandwiches for all four of them. Seth removed Hazel´s gag and made her sit down at the table, then gestured for Richie and Reid to follow suit. Reid sat tensely, trying hard not to look too glum for Hazel´s sake, all the while avoiding looking at either brother completely.

They ate in silence which was only interrupted by Richard´s complaints about the motel and Seth´s annoyed answers.  
Afterwards, Hazel was told to sit in the bedroom where Richard turned on the TV for her to watch. Reid looked after her warily, only relaxing when Richard closed the door behind her and went to stand next to his brother.  
They young agent sat on the couch, nervously looking between the two.

"Alright.", Seth had his arms crossed as he leaned against the desk by the wall. His face was determined but not overly threatening. It seemed he had already forgotten about what had happened that morning: "This is what we´re gonna do."  
It was obvious that he was talking to Reid, be it because his brother already knew or because he didn't need to.  
"I´m sure you´re valuable enough for your team for them to make a deal with us. Let´s say, they can have you back for five hundred thousand dollars and if they stop chasing us."

Reid had trouble controlling the motion of his jaw as he blinked at that ridiculous idea.  
That was the plan?  
Did they actually think that would work? The FBI would never agree to cooperate with criminals. Even if Hotch and the others were to cave in worry for him, Strauss would never allow it.  
His mind started racing automatically. Seth had to know his plan was idiotic. What was going on? What was he really planning? Was he setting him up to feel safe only to…  
Reid stopped, unable to bring himself to think about him and Hazel in connection to the murder victims they suspected to be on the brothers.

No, that wouldn't make any sense. Unless he was really sadistic, he would have no gain from playing that kind of game with them.  
He must actually want the money and have some sort of plan to get it. Reid gulped, praying silently that the latter was the case.  
For now it seemed like he had no choice but to play along anyway.  
Maybe Seth really only thought of them as hostages. Bargaining chips.  
In that case, every second he believed Reid was valuable to them was another one they didn't kill him, was more time for the team to find out where he was.  
If he was just letting him believe he was safe while already planning to r…kill them no matter the outcome of the negotiation –he would be quite literally fucked.

He looked up at Seth, trying to figure out which one it was. Seth returned his gaze neutrally, giving nothing away.  
He was right after all. In the end, Reid could only hope.  
"How am I supposed to contact them?", he found himself asking: "You crushed my phone."  
Seth nodded, elucidating: "We´ll go to a phone box somewhere a little off in case they trace the call. After that, we will leave here, Hazel goes free and you stay with us until we exchange you for the money a couple of days later. Does that sound acceptable, Agent Reid?"

It sounded too good to be true, that´s what it sounded like. He nodded, careful to keep his face neutral, void of any emotion that might betray him.

"I´ll try.", he offered, hoping it sounded less wary than he felt.  
Seth nodded in satisfaction and straightened up, shrugging on his suit jacket: "Great. We´ll leave as soon as I have figured out from where to make the call."  
He walked over to the door, pulling Richard with him by his sleeve. Reid tried not to be too obvious as he listened in on their conversation.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Seth take his brother´s arm: "Richie, keep an eye on them, I´ll go down to the store and ask for the best place to do this. If they don't know there, I might have to go further into the village, so don't get nervous if it takes a while. Just stay put, ok?"

"Okay, Seth.", Richard replied and Seth grabbed him, pulling him into a brief bear hug.

"Just a little longer, little brother, and we´ll be out of this mess, sipping tequilas under the Mexican sun with our pockets full of money!", he grinned, all but shaking his brother in his enthusiasm.  
Richard smiled at that, though looking a bit overcharged at Seth´s outburst.

It wasn't until Seth had left that Reid realized that this left them alone with Richard.  
He watched the younger brother nervously from the couch, almost expecting him to go into the bedroom where Hazel was. He didn't though but just sat down at the desk chair, silently looking at a map of Mexico that was spread out there, glancing at Reid from time to time to make sure he didn't try anything.  
Several minutes passed in which Reid could only hear the rustling of the paper and the animated voices from the other room and eventually he relaxed a little..

He started pondering the situation again, trying for the dozens time to determine how much he could give on Seth Gecko´s words.  
What it came down to was that there were two basic scenarios both based on the notion that's eth was somehow able to steer and control his brother.  
If Seth really only wanted money so they could escape, he might just have a chance to get out of this alive. Of course, he might still be shot if anything went wrong during the transaction or if Strauss refused to cooperate, but there was a chance. The good thing about this would be that even if he got into the line of fire, Hazel would be long gone and safe by then.  
Then there was the second, muss less pleasant scenario.  
Which included one or both brothers being compulsive serial killers who would not spare them no matter how much money they received. In that case, they would either end up with a hole in their heads or worse …like their assault victims.  
Reid shuddered at the notion. How was he supposed to know which of those was the case and how he should react if it was the second one?

With nothing else to go by, he started going over the little information he had to make the best educated guess he could muster.  
Firstly, there were the victims they had found. There was no doubt they had been assaulted by Richard. But they never did find out if he really killed them too, they had just assumed it as logical. It likely was.  
More interesting was the question if Seth had been with him during those attacks, if he knew about them and if he would let his brother continue them now. After all, there was no proof of him sexually assaulting or killing anyone and he had been in jail for a good three years in which Richard had continued in his assaults, escalated even.  
Reid remembered the man's statement under oath, the contempt he´d shown for sexual offenders in the court house. It was possible that he would ground Richard now that they were back together, if he even tried to.  
Speaking against that was his threat to Reid this morning, his utter lack of empathy when he had threatened Hazel. But Reid had provoked him then –so he might have only used that to scare him off, nothing more…  
Either way, the key seemed to lie in Seth.

If Seth could retain his brother, they might have a chance. The question was how to best make sure that he would….  
He was interrupted in his thoughts when Richard Gecko suddenly spoke up, turning to look over at him.  
Reid all but jumped out his skin when the silence was suddenly broken but tried not to let it show.  
Richard´s voice sounded weirdly soft and polite, almost shy as he asked: "Hey, you´re a doctor, right?"  
Reid looked at him nervously, not sure what to make of this. Richard had never really spoken directly to him before but he sounded a little too…normal.

Richard held up his bandaged hand for an explanation as he continued: "Can you help me with my hand? I think it´s infected."  
Reid tried to see any sign of deception on the man´s face, any sign that this was some sort of trap, but Richard seemed completely authentic in his request. Also, there was no arguing he did have a hole in his hand.  
"Uhm, I'm not a medical doctor.", Reid replied, wishing they could just go back to being silent. He didn't know how deranged this man was, how solid his connection to reality was, if he would even understand his reasoning.  
Right now it looked like he didn't.

Richard blinked in confusion at the differentiation.

"But you know about medicine, right?", he repeated, his injured hand still hanging in the air like he had forgotten to take it down.  
"I…", Reid hesitated, trying to think of a way to decline that wouldn't include the risk of setting the man off.  
"Please.", Richard smiled innocently from behind his glasses, looking like he couldn't harm a fly: "I don't think the tape should be on it any longer. I have gauze and a clean bandage here but I can't really do it myself."  
Reid bit his lip as his stomach clenched with a sinking feeling. No matter how innocent the man´s request seemed, he didn't like this…it felt wrong…

Richard saw the apprehension on Reid´s face and promptly misinterpreted it: "It's okay. Seth won't get mad at you, I promise."  
Like Reid was worried about that. He was actually kind of wishing Seth would come back already, and that said something. At least he knew what to expect there.  
Richard on the other hand behaved like a small boy in the way he talked and depended on his big brother…and Reid really didn't want to find out if he was prone to tantrums.

"Ah, I can't…use my hands… I mean…", Reid lifted his bound hands, praying that the man would just let it go.  
"I can take that off. ", Richard suggested, like he didn't know it would get him in trouble with his brother.  
When Reid still didn't move, he shrugged and started to get up: "That's okay, I´ll just ask the girl then..."

"No, wait!", Reid practically jumped off the couch, earning himself a startled look from Richard with his violent reaction. He didn't say anything though because Reid made himself walk over to the desk then.  
His heart was racing again, every fiber of his being screaming to back up, to not let this man near him. Knowing there wasn't much of a choice though, he finally lifted his bound hands.  
He jumped slightly when Richard´s good hand quickly wrapped around one of his wrists and he suddenly had a knife in his other one. Where had that come from so fast?

Before he could freak out though, Richard had already cut through the tape around his wrists and sat back in his chair again.  
Reid forced himself to take another calming breath, telling himself he was being ridiculous. He was in no more danger than he had been all along when Seth had still been here –and even if he were, Richard wouldn't do anything against his brother's orders…would he…?  
He quickly pried the remainders of his restraints off his skin, grimacing at how much they had cut into his skin. He felt a little better with his hands free though and so he told himself to just get it over with as quickly as possible.  
Richard smiled encouragingly and extended his injured hand expectantly. Reid took a deep breath, trying to will his fingers to stop trembling as he reached out and carefully started peeling the bloody tape of the man's hand.  
As much as he tried, he couldn´t seem to relax even when Richard just sat there and let him work; he still felt like impending doom was just around the corner.

But what choice did he have? He couldn't and wouldn't let Hazel near this guy…  
He dropped the used tape onto the table top and soaked a clean tissue with the disinfectant standing next to the bandages.  
He could practically feel Richard´s eyes burning on his skin, making him even more jumpy as he cleaned the wound, all the while trying to touch his hand as little as possible. Finally he could start wrapping a new bandage around the wound and hurried to finish.

Richard smiled at him as he watched him work: "You're very gentle. It almost didn't hurt at all. It always stings when Seth does stuff like this for me."  
Reid did his best to muster a smile in return even if it looked strained, glad that his hair was covering part of his face: "Um…thank you…"

He finished almost hastily and was about to walk back to the couch when Richard´s hand was suddenly around his wrist again, holding him in place with surprising strength.  
A jolt of shock shot through Reid as he literally jumped at the touch, his eyes becoming wide.  
Richard mustered his hand, seemingly neither noticing Reid´s startled gasp nor that he was trying to pull away. Instead he pulled Reid´s hand closer to him, mustering the torn skin on his wrist with what seemed like concern.  
"That must hurt.", he stated: "We should fix you up, too."

Reid was fighting to stay calm but it didn't help to realize just how much strength was behind that restraining hand. He might not be able to break free if he had to…

"No, that's alright, thank you.", he forced himself to say: "It's not that bad."  
Richard shot him a patronizing, almost tender smile, lightly shaking his head: "You don't have to pretend like you're strong. Seth and I both knew it the first time we saw you…you're fragile, so easily breakable…"  
The last part sounded almost distant, like he was speaking to himself, his thumb moving in light circles over the inside of Reid´s wrist. He didn't seem to notice the young man recoiling from the touch.

When he looked up again, something in his eyes had changed; he was still smiling but in a way that sent chills down Reid´s spine: "You're no threat to us. That's why Seth kept you alive, you know?"

Reid didn't answer, his words stuck in his throat as his mind was racing.  
There was definitely something wrong with this man, it was obvious in the way he talked and behaved. It set him on edge even though he was only talking. Reid almost felt like spider webs were crawling up his arms and legs, ready to tighten and trap him by surprise.  
He tried to pull away more vigorously, wondering if Richard really didn't notice or if he just pretended to.  
This time though he got a reaction.  
Richard relaxed his hold for a brief second without warning, causing Reid to stumble backwards into the desk. He had barely caught himself when the man was suddenly standing right in front of him, towering over him much like Seth had this morning.  
Reid shuddered at the comparison. It was a completely different situation for some reason and he felt real panic rising in his chest, paralyzing him.

Richard´s hand had found its way back around his wrist, but this time he moved the other one too, lifting it to lightly push some loose streaks of hair out of Reid´s face.  
Reid shrank back instinctively when the man touched his hair and face, but Richard´s grip was like steel and he had no room to back up.  
Images tinged in crimson flashed across his mind for the second time that day, feeling more real than ever.  
His breath caught I his throat, his legs feeling like they might buckle under him at any second. Not that it would have mattered with the way he was wedged in the space between the larger body and the desk.  
The man leaned in uncomfortably close, still seemingly oblivious to Reid's reaction.

He frowned lightly, shaking his head disapprovingly as he inspected the wound Seth had inflicted on Reid´s temple.  
"He should have been more careful with you though.", he murmured like Reid was some object that would easily dent: "Seth can be rough sometimes… but don't worry, he won't hit you again if you're good. I'll make sure of that."  
He smiled again while Reid forced himself to keep breathing.

"Thank… you.", he grit out again, praying that this would be the end of it, that this disturbing conversation would be all Richard was aiming for. If he came any closer Reid would have to push him away, and then the whole situation would surely escalate….  
His hopes faded when the hand in his hair tightened and cupped the back of his head, immobilizing him. Richard now seemed a little uncertain, hesitating before he continued:  
"You…about what you said earlier…"  
Reid blinked in confusion, too tense to think clearly anyway.  
"You know…", Richie explained, seeming a little flustered now: "…before I went to the store…if you…I can do that for you….cause… if you really want me to I will…."

The hand on the back of his head flexed, inevitably pulling him closer.  
With no idea what the man was talking about it, Reid just stared up at him, his mind screaming to break free, to put some much needed distance between them already.  
He tried to pull away again, wincing when Richard´s grip became crushing, pulling him closer inevitably.  
"Please…", Reid gasped at the pain, feeling his heart thumping in his throat: "You´re hurting me…"  
It was as though he hadn't spoken.

He felt bile rising in his throat when Richard´s thumb moved to stroke the side of his mouth, his bottom lip.  
He moved his head back and to the side, trying to avoid him unsuccessfully. Richard just leaned closer, his eyes livid, his touch just a snap decision away from becoming crushing.  
Bruising.  
Stabbing.  
Deadly.  
A small whimper escaped him before he could get a grip on his fear.  
Was this what all their victims had felt, seen in their last minutes…?


	11. Chapter 11

"Please…you´re hurting me…"

The hushed plea was the first thing Seth heard after opening the door to the motel room.  
It was quiet and pressed but the sheer terror in that voice was enough to have alarm bells ringing in his head. He didn't have to see Richie pressing their hostage against the desk - one hand restraining his arm the other grabbing his face - to know that he was just in time.

Before either man had time to notice him he dropped his keys to the floor and practically lunged for his brother, grabbing and hauling him backwards with so much strength it sent him sprawling to the floor.  
Richie´s face crunched up first in pain from the impact, than in unrestrained rage against his unknown attacker. Seth actually saw him reach into his pocket where he kept his knife just before he recognized his brother and stilled, immediately morphing from a deadly predator to looking like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

Seth barely suppressed a growl at that, he was too familiar with those two sides of the coin, to fed up with playing the same old game for years and years only to be the only who had the remaining mess to deal with.  
His eyes then flitted to the kid, still pressed against the desk´s edge like it was the only thing holding him upright. He didn't appear to be breathing as he stared at Richard, his lips pressed into a thin white line, his face ghostly pale.  
Immediately, Seth felt rage boiling up inside him and he clenched his fists by his sides as he forced himself to look back at Richie before he lost it.

It proved to be a mistake because Richie was still looking at him like he always did in situations like these. He just sat on the floor looking up at him like a kicked dog, like he didn't understand what had gotten his brother so angry. Like he hadn't meant any harm. He looked like it too. He looked like a 13-year old kid, reprimanded for unjust reasons. Not scared, because he knew this always worked on Seth. Maybe it was that knowledge, or the simple fact that it was him he had picked this time, but Seth just got angrier instead of calming down.

"What do you think you´re doing?", he hissed, his voice deadly quiet.  
Richie looked a little surprised at the amount of rage he was confronted with. Usually Seth didn't go into a full-fledged fit unless someone lost at least a limb. He caught himself pretty quickly though, especially after shooting a glance at Reid who looked like he was far from uttering a single word on the issue.  
"We were just talking.", he shrugged: "Chill out, man, will you?"

This time Seth actually growled audibly, barely able to keep his temper in check. He made a step forward, ready to grab Richie again, but stopped himself at the last second.  
What good would it do to throw a fit now? Richie wouldn't learn and all he would do was upset Reid more if that was even possible.  
So instead he spun around on his heels before he could change his mind and stalked over to Reid, ready to dissolve the situation by changing the room. He needed to talk to the kid but he sure as hell wouldn't do it with his brother right there. Reflexively, he made to grab Reid´s upper arm like he had the day before - but stopped in his tracks when Reid flinched before he could suppress his instincts, staring at his hand out of haunted eyes.

Seth froze when the kid recoiled from him with an almost frantic expression in his eyes. It was gone as quickly as he´d spotted it, overshadowed by forced self-control and false bravado -but it didn't fail to freeze him for a second. He stood in-between Reid and his brother wordlessly, just looking at the young man in front of him, realizing what he must be seeing, feeling…

God damnit, he cursed inwardly, ready to hit whatever came to close to him by now. He knew the reason for Reid´s reaction all too well, knew that his behavior now didn't make it any better, wouldn't reassure him…  
He was just so fucking mad. Mad at Richie for making this whole thing even more difficult. Mad at himself for leaving.  
But he knew from experience that those feelings wouldn't get him anywhere, all he could do was try to reduce the damage.  
Seth took a deep breath to calm himself, ending up torn between frustration and exhaustion. Then he took another step towards Reid, slowly this time, almost like he was approaching a shy animal. Reid didn't blink –or breathe it seemed – as he watched his approach but he didn't shy away again, already back to restraining his instincts like the agent he was supposed to be. All the while looking like he had a knife pressed to his throat.

"We need to talk.", Seth said, trying his best do look and sound non-threatening. It wasn´t really something he was used to with strangers but he made an effort, putting the emphasis on talk while adding an implied just.  
He wasn't sure if it worked, or if what he saw was just resignation.

In any case, Reid didn't try to pull away again when Seth reached out, taking hold of one of his wrists. Not wasting another second, Seth pulled him forward and then towards the bathroom door, making a bee line around Richard.  
As soon as they were over the threshold, he slammed the bathroom door shut behind them loudly, cursing inwardly when the kid flinched yet again. This so wasn't his week…. Then he stood there, not quite sure what he had been planning to do in here in the first place. His first instinct had been to get Richard out of his sight, but now…

He looked at the young man in front of him, pale and stressed beyond his own understanding as he stood as far away from Seth as the hand around his wrist would allow. Light brown eyes flickered from his face to the hand restraining him apprehensively and Seth felt the slight tremble going through him in his fingertips.  
´Please´

Ghosting across his mind …One word uttered in a barely audible, panic stricken tone just as he returned to the room. It echoed in his ears, clearly readable from Reid´s face and lips. Even now that he didn't allow himself to show that kind of weakness Seth could see that he wanted to, wanted to plead with him….terrified under his thin skin…since the first moment they´d met, always scared of what he might do…

He had no reason to feel any differently, Seth knew that, knew he had no right to complain. But this was different…this was fear that Richard had invoked, fear to be hurt in a way that went far beyond any trivial from of torture…and he was quite obviously projecting it onto him. Seth let go of his wrist like he had been burned, only now realizing that he had unconsciously mirrored Richie´s grip.

Inwardly cursing his brother once more, he moved away towards the door, leaning on it to show that he wasn't going to do anything without appearing weak to their hostage.  
Reid actually looked sort of confused for a moment, shaken even more by his inconsistent behavior. With a sigh, Seth rubbed his face, trying to find the words to fix this.

Reid fought hard to regain his control, to shake off the vise-like grip of fear that Richard had invoked in him. He blinked. Richard was gone.  
He was alone with Seth. Seth who looked torn between anger and frustration –not sure how much of that was directed at him, Reid tried to keep as much distance as possible. He really didn't think he´d take another blow to the head very well. There was silence for a moment and Reid tried to figure out how much danger he was in, what exactly was going on right now by reading the expression on the older man's face. It proved quite difficult.

Seth had looked mad at Richie…and he´d stopped him….but now, as he mustered Reid, there was suddenly a sort of spark in his eyes, for a split second he looked shocked, his hand dropping from the wrist Reid hadn't been aware he was still holding on to.  
Reid automatically pulled his hand to his chest, lightly covering his sore skin with the other one as he waited breathlessly. He didn't understand…what was Seth thinking? He waited, but Seth never said anything, he just stood by the door, seemingly fighting an internal battle. He didn't move, didn't try to grab him again and Reid was immensely glad for it –he could still feel Richards fingers burning on his skin. Sure, he didn't expect anything of that sort from Seth in the first place, what with his profile and him stopping Richard back there…but at this point he didn't know what he could still be sure of.

So when he eventually walked over to the sink, turning on the faucet he made a point not to turn his back on his captor for even one second. Not that it would matter much, but he did it anyway.  
Seth clearly noticed judging by the way his brow furrowed momentarily but he remained silent.  
So Reid did his best to ignore the man, hoping his behavior didn't look too much like the retreat that it was, that Seth wouldn't notice how paper-thin his control was right now. All Richard had done was talk -but still he couldn't seem to calm down…maybe because he kept seeing his mug shot, or the crime scene photos…

He turned on the cold water and let some flow over his hands, resisting the urge to slap some into his face as well.  
He couldn't break down.  
He had to stay strong –at least until Hazel was save.

Seth watched silently as the young man carefully washed his thin, scabbed wrists, the image of Richie´s fingers clamped around them fresh on his mind.  
Even now he was barely keeping down the rage boiling in his chest, the urge to walk back outside and physically make sure Richie understood what he had done wrong. He couldn't believe this was happening again -and that just minutes after he had so stupidly threatened the kid with it….Richie´s timing was just impeccable.

Seth´s gaze wandered from the slight tremble of fingers that he couldn't completely hide and lingered on a pale face, half hidden behind slightly tangled strands of hair. He suddenly felt the urge to say something else, even fought to find words -but there was nothing to say that could have made this better and still been true. He tried it anyway.  
"I´m going to need you to stay calm, ok?", he said the first thing that came to mind. It was what he usually said to hostages but this time it failed to work somehow.  
Reid looked up at him with almost disbelieving eyes.

Then –completely taking Seth off guard- his expression suddenly morphed into one of anger and disdain.  
"Why? So you don't have as much trouble killing us?", he asked unexpectedly, his voice trembling. It sounded almost cynic, certain to have made Seth angry if it hadn't been for the haunted look that accompanied it.

For a moment, Seth could do nothing but gape at this sudden change in attitude while Reid straightened up, carelessly wiping his hands on his already bloodied shirt. He suddenly looked mad, clearly not coping well with his shock.  
"Tell me. What do I get if I´m good, like Richie says?", he asked, acid seeping through his choice of words: "If I give myself up will that make you let her go, is that it?"  
Seth stared at him, shocked beyond words to see him lose it like that. What the hell had Richard said to him to cause a reaction like this? He refused to think about what exactly Reid was implying with his words, instead focusing on his anger for Richie.  
"What the hell are you talking about?", he finally got out.

Reid scoffed at the indignation in his captor´s voice, like it was some cruel joke. What Richard had said or done must have been bad if it caused him to give up on trying to placate his captors, making him think that he had no reason to hold back anyway…  
"How am I supposed to know?", Reid all but hissed, clutching the front of his shirt with white knuckles: "You tell me. Is this some kind of sick game, something to pass the time until you have the money and are free to do as you please with us?"

For a split second, Seth stomach twisted with some dark emotion he dared not place, then he felt his own anger overshadow it. Whatever Richie had said, what did Seth have to do with it? How could this kid even imply he was the same as his brother?  
"Calm down.", he forced himself to say, fighting to do just that himself. With no exact knowledge of what had happened he had to guess as best as he could: "Richie overstepped the line -but he wouldn't have hurt you unprovoked." He hesitated before adding: "He… is unstable…sometimes he forgets to take his meds, sometimes he doesn't notice when he scares people, sometimes…"  
It was unusually hard to say those words, making him feel like he was admitting a personal failure, leaving him open for attacks. He did it anyway, somehow hoping to get Reid to understand, to calm down.

Instead of appreciating this concession though, Reid looked at him incredulously, like he didn't believe what he´d heard, the audacity of the lie he was presented with.  
"….sometimes he stabs people to death after raping them?", he finished for him.  
It sounded crude and wrong coming out of his mouth. Seth knew this total switch in behavior showed just how close he was to snapping from all the pressure he was under –but that didn't stop him from feeling a flash of fury at his words. How dare he? In that moment it didn't even occur to Seth that Reid said the truth, all he saw was that he was attacking his brother and purposefully insulting him.

"You´re on very thin ice.", he warned from behind gritted teeth, his hands clenched to fists by his sides. If he didn't stop aggravating him soon, Seth was sure he´d forget himself.  
"You think I don't know that?", Reid snapped, seemingly not catching on to Seth´s fading control, or maybe just not caring: "We both know what he is."

"He´s ill. He can't help himself.", Seth all but growled, his fingernails cutting into the skin of his palms.  
He was sure his gaze was deadly by then, because Reid at least took a step back, making sure the wall was in his back as though that would be of advantage. He didn't stop pouring oil into the fire though:  
"But you´re not! You´re his brother, you must have known for years, and yet you've never stopped him before.", he was almost yelling now: "So why are you dragging it out? Why are you trying to make me believe you? Is it so you ca-"  
His sentence was cut short when Seth suddenly lunged forward, his hand racing towards Reid´s face. The young doctor cringed, his back hitting the tiles on the wall as he leaped backwards. The palm a large hand hit the tiles next to his ear flatly, Seth's furious face just inches from his´.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand!", Seth hissed.  
He made Reid flinch at his loudness, finally causing him to shut up. He stared up at Seth with impossibly wide eyes, looking like he had just snapped out of a nightmare. The effect was immediate. Instead of looking angry and aggressive, he went back to the way he had acted all along, just profoundly shaken on top of it. Seth sensed the change immediately, but knew he needed to get out what he had to say anyway. He needed Reid to understand why he was so angry at his words.  
He didn't move his hand, instead lowering his voice a little as he said with determination: "He´s my brother, and, yes, he´s unstable. But I'm back with him now and I'm watching out for him, making sure he doesn't do anything stupid, understand?" He was almost surprised that there was no heated comeback. In fact, all the fight had seemingly left the younger man in front of him within seconds.

Now he was just standing against the wall, conflicting emotions burning in his hazel eyes. He looked almost painfully fragile suddenly.  
"What makes you think I don't understand?", Reid asked quietly, voice cracking: "But two wrongs doesn't make one right."  
He was quick to avert his face after that, looking at the tiles, anywhere but at Seth. Seth suddenly got the definite sensation that he was missing a piece of the puzzle here, but he didn't press the issue. He was just glad they had seemingly moved on from yelling at each other.

With his anger suddenly faltered, he had nothing left but frustration. How could he make him understand, make him believe him at least…? God, why the hell did he care so much if the kid understood his motives anyway? He was seriously losing ground here…  
He looked down at the side of the his face, his fingers suddenly itching to reach out, catch him under the chin and turn his head up. He knew he couldn't though. It was bad enough he had lost his temper when it had been obvious Reid was close to cracking already, but forced physical contact was on top of a list of stupid things to do right now, even he understood that. He curled the fingers of his hand into a fist against the wall, just to make sure he wouldn't move it. Then he took a deep breath.

"Let´s make this real easy, ok?", he then said, grateful that his voice sounded relatively sure and calm, more conceding than aggressive really: "I want you to understand one thing. I may be a mean bastard and yes, I won´t hesitate to shoot whoever gets in my way, but whatever Richie told you – that …that is not how it works, it´s not what I do." He sighed before adding: "It's… just what I have to deal with."

Reid did look at him then, still not saying anything but at least not trying to avoid his eyes anymore. In fact, he mustered him, wary, somewhat uncertain but with a definite trace of hope mixed in. He wanted to believe him. Seth took that opportunity, straightening up to give him some space and maybe make him more comfortable. He needed him to believe this.  
"I´ll make a deal with you.", he announced: "You help me get what I want from your team and I promise you´ll get out of this unharmed."

Reid looked like he wanted to protest then, still in doubt and looking over to the closed door warily -but Seth didn't let him.  
"It will be an arrangement between you and me."; he assured him, guessing his thoughts: "I´m not asking you to trust Richard. Just trust that I'll keep him under control."  
Reid looked at him like he was trying to see past his eyes and into his soul, and Seth returned the gaze hoping it would be enough to reassure him. For what seemed like forever, neither man moved or spoke, they just held each other's gazes, silently testing each other. In the end, Reid nodded, conceding to his terms.

Seth was as relived as he was surprised by it. "Do you believe me?", he asked almost doubtfully, keeping his voice even and detached though.  
There was the faintest trace of a bitter smile on the young man´s face as he answered: "I´m agreeing to your terms. I´ll believe you when it's over."  
He didn't look particularly hostile saying it, just incredibly drawn and Seth didn't comment on it even though the answer didn't sit well with him at all. He probably shouldn't have expected more.  
Instead he nodded in agreement, making himself walk away and towards the door. This was a good result considering the situation, he told himself. Good, indeed.  
"We´re leaving in ten minutes."

When he got no verbal reaction, he strode outside, ready to give his brother a piece of his mind.  
Richie looked up at him in apprehension when he came in, very aware that his brother´s re-found calm was only a thin layer. Seth glared at him as he packed a map, a blanket, the handcuffs he had taken off Reid and his gun for the trip.  
"Seth…", Richie started weakly, but was cut off immediately.  
"Don't even fucking start!"; Seth snapped, making his brother flinch: "We have three days tops to get through without any major screw-ups! Now, do you think you can do that? Do you think you can act normal for three freaking days?"  
"Of course.", Richie gave in, frowning like he was offended or something. Seth turned away before he got even madder.  
How often had he heard Richie say that?

But not this time. Not…him. No, he would make sure of that –and right away. "Great.", he said, trying to keep his face neutral as he changed his plans: "I´ll go make the call with the kid. Stay in this room and don't fucking move until we come back, you got it?"  
It was the best he could do for now. Distance. Make Richard stay behind. He would deal with the long term solutions once he returned and wasn't quite so agitated anymore.  
Richie looked a little surprised but didn't protest: "Yeah, Seth, I got it. How long´s it gonna take?"

"I dunno. The clerks down at the store were too stupid to gimme any information. We might have to drive further than I thought. So whatever happens don't leave the room, let the girl be, and don't do anything to get us caught, got it? Call me if you have any problems…and remember to take your pills."  
Again, Richie nodded and Seth decided that he had to be satisfied with that.  
"Alright, kid.", he called towards the bathroom: "Time to roll!"  
Reid walked out of the bathroom, calmer now but carefully avoiding looking in Richie´s direction. It was for the better because that way he didn't notice how hungry eyes seemed glued to the damp tips of his hair and the remnants of water he´d neglected to wipe from his neck and collar.  
Seth did though. Suddenly he couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

"Come on."; he motioned for Reid to come closer, then got out the handcuffs. Reid looked reluctant enough, but he didn't protest, apparently accepting their bargain to some degree.  
Seth closed the cuffs around the young man´s wrists, figuring it would be easier than the usual tape.  
Then he walked them over to the door, quickly looking outside to see if anyone might be watching. When he didn't notice anything suspicious, he opened the door and quickly pulled the kid towards the car.

Without thinking he opened the passenger side and let Reid climb inside before someone could see his bound hands.  
Then he walked around the car where Richie stood, the door to the motel room half open. Seth decided not to mention how stupid it was to just leave the girl unguarded; he really didn't want to talk to his brother about anything right now.  
"Don't fuck this up, Richie.", he threatened darkly.  
Then he turned around and quickly climbed into the driver's seat. Reid's head snapped around when he started the motor, wide eyes flitting from his face to the motel.

"Wait, they´re not coming with us?", he asked, sounding as alarmed as he looked.  
Seth was immediately glad he hadn't told him of his plan in advance. He would have been forced to drag him away kicking and screaming.  
As it was, he only put the car into first gear and shrugged it matter off: "No, we´ll be less obvious if it's just the two of us. We´ll come back here tonight."

"No.", Reid gasped, immediately: "No, I'm not leaving her here all alone…not with…no!"  
He started struggling to open the car door with his bound hands, but Seth just locked all four doors automatically, stopping him. Ignoring the look of hurt and betrayal he was shot wasn't as easy as he would have thought, but he managed.  
"I told you.", Seth said calmly: "She´ll be fine as long as you do what you're told."  
Like he hadn't spoken at all, Reid started to panic again, words spilling from his mouth that Seth ignored as best as he could. He understood his worries but he had already told Richie to steer clear. It was all he could do –which was why they had to leave in the first place….

He could almost feel Richie´s gaze though the window and clenched his fingers around the steering wheel.  
He practically raced off the parking lot, not beginning to feel better until they were on the high way, rapidly speeding in the opposite direction of Richie´s madness.

ok, so a sort of truce - if you diregard the fact that Seth just screwed it up again. he´ll fix it next chapter though, i promise. and soon we´ll see the BAU again (in case you were wondering where they are). Please comment x 


	12. Chapter 12

new chapter :-)

still in the car, this doesnt have much action, sorry, I´m kinda busy with college at the moment. Next chapter will have the team in action though, promise.

* * *

Reid tried not to hyperventilate as Seth raced them down the deserted highway. It barely kept him from throwing himself into the steering wheel.

Heat was eating into every fiber of his body, causing him to feel even more sore and light-headed than he had already been. But worst of all was his stomach, twisting and cramping up in dread with nothing he could do to ease his distress.

Hands clenched on his thighs, he looked at Seth with burning eyes.

"We have to go back!"; he insisted again with a barely controlled voice, not caring that Seth had ignored him the first ten times. He knew he didn't sound nearly as resolved as he would have liked, probably more anxious than anything.

He couldn't help it. Knowing Hazel all alone with Richard was all the reason he needed to panic, no matter what Seth had promised him. He couldn't believe Seth would have done something like that, just leaving her there -_minutes_ after he had offered him a truce.

The man didn't react this time, just staring out at the road. He was obviously not going to change his mind.

"Relax.", was all he said, upsetting Reid even more with his indifference.

"She´s in danger!", he repeated breathlessly, resisting the suicidal urge to shake Seth´s arm to make him look at him: "You promised she would be fine."

"She will.", Seth was starting to sound annoyed, gripping the steering wheel tightly but Reid didn't acknowledge it freaked out as he was.

"How do you wanna know that? It only took your brother thirty minutes of your absence to go for my neck!"; he got into Seth´s face, his voice growing louder: "You have to -"

The rest of his sentence got caught in his throat when Seth very suddenly and unexpectedly stepped on the brake, tires screeching as they went from about seventy miles to a full stop in under ten seconds.

Reid gasped in shock as he was thrown forward, knowing he wouldn't be able to brace himself against the impact properly with his hands bound as they were.

Before he could connect face first with the window shields though, Seth reached over with one arm lightening quick and pushed him back into the seat by his shoulders.

It knocked the breath out of Reid and he would probably have flinched at the restraint if he hadn't been so thankful for an unbroken nose.

So instead he merely stared to the side from where Seth glared at him, sitting up straight like the sudden stop had been nothing. He twisted his arm so that one large hand was gripping Reid´s shoulder, pressing against his collarbone.

Savior maybe, but a very pissed off one at that.

"Exactly.", Seth snapped, patience obviously worn beyond thin as he gripped him more tightly.

Reid sat frozen, staring at Seth out of wide eyes while trying not to move under his grip. He had yet to get used to those current mood switches that scared the living hell out of him.

Seth didn't seem the least bit distracted by his stunt with the car, hissing his answer like nothing had ever interrupted Reid: "If I remember correctly it wasn't her I had to pry him off this morning! Fuck, I thought you profiled criminals for a living! Let me make this clear, then: Richard tends to develop obsessions. And once he has he isn't likely to just focus on someone else, ok?"

He looked almost as tense as Reid as he said it, dark eyes flickering slightly but he was also determined in his words. Reid gulped as the man´s words sunk in, blanching automatically.

For a moment they just stared at each other in silence.

Then, surprisingly, Seth pulled the arm holding Reid back and sighed heavily. When he continued after a long moment, he threw him a, brief rather strained smile.

"Look. Kid. Reid. She´s not in danger in the first place because Richard knows I´ll have his head if he acts out again. So don't keep panicking about it. Trust my judgment, sit back and don´t give me any unnecessary trouble.", he ordered.

When he saw no change in Reid´s rigid expression he added as an afterthought: "I don´t wanna knock you out, but I will if I have to."

Reid didn´t answer.

He stared at his kidnapper incredulously, unwilling to believe he could be so cruel, so indifferent. That he would actually expect him to accept that.

Yes, Richie had been fixated on him and he was beyond glad to be out of there…but…

Reid groaned inaudibly at his dilemma. Could Seth be right after all? He had to know his brother very well. And he actually looked like he meant his words, both the threat and the promise, but Reid refused to be calmed down by that as much as he wanted to.

Realizing there wasn't much he could do, he reluctantly sat back and turned away from Seth, determined to try to and work some voodoo via his thoughts on both Richie and his brother.

* * *

After that, the car ride was awfully silent, with tension so thick in the air that it could have been cut with a knife.

Seth felt himself growing frustrated for some reason and Reid shifted uneasily next to him like he could sense it.

He took a calming breath. It really didn't matter what the kid thought of him, or if he refused to speak, after all he only needed him as leverage, right? Right.

Seth glanced over at Reid who was sitting tense and quietly in the passenger side, leaning away from him as far as he could. At least he had stopped panicking about the girl –even if he certainly wasn't over that issue yet.

In fact, he looked awfully pale considering the temperature and Seth briefly wondered if he was going to be sick.

It wouldn't really surprise him.

If he worked on Richie´s case he would likely have seen pictures of his victims. Even Seth had felt sick to the stomach seeing each of those –and he had a strong stomach.

Considering the circumstances he was actually surprised at how well this kid was holding up with everything that had happened in the past two days.

If anything, he had lost some of his caution, and started fighting Seth more openly. And even if it angered him in the first place, he couldn't help but respect him for that. He had yet to come across many other people who had the guts to yell at him while he had a gun in his hand…

But he could hardly voice this out loud, much less explain why he had wanted him away from that motel without respect for anything else…not like he would believe him if he did…

How could he tell someone he was currently threatening with a gun that he was worried about their well being?

How would he explain to him why …when he couldn´t even explain it to himself?

It was half an hour before the silence finally wore him down.

"Look, kid."; he found himself saying: "There's no reason to make this harder on yourself than it has to be. Help me get the money and you´re both free to go, I meant that and I still do. Why lie about that? If I wanted to kill you I might as well tell you, in fact it would be helpful in motivated your team. But I don't. I just want to get me and my brother out of this unharmed and I could care less what the girl…or you do after this, ok? You can live another hundred years for all I care, it's nothing to me."

The last part wasn't quite true but he refused to openly abandon his personal motto when it came to other people just because of some kid with pretty eyes.

It was almost nothing to him. There.

Reid didn't notice his little lapse though. He was obviously still very upset because of the Richie-business and it seemed like he was using all of his will power to not openly antagonize his captor.

It only worked partially.

"Is that what you said to all the people who ended up on our autopsy tables? What were they to you?", he asked distantly.

Seth´s fingers clenched around the steering wheel briefly but he relaxed them before Reid could see it. "How do you know I killed anyone?"

"Someone did. And you had the opportunity and the potential. It's a logical assumption."

Seth nearly growled. He hated how Reid said that so detachedly, with so much resignation. He sounded like he had no hope to get out of this at all. Maybe it had been a mistake after all to make him leave the girls side…he hadn't expected this much resentment and angst, even though he probably should have expected it. He seemed like someone who cared much, maybe too much about other people.

His assumption was a valid one of course.

He had killed, he had maimed, he had covered Richard´s tracks whenever he was too late to stop his brother. But it had always been out of necessity.

Seth wasn't sure if it was even something to take into account, but he had always lived thinking of himself as a decent man dealing with bad situations. He had never killed out of boredom, compulsion or for the fun of it. He had done what was necessary to survive, to ensure his freedom, to keep what was left of his family intact.

No. He wasn't a monster in the sense that Reid thought of Richard.

Maybe he was one anyway, but not that kind.

He doubted that that kind of distinction would impress the young doctor next to him though. Not that it should matter, not that he owed him any kind of answer in the first place…

In the end, treating him as anything but a hostage, trying to connect to him would definitely lead to him getting weak…to jeopardizing his mission.

He should just leave it.

Let him be.

It wasn't like he actually cared much for those dead people either way, but it still gnawed at him the way Reid said it somehow, that he simply took for a fact that they had killed them without any real proof.

So instead he had decided to go with a white lie. Not lie about what he´d done directly -mislead maybe…

"You said profiles can be faulty.", he found himself saying, somehow unable to stop himself: "How can you be so sure I did kill anyone? Maybe I´m just a thief with money troubles. How do you know I´m not telling the truth when I say you´ll both be fine?"

He hoped it sounded authentic, like he really might be a good person in a bad situation. He wasn't of course and pretending to was as ridiculous as it was pointless.

He did it anyway.

Reid didn't look at him. He took a long moment to answer.

"I don't. That's the problem."

He turned towards the window then, leaning even further away if that was possible. They rode in silence after that.

* * *

Reid sat in his seat quietly, worried sick about Hazel, about Morgan, about what he would say when speaking to the team.

Anything to not have to think about Seth.

He didn't know why he felt so…_disappointed_ in the man for turning out just like his brother. It was stupid, he knew - after all, he had never had any logical reason to believe otherwise. Still, him leaving Hazel like that had brought him down to a whole other level.

On top of it all he was mad at himself…for _wanting_ to believe Seth wasn´t just a ruthless murderer, that the profile was indeed wrong. For _wanting_ to accept that Hazel was indeed safe and that Seth had actually evacuated him from Richie today.

He knew it was because he was scared and hung on to any sign that that fear might be unreasonable -but that wasn't everything.

He knew it and that was what hit him worst.

He wanted to trust Seth because he…felt connected to him somehow.

Not this Seth of course, not a man threatening him with a gun while leaving an innocent girl to die.

But the man he might be far away from all of this, from death, violence and misfortune.

Someone who had just had a hard time early in life, who had to take care of a mentally ill family member, who would do anything –even break the law out of love for that person…

Reid of all people knew what that situation felt like after all.

But he wasn't just son to Diana Reid, he was also a profiler and he knew the dangers of what he was doing. Trying to relate to his captor, trying to see the good in him was a normal psychological response …but it was one he couldn't afford to be manipulated by.

Maybe it was true, maybe there was good in Seth.

He thought he´d seen glimpses of that: his mercy in the bank, the fact that he had not been violent unless under extreme stress, his care and devotion for his mentally unstable little brother. It was obvious he would do anything for him…just like Reid would for his mother.

Anything…too bad that that might include murder in Seth´s case. Which was why he had to stop himself in what his mind was doing before he paid for it.

He knew all about Stockholm Syndrome of course, how it developed when one feared for their lives, how any sign of kindness shown by the kidnapper was automatically interpreted as proof he was a good person who wouldn't hurt the hostage…it was the mind´s way of dealing with stress.

What he felt was misdirected sympathy surely mixed with some extremely inappropriate attraction. Entirely due to an overload of stress.

He knew all that.

But he hadn't spent enough time as their hostage to develop this, he had been threatened too much for any real bond of trust to form between them -he was too smart for God´s sake! He could let this happen!

It turned his stomach in guilt and self doubt every time he looked at the man but he could do nothing to stop it.

Except remember Morgan's blood and Hazel´s tears, to keep them before his inner eye constantly…to try and despise Seth so much there was no room for any other thought.

He had to get out of this situation. As soon as possible. As long as he could still think straight. As long as he could still hate Seth.

Reid was torn from his thoughts when the car suddenly stopped after about three hours.

He looked up to find they had stopped at a gas station by the side of the road.

Immediately he felt his heart speed up and his insides turn to ice.

It was time.

* * *

Preview for the next chapter:

"_Hello, Agent Morgan. I'm glad to hear you're alive."_

_Morgan didn't waste any time playing nice; his voice changed from warm and soothing to deadly as he growled: "You won't be able to say that about yourself if you touch one hair on Reid´s head! You hear me, you sick son of a bitch? You touch him and you´ll wish you´d gotten the chair!"_

"_Somehow I doubt that given your situation. But I'll be sure to think about your words when I do."_

* * *

Added Defintion of Stockholm Syndrome stolen from Wikipedia:-A phenomenon wherein hostages have positive feelings towards their captors that appear irrational in light of the danger or risk endured by the victims, essentially mistaking a lack of abuse from their captors as an act of kindness.

-Develops in situations that feature captors with a long duration before resolution, continued contact between the perpetrator and hostage, and a high level of emotion. The intensity, not the length of the incident, combined with a lack of physical abuse more likely will create favorable conditions for the development of Stockholm syndrome.

-Hostages who develop Stockholm syndrome often view the perpetrator as giving life by simply not taking it.

-The hostage endures isolation from other people and has only the captor's perspective available

-The hostage taker threatens to kill the victim and gives the perception of having the capability to do so. The captive judges it safer to align with the perpetrator, endure the hardship of captivity, and comply with the captor than to resist and face murder.

-The captive sees the perpetrator as showing some degree of kindness. Kindness serves as the cornerstone of Stockholm syndrome; the condition will not develop unless the captor exhibits it in some form toward the hostage. However, captives often misinterpret a lack of abuse as kindness and may develop feelings of appreciation for this perceived benevolence (Seth). If the captor is purely evil and abusive, the hostage will respond with hatred (Richie). But, if perpetrators show some kindness, victims will submerge the anger they feel in response to the terror and concentrate on the captors' "good side" to protect themselves.

-When subjected to prolonged captivity, these captives can develop a strong bond with their captors, in some cases including a sexual interest. (ha, see i´m not even making it up :-) )

- A person may not escape from an enemy even if they were treated cruelly. This is because they enter into a defense mechanism called Dissociation. When they enter a dissociative state, they can cope with the abuse they endure. Dissociation may be so much that they do not take their opportunities to escape when they have the chance.

* * *

Uh oh….

I´m so excited to bring in the team and maybe some action for a change.

They will be a big part of the story line as will the vamps, I just have one or two more things to do before the action leaves no room for it.

So next chapter will be the call, the one after that some Seth/Reid alone time. Yay, to that.

So here is the question of the week: Given the situation, how should Seth make his move on Reid? Type away, gals

Please R&R


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there :-)**

**so this time we finally see the phone call and hear from Hotch and Co. They will probably be in the next segment too, i havent written it yet though. Like i said, i really have a lot on my plate right now but i still didnt want to elave you hanging for too long.**

**i would really appreciate to hear your thoughts on this. tell me what you liked or didnt like, where you´d like to see this go...anything. Thanks!**

* * *

Seth´s POV

After about three hours they arrived at a gas station that had a payphone in the parking lot. There was no one else in sight and Seth relaxed slightly. That would make it easier.

He got out of the car, his gun half hidden at his waist as he opened the door for Reid. He reached down, swiftly pulling him to his feet. Reid tensed but didn't protest when Seth pulled his hands up between their bodies and quickly took off the cuffs before anyone could see.

As soon as he was free Reid attempted to pull his hands back, but Seth had a firm grip on both of his wrists, making it impossible to move back even one step. Unwillingly, the young man took the hint and looked up at his captor.

"Don't do anything stupid, got it?", Seth warned him again: "You don't only have yourself to think about. If I don't return, don´t think Richie´s just gonna let Hazel go peacefully."

He really started to hate the way Reid´s eyes changed color every time he mentioned the girl, how the seemed to get darker and duller like he was purposely retreating from him, shutting him out.

It was probably so he wouldn't get in trouble for yelling and insulting him but Seth didn't like it any way. He didn't like it at all.

Still - reminding himself of what his priorities should be he didn't move or let go until Reid seemed to catch on to the fact that he expected an answer. Then he merely shrugged, eyes cast down.

"If that´s even still an option for her."; he murmured quietly, managing to sound resentful and terrified at the same time somehow.

Seth wanted to growl in frustration at those words.

That was it, he decided. He wouldn't take it anymore. No more silent treatment, no more discussions, not more guilt trips that worked all too well on him…

"Oh, for fuck´s sake!", he hissed.

His dark eyes flashing in annoyance he turned on his heels, stalking over to the phone booth. Reid stumbled after him in surprise before he could even think to try and get out of his grip. Seth ripped the door to the phone booth open and dragged the kid inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

"I´ve had enough of this shit.", he announced as he started rummaging through his pockets.

* * *

Reid felt his heart flutter in his chest despite his best efforts.

He couldn't help but feel more than a little pumiced and claustrophobic in the confined space of the phone booth with no room to back up and Seth only one step away between him and the door.

He flinched when Seth slammed the door shut behind them agitatedly, cramming through his pockets. He wasn't sure what was going on, unsure if he wanted to decipher the reason behind the man´s annoyed frown or his words.

He knew that his attitude had gone too far, that he was bound to get in trouble for that but in his current situation he had been just too upset to think logically. They had been gone for almost three hours…Hazel could be in all sorts of horrible predicaments right now…and he was supposed to just make nice with Seth and pretend like nothing as wrong?

Not even he was that far gone yet.

The idea that his mind might eventually try to rationalize even bad things that happened to not only him but Hazel too made him sick to his stomach…

Maybe…and that was a truly disturbing thing to hope for…but maybe Seth would lash out at him after all. Maybe he would hit him. If nothing else that would get rid of any feelings of sympathy on Reid´s part…he hoped…

Mentally half ready to take a blow to the jaw, he blinked in confusion when Seth merely pulled his phone out of his suit pocket and hit the speed dial.

Seth didn't bother explaining his actions as he waited for the other party to pick up.

"Richie.", he finally said: "It´s Seth… No, I'm fine. We´re about to make the call. Everything alright with you?... Yeah?... Okay, get the girl on the phone."

Reid -who had been trying to figure out what was happening- looked up in surprise at those words. Seth merely pulled up a dark eyebrow before extending an arm and holding the phone to the young man´s ear expectantly.

"Hello. This is Hazel:", he heard a slightly shaky but definitely lively voice on the other end of the line.

Reid almost physically sagged against the wall of the phone booth in his relief. She was okay. Three hours and nothing had happened.

Richard hadn't hurt her. He´d done as Seth had told him.

"Hello, Hazel.", he managed to get out after a moment, fighting to keep all strain out of his voice: "This is the FBI agent that was with you this morning. Are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm still scared…but I'm okay…", she answered softly, sounding relatively stable.

"Good."; Reid couldn't help but smile a tiny bit: "Good. We´ll be back soon."

After that it was Richard´s voice on the phone and he quickly recoiled. Seth held the phone back up to his own ear, listening to his brother for a moment.

"Richie, I gotta go."; he finally said: "Listen, I'll say this again just to be sure. Lock the girl into the bedroom and only let her out to go to the bathroom. Don't untie her, don't talk to her, stay in the other room, watch TV and keep a low profile till I get back, you got it?"

He held the phone up to Reid´s ear again so he could hear Richie agreeing, then he hung up.

* * *

"There. You can call them again in a couple of hours.", Seth said, not nearly as gruff as he intended to: "Happy now?"

He wasn't quite sure why he´d done it, he knew he didn't have to allow this -but he was glad he had immediately. The young doctor was leaning against the side of the phone booth, his shoulders sagged in relief.

And while he had expected that, Seth was taken by surprise when Reid looked up at him, a grateful smile on his face. It was small and hesitant but it was there and it was real, taking the shadow of dread off his face for a moment.

"Thank you." he said softly, looking up straight into Seth´s face with honey colored eyes that weren't filled with fear or disdain for the first time since they´d met.

It made the indefinable ill feeling in Seth´s stomach fade immediately, replacing it with one that was just as unfamiliar but much more pleasant.

The change his small action had caused in Reid was astonishing. He still looked tired and somewhat wary, but the dread lurking behind every look, the gnawing mistrust and resentment was somewhat gone for now.

Seth gulped.

It was like he really saw the kid for the first time.

He had been strong, determined and brave before. Now, Seth caught a glimpse of what else he might have been like had they met under different circumstances.

Innocent. Kind. Trusting. Beautiful.

It felt like a spark had lit up his insides -with just one honest smile.

Seth nodded wordlessly, finding himself unable to speak.

What was happening to him? And why wasn't he even trying to stop it?

He started to reach out with one hand before his brain caught up to his body, not sure where it was headed…he just felt the irresistible urge to cross the distance between them somehow…touch his hand, his face, his hair…maybe see if he could make him blush next to smile…or maybe…

He caught himself just before Reid had reason to grow worried again –and redirected his hand to reach for the payphone next to him instead.

Hoping that his poker face was still intact, he shook off all inappropriate thoughts as best as he could and held the phone out in front of him.

"So.", he asked slightly breathlessly: "Do you think we can make this work now?"

* * *

Reid took a deep breath and forced himself to look away from Seth´s eyes.

He almost didn't believe he had really let him talk to Hazel, and that she was alright, too.

He felt the almost unbearable dread, the underlying panic motivating his every step so far ease up almost immediately like Seth had used some kind of magic. It had been a simple yet oh, so effective peace offering and he couldn't help but smile in relief.

In that moment he didn't care for any silly syndromes or that technically his situation hadn't changed. He just held on to this offered ray of light as tightly as he could.

Maybe they really would be fine.

Maybe Seth really was a man of his word after all.

Maybe….

He almost forgot that Seth had asked a question and nodded belatedly.

"What do you want me to say to them?", he asked as he turned to the side and reached for the pay phone.

Seth shrugged, looking at the wall off the phone booth instead of him: "They just need to hear your voice. I´ll tell them my terms."

Reid nodded. That, he could do.

He turned towards the phone and started dialing the number of their main office, not knowing Hotch´s number by heart.

His breath hitched in his throat when he felt Seth move closer to him from behind, one arm wrapping around his waist in a way that would keep possible bystanders from looking at them too closely while it allowed him to hold his gun out of sight.

Reid felt the cold metal against his hip, a silent warning, but somehow it failed to set him on edge quite as much as the day before.

Maybe it was stupid but he suddenly felt like he could trust what Seth had promised. That he would be fine if he didn't screw up.

The man leaned over his shoulder so he would be able to listen in on the call, his breath hitting Reid's neck in the process, igniting an involuntary shiver.

He briefly considered taking a step forward but firstly that wasn't really physically possible and secondly it would mean admitting he was affected in the first place.

In the end, he closed his eyes and took a calming breath, hoping Seth wouldn't notice that his reaction had been something other than nervousness.

It didn't take long for Garcia to answer the call. Despite himself, Reid's heart flipped when he heard her voice, nervousness returning suddenly.

"Hey, Garcia, it´s Reid.", he said, managing to keep his voice even.

Her response was as sweet as it was heart wrenching: "Oh, my God, oh, my poor baby! We've been so worried about you! How did you manage to get away? Where are you? How…"

He hated having to disappoint her. Finally he had to interrupt her though, knowing that Seth would get impatient at some point: "Garcia. Garcia. I...I didn't… I need to speak with Hotch."

"Oh…oh, god, are you…?", she gasped, sounding horrified as realization dawned on her.

"I'm fine, Garcia. Please? I really need to speak with Hotch."

He thought he heard her bite back a sob over the clicking of her keyboard.

A second later he heard Hotch´s grave voice over the phone: "Reid? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"I´m fine, Hotch", he repeated calmingly: "Me and the girl both. They're letting me tell you."

He took a breath, taking the opportunity to ask a question to which he dreaded the answer: "Hotch, how is Morgan? Is he alright?"

He almost expected Seth to take the phone from him or jab the gun into his hip, but the older man didn't move.

"Hey, pretty boy.", he suddenly heard Derek's voice and realized he must be on speaker.

It sounded like Hotch was at Morgan's bedside at the hospital when he received the call. Morgan's voice sounded strained and worried, bringing back memories from when he´d almost bled out in the bank - but Reid was incredibly relieved to hear it nonetheless.

"Derek…oh, I'm so sorry…", he burst out before he could stop himself, his voice cracking: "We should have never…"

He could feel his throat closing up and fought to keep his composure. Morgan was fine, he was alive.

"Stop it, Reid. None of this isn't your fault, you hear me?", Morgan scolded him promptly, sounding just like his usual self: "I'll be fine. They're transporting me back to Quantico so Garcia can take care of me. But Hotch, Elle and Gideon will get you out of there. And then you'll visit me at the hospital, got it?"

He sounded so bossy and sure of his words that Reid couldn't help but smile.

"Of course.", he agreed softly, not bothering to point out that it was more likely he would get the bed next to Morgan. If he was lucky: "I´ll stay all day and eat all your yell-o."

Morgan chuckled briefly.

Then his voice turned serious: "Reid. He´s with you, right?"

Reid gulped, his fingers tightening on the phone at his friends tone. It reminded him of the situation he was still in.

"Yes."

"Give him the phone."

Before Reid could reply, Seth´s long fingers wrapped around Reid´s hand with the phone in it, pulling it to his own ear.

It left Reid in an odd angle to him, half turned into his chest and unable to hear the voices on the other line but he forced himself to stay still, tensely watching Seth´s face to at least guess at the replies he would get.

* * *

"Hello, Agent Morgan. I'm glad to hear you're alive.", Seth sneered, careful to make sure his politesse sounded as fake as it was.

Morgan didn't waste any time playing nice; his voice changed from warm and soothing to deadly as he growled: "You won't be able to say that about yourself if you touch one hair on Reid´s head! You hear me, you sick son of a bitch? You touch him and you´ll wish you´d gotten the chair!"

Apparently, Morgan was familiar with the crime scene photos, too. And he was confusing him with Richard.

"Somehow I doubt that given your situation. But I'll be sure to think about your words when I do.", he answered cruelly, making sure Reid wouldn't be able to guess the context.

No point in scaring him needlessly when he was lying anyways. Seth wasn't even sure why he´d said what he did, why he hadn't just ignored the threat.

Maybe something like revenge for the way Reid had smiled so incredibly happy at hearing the other man's voice, or for calling him pretty boy. He didn't bother to analyze it.

After all, the more scared they were for him they more readily they would pay.

There was dead quiet after his words and Seth could all but see Morgan´s expression before his inner eye, convulsing -before he launched into a tirade of profanities.

Reid shifted uneasily in front of him, maybe hearing Morgan's shouting and Seth gave the slender hand in his grasp a small squeeze - warning or reassurance, he wasn't too sure himself.

"I swear I´ll hunt you down and then…!", Morgan was just threatening when he was interrupted by another male voice. Reid´s boss:

"Mr. Gecko. This is Aaron Hotchner, I'm Reid´s chief. I want to thank you for contacting us. You've done the right thing."

Seth knew psychological warfare when he came across it and he knew immediately what the man was trying to do. Somehow though, it failed to enrage him much. This Hotchner could try all he wanted, he wouldn't get anywhere with it.

"Cut your bullshit, chief.", he answered curtly, making sure to sound like he meant business: "I'm calling because I want something from you and you'll make sure I get it or I´ll send your boy back to you in pieces."

He heard several gasps over the line, knowing that the shocked team was listening in.

At the same time Reid tensed against him.

Understandable.

But he had to say something, right?

The team obviously cared a great deal about the kid and would hate to see him hurt in any way. Much less tortured over days.

He never would, of course, no matter which hostage -but how would they know the difference? After all- their precious profile spoke for his violent nature.

Still, feeling the slight tremble going through the young man where their bodies touched, he sort of wished he´d told him before the call that the threat was only meant to hurry things up.

But then, what could he have said really? ´_Don't worry, I won't cut off your fingers, I´ll just shoot you?`_ Somehow he didn't see the merit in that.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, agent?", he asked coldly into the phone instead.

As he listened he almost casually moved his thumb over the inside of Reid´s wrist. Not quite a caress but all he could muster to calm him down. He wasn't sure if it worked but at least Reid stayed perfectly still from then on.

"What do you want?", Hotchner was now asking, having abandoned his little farce. He sounded like FBI now, nothing else.

"Five hundred thousand dollars and for you to stop tailing us.", Seth replied immediately, unimpressed by the chief.

There was silence for a moment and some rustling in the background, then Hotchner said: "Trust me when I say I'm prepared to try my best to get you what you want. But I'm going to have to pass that by my superior. And that will take some time."

Another trick, another game to win time.

Seth felt his patience crumbling suddenly.

Weren't these people supposed to do everything to get their friend back? What were they doing risking his life with these games?

"Well, you'd better make it quick.", he replied.

Then, before anyone could answer he noisily slammed the metal barrel of his gun against the plastic of the phone booth right next to Reid´s ear.

Hard.

Reid yelp in shock, jumping away from the noise and into Seth. The thief grabbed him more tightly and smiled in satisfaction when he heard the shocked silence on the other end of the line.

Of course that would work.

* * *

Reid all but jumped out of his skin when Seth struck out completely unexpectedly, all but crushing the wall of the phone booth. He yelped in shock -before he realized Seth hadn't even meant to hit him.

What…?

He was confused for the shortest second, turning his head to look up at the man holding him tightly, just when Hotch´s anxious voice from the phone made him realize what had happened.

"Reid? What happened…REID!", Hotch demanded breathlessly, fear clearly evident in his voice. In the background he could hear Morgan curse.

Reid felt his stomach sink. Oh no, to Hotch it must have sounded like Seth was hitting him, making due on his threat.

He was about to say something to calm his distraught friends when Seth´s hand suddenly clamped over his mouth, cutting him off. Reid´s free hand instinctively shot up to free himself but Seth only pulled his head further back into the crook of his neck, immobilizing him effectively.

* * *

Reid gasped against his palm, his slender body pulled flush against a broad chest. He squirmed against him as he fruitlessly tried to get free -and Seth suddenly had to concentrate very hard to stay on topic.

He continued the conversation quickly: "You'd better hurry, Agent Hotchner. I'm not a patient man and I don´t like to be stalled, do you understand?"

"What did you do? Let me speak to Reid!", Hotch demanded instead of an answer, sounding like he pressed it out from behind clenched teeth.

Seth chuckled audibly: "I would but I'm afraid he is in no condition to talk, agent. Maybe he´ll be awake again by the time you call me back. So. How long do you think you´ll need, Agent Hotchner, ´cause I doubt Spencer is gonna last long."

"Give me two hours.", Hotch conceded: "I´ll call you back on this phone."

"Make it one. And no tricks. I´ll be waiting."

* * *

**There, hope the many changes in POV werent too confusing. I will try to update next week but like i said...RL and stuff...**

**Hint: Feedback is a great motivator ;-)**

**So now you have the chance to make my day and offer your input. Review button is to be found somewhere in this area.**


	14. Chapter 14

First off, thanks to everyone reading and reviewing this story. I´m glad it´s so well received.

So, I tried to include a suggestion by Nymphadora-CullenBAU to show more of the team dealing with the situation. I hope it turned out ok.

* * *

"Make it one hour. And no tricks. I´ll be waiting."

And with that Seth hung up.

Somehow, he felt oddly proud of how he had handled the situation. He´d gotten closer to his goal _and_ he´d put a damper on those arrogant profilers. They were obviously worried about their colleague.

Good, that ought to speed things up.

The sensation of something soft grazing his neck pulled him out of his thoughts and he realized he still had one hand clamped over the kid´s mouth, pulling him tightly against his own body and the other trapping a thin wrist in front of him.

What he´d felt was the shifting of the other man´s locks of hair as he squirmed at get out of his grip. Now that he focused on it he became aware of the distressed, erratic breaths hitting the skin of his palm and of the fingernails that were digging into his hand from the opposite side.

Oops. He cursed inwardly.

Back when Hotch had made him mad, he had improvised and grabbed the kid without much thought, not wanting him to spoil his ruse. He hadn't taken the time to consider that it might not be the most reassuring move combined with his threats to the team.

He should have fucking known that it would terrify him. Instead of wasting more time on trying to figure out why that would even bug him so much, he simply decided to let him go.

He was about to do just that when the other´s body unwittingly brushed against the front of his pants, sending a tingle of pleasure down his spine.

Seth suddenly found he had a very hard time concentrating on what he had been about to do; hyperaware of all those places their bodies touched, of the way his skin felt under his hands...

What the hell was he doing? This wasn't the time, place -or person for that matter…

He tried to shake of the sudden desire that overcame him, but found it was harder than expected. There was literally no air between them and he could feel Reid´s body move against him with every ragged, strained breath.

It wasn't just fear that was causing it, he realized.

Looking closer, he realized he was gripping Reid´s wrist so tightly that he cut off the blood flow, leaving the skin even paler than before. He hurried to let up some, adjusting the pressure just enough so that he still wouldn't be able to break free.

"Stop it.", he said, not exactly sure if he was talking to Reid or himself.

Maybe both.

Reid didn't listen to him and kept twisting in his arms, oblivious to the effect he was having on the older man.

Seth briefly closed his eyes as he breathed in a mixture of shampoo and sunburned skin, feeling thin, taunt muscles press against his chest through the fabric of their shirts. He suppressed a growl as he resisted the urge to lean in and inhale more of the enticing scent.

What the hell was happening to him? Hadn't he decided not to think of these feelings anymore just yesterday? He had been confident it wouldn't be a problem. What had happened to that? Now one smile, one touch had him losing his mind?

He couldn't let that happen.

He knew he really needed to disentangle himself from this situation…but the slender, warm body in his arms just felt so good…

A small whimper against his hand brought him back to reality. Right, it was pretty obvious that Reid didn't share the sentiment. In fact, he looked downright terrified, not knowing why he was still being restrained but suspecting the worst…

Hell, Seth had just meant to make a phone call, not destroy all progress he had made to get the kid to trust him on some level with one stupid move. He needed to fix this. Now.

"Stop struggling.", he heard himself say again in an improvised attempt to do just that, careful to keep his voice calm and level: "I´m not going to hurt you…but I need you to calm down."

Instead, Reid bucked against his hold violently, trying to shake him off again. So much for trust.

Seth immediately gripped him more tightly again, pulling him back to him forcefully until he couldn't move at all. Hell, no wonder Richie had had such an easy game this morning…he had the upper body strength of a twelve-year old.

And just as the thought occurred to him, he suddenly felt his stomach turn. That incident had completely slipped his mind. But to think Reid might be panicking because of that not just because he thought Seth might hit him…Now that he thought about it, it wasn't too farfetched. From what he knew of Richie´s tactics, he talked gently to people, reassuring them…until he didn't.

And Seth wasn't exactly discouraging those fears now. Seth cursed inwardly, suddenly all too aware of just how smothering his embrace must be with the way it left the younger man completely at his mercy.

And to make things worse Reid wouldn't even be completely wrong in those assumptions. After all, Seth was thinking the same as Richard while he held him.

Well, not the same…not the bloody, gruesome, destructive part…he hadn't imagined Reid moaning in pain under his touch - but he had still imagined him moaning…

His eyes flickered over the pale skin of Reid´s throat, bared right next to his face because of the way his neck was still overstrained. The sudden, flaring image of bending forward and dragging his tongue from the younger man´s collarbone to the spot behind his ear hit Seth unexpectedly, sending a surge of heat through his entire body. Fuck, he still was now…

And the worst part was, he still didn't want to let go. No, he wanted to grip Reid even tighter, shove him against the wall and make him shake in something other than fear. The mental image was as scalding as it was chilling.

Crap. So much for staying out of trouble. He felt flushed and chilled to the bone at the same time upon realizing just how easy actually doing it now would be…

No. He needed to end this situation somehow –possibly without having Reid freak out even more and/or notice what exactly Seth´s problem was. It was kind of sad to think that having him think he wanted to wring his neck would be his preferred option right now…but he couldn't dwell on that…

So he did the only thing he could think of. He slid the hand holding Reid´s wrist further down until he was grasping his hand instead. He still wouldn't be able to shake it off but hopefully it helped send a message.

And really, Reid hesitated in his struggles for a moment, his fingers twitching ever so slightly when Seth squeezed his hand. He was still tense against his chest but it looked like he was at least listening now.

"Did you hear me?", Seth asked quietly into his ear: "I mean it. I´ll let you go once I´m sure you won´t make a scene."

Then he waited for his words to register, for the young man to process that he only wanted him to calm down and comply. In the meantime, he put his efforts into staying still himself and keeping his hands were they were.

After a long moment, he felt a small movement against his hand, Reid nodding as best as he could manage. Then his body went still; the fingers clawing at his´ let up, falling to his side where he clenched them to a fist to hide their trembling.

Seth knew it likely wasn't because Reid really trusted in his words but because he didn't have a choice. Again, he refused to dwell on that, knowing he deserved it.

He allowed himself to memorize the feel of the young doctor so unbearably close to him for one more second, knowing he couldn't ever get this close again if he knew what was good for him. Then, rather reluctantly, he let go.

* * *

About fifteen minutes after they had made the call, Seth was leaning against the side of his car, smoking a cigarette he had found somewhere in the glove department. He had his gun tucked into the waistband of his pants, his open suit jacket barely concealing it as he let his gaze wander over the area from behind mirrored sunglasses.

He was glad he had put them on because that way he could keep an eye on Reid without having to see him tense up every time he looked in his direction.

After he had let him go and made sure Reid wouldn't try anything reckless, Seth had been quick to exit the phone booth, suddenly feeling the need for fresh air to clear his head. He had let Reid get a grip on himself in the phone booth, trying to conceal that he need some time to think as well.

Now, his hostage was sitting against the outside wall of the phone booth, his knees drawn to his chest with his hands wrapped around them tightly. Seth wondered if he even knew how nervous and intimidated he looked. How fragile…delicate…

Seth shook his head harshly when his thoughts threatened to digress once again, scolding himself.

He just didn't know what had overcome him back there…

Well, he did.

He wanted the kid. Badly.

He had from the moment he´d first laid eyes on him.

He had pushed it away as best as he could, telling himself it wasn't important, that he could ignore it. He had been wrong.

This…whatever it was felt different from his usual reaction to people he was attracted to. He rarely built up any sort of emotional attachment to the people he shared his bed with –or anyone else for that matter.

No, this was more complex. Stronger. Darker and brighter at the same time…

Seth wouldn't begin to try and make sense of it, much less give it a name. Yet, he still felt the same way now as he mustered Reid without his knowledge, a slow burn eating through every fiber of his body, making his fingertips itch.

It looked like the next two days would be torture for the both of them.

Seth sighed, trying to distract himself. They had gone back to not talking, for which he was sort of glad this time around.

They were both tense given the situation and overall stress and last time they had argued Reid had accused him of being just like Richard…He still wasn't sure if Reid had actually caught on to Seth´s problem but he didn't dare ask…

He was afraid Reid would see the truth in his eyes at any moment. And he couldn't have that. He couldn't be like Richard. Not even if it was just in those hazel eyes.

So instead, he kept quiet, a detached expression on his face as they waited for the phone to ring again.

* * *

Only with conscious effort, Reid was slowly calming down.

He had been near frantic just ten minutes ago: The threat of being dismembered had made him tense when Seth had spoken to Hotch but back then he had been able to at least keep in control, to tell himself that it might just be a scare tactic, or that the team wouldn't let it get that far anyway.

Combined with Seth´s sudden outburst and the realization of just how easy it had been for the man to subdue him though, it had suddenly become much too real. His brain had shut off, all kinds of gruesome scenarios flashing through his head and paralyzing him.

He couldn't help but consider that all his reasoning might be for nothing if there simply was no reasoning with Seth. If he lost control that easily –what were his chances, really?

It had taken him several minutes until he could even focus on anything but Seth´s bruising, inescapable grip, until his mind even started registering his words.

In the end it had been the simple motion of a warm hand squeezing his that had calmed him down enough to think straight. Somehow he had managed to get a grip on his emotions then, to process that this wasn't Richard restraining him, that Seth hadn't hit him and that he had yet to lie to him about anything.

So he had given up, had fought down the panic the hand over his mouth invoked and focused on the other one instead, standing still.

For a moment Seth's arms seemed to tighten around him and his breath hitched slightly but then he actually was free and Seth was gone, outside in the sun.

He had stayed at a distance after that, not even closing in when Reid left the phone both after a couple of minutes. He had just left him to his own musing.

He needed it, too. In all his years at the BAU Reid had gotten into trouble a lot more often than he liked to admit, he had been at the mercy of several UnSubs, psychopaths, sadists, mental patients. And still, he felt like _this _situation was too much for him.

Maybe it was the prolonged, constant stress. Or the uncertainty. As much as he tried, he couldn't pinpoint Seth's profile efficiently –his behavior just changed too quickly.

How was he supposed to regain any control, to even make up a plan on how to best act with all those conflicting messages Seth sent? How was he supposed to understand? Why was he threatening to brutally murder him only to then go out of his way to reassure him, to not hurt him…?

The only thing he could say with relative certainty so far was that while prone to violent outbursts there were lines he wouldn't cross. That, and he seemed to take giving his word seriously. Reid sighed heavily, feeling his head spin. It wasn't much but it was a start.

The rest would be left to the team. His stomach dropped when he thought about his friends.

They must think he was in serious trouble by now after Seth´s stunt in the phone booth. What would they do in response? He tried to imagine being there as they counseled, but found he had a hard time focusing.

Maybe they wouldn't worry too much…or maybe they would be getting ready to forcefully uproot half of Mexico in search for them…

If only he knew where exactly they were.

Or if he could get a message to someone who lived here…

There still wasn't a soul to be seen anywhere around them and Reid wondered if it was due to the scare the Gecko brothers had caused and if people here just avoided gas stations all together now.

Well, it probably was a bad idea anyway. If it didn't work out he would endanger not only his but Hazel´s life along with it. No, he couldn't do that. Not when he was just beginning to think he might be able to keep her safe by cooperating.

No, he would have to hope the team came up with a good plan. They would have to meet for the exchange and then…well, Hotch and Gideon would have a plan. If they had to they would get the money to free Reid and then chase down the Geckos afterwards.

He only hoped the team would do nothing rash thinking he was hurt more badly than it was the case because of Seth´s scheme…

* * *

Morgan buried his head in his hands, his shoulders sunken -which was impressive considering he was still in a hospital bed with a hole in his chest. He didn't complain about the pain though, too caught up in his inner turmoil to even mind it.

"Morgan, you need rest.", Elle told him, but even she sounded far too preoccupied to put much conviction behind the statement.

Just like the rest of the team, she looked weary and pale, worried sick about Reid.

"They're gonna kill him, Hotch."; Morgan mumbled through his hands, then looked up with bloodshot eyes to find Hotch's stare much the same as his.

He didn't deny the statement, but merely frowned, his hands clenched to fists by his sides.

"We will find him.", Gideon said in his stead, but even he didn't sound confident that the finding would take place before Reid was seriously hurt: "He´s a top profiler, he will handle the situation…"

"How the hell is he supposed to handle it?", Morgan snapped unexpectedly, glaring at the older man: "There's only so much talking will accomplish and we all know how little even that accomplishes with those men. We met Seth Gecko at the prison. He wasn't interested in bargains; he was prepared to stay in prison for the sake of spiting us! What tells us he's not gonna kill Reid for the same reason…no matter if he gets the money or not?"

Gideon´s face crunched up at those words, but he shook his head: "You can't assume that, Morgan…"

"You heard what he said on the phone!", Morgan interrupted him agitatedly: "If he doesn't get to maim because he needs money he´ll just…hurt Reid in ways that aren't immediately visible…"

He blanched and fell back onto his bed rest with a strained moan. The rest of the team looked at him with pity and unease.

"Morgan's right.", Elle finally agreed, looking at Hotch: "We must assume that there is no talking to Richard Gecko with his metal state. And Seth Gecko has obviously no inhibitions to hurt Reid so far."

Hotch nodded grimly, realizing the dilemma they were in. They couldn't find Reid and the girl fast enough on their own -but if they waited for Seth to come to them it might be too late to save them from harm already.

He looked up at the senior profiler in the room, knowing that Morgan was in no condition to think rationally right now: "What do you suggest, Jason?"

"We need to somehow humanize Reid in his eyes.", Gideon pondered grimly: "We need to do something to make Seth Gecko develop scruples."

Hotch´s eyes widened when he caught on to the implication: "You mean…? Do you really think that's wise? Or smart even?"

"We have to try.", Gideon decided: "It will be the smaller evil in the end. There s no saying what Reid is suffering through at the moment. And it is bound to get worse."

* * *

"Want some?"

Reid looked up in surprise when Seth held up the bottle of liquor he had been drinking out of for the past minutes.

He had been lost I thought until then, for once not hyper aware of every one of Seth movements. It helped that the man kept his distance by staying where the car was; that, and reminding himself that he had had plenty of opportunities to hurt him.

No, enough time had passed that he wasn't jumpy around him anymore: In fact, he had gone back to pondering if Seth´s behavior could mean he was a decent person with anger management issues and some problems in life after all.

It hadn´t occurred to him when he´d grabbed him because he wasn't thinking clearly from shock, but now that he reflected on it –even that action kind of spoke for Seth´s good character. Knocking him out would have been so easy –but he hadn't…

And the way Seth was looking at him now, he almost felt like the man was trying to find a way to make amends for scaring him in his own screwed up way.

He shook his head no, careful not to look hostile as he did.

The thief shrugged, taking another swig himself: "You should. Takes the edge off."

He said it offhandedly, but there was something to his words that told Reid he thought him a frightened mess. The young profiler straightened up instinctively, meeting Seth´s eyes without wavering so he wouldn't appear weak.

"I think I'm already incapacitated enough, thanks", he said dryly.

Seth just raised an eyebrow at his reply, like he hadn't expected him to talk at all -before smirking dryly: "Hate to tell you kid, but alcohol or no alcohol –I think we´ve established that it doesn't really make a difference."

There was no malice to his comment and Reid decided he wasn't mocking him but merely stating a fact; he frowned nonetheless when he was reminded of their differences in pure physical strength and then again when Seth held the bottle out to him: "So have some."

"Why, was that supposed to be a pro argument just now?", he asked, somewhere in the back of his mind wondering just what he was doing.

Hadn't he just decided not to talk back to Seth anymore?

His captor didn't seem to mind though; in fact he almost seemed relieved that Reid hadn't lost his wit.

"Actually, yeah."; he said.

Reid didn´t need to ask him to clarify; he knew what he meant. He didn't need to worry about becoming an easier target –he already was.

Seth seemed to sense his darkening mood and for some reason decided to keep talking.

"I´m just saying."; he shrugged, taking another swig. He seemed to have quite the tolerance level: "You don't seem like a typical FBI agent to me. Don't you have to actually be able to bring criminals down? I mean, you didn't even carry a gun."

Reid looked at the ground, feeling his cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment. Like he needed a reminder of how incompetent he was.

Knowing it wouldn't be smart to ignore Seth though, he decided it was best to answer: "I know I´m not very physical; I´m on the team for my knowledge… That's why Morgan and I partner up. I crack the cases, he makes sure I stay out of trouble and brings down the criminals."

Seth scoffed sardonically at hearing the last part: "And didn't he just do a crackerjack job at that?"

Reid immediately regretted opening up at all at those words.

He glared at the man in front of him for a full second before he remembered he wasn't supposed to antagonize the guy with the gun. He quickly pressed his lips shut and looked away, refusing to answer that. He wasn't going to talk about Morgan to the man who had almost gotten him killed, much less listen to him joke about him.

Morgan had done all he could to keep him safe. That was what had landed him in the hospital.

Seth frowned at his sudden silence, seeming annoyed by it. He just opened his mouth to say something else when the ring of the phone made both of them jump.

"I hope you have good news.", Seth answered the phone in a clipped tone, easily going back to his scarier persona.

Reid listened tensely, watching Seth´s expression for any signs of anger.

They were back in the phone booth but this time Seth was simply standing between Reid and the exit instead of touching him, apparently not keen on repeating the earlier fiasco. He had his gun in hand though.

"Alright, what about the cash?", he asked now, before frowning: "Why would I? You talked to him already. -No, he´s not fucking dead. Do you think I'm an imbecile?" He rolled his eyes as he listened to Hotch's answer; then he hesitated: "His what?...Fine make it quick."

He covered the shell of the phone with one hand as he held it out for Reid and looked at him warningly: "Don't say a word about what happened before." Reid nodded and Seth handed him the phone: "Here. It´s your father. Make it quick."

Reid hoped he didn't look as surprised as he felt at those words. His father?

He took the phone gingerly, trying to figure out how and why the team would have gone through he trouble of getting William Reid to talk to him.

Seth leaned in close again so he could listen in, from the front this time which was a little less intimidating but much more distracting. His cheek was almost touching Reid´s as he leaned forward and Reid had to really concentrate in order not to dwell on that.

"Hello?", he quickly asked into the phone, his heart beating fast.

"Spencer, son, are you alright?"; he heard Gideon´s voice over the line.

It surprised Reid less than as if it had been William. He wasn't sure what was going on but knew he needed to play along.

"I´m okay, dad.", he improvised quickly: "Don't worry."

"What did he do to you?", Gideon´s voice sounded pressed, worried enough to actually pass for a father´s.

Reid bit his lip, knowing he couldn't say the truth: "I…he pistol whipped me. I was out for a while."

There, that wouldn't cause too much worry, he hoped.

"Promise me you´ll come home to me and your mother, Spencer."; Gideon suddenly changed the topic, making him listen up: "She and your little sister are so worried."

Reid listened intently; he was sure there was point to this farce, he just had to figure out what it was. He didn't have to wait long.

"Remember that you promised Sara you´d take her on a trip to Sweden after graduation?", Gideon continued and the penny dropped for Reid.

"Of course.", he said quietly, trying to sound like he had understood.

"She needs you to come back safely.", his boss added, just to be sure he got the message: "So you can take her to see Stockholm. So you just hang in there and do what you have to, kiddo, do you understand?"

"Yes, dad…I understand. I´ll try."

"I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too, dad. Hug mom and Sara for me."

Then he was gone and Seth took the phone from him to talk to Hotch again.

Reid kept a neutral expression like nothing had happened and hoped that Seth wouldn't catch on. He barely listened when Seth gave his boss a time and address to meet them in two days so they could do the exchange, to busy thinking about Gideon´s words.

He almost missed that Seth had hung up at some point and briefly got nervous when he looked at him closely, his dark eyes narrowed just a bit; "Sweden huh?"

"Yeah, my little sister is taking Scandinavian studies in college.", he replied casually, incredibly relieved when Seth just let the subject drop.

"Alright, that went well.", he just said, visibly relaxing at his success: "Now all we have to do is wait."

Reid nodded silently when he thought it would be too obvious not to.

They got back in the car and started driving back towards the motel. It was late afternoon by then and the sky was ironically tinted in a bright orange.

After about an hour, Seth suddenly steered the car towards a little motel by the side of the highway. Reid shot him a questioning look as he parked and got out.

"We´re staying here tonight.", Seth explained as he walked over to the passenger side and prompted Reid to get out as well.

"What? Why aren't we just going back?", Reid asked confused and a little worried as Seth pulled him along towards the motel´s entrance.

"Because it´s getting dark soon.", the man said without looking at him: "And I want to be in a room I can lock by then."

* * *

And questions arise :-)

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Right, they´re at the motel now. Lots of talking in this one. **

**I actually had to divide the chapter in two because there was so much they needed to address.**

**The next chapter will still be at the hotel –a sort of vacation before they return to Richie, vamps and angry FBI agents.**

**Enjoy :-)**

* * *

Reid let himself be ushered into the reception area of the motel with a nervous feeling at the back of his spine.

He didn't understand why Seth had insisted they stop here and it made him doubt the other man´s intentions without him being able to stop it.

Why couldn't they go back to where Hazel and Richie where? Was there something Seth wasn't telling him…?

He didn't have much time to wonder though because they were in front of the reception desk by now and Seth was ringing the bell to alert the staff of their presence.

Reid jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his lower back, but Seth only shook his head slightly, not paying much attention to him. And Reid understood that it was the most the older man could do to control him now; he couldn't very well point a gun at him or even hold on to him too tightly without raising unnecessary suspicion.

He suddenly realized that this might be his first real chance to get someone to tip off the team about his whereabouts.

Seth seemed to guess his thought process. Not taking his eyes of the door behind the reception desk, he said quietly: "At the risk of sounding like a broken record: you understand that you want to play along with me now, right?"

Reid´s fingers clenched slightly on the edge of the desk as he held onto it but he didn't move or look at the man beside him: "I get it. If anyone recognizes you, you´ll kill me."

"No, I´ll kill _them_.", Seth replied coolly: "And then we´ll try a different motel. Until you get it right."

Reid gulped, unable to suppress a shiver. It really didn't matter how often he heard Seth say the words, it made him freeze up in dread every time.

It wasn't worth it, he realized. He couldn't endanger more peoples' lives even if this sudden turn of events made him more than wary. No, he was on his own.

He nodded minimally, about to ask what exactly Seth would tell the personnel should they ask questions when the door opposite of them opened and a sturdy man in his fifties wearing a flannel shirt and reading glasses greeted them rather gruffly:

"Hola, caballeros. Que quereís?"

"What do you think we want?", Seth replied rudely, completely ignoring the man´s use of Spanish.

The man frowned at Seth´s attitude; be it because he was just annoyed or hadn't understood. It was completely out of reflex that Reid repeated the words in Spanish, only to close his mouth when Seth´s fingers dug into his back. He winced when they made contact with an area Richie had kicked with his boots.

Seth gave him an odd look but Reid caught himself quickly, smiling at the receptionist as he waited for him to answer.

Seth was right. He couldn't afford to be found out.

The receptionist looked at Reid when he spoke up, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit as he took in his appearance, maybe even the flicker of pain across his face no matter how brief it had been. Then he looked at Seth again.

"Yes, we have rooms."; he said slowly, hesitantly.

"_A_ room.", Seth corrected him immediately, and the man´s eyebrows furrowed again. He obviously didn't like some part of what he was seeing. Reid could feel Seth tense next to him, ready to act however he saw fit and prayed silently that the man would just let it go.

"One room…", the way he repeated it sounded more like a question, but he quickly gave in when Seth´s eyes narrowed: "Of course. Will you need anything else? We sell some simple foods here…or a first aid kit, if you want it?"

"That´d be great, thanks."; Seth said with a fake smile before Reid could even try to come up with an answer: "We got into a car accident a little down the road and this is the first place we´ve come across."

His hand landed on Reid´s shoulder right by his neck in a way that must seem familiar or even affectionate to anyone who didn't know them as he smiled down at him: "Isn't that great, babe? Now we can get you patched up right away and don't have to worry about it tonight."

Reid didn´t even attempt to answer between fighting to stay calm despite both Seth´s touch and his unexpected words; he merely smiled, hoping it looked less strained than it felt, that his face wasn't as red as it was hot.

Seth turned back to the receptionist -who seemed equally shocked and flustered- with a smug smile, his hand never leavening its place: "Oh, and we´ll get some sandwiches, too. You got any whiskey?"

The man just stared at them like he expected Reid to contradict Seth any second. When he didn't though, he just nodded before silently getting out their purchase and handing it over along with a room key.

After that Seth was quick to steer Reid away from him and his curios gaze.

Once they were in the room, Seth let him go and leaned against the closed door with a groan, rubbing his face: "Oh, this just keeps getting better and better…"

Reid moved a few steps away as soon as Seth let him, then looked at the room before him; it was similar to the one they had stayed in the night before if only a bit smaller. There was no couch or desk, just a closet, a bathroom and a large mirror on the opposite wall of a double bed.

Reid felt his heart rate speed up at the last part, realizing what that meant.

He jumped at the sudden sound of the door lock being turned behind him and fought to keep his composure. He really needed to get a grip on himself.

Seth must have a good reason for stopping here –and he obviously needed him to sleep in the same room to keep an eye on him. Still, this felt like a bad horror movie.

"Why…are we stopping here?", he asked apprehensively.

"I told you. Because it´s late.", Seth didn't look at him but went to check something in the adjourning bathroom before walking over to the windows, locking them and pulling the shutters down.

Just like the day before….

And just like that, Reid had something new to worry about. What was Seth trying to keep out?

He really hoped it was the cops or curios eyes -but somehow he knew better.

Vampires.

He shuddered when he remembered the brothers´ conversation the night before. They had sounded so convinced…

Once Seth was done securing the room, he walked over to the bed, carelessly throwing his suit jacket on the covers. Then he closed his eyes for a brief moment, resting his forehead in his palm to take a breather. He looked just as tense as Reid felt, ready to snap under just a tiny addition of more pressure.

Great. He was trapped in a room with a violent criminal with control _and_ mental problems. Just peachy.

Reid found himself unable to move from the spot where he stood as he stared at Seth. He looked so…sane. And his profile had said nothing about paranoia or delusions on his part.

Maybe the vampires were Richard´s delusion, and maybe Seth only played along to placate him. He could only pray it was so -because if Seth too believed he was being followed by vampires then that would make him just as unstable as Richard, and this thing would very likely end a horrid, gruesome end.

Of all the horrible deaths he could think were in reach for him at the moment, being staked in his sleep wasn't exactly his favorite.

Reid shuddered, blanching slightly. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen sick cases like that before. It happened.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Seth had gotten past his momentary weariness and was now looking at him, a shadow flashing over his face that Reid couldn't completely identify. It was nothing good though.

"I said are you just gonna stand there all night?", the man asked again with his eyebrows raised high. He sighed heavily when Reid didn't answer, looking at him intently:

"We´re staying here. And the whole deer-in-the-headlights-thing is starting to annoy me. I'm not gonna pounce, ok? I said what I did to your team so they would know I mean business, nothing more. And unless they come storming in here in the middle of the night, I´ll have no reason to kill you. So sit down."

* * *

Seth was aware that his little speech wasn't exactly comforting or reassuring but it was the best he could come up with without feeling like a complete wuss. He really was tired. Tired in general and tired of the kid jumping out of his skin every time he moved.

By now he was way past scolding himself for feeling that way, he just knew what he wanted. He wanted to relax and sleep –and while he wasn't sure he would be able to with the kid lying right next to him- he was one hundred percent sure that he wasn't going to spend the whole night feeling those fearful, haunted eyes on him.

He knew it was stupid and somewhat cruel –but he wanted Reid to relax around him, to trust that he wouldn't use his vulnerability to harm him. Even if it was just for one night before they would go back to hostage and kidnapper. He wasn´t sure what had brought it on… maybe the way he had felt when Reid smiled at him this afternoon. He wanted to see if he could get there again, if it would still feel the same…

So what to do? Reid still hadn't moved and Seth was beginning to feel his patience fade. He was about ready to just walk over there, grab the kid and make him sit down. Hell, he could cuff him to the bed right now and be done worrying for the night.

But he didn't. Because no matter how intriguing the idea of throwing the young man onto the bed and pinning him down sounded now, he knew he would regret it. He just didn't want to see fear every time he looked at him, didn't want him to cringe every time he came close like he was about to lash out. So he had to be patient for once in his life.

"What´s the holdup exactly?", he asked, forcing himself to stay seated and keep his voice even.

"Uh…", Reid fidgeted with the hem of his shirt unconsciously as he held his gaze without blinking.

Seth could practically see the wheels in his head spinning and simply made an educated guess, reaching for the cell phone in his pocket and pressing the speed dial. He barely took the time to listen to Richie´s nonsense, before holding his arm up: "Here you go. Tell her we´ll be back by noon tomorrow."

He was sort of proud of how he´d started, killing two birds with one stone. For once, Reid obviously had to walk over to him to take the phone and then he also seemed to relax somewhat after hearing Hazel´s confirmation that everything was alright with her.

When he hung up, Reid seemed a little calmer and Seth almost found himself disappointed that he didn't smile this time.

"She holding up alright?", he asked levelly, not because he really cared about the girl, just because it seemed like a good way to get the boy to start talking.

Reid nodded as he pushed some strands of hair behind his ear, dropping the phone on the bed. He didn't sit down like Seth had told him but he didn't step away again either.

* * *

Reid was conflicted.

He felt deadbeat, drawn from two days of constant stress.

Ever since the bank he hadn't had one quiet second; his nights had been full of nightmares and by day he had been so tense what with both of the brothers being so unstable in their behavior.

He hadn't had one minute so far to recuperate from being beat up, the threat of being shot in the desert, the realization that one or both brothers might actually be insane, and then Richard´s attack the next morning.

He hadn't given much thought to the question whether Seth might be doing what he did out of necessity and not because he was evil or deranged per se: Not while Seth had cornered him in the bathroom because he had been way too wired to even pay much attention to the man´s words, just waiting for him to grab him, hit him, something… Not when he had grabbed him in the phone booth because he had been too preoccupied with the notion of how easily the man could have just snapped his neck in that moment, or strangled him, or…anything really.

But now that he had some perspective, he realized that Seth had indeed saved him by stopping Richard and that he really only seemed to want him for the money, that he wasn't even particularly keen on inflicting any sort of unnecessary damage on them.

And Reid wanted to relax on that basis, he really tried to be rational about it and trust the facts. But he knew he wouldn't be able to even consider that until he knew for sure…

"Can I ask you something?", he began carefully, speaking quietly and in the voice he used when trying to relate to UnSubs. Seth looked at him expectantly, seemingly having forgotten about Reid not obeying him for the moment.

"Why can't we drive back by night?"

His heart skipped a beat when Seth´s eyes narrowed, sure he had made him mad again, but the older man didn't move. So Reid got out the rest of his question before his courage left him: "Is it because of the…the vampires trailing you…?"

* * *

Seth went from glad that Reid was actually talking to shocked at his question. He had known there was more than Hazel that the kid was anxious about…but he hadn't expected that question out of all the possible ones. When he looked at the young man's pale face though, seeing the way he held his breath while waiting for his answer, he realized that it was in fact important.

"If I told you yes…", he answered slowly, carefully picking out his words: "…that Richie and I are being hunted by a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters…would you believe me?"

He knew the answer without Reid having to say it.

It was evident in the widening of his eyes and the way he instinctively shifted backwards. If he told him what had happened in that bar, Reid would simply file him under deranged psycho along with Richard.

"Well…if you've seen them.", Reid finally said slowly, cautiously, a diplomatic answer that reminded Seth of doctors trying to calm down mental patients so they wouldn´t attack them with forks or whatever…

"No.", he heard himself say before he´d really thought about it: "Of course there are no vampires. Richie sometimes sees things that aren't really there…and I try not to upset him too much."

He watched the way Reid´s shoulders relaxed ever so slightly at his words and it almost made it worth the lie. It probably didn't matter. With any luck they had lost the vampires along the way and Reid would never have to see the truth.

So what was one tiny lie for the greater good? Seth knew he wasn't crazy. He had seen the vampires that had killed Jacob and Scott along with many more people…but for now, a slightly different version of that story would probably come in handy.

"Richie was talking about some fuckers we ran into down in some strip joint in Mexico.", Seth lied smoothly: "We kinda pissed them off and they chased after us for a while –but we´ve seen nothing of them in three days and if the cops can´t find us they won´t either."

"Oh.", Reid said quietly, letting out a breath he hadn't know he´d held as he processed that information: "Ok…"

Seth did his best to keep his face as level as possible. He knew he hadn't actually explained why he couldn't drive at night but Reid seemed actually relieved that he wasn't insane that he didn't even seem to think it through.

Figuring it was time to get on with his plans, Seth got up from the bed.

As expected, Reid tensed when he came closer but Seth deliberately walked past him and over to the little phone table by the door where he had put his bag of purchases earlier. He started going through it, still upholding his calm and non-threatening attitude.

It seemed to begin to work. Reid didn't look nearly as tense as before. Question was if he still would once Seth started closing in.

"Right.", he kept up the conversation casually: "So far everything is going according to plan. Your boss has agreed to give us the money –so we just have to lay low tonight and tomorrow until your team can meet us at the rendezvous point."

Reid nodded slowly, finally starting to accept his words, it seemed. It encouraged Seth to push a little further: "Speaking of low profile: we should probably do something about your hands and face."

The young man blinked at the sudden change of topic, seeming confused: "What about them?"

His question was met with yet another odd look before Seth motioned over to the mirrored wall.

* * *

Reid turned to look at himself and his stomach dropped. No wonder that receptionist had looked at them so suspiciously.

He looked a mess, his hair tousled and his shirt crumpled with dark sprinkles all over.

But that wasn´t the worst. When he had looked in the mirror the evening before there had been blood on his face, along with the broken skin on his temple. That had somehow developed into a dark bruise on the left side of his face, leading all the way down to his eye. Not exactly a black eye, but close enough. Especially when combined with the other bruise left behind when Richard had kicked him in the bank. His split lip was scabbed over and his cheek had a definite shade of green to it.

"Oh.", he said tonelessly after a moment.

He met Seth´s dark eyes across the room. He didn't know what he had expected to see. Glee? Maybe. Indifference? For sure.

Instead, he could have sworn there was something like a displeased frown on the man´s face before he covered it with nonchalance:

"Yeah, oh. It´s worse than I thought it would be, probably because your skin is so light. Plus, people are gonna get suspicious if you keep walking round with dried blood on your face."

Reid barely caught himself before something sarcastic like ´sorry for the inconvenice´ slipped out of his mouth. Seth seemed pleasant enough now that everything was going according to plan and he wanted to keep it that way.

Seth walked back over to the bed, still leaving an acceptable distance between them as he dropped the first aid kit along with a clean tissue on the bed.

"Alright, let´s fix you up. Sit down."

Reid, who had been in the process of actually calming down somewhat flinched at those words. They seemed harmless enough but they were way too similar to the ones Richard had used just this morning…

He shivered, trying to force the creeping dread back down. That had been Richard…not Seth. But Seth could be just as forceful and impulsive as his brother if he wanted to, he was just as strong…

"It´s not that bad.", Reid shook his head immediately, instinctively taking a small step backwards. The impulse was too strong to fight it.

Seth frowned, clearly not seeing what he had said to upset him this time: "Bullshit…"

He stepped closer to Reid who backed up instinctively, until his felt the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed. Fear hit him out of nowhere, making him cringe as he stared up at Seth with wide eyes. He was suddenly way too close for comfort, way too tall and broad shouldered and imposing as he reached out for his arm, thick fingers encircling his wrist once again.

"Please…", Reid choked out tonelessly over the blood rushing trough his ears, not quite sure just what he meant to say.

His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he waited for Seth´s grip to become crushing and inescapable, waited for the feral glint in the man´s eyes as he looked down at him.

It didn't happen.

Seconds passed in which he held his breath and Seth just looked down at him with eyes that seemed somewhat troubled but nonetheless soft and clear. He didn't say word, seemingly just waiting for Reid to calm down as he held onto Reid´s wrist lightly, his fingers warm and gentle, like a promise.

It seemed to take forever but eventually, Reid felt himself calm down, felt himself able to breathe again. He twisted his arm slightly and Seth actually let it slip out of his grasp without hesitation.

"Sit down.", he repeated quietly, not breaking eye contact. It didn't sound so much like an order anymore, more like a request.

Reid found his legs suddenly weak from tiredness and the brief shock; before he knew it he had sunk down on the edge of the bed.

He felt the mattress dip beside him and continued to stare at his hands, afraid that Seth´s eyes might have changed expression once he looked again.

* * *

Seth took his time getting his supplies ready, feeling that Reid needed a moment to recuperate. He knew he had himself as well as Richie to thank for that reaction and spent a moment being mad at the both of them.

But now he had a chance to show the kid that he could be gentle –and that his word could really be trusted. He let his features soften when Reid finally looked at him again, holding out a large tanned hand: "Come on. Give me your hands."

Reid hesitated, his fingers clenching in the sheet he was sitting on, insecurity in his eyes.

Seth allowed himself a small smirk: "I´m not gonna cut ´em off, you know?"

He had meant for it to be a joke but found Reid´s hazel eyes glued to his, wide and apprehensive once more.

"Not now, you mean.", he said quietly.

Seth needed a moment to make the connection, before he remembered what exactly he had said to Hotch on the phone. He sighed, shaking his head wearily.

This was tougher than he had expected. His patience was beginning to wear off and he was closer than ever to just grab the young man´s hands and pull them to him.

But no, he needed Reid to make the first step, or everything after that would be worth nothing.

"I´m not gonna cut of your hands or anything else period.", he said with a serious face, not blinking as he fixated the other man: "I just needed your boss to get off his high horse. Here, I´ll shake your hand on it."

The last part was probably in bad taste but he was too busy trying to look earnest to care.

Reid mustered him, looking conflicted for a long moment.

Then though, he slowly lifted a hand, long fingers trembling only ever so slightly as he held it out in front of him, just inches from Seth´s.

Seth kept his expression neutral even though he felt everything but as he wrapped his fingers around Reid´s carefully. Then he pulled his arm a little towards him so he could get a better look at his wrists. Reid let him have his way, silently watching his every move.

Seth ran his fingertips across the soft, reddened skin almost gingerly. It felt like velvet to his touch. He wasn't used to this, to touching someone that way. Grabbing people generally worked rather well for him, even with his bed partners. He had never worried about breaking anything before. Reid though looked frail enough to shatter like glass if he slipped up now, and Seth knew it was a least partially true. The trust he was putting in him at the moment was spider web thin.

Seth blinked, trying to focus: "These aren't too bad. If you had long sleeves we wouldn't have to worry about them. But ok. I´ll put some disinfectant on them and then some bandages."

"I can do that myself.", Reid threw in, still looking wary. Seth was glad he didn't try to pull away though, not sure whether he wouldn't have tightened his grip instinctively.

"No, you can´t because I´m not giving you the scissors.", he said flatly, not even looking up as he dipped some disinfectant on the tissue he had picked up. It was nonsense of course. Sure, Reid could do this himself –and even with scissors he probably wouldn't be all too imposing. But he wanted it this way.

He more felt than saw Reid relent, growing less tense with every second that Seth didn´t pounce.

* * *

Reid watched silently as Seth tended to his torn skin, expertly cutting off strips off gauze and wrapping them around it.

He still wasn´t quite sure how he had ended up like this but it surely was better than how Seth had acted around him before. Maybe Seth did care on some level after all.

He found himself thinking of Gideon again. He knew very well what his boss wanted him to do.

Obviously, Stockholm syndrome could work both ways. Captors could develop empathy for their victims if they were reminded that those victims were humans, too, that they had a life and a family that missed them. They wanted him to get Seth to care somehow, even if it meant Reid was affected by the same symptoms along the way.

So he needed to try and form some sort of emotional bond with Seth so he would be less inclined to hurt him. Now, the funny part about that was, Reid was actually starting to think that Seth might care already. Not because of some syndrome but just because.

Reid thought back to their conversation in the car when Seth had suggested he was just a thief with a lot of trouble and some anger management issues.

He knew of course that that didn't necessarily mean that Seth wouldn't still wager his life to get his money eventually, but it would make him sort of safe for now. Plus, Seth had every chance to harm him now and instead he was even helping him…

"Why didn't you hit me?", he suddenly found himself wondering out loud, before he could think to shut his mouth.

Seth stopped in what he was doing to look at him and Reid held his breath.

* * *

**Oh dear, I turned this into a scene from Pocahontas. Bet that's a first with From Dusk till Dawn fiction. And while it probably means I completely failed in picking an appropriate genre I still kinda liked this chapter. I had enough of them being so…´not close´, uh, whatever…I´m getting there. This fic is gettingw ay longer than I thought...**

**By the way, I´m close to a hundred comments which is amazing! ****Wanna make me happy by helping me get there? *puppy eyes***


	16. Chapter 16

gosh, it feels like i rewrote this chapter a dozen times...took me forever to be halfway satisfied with it...i´m sorry to make you guys wait, i´m just having trouble continuing this right now. maybe i should try and write something less drama heavy in between. i wont abandon this story, i promise, even if i´m battling writers block and it might slow things down a bit.

anyway,still at the hotel. i think reid is starting to get more affected by the syndrome than seth who likes him anyway...i hope their reactions make some sense...i´m just really tired right now of and have decided i wont change it again.

* * *

"Why didn't you hit me?"

Reid felt very much like smacking himself the second the words left his mouth.

What was that about not looking a gift horse in the mouth? About _he who sows wind will harvest storm_? He could think of a dozen more sayings like that.

He held his breath, watching Seth´s face intently in order to determine whether he was about to lose his hand after all. There was no sign of anger he could see though so he didn't move.

Instead, Seth blinked as if he didn't understand the question: "I did."

He nodded in the direction of Reid´s temple.

Reid gulped but tried to focus on what he had meant to say. It was too late to back out now anyways; plus, if he was supposed to manipulate the man somehow he had to figure out his motives, so maybe it wasn't all bad…

"No, I mean…when you were talking to Hotch…", he murmured after a moment.

Seth watched him with an odd look on his face for a moment.

"´Thought I told you.", he then shrugged: "I do whatever is necessary to get what I need… But I don't do it for fun…I don't hurt people unless I have to. And you've done nothing to justify that."

Reid blinked in surprise at the level answer.

* * *

"I may be a bastard but I´m not a fucking bastard.", Seth smirked dryly.

It sounded like a good enough answer for now even though that was only partially true of course. But he couldn't very well argue that it felt wrong…. vile to break something that fragile and soft on a whole other level somehow, like crushing a butterfly or a flower under one´s boot.

Not while the kid looked at Seth like he might rip of his head any second for asking a simple question…

Once again, he found his fingers itching to reach out and trace the face in front of him, to smooth out the marred skin and lines of worry, to caress the split lip as the only way he had to apologize.

Wait, apologize? God, damnit, this was getting out of hand…wanting to screw the kid was one thing but this other…thing whatever it was….no, he wasn't even going to think about that….

Lost in thought as he was, it was only because he was already staring at his mouth that Seth noted the miniature smile as Reid shook his head tiredly, pushing his hair out of his face with his free hand.

"What?", he asked, pretty certain that his answer hadn't been _that_ funny.

"Nothing…", Reid shook his head again, carefully looking through him: "I just…I guess it´s been a while since the last case that was just about money. It almost seems surreal after a never ending parade of sadists, deviants and psychos…"

For some reason, he laughed at that, a mirthless, choked sound that didn't suit him. Seth frowned, trying to determine whether he was witnessing first hints of hysteria or if the kid had just snapped from the stress.

Whatever it was, it seemed to at least have glossed over the usually ever present fear of him, judging by the fact that Reid´s hand was still in his palm. Maybe, Seth thought, it was merely weariness –but maybe he was making some progress after all.

"Sounds like you have a fun job.", he remarked levelly. As hard as he tried, he couldn't imagine the young man bringing down violent criminals on a daily basis…a teachers aid maybe, but a federal agent?

There was no doubt though that Reid had seen just as many horrors as Seth himself if not more when he met his eyes, tiny shards of broken glass revealing wounds that were to deep to really show or heal: "Well, it doesn't give you much faith in humanity."

"You think I´m lying.", Seth said out loud as soon as the notion struck him.

He´d seen that expression before, back in the car when they had talked about the people he had killed –and even then he´d found it upsetting.

Reid´s fingers curled into a fist when Seth´s hand around his wrist tightened for a moment and he wet his lips nervously at the older man´s tone.

"No.", he quickly shook his head at the accusation, holding his gaze despite his nervousness: "No. At least not about being none of the aforementioned… I would have seen that in your eyes by now."

He said the last part more softly than the rest, sounding oddly sure of himself. When had that happened? Ten minutes ago he had thought Seth was going to cut off his fingers and now…

Seth stared at him, taking in the way it was so easy for him to read every single change of emotion in those hazel orbs.

He suddenly got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom, leaving a startled hostage behind. Safe inside the other room, he took a deep breath, trying to calm his sudden nerves. He didn't know why but the idea of Reid seeing anything but his mask, reading his emotions…that was the last thing he could afford.

Silently, he grabbed a small towel off the counter in the bathroom and held it under the water.

God, he was being ridiculous. He knew how to put on a poker face, even Richie didn´t know what he was thinking half the time…no, he was overreacting. If Reid had actually seen what he was thinking back there, he wouldn't have just sat there, right?

Once he was sure his usual expression was firmly in place, he grabbed the towel and walked back over to the bed.

Reid looked slightly confused and a bit worried maybe when he sat back down without commenting on his odd behavior, but Seth was determined to ignore it and just act normal.

"Let me see your head.", he suggested quietly.

He reached out slowly, expecting the same reaction as with his hands earlier.

But Reid merely looked surprised, holding still as Seth brought the wet towel to his temple. He seemed just as confused by the sudden care as Seth was by the fact that he suddenly tolerated the contact without protest.

What had happened? Was Reid trusting that he wouldn't hurt him because he hadn't taken the opportunity when tending to his wrists before? Did he actually think he could find something good in Seth´s eyes? It seemed so.

Even though that was what Seth had been trying to accomplish, he suddenly felt a stab of guilt when he saw it happening. He stared at the dried blood stuck to Reid´s skin and strands of his hair, reminding him of the absurdity of what he was doing.

Who was he to fool the kid into feeling safe when clearly he wasn't? So much for not being a fucking bastard…He clenched his jaw unconsciously, only noticing when Reid shifted uncomfortably under his touch.

"You're upset.", the young man noted carefully, as though he didn't dare to ask why.

"You're not.", Seth vented his agitation before he could think better: "You _should_ be. I may not be as bad as your usual suspects but that doesn't change anything about the situation."

Now at the latest, he expected the young agent to snap out of his newfound calm and pull away.

Curiously enough, instead of looking scared, Reid just smiled mirthlessly, looking resigned instead of nervous: "I know that. But at least there is the option of survival if your demands are met - unlike in cases where people are delusional and compulsive and you know they will kill you no matter what you say. So this is actually much less terrifying than it could be, I suppose. And I might still die but at least you´d make it quick… I guess I should be grateful."

He gave him an almost shy look, one that was resigned and hopeful at the same time, beautiful and fragile and heartbreakingly brave all at once.

And just like that, Seth felt his heart stir for the second time that day. Only that this time it wasn't a flutter but an iron fist closing around it.

Before he could get a check on his emotions the towel slipped from his hand and he was gripping the side of Reid´s face in his large palm, fingers clenching in his locks and jaw.

"Don't.", he drew closer, staring hard at the way the startled youth´s eyes widened and trying to focus on the sentiment and not the mesmerizing color: "Don't you thank me. Evil is evil and death is death."

It sounded harsh coming out of his mouth but he couldn't help but fear that there was an edge to it that betrayed his true emotions. It was the only explanation why Reid wouldn't immediately try to pry his hands off but was looking at him with something akin to curiosity, to a growing realization instead.

* * *

Reid felt his heart pounding in his chest when Seth suddenly grabbed his face and leaned over him, half expecting to get his neck snapped for whichever it was that he had done to upset the man this time –until he saw the sudden change of expression, the slight tremor in his voice. It was barely visible behind a carefully placed mask of ardor and anger, but he could see it anyway and it stunned him momentarily.

He couldn't completely define what _it _was… but there was something in those dark depths that told him there was no need to back away. Regret maybe? Scruples? He seemed upset by the way Reid talked about accepting death for some reason…

To tell the truth, Reid himself probably should be worried about actually feeing relieved he wouldn't die an especially violent death. He knew that had nothing to do with thinking rationally but he still felt somewhat grateful…plus, he was suddenly much more occupied with Seth´s eyes as they moved over the contours of his face, seemingly lost in thought.

The man´s hand seemed to act of its own accord and Reid held his breath as his grip let up, fingertips lightly brushing over his cheek only to end up brushing back a loose strand of his hair. The simple action, combined with the smoldering look in the older man´s eyes made his heart race again and this time it wasn't in apprehension.

He gasped involuntarily when realization hit him: "Seth…"

* * *

He knew he had made a mistake the second he heard his name coming from those lips, as he felt the soft rush of breath against his own face. It felt electrifying, like sparks of tingling warmth shot down his arm from where his fingers made contact with Reid´s skin.

In that moment it was all he could do to stop his hand from wrapping around Reid´s neck and pulling him into a kiss, from just giving in and pushing him back onto the mattress.

Seth blinked, and his expression changed to one of shock before it became unreadable again. He pulled his hand back and leaned away quickly, breaking all eye contact.

"I think it's best if you just wash the blood out.", he murmured out of context, looking somewhere over his head as he tried to pretend the past ten seconds hadn't happened.

His voice seemed to shake Reid up as well; he blinked only to practically jump to his feet. He nodded quickly walked over to the bathroom.

Seth let out a breath he hadn't realized he´d held as soon as the heard the water run and fell back on the bed with a groan.

He couldn't do this. It had been hard enough when the kid had been cringing from his touch, reminding him that he was supposed to keep his distance…but when he had just sat there, waiting for him to act…god, this was torture.

If only he hadn't betrayed his emotions…If Reid knew he was reluctant to hurt him now, fine, that he could have…but the rest…

The memory of how his name had sounded on his lips cursed through his body like a current, setting him on edge. It was easy to imagine that same voice just a little less wary, a bit more hoarse, or high pitched…

Seth shot up from the bed before images could join the voices in his head and reached for the liquor bottle he had bought. It was time for him to let booze take the edge off.

* * *

Reid stared at his own flushed face in the bathroom mirror.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. It was incredible enough to realize that Seth actually could be human if he wanted to and that Reid own mind was obviously starting to go on him…but for his heart to race from just a comforting caress…he simply couldn't believe himself.

He leaned over the sink, burying his face in his hands with a groan. He couldn't do this. Bonding or no bonding…he wouldn't be able to do this objectively.

"Damnit, get a grip…"; he muttered, as he felt the blush on his face spread to his neck and collar. The image of Seth dark gaze seemed to be burned into his memory, hypnotizing, making his skin tingle where he´d touched him…

He shook his head violently, shoving his hands under the icy water. After a moment, he simply bent over and did the same with his head.

God, if only he could have stayed terrified, then he wouldn't even have this problem now. But no, Seth had to start and act all human…and look at him in that way…

No. No, he wasn't going to do this. He wasn't.

He tried to remember Hazel, Richie, and Morgan but it didn't seem to work. He tried to focus on the way he had felt the last time Seth had come close to him, how scared he had been in the phone booth…only to find his mind wander to the question of how it might feel to have those arms around him and not be worried…

He shook his head violently. NO!

He couldn't possibly feel attracted to a man who was a threat to his life! Syndrome or not, that was just sick! Thoughts like that had been acceptable when he was safe and away from the real person –still sort of unsettling, but not dangerous- but he would have to be mental to even think of acting on it in reality.

Seth was still the same man who had kidnapped him and got Morgan hurt and who was prepared to get him killed over the right amount of money. So what if he would feel bad for doing it -if he would still do it what did it matter?

No, he to start thinking clearly again even if the stress made it hard. He could still try to make Seth see him as a human being with a life –but he needed to detach himself emotionally.

"Ok, ok…I can do this…", he told his reflection, trying to get his body under control.

It took a sheer eternity until he started to believe himself even partially. He was beginning to worry Seth would come and see what he was up to, but there wasn't any movement on the other side of the door.

He took another deep breath and then made himself walk out into the other room again. Seth was leaning against the headboard of the bed, his shoes on the floor.

He didn't look up even when Reid closed the bathroom door, taking a swig out of the liquor bottle he´d bought. One quarter of it was gone already. Probably already regretting that he´d let himself be human and trying to forget about it….

Reid sighed inaudibly. Well, at least it didn't look like Seth had noticed his lapse so he should probably consider himself lucky…

"Better?", his kidnapper asked lowly, still not meeting his eyes. Reid nodded before he realized Seth wouldn't be able to see it.

"Yes.", he said quietly.

He walked around the bed and sat by the very edge, careful as he leaned back against the headboard as well. It put uncomfortable pressure on his bruises on his back and he shifted to find a more comfortable position, ending up cross-legged.

"Here.", Seth tossed him one of the sandwiches. He didn't seem keen on keeping up a conversation and Reid was almost glad for it. He unwrapped his food and ate in silence. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all…

He was confident for about ten minutes -until Seth apparently decided that small talk would be a good idea.

"So you're going to Sweden when this is over huh?", he asked casually.

Reid blinked at the question before he remembered about his fake sister and her fake college courses. And the fact that he was still supposed to work on Gideon´s plan.

"Uhm, yeah….she´s always wanted to go."; he answered non-committedly, wishing he could just go to sleep instead of having to concentrate on not slipping up or getting lost in Seth´s eyes again. With everything going on, he wasn't sure he´d be able to, but he would still like to try; he felt incredibly tired.

But if he didn't do all he could to get Seth to care about this life, he would be taking a really long dirt nap soon enough.

No, he decided, that wasn't going to happened, he was going to get a grip on himself and show that syndrome who was boss.

"It´ll be nice."; he elucidated:, quickly making up a useful strategy in his head: "We wanted to go earlier but we were never able to go far from home for long because of our mom."

Seth glanced over briefly, bottle still at his lips: "What´s wrong with her?"

"She´s sick."; Reid explained, picking at the sheets: "It started when I was ten. She started hearing voices, seeing things that weren't really there. Sometimes she wouldn't let us go to school because she was convinced someone was out to get us. Not that we could really leave her alone, she´d forget to eat and stuff…"

Reid was actually kind of proud of thinking of talking about his mother. If Seth couldn't relate to someone whose mother was a paranoid schizophrenic then nothing would work. He was perplexed when Seth suddenly glared at him, looking tense for some reason.

"Are you lying to me?", he asked lowly, suddenly looking dangerous again.

Reid gulped, his fingers clenching in the sheets beneath him as he tried to look puzzled: "Why would I lie about that?"

"Because. You know about Richie."

Damn, Reid had forgotten just how easily Seth saw through any kind of ruse. But he wouldn't back down this time –he wasn't lying after all. He shook his head, trying to look as earnest as possible: "No. No, I´ not lying, I swear."

Seth mustered his expression closely for a moment before apparently deciding to believe him. Taking a deep breath, Reid decided to risk it and push a little further and maybe get Seth to open up.

"So…Richard hears voices, too? I figured…", he murmured, staring anywhere but at Seth as if that could deter his anger somehow: "…What do they tell him?"

There was no answer for a long moment but just as Reid decided to drop the subject completely, Seth replied: "I don't know. He thinks people say things when they don't. He´s paranoid; everybody is out to get him."

"Except you?", Reid asked softly.

A dry smile tugged at the corners of Seth´s mouth. He held the whiskey bottle out to Reid rather unexpectedly: "The offer still stands."

Reid arched an eyebrow but didn't move: "Why would I need that…?"

Instead of giving a direct answer, Seth leaned back and started to recount what sounded like a story: "…Richie and I lived with our parents till I was ten. Then our father killed himself. The day of his funeral, my mother left us with an aunt and jumped of a building."

He didn't react to Reid´s shocked gasp, instead drinking some more as he continued: "After that we went from foster home to foster home. I tried to keep an eye out for him but it wasn't always enough. One of our foster fathers… the things he did to Richie…"

Seth stared into space, his fingers tight around the bottle; it was like he had forgotten he was talking to someone beside himself: "…he didn't talk for a month after that…"

Reid stared at him with wide eyes; he had no idea why Seth had decided to share this with him –but it was obvious to him that what Seth was referring to was the perfect stressor for both Richard´s schizophrenia and the rapes.

He pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them; the room suddenly felt chilly. It was hard to feel pity for Richard after what he had done, but Reid could understand now…and he could see what motivated Seth after such traumatizing experiences. What made him the person he was. Even twenty years later, he would always do anything to keep his little brother safe and continue to see him as a victim even if Richie had long grown into a predator himself.

"Was he put in jail?", he asked quietly.

"No. There wasn't any proof. We had to back there once Richie had recovered."

"You continued to live with him?", Reid asked incredulously.

Seth shook his head, completely calm now: "No. I killed him. The second night. I heard Richie crying so I went downstairs, got his revolver and emptied the whole clip into him."

Reid stared at the man next to him with wide eyes, suddenly feeling like he was going to be sick. He could practically see the whole thing play out before his inner eye, feel the children´s desperation and pain…

After a moment he extended a slightly unsteady hand, reaching for the whiskey bottle: "I think I´ll have some of that now."

Seth handed him the bottle, still staring into space: "Then I took Richie. We packed the stuff we could carry and ran. We have been running since."

Reid took a large gulp of the amber liquid, trying not to cough as it burned his throat. The second one went down more easily. Seth had been right: It did take the edge off.

He stared at Seth for a moment, thinking about what he had heard, how it explained everything that had happened, from Seth unwillingness to see his brother's vices to his hatred for molesters.

There was another long silence that Reid knew he couldn't possibly fill with anything he could come up with. He wanted to say he was sorry, but feared Seth might get mad over that, so he kept quiet, taking another swig instead.

Surprisingly, Seth was relatively quick to snap out of his sinister mood. After a couple of minutes he turned around, snatching the bottle from Reid with a smirk: "My bad, that was an inappropriate bedtime story, huh?"

Reid blinked in surprise, struggling to adjust to the sudden change in climate. Seth seemed used to pushing his past away, but that didn't mean Reid wasn't still caught up thinking about little Richie…

"What…?", he asked distractedly, looking at Seth questioningly.

The older man slumped back on the bed, resting his head on his arm: "You look beat. We should probably sleep."

"Uh, yeah.", he said, managing to get in a nod just before Seth suddenly sat up and started going through his pockets.

His heart missed a beat when he produced Reid´s handcuffs and swiftly leaned over to his side of the bed, grabbing one of his wrists.

"What are you doing?", he asked, growing alarmed as he instinctively scooted away from Seth. The older man wouldn´t have any of it though; with one deft move he slapped one cuff around Reid´s wrist and attached the other to the head post.

He arched an eyebrow when Reid stared at him apprehensively, backing up to reassure him: "Just making sure you´re still here in the morning."

"But I wouldn't…", Reid protested but Seth cut him off, with a tone that said _no bullshit_:

"Don't even waste your breath. It´s either this or I can cuff you to the towel rack in the bathroom for the night."

He smirked when Reid just gaped at him incredulously: "Thought so."

Reid swallowed nervously, suddenly feeling vulnerable again despite what he had learned about Seth tonight. He stared at his wrist with a frown. He wasn't sure what he had expected or what in particular he was scared of now –yes, Seth had admitted to being a murderer, but he had already assumed that. It didn't change anything but he still felt nervous.

Luckily, Seth just moved back over to his side of the bed, pulling the covers over himself. Reid stared at him for a long moment, unconsciously holding his breath he bit his lip.

When the man didn't move again though, he eventually slid down as well, stretching out on the far side of the bed. He bit back a groan at the soreness of his body and tried to get as comfortable as he possibly could under the circumstances.

He tried to keep his eyes open and trained on Seth just to be sure he wasn't in for an unpleasant surprise no matter how unlikely it seemed now, but he soon found that his eyes refused to stay open much longer. He didn´t try to fight it for long, grateful that he wouldn't have to think about his chaotic feelings anymore.

* * *

Seth watched in the dark as Reid´s eyes fluttered shut for the final time and sleep claimed his unwilling mind, tension finally draining from his slender frame. He lay awake for another while then, just studying the others features and thinking to himself. He still wasn't sure what exactly was happening to him, why he had even told Reid about his past or felt the need to reassure him. He was sure it couldn't be productive in any way…but rational thought somehow seemed to fade into the background as his gaze wandered over his hostages face, taking in the way his eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks, the soft fall of his hair caressing his face and neck.

The same unfamiliar sensation of guilt hit him again.

Reid didn´t deserve this, he had done nothing to deserve being pulled into his word of brutality and hatred. But it was too late to change that now, wasn't it?

All he could do was promise himself that it would go any further. He wouldn't take more from him than he already had, no matter how much he longed to…He hadn't been able to save Richard or himself…but he would be damned if he added another innocent to his list, damned if he ended up becoming what he hated most.

So even as he was tempted to reach out and touch the kid´s face again, he told himself it would be like touching a silk handkerchief with oil greased fingers.

He kept still, watching the soft rise and fall of the youth´s chest, the way he was slightly curled in on himself…and managed to feel something akin to peace in that dark moment, far from everything he was or knew. He didn't know how, but this kid brought out something in him he hadn't know even still existed, and as much as it unsettled him, he was afraid to lose it again…to become cold again as he knew he would once Reid disappeared from his life.

He closed his eyes, trying to will himself to sleep and his body to rest, tried not to think that their time was running out impossibly quick. There was no them. There was just light and dark. There was him and Richie and then there was life. He prayed he would have the strength to let Reid have his life when the time came.

He finally drifted off as well, neither of them knowing of the happenings beyond the safety of their room, of what was lurking out in the night waiting for its time.

* * *

**BTW, over my whining earlier i forgot to tell you that this story is about halfway done and that i am so thrilled to have so many alerts and comments. i even get some in french and german which is so cool (Alors, merci á toi Virginie pour me rappeller que j´ai pris des classes de francais en college :-). Und falls jemand aus Deutschland das hier liest, ihr könnt auch auf deutsch kommentieren :-) . **

**Anyways, thank you guys so much, i´ll do my best to finish this as soon as possible. **

**Also, before i forget: I realize this is probably kinda late to mention it but there will be some character death later on in the story. I´m trying to stay close to the movie -so, i should probably change the rating to M too. argh! you see, i´m rambling...i´m going to bed now...peace out.**


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the long wait, update wise and also with the lack of actual action. I included some sorta slashy stuff in this as a compromise and I promise the vamps will appear soon!

There are some lyrics in here to a song called Time is Running Out by Muse. It will show up again in alter chapys because it fits them too well. Fun Fact: The band has a song called Stockholm Syndrome :-)

* * *

The dream started much like his last one had.

He was alone, and it was cold and dark, tear marks burning into his cheeks. Reid buried his head in his arms, trying to block out the threatening darkness as he felt invisible eyes staring at him hungrily from its depths.

He experienced a moment of shock when he felt arms closing around him from behind, but when no pain followed he was quick to sag into the welcoming embrace, to be swallowed by its warmth and comfort.

When he looked up, Seth´s dark eyes were watching him with the same deep and mesmerizing expression he´d had in the motel room, plus there was affection mixed with barely controlled desire dancing in the brown orbs. His expression sent a shiver down Reid´s spine and he didn't struggle even as Seth´s arms grew tight around him, rendering him immobile.

He held him much like he had in the phone booth, leaving Reid to his mercy but this time the young man was only briefly worried by that. He almost enjoyed the spark of uncertainty, playing with fire while Seth´s eyes convinced him he was safe.

So when the man leaned in to kiss him hot and passionately, he only let out a brief gasp of shock before melting into the touch. He wasn't prepared for the onslaught of emotion, for how clear all his confusion emotions suddenly became with one simple touch, the sensation enveloping him, shutting out all the doubt and cold around him and only leaving pleasant heat.

Reid woke with a gasp, staring wide eyed into the darkness of the quiet motel room.

He ran a sweaty palm over his face trying to control his breathing, the impressions of his dreams till tangible even now. It had been so real he could still feel his skin tingle…

His eyes made out Seth´s still form in the dark and he quickly turned his back to the man, feeling ashamed for himself even though his behavior had obviously gone unnoticed. Then he clasped a hand over his mouth as tremors wrecked his body and he fought sobs back down.

What the hell was he doing? Why were his mind and body betraying him like that?

_How did it come to this?_

It was like once he had admitted to himself that fear wasn't the only thing to send his pulse racing in Seth´s presence, his unconscious mind had resorted to deal with his distress that way instead of the usual nightmares. God, not only the team even his own mind was urging him to just give in, to feel for Seth.

Reid shook his head bitterly. Rationally, he knew that the attraction couldn't all be due to Stockholm Syndrome, not after such a short period of time, but that made it even worse.

It wasn't so much that he didn't believe Seth and his intentions anymore, but he felt like he was betraying the team and himself because of just that.

What was Gideon thinking anyway? That he would develop this and then just shut off his feelings once the case was over? To just lock Seth up and forget that he was a victim to his own past, his circumstances and his brothers disease…

Oh, God. There, he was already doing it again. Rationalizing it.

_How did it come to this?_

With resolve, Reid dug his nails so deep into his palms that the skin broke. Nothing changed. Not his way of thinking, not his feelings. He closed his eyes tightly.

Fine, so something about Seth pulled him in and his mind was starting to go –he would let it if it got him through this. He had to. _But_ Seth knew nothing of his less platonic feelings and after what he´d told him tonight, Reid would be damned if he didn't take those to the grave with him.

It was a long time before he was able to go back to sleep.

_How did it come to this?_

* * *

Seth woke with a start, his clothes sticking to his skin uncomfortably as he squinted against the bright morning sun.

He assessed the room quickly out of instinct but nothing was out of the ordinary; Reid lay motionlessly by his side, curled up close as if he had unconsciously sought comfort in his sleep.

Seeing the kids relaxed face, framed with locks that decorated the mattress just inches from Seth´s hand brought back the matter of his dreams; he only remembered shapes and sensations, vague impressions now that he was awake but he had a pretty good guess what it had been about. He groaned softly, rubbing his neck.

He wasn't sure what he´d expected to change overnight –maybe he had just hoped his infatuation wouldn't get even worse. By the light of day, his dream seemed ridiculously illogical -but nonetheless very enticing…

His gaze wandered further over the still form next to him. Reid was lying on his side, the blanket tangled around his legs. He had one arm under his head since he couldn't move it too much and the other curled around his stomach. Parts of his shirt had ridden up which gave Seth a good view of the young man´s lower back and hip bones.

Preoccupied with the ideas the view put in his head, he almost missed what looked like frayed shadows on the pale skin. There were several parallel ones on his upper left arm –with an ill feeling he reached out, gingerly matching them with his fingers. He started when Reid stirred at the touch, but he didn't wake but just rolled over on his back, causing Seth´s fingers to slide over his flat stomach. A soft sigh escaped the young man's lips at the touch and Seth felt heat rise within him at the resemblance to the moans in his dream.

He pulled his hand back quickly, tearing his eyes from the prominent hipbone taunting him. The mixture of beauty and signs of abuse displayed before him rubbed him the wrong way somehow. It wasn't enough to efficiently cool him down though.

He got of the bed quickly and quietly and walked over to the bathroom, making sure Reid remained asleep before he pulled the door closed behind him.

In the bathroom he quickly discarded his clothes and turned the water on cold. He hissed when it made contact with his skin but it served its purpose, helping his body relax and his minds become less clouded. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly trying to divert his attention.

_I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated_

Fucking vampires, Richie, the girl, the cops, the exchange, lots of stuff to plan…soft lips pulled into an innocent smile, light hair grazing his hot skin…

_I wanna break this spell  
That you've created_

He cursed as he braced himself against the cold tiles, willing his body to stop betraying his mind as the cold water chilled every part of his body except the one it was supposed to. It seemed an eternity before he felt he could safely get out of the shower and get redressed.

He frowned at his worn pants but put them back on in lack of an alternative, leaving his vest and suit to get some air by the window.

He really needed to get a change of clothes once they got to El Ray. Thinking of their escape plan finally got his mind out of the gutter and calmed him somewhat.

So he was on edge, he had spent three years in prison. Once this was over he would find himself someone…someone he wouldn't have to keep quiet with a gun.

It was only one more night until they´d meet with the cops and he´d have to…he would take the money and never look back. Easy as pie.

He was just done shaving when he heard a knock on the door that separated their room from the hallway.

Oh, fuck…that had to be the receptionist whose curiosity had gotten the best of him after all. If Seth was lucky –it could just as well be the police, if the man had been worried for Reid. He exited the bathroom and grabbed his gun.

* * *

Reid woke to the noise of someone knocking on a door.

He blinked, disoriented at first, only to snap to awareness when he remembered he was still amidst his own personal hostage drama. Sure enough, Seth just walked out of the bathroom in nothing but his black pants. Reid blinked at the unexpected sight, scolding himself for being reminded of his dream –but he quickly grew concerned when he spotted the gun in Seth´s hand.

Calm it seemed, Seth opened the door and faced their receptionist from last night, hiding the weapon behind the door.

"Yes?", he asked good naturedly, looking at him expectantly.

The man blinked at his sight, mumbling something in Spanish and Seth opened the door wide enough for him to get a full view of the room in response. The man´s head turned red and he quickly looked to the side, mumbling on in Spanish what sounded like excuses now.

Reid blushed, realizing why the man wasn't looking at him. He was lying in a mess of tangled sheets and poorly arranged clothing on the only bed there was in this room –and he was cuffed to the headboard. That combined with the fact that they were obviously two men and Seth standing there half wet with his chest bare and his pants undone didn't leave much to the imagination. Or a lot, depending on how you looked at it.

He looked away, self-consciously pulling on his shirt. It wasn't like he could say anything to set him straight. And Seth didn't even try to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Sorry if we disturbed anyone.", he was just saying sweetly: "We'll try keep it down from now on. "

Then he closed the door, shutting the man out with probably very inappropriate ideas in his head. Reid just gaped at his words for a moment before remembering they were posing as a couple for some reason.

He sat up, watching carefully as Seth tucked the gun into the back of his pants. Without a suit or shirt he could see the muscles on his arms and back move under his tanned skin - skin which was still somewhat damp from showering. He blinked quickly when Seth turned around to face him, hoping the man hadn't caught him staring.

* * *

Seth couldn't help but grin as he closed the door in the flustered man´s face. That had been fun. He´d had no trouble fooling this guy and the police was way off track. If he could do that anything else should be child's play.

He turned to Reid, immediately faltering in his resolve again.

He could have sworn the kid blushed and of course it was fucking adorable –but he figured it might as well be humiliation because it was quickly followed by a frown. His hostage looked away from him quickly when he tucked the gun away, picking at his shirt.

Seth had known to still expect some tension even after their little slumber party the night before –but he still hoped against better judgment that he´d made some progress. So it made restraint harder for him –he just couldn't stand to have the kid terrified.

He realized he didn't have to worry about that when instead of good morning Reid murmured: "I thought we were trying to keep a low profile. That guy is never going to forget us."

Seth snorted at the complaint, relieved to see that yesterday apparently hadn't been for nothing. Maybe he could at least have an okay morning before dealing with Richie again later. He highly doubted Reid would be confident enough to talk like that then.

He walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge at level with Reid´s waist, searching his pockets for the key to the handcuffs.

"I doubt it´s the first time he´s found someone cuffed to a motel bed.", he replied with a straight face, neither showing his amusement nor the ideas that gave him.

He just had to avoid looking at the part where Reid´s shirt was still exposing part of his stomach, or the lips and neck he´d kissed in his dream or the delicious blush that was creeping up into his face again…

_You're something beautiful  
A contradiction _

How could he still be so beautiful, so innocent and collected after everything? So fragile looking and yet so strong?

* * *

Reid didn't reply. He simply sat still as Seth finally produced the key and leaned over to reach for his bound arm. He had been about to be affected by Seth´s apparent good mood until he remembered what he´d told himself the night before. Laughing at those words would just be inappropriate, it would be mental.

He _didn't_ want to be tied up in the face of danger. And he still was just that…unfortunately he was also lying on his back with a very attractive, half naked man leaning over him. Reid tore his eyes from the abs in front of him only to find himself looking at large tribal tattoo snaking all the way down Seth´s arm. It didn't look like a prison tat really, he noticed, it was much to skillful and defined for that the way it emphasized certain muscles and brought out the suntanned skin –

He couldn't help but wonder how he would feel if they weren't separated by their situation, if he would be able to actually trust Seth then, bound or not…

_I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

Rei dlushed at his thoughts and tensed up. He didnt know if seth noticed but it seemed he pulled back rather quickly after that, pocketing the handcuffs.

* * *

Seth watched Reid´s reaction carefully, seeing the brief reflection of something other than distress or embarrassment on his face. He wasn't quite sure how to place it, too busy with making himself move away.

He mentally shook his head. ´_Don't be ridiculous, even if he did like men –death threats are hardly an aphrodisiac´._

He got up swiftly, leaving the kid to rearrange himself somewhat. One more night. He could go nuts once he was in El Ray.

"Alright, get yourself cleaned up if you want, we´re leaving in fifteen minutes."

He didn't look up on purpose as Reid hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Hopefully, seeing Richie would give him back some sense of reality.

_How did it come to this?_

* * *

Aaron Hotchner stared bleakly at the info board in front of him marking the possible route of the gecko brother through Mexico along with pictures taken of them from security cameras.

The team was busy swarming around him in their makeshift office in some little police station near the border but they were getting nowhere. Three days already and all they had was some vague description of a plan that Morgan had remembered Reid talking about.

Now of course, with their new hostages they could have changed all their plans again. There was no use searching every tiny village in Mexico; they would never find them that way.

No, if they were going to get Reid back it would have to be during the exchange. They would meet the brothers and if possible get the hostages free there, or trail them to their hiding place if necessary.

He looked around at the tired faces of their colleagues; they were all at their limits. They had barely slept in days sick with worry about Reid.

The worst was not knowing his condition. He had been well enough to talk the day before, but who knew what was happening to him right now?

The uncertainty was what hit them worst of all, Elle and Morgan pale with dread that Seth might make due on his threat, Gideon and him worried Reid might die from injuries until they got to him.

He sighed when the phone rang.

Morgan was calling for the tenth time today asking about how far they´d gotten. He´d been forced to be transported back to Quantico the night before where they could take proper care of him, but he´d fought the decision despite his weak state. JJ had gone back with him and he was sure Garcia would welcome them at the airport.

He was string at a picture of Seth Gecko, trying to plan the best way to act during the exchange, to predict the man´s plans and reactions when Elle stormed in, turning on the TV by the wall.

"Look at this.", she insisted agitatedly. Gideon who had been working at a nearby desk, stood up to stand next to her.

The local news were reporting on what seemed like a crime spree; the reporter was speaking Spanish but they saw the pictures of people on the screen.

"They're saying they all vanished over the past week without a trace.", Elle translated: "Most of them were truckers or tourists which is why it took a while for them to be reported missing but they all disappeared in this area."

"Do you think it has to do with our case? Why would the Gecko brothers kidnap even more people?"

"It's not them."; said a voice from the door, and they all looked up in surprise to find an officer escorting a young woman in their direction.

She had long light brown hair and a pretty face, but there seemed something wrong with her eyes. They had an ardor to them that wouldn't go with the golden crucifix around her neck.

She walked over to Hotch and extended a hand: "My name is Kate Fuller. I understand you're looking for Seth and Richie?"

* * *

**DUM DU DUM DUM! :D**

**A/N: Again, sorry the updating is taking too long. But I have work and school, plus I'm writing on two crossovers at once and try to give them both equal time. I´ve thought about putting one on hiatus till the other is finished but that seemed unfair to you guys.**

**So I´ve decided to try something that seems fair to me: I´ve updated a chapter to both of my stories tonight and from now on I will always update the one that got the most feedback on the last update next. That should solve my trouble: If the majority likes this story every week, I´ll fishing it first and vice versa. If it varies from week to week I will keep going like now.**

**Speaking of feedback, I´m happy for every review and alert but I would be even happier if more of them actually contained some constructive thoughts, corrections or ideas. Please, I´m happy you like my story but please tell me what or why, or where you´d like to see it go so I have something to work with. Thank you so much!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Firstly, thanks to those who commented, you really motivate me! I think I´m gonna focus on finishing this story for now because youre so great :-)**

**I really hope you guys wont abandon this story after reading this chapter...**

**Warning: Cant tell you what, just that its not pretty, so if youre like 12 or something, please dont read this (or any chapter after the 7th really...)**

* * *

The remains of the BAU team stared in surprise at the girl before them who had introduced herself as one Kate Fuller. She looked rather uncomfortable and oddly out of place in her cargo pants and oversized t-shirt but she seemed determined to talk to them.

"Wait, Fuller?", Elle asked instead of a greeting: "Wasn't that name in our files somewhere?"

"Probably not.", Kate shook her head before anyone else could answer: "I met Seth and Richie about a week ago and haven't told anyone since. There have been missing person reports on the news though for me and my family."

And finally Hotch was starting to see a connection between the sudden appearance of this girl and their case. He stepped forward, greeting the possible sole witness they would find to have escaped their UnSubs.

"Ms Fuller, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner."; he led her towards his desk so she could take a seat: "Why don't you start at the beginning and then tell us why you think you can help us."

Kate nodded, looking grim as she began:

"So, my dad, my brother and I, we were on a cross-country trip through Texas last week in our motor home. We´d been on the road for days and my dad wanted to sleep in a real bed for once so we stopped at a motel near the Mexican border. We had barely gotten to our rooms when two men barged in with guns and took us hostage. They said they needed us to get them over the border into Mexico."

"A motor home…that's how they passed the border undetected.", Gideon concluded in amazement: "Maybe they're still using it and that's why we could detect them!"

But Kate shook her head, shooting him down: "No, I have it."

While Gideon looked disappointed, Hotch leaned forward urging her to continue with her story.

"Yeah, well their names were Seth and Richie.", Kate pointed at the mug shots on the desk: "They said they would let us go once the night was over… but we had to stay at this bar with them until their contact would pick them up."

A shadow fell over her face, making it easy for them to guess what must have happened and why this underage girl was in Mexico all by herself now.

"But they didn't keep their promise?", Elle asked softly, trying not to upset her.

Kate´s head shot up to glare at her with sudden anger, like she had insulted someone or something: "I'm here, aren't I?"

Elle didn't take long to realize that she shouldn't have assumed the girl hated her kidnappers. It looked more like she was defending them.

Seeing Elle´s shocked expression, Kate´s anger quickly crumbled and she looked somewhat guilty: "I'm sorry, it's just…Seth is not a bad guy, you know…he let me go in the morning and he would have let my dad and Scott go too if not for…"

She broke off, her expression changing unnaturally quickly once again; she looked down and picked at her nails.

"What?", Hotch asked as gently as he could despite the urgency: "What happened?"

When Kate looked up again she looked a little less sane than she had just seconds ago, her eyes shining: "Ok, people, look this is gonna sound real crazy but I swear to god it's the truth... The bar we went into…it was full of vampires. They tried to kill us, but we fought them off together. We killed some of them and…my family, they died…"

"The Gecko brothers killed them?"; Elle asked after a moment of silence, not quite willing to let her mind go where she was taking it.

"No, weren't you listening?", Kate snapped, jumping to her feet: "Vampires bit them! They turned into monsters and we had to kill them too! My dad made me promise I would!... Afterwards we ran outside again before they could lock us in and hid in the motor home until the sun came up."

They all stared at her in astonished silence. Vampires? That girl clearly suffered from a major psychotic break, how else could she believe what she was saying?

Hotch tried to at least hide his disappointment from her. Not only would she be of no help finding Reid –no, she was more evidence of what happened to people who had been abducted by the Gecko brothers.. He didn't want to know what those men must have done to her to cause that kind of mental response…

Kate looked at him out of big disappointed eyes, wrapping her arms around herself protectively: "You don´t believe me, do you?"

"It's kind of a lot to take in.", Hotch told her carefully, mentally already thinking of alternative plans.

"Well, it's the truth.", Kate said stubbornly: "I wasn't gonna say anything but I saw the missing people on TV and they all vanished real close to that bar…I think…maybe because Seth and Richie killed some of them the vampires might have left the bar and be out for revenge…you know looking for them and eating and turning the people that vanished."

While Hotch mentally added finding a good clinic for the girl to his to-do list, Gideon suddenly seemed interested: "Wait a minute, Hotch. Ms, do you remember where that bar is?"

Kate shrugged, wary of his sudden interest: "Sure, I drove from there to here."

"Can you lead us there maybe?"

"Hell, no!", she shook her head, looking horrified: "I can tell you how to get there but I'm not ever going back there! I just told you so you're prepared. Seth and Richie are the least of your worries if I'm right."

She frowned when no one rewarded her with an answer to that and didn't say any more. As Elle led her away to get her statement on paper, Hotch shot Gideon a worried glance.

"You don't really believe what she said, do you? She´s obviously been severely traumatized."

"Of course not.", Gideon told him: "But that doesn't mean the bar can´t exist. We should go check it out. There might not have been vampires but Seth and Richie could have been seen there. Maybe that will help us find Reid sooner."

Hotch nodded grimly: "Fine. But it might take us hours to get there. The exchange is supposed to be in the morning."

"We´ll bring the money now and leave for the rendezvous point as soon as we´ve inspected the crime scene. Unless we get lucky and the bar is where they are hiding again. We should bring some back up, just in case."

Hotch sighed as they got ready for the long ride, mirroring Gideon's worried expression:

"Let's just pray they haven´t done to Reid whatever they did to that poor girl."

* * *

A/N: please read this before the second part: I´m not sure how many of you know the movie. Bottom line is, Seth did intend to let the family go and he protected Kate from Richie. He didn't mean for her family to die. But of course the BAU doesn´t know that and will suspect the worst.

Alright, on we go. I´d like to apologize in advance for this next section. And all that will follow.

* * *

They arrived back at the motel around noon. The sun was shining from a cloudless sky promising more heat to come. Seth turned off the radio and put the car into park.

He looked over to where Reid was sitting, seemingly dozing with his face against the window. It wasn't hard to see the tense line of his shoulders though. The young man had grown quieter with every mile they drove and he figured it was because he was afraid of facing Richie again, maybe even of going back to the situation before he´d started to relax somewhat around Seth.

Seth sighed inaudibly. He too was surprisingly reluctant to get out of the car.

Of course he knew that this whole thing was almost over now and that would be a relief for all of them if it went fine. But for the remainder of their time together he would have to be the Seth that Richie needed to be in control, the one to think for both of them and who didn't allow weaknesses. He didn't see how he could combine that with the person he´d felt he might be when he was alone with the kid.

Reid didn't even expect him to want to try judging by his posture. Seth felt an unwelcome pang of regret at how different his expression as from the one he´d had just this morning.

He was half tempted to just start driving again and get them away from the place, but that was a ridiculous idea of course. He couldn't leave Richie and Reid would want to be with the girl and later his team and family. This was how it was supposed to go, he reminded himself: they weren't on the same side. There was no _them_ and there couldn't be.

"We´re here.", he said unnecessarily.

* * *

Reid looked up and nodded silently. He couldn't help the ill feeling in his stomach that had increased with every mile closer to the motel.

The fragile peace and understanding they had reached over their trip seemed to fade in the light of day with reality too close for comfort. It wasn't like he had forgotten about his situation just because of the change of scenery but he had felt somewhat safer without Richard there and with the exchange days away.

Now it was the last day already –maybe his last day as a hostage or maybe the last day of his life. But he couldn't allow himself to wallow in self pity. At least Hazel would go free now.

If Seth really intended to keep his promise.

He hadn't thought of her very much over the night, too busy with his own chaotic feelings, but now that he had returned to reality he remembered he didn't only have himself to worry about.

He got out of the car when Seth opened the door, and stood, warily looking up at the older man. He opened his mouth to try and form the words he needed to say, but he suddenly felt like it would be insulting to doubt Seth´s intentions after everything. Still, he couldn't help it…

"Will you…she can go now, right?", he asked quietly, almost afraid he had been wrong.

Seth looked confused for a moment, like he had been too far away in thought to even consider Hazel, but then he nodded: "Yeah. We´ll leave for the rendezvous point in the afternoon and we´ll just leave her tied up here for the cleaning lady to find."

Reid let out a sigh of relief he hadn't known he´d held and nodded, the hint of a grateful smile playing on his lips. Then he remembered his own situation and his face fell a little again.

For a moment they just stood there on the road, holding each other's eyes. Reid knew his eyes must have changed, that they must show his increasing disquietude but Seth´s were still the same dark, almost unreadable depths. They seemed to soften for the fraction of a second as he looked at him, assuring him the past night hadn't been for nothing.

He pulled his lips into a brief smile that didn't reach his eyes. Seth had been right about one thing, death was death.

He would either live or he would die in front of his team tomorrow.

Seth seemed to guess his thoughts because he frowned but he didn't say anything to dispute them either.

"We won´t be here for long, but I´ll stay with Richie.", he said, before gesturing for him to walk towards the door to their room.

Reid stayed quiet, trying to suppress the queasy feeling in his stomach as Seth opened the door and followed him into the dimly lit motel room. They both squinted at the half-dark. The curtains were still drawn and the air felt stuffy.

They were greeted by Richard who sat in the chair by the desk, pointing a gun at them. While it sent a small shock through Reid, Seth barely bothered to raise his arms in mock surrender before closing the door behind them and locking it.

"Where the hell have you been, man?", Richard asked: "I was really worried."

"We´re back now.", Seth just shrugged, starting to unpack the food they had bought on the way. He handed Reid two sandwiches and took the other two over to where his brother was sitting.

Richie's eyes locked on Reid the second Seth turned his back, and mustered him with the same lurking, disquieting expression. Reid did his best not to flinch and looked away; still, he was sure he could feel his stare.

In order to distract himself, he looked around for Hazel only to find her nowhere in sight. Seth seemed to notice as well because in that moment he raised a questioning eyebrow at his brother.

"Where´s the girl?"; he asked, looking around the empty room.

Richard looked up at him, then shrugged indifferently as he took his sandwich: "She´s in the bedroom."

Seth nodded to Reid as he leaned against the desk and the young man made his way over to the closed door, knocking on it in case she wasn't decent.

"Hazel, can I come in?"

There was no answer. He knocked again with the same result: "Hazel?"

Across the room he more felt than saw Seth suddenly straighten up.

"Richie…", the tone of his voice was enough to let alarm bells shrill in Reid´s head.

Gripped by sudden apprehension, he reached out to push the door open with trembling fingers and immediately wished he hadn't.

Red. It was all red.

Blankets, sheets, clothes, her…covered in crimson.

Reid felt nausea overcome him as he pressed a hand to his mouth, his legs going numb.

"Kid…", he didn't react to Seth´s alarmed voice as it approached, unable to avert his eyes. The sandwich dropped from his hands.

He felt Seth walk up behind him, hissing when he saw the scene in front of him.

"Fuck.", the man´s simple curse was what finally ripped Reid out of his stupor.

She was dead.

Skin and fabric equally ripped. Brutally murdered.

The room began to swim before his eyes, flashing with images of Richie´s dead eyes, of Hazel´s innocent ones, of Seth´s reassuring words…

"No."; he choked, his knees buckling under him.

He rushed forward into the room but didn't get far. Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him back and away from the door. Reid flinched from Seth like he´d been burned.

"No!", he screamed, thrashing against the man´s grip, fighting to get to her. To save what was already lost.

But Seth held him relentlessly, pinning his arms to his sides. He thought he heard him swear again, but paid no attention, too caught up in his own terror to care.

* * *

Seth felt his stomach turn at the sight before him for several reasons. First of all, the sheer brutality of it didn't even leave him cold. He had been so worried about a dozen things, but this…He knew it shouldn't be such a shock to him knowing his brother but he´d thought –what?

What had he thought? Nothing. He´d been so caught up in his own mess that he´d completely blocked out reality. He should have known, had known in a way…but he had been so intent on getting the kid away….

Looking at said kid and seeing his reaction he realized that the girl wasn't the only thing that had died in this room. He had promised she would be safe. And Richie had made him a liar.

He could practically see Reid crumble right in front of him as realization washed over him, as he realized he had been far away in some motel room, swapping liquor and childhood stories while this was happening. It wasn't just her death, it was everything destroyed alongside with her…

Seth felt uncontrollable rage boil up inside of him, and barely suppressed it for the sake of keeping the kid from running into the room and seeing more of the gruesome scene it presented. He grabbed him out of instinct, yanking him backwards and out of the room.

It stung when Reid flinched from him but he ignored the pain, knowing he probably deserved it. This time he didn´t even expect him to calm down from any amount of talking so he dragged the thrashing youth with him, away from her, away from Richie and back into the bathroom.

He felt a sick sense of déjà vu when he pulled him into the small room forcefully and Reid stumbled away from him as soon as his grip let up.

Seth watched as he fell to his knees in front of the toilet, emptying the contents of his stomach into it. He kinda wished he could do the same. Not because of the blood, or the girl even. Hell, she hadn't deserved this, but that wasn't what he cared about. And he knew that Reid wasn't throwing up because of the bloody bedroom and corpse, after all he saw that very day on his job: No, it was because of him. All because of him.

In that moment he almost wished he´d never set foot into that bank. Almost.

After a moment, the retching sounds let up and Reid just cowered hunched over on his knees, his knuckles white from clutching the toilet seat and his hair covering his face. His arms and shoulders were shaking as he pushed himself up weakly.

Seth knew it probably was a bad idea but he couldn't help but try and do something to fix this. He reached out slowly, intent on getting Reid back on his feet again but the moment he touched the young man´s shoulder, he spun around, stumbling backwards until his back was pressed to the wall.

He stared at him out of a white face and huge, unblinking eyes that were just as full of terror as they were of hurt and disgust. Betrayal.

"Don't touch me.", he hissed, making Seth flinch internally with the way his eyes looked like they were made up of thousands of tiny fragments of glass. He had seen and caused too many things to break in his life to fool himself into thinking he could fix those eyes.

* * *

**Alright, let me have it *cringes***

**My only excuse is that its not my plot, it´s Robert Rodriguez´s. Plus, I think it was kinda unavoidable for something bad to bring both Seth and Reid back to earth. I´m not saying the state theyre in now will be permanent, but it´s gonna be tough for a while now. Luckily they´ll have bigger worries soon. **

**Please let me know what you thought of this, even if you hated it, and tell me how you think the conversation b/w Seth and Reid next chapter should go. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey:-)**

**so this is mostly filler. It was tough trying to write an authentic scene. But since Reid cried just last week on the show its at least not completely OOC. Seth´s reaction might be lacking as he is hard to depict as anything but cool or mad. **

**Many people have voice concern over the characters dying and all I can say is, Im sticking to the movie´s plot. Just as a fair warning. (Hint: Since Kate is out, there´s at least one spot open :-) You can vote for your favorite here. Just kidding.)**

**Alright enjoy, and as always thanks for your reviews!**

* * *

Seth found himself frozen in place for a second at Reid´s violent reaction.

It was understandable and he should have expected it yet it threw him back. He wasn't sure why.

Maybe deep down he´d still hoped that Reid would understand this wasn't his fault as much as it was Richie´s, maybe even seek comfort or safety from him. That he would understand that this had happened not because he was vile but because of misjudgments.

But seeing Reid´s expression as he brought as much distance as possible between them, it was pretty obvious now that that was not the case. It was his own damn fault though.

He didn't know much about psychology but he understood that their agreement had been the only basis Reid had had, his mind probably even pushing him to believe in it so it could deal with the stress.

And -while not a perfect setup- it had been a basis for Seth, too. But now that was gone. Because of Richard.

Seth growled at the thought. Part of him wanted –and wanted it more badly than ever –to storm outside and rip his brother´s fucking head off for screwing with his life like this.

Sure, Richie didn't know of his feelings, would never suspect Seth to care for anyone´s happiness but his own and Richie's –but he had promised him time and time again to stop his destructive behavior, he´d promised he´d change, that it would be different this time around.

And yet here he was, feeling worse than ever, with the only eyes he´d ever wanted to see smiling looking at him in terror.

He briefly thought of taking Jacob and his family hostage. Just why had that been so much easier?

Probably because he hadn't really cared. They had bonded somewhat, and yes he would have been mad as hell if Kate had ended up like Hazel, because he had promised her father to keep her safe and he _was_ a man of his word –but he would have gotten over it.

But now that he was stuck in this mess he couldn't help but care. He couldn't just turn around, leave Reid to himself and tell himself he would be smarter next time. Not this time. Because for some reason this time did matter.

And Seth was beyond pondering what was happening to him, or if he was losing his mind going weak like this –all he knew was that he had to say something, do something to at least try to make this better. It felt as necessary as breathing suddenly -if only to make this pressure on his chest easy up.

But what was there to say? _Sorry_ just didn't seem to cut it right now.

Reid must be either devastated, furious or scared to death. Likely all at once.

He waited for the young man to lash out at him like last time, to accuse him of lying, of purposely fooling him but Reid didn't say anything else, his lips remained pressed into a thin line as he fought back any sound. He looked sick to his stomach, his eyes unblinking and changing from glazed -no doubt still caught on that scene in the bedroom- to livid and back.

He was obviously hanging on by a threat, little of his prior calm remaining.

"Why…", he finally choked out, shaking his head as his sight blurred. He clutched at the shoulders of his shirt, hugging himself while still leaning against the wall for support. "Why…I did what you…I…", he broke off, biting his lip in midsentence. He blinked, fixating Seth –before letting out a brief bitter laugh.

Seth felt his heart twist as he watched horror, repulsion, fear, rage and betrayal flicker over Reid's face all at once, watched him fall apart, not knowing how to react to the turmoil of emotions. He almost wished for him to just be angry -it would have been easier to take than tears.

Reid obviously didn't expect him to answer; he broke eye contact quickly, instead staring at the tiles over his shoulder. Shaking his head, he pressed a hand to his mouth making it almost impossible for Seth to hear him: "Oh, god…I…how could I…"

* * *

Reid could barely see straight past the pounding of his heart and the wrenching of his insides. He felt like he would be sick again, the picture of Hazel burned into his eidetic memory.

He´d met her smiling and left her with the promise to keep her safe, he´d done anything to allow for them to get out of this. She shouldn't be dead. She couldn't.

He looked at Seth standing in front of him and the sick feeling in his stomach intensified.

He felt idiotic for even asking him for a reason.

What reasons did he need? He was a criminal without a conscience, just like every other UnSub Reid had ever encountered.

And yet he had let himself be fooled that this time was different, that Seth did care and would keep his word. And because he hadn't fought like he was supposed to Hazel had suffered and died a horrible death all alone.

All because of his weakness.

The sudden weight of his own guilt felt like lead on his shoulders, dragging him down and making it painful to breathe. It overshadowed everything, even his own fear. To think he had let himself trust Seth, to even delude himself into thinking he could feel for him…

His thoughts were interrupted when Seth closed in despite his words, and he cringed instinctively. It wasn't from fear as much as he wished it were. But even now, Seth was looking at him in that way….upset and concerned. Honest. Trustworthy. With eyes that looked just as shocked as his own, that said he hadn't meant for this to happen.

The feeling of Seth's warm hand on his cheek was as clear on his memory as the churning of his stomach, telling him that it would all be alright. Except it wouldn't.

"No!", he gasped, recoiling when Seth reached for his arm. He could ever allow himself to be fooled like that again.

* * *

Seth wasn't sure if he should be relieved or miserable upon realizing that Reid pulling away from him wasn't as much from fear as from betrayal. At least it seemed that they weren't back to square one with added trauma to spice things up. But what use was that when he still very obviously despised him for what he'd let happen, accusing himself on top of it as it seemed?

He reached out despite Reid's protests, grabbing him by his upper arms: "Kid…look at me."

But Reid didn't listen to him. Instead he immediately tried to shake him off, losing what remained of his barely kept composure. He trashed in Seth's grip, hitting him blindly when it only grew tighter.

Seth held on tightly, knowing that he couldn't leave this now, that he had to break through to him somehow. If he could get Reid to listen at all.

Making a quick decision, he used his weight to press the young man into the wall, closing the distance between them so he had no more room to lash out. He ignored Reid´s cry and his renewed efforts to wrench himself free as he trapped the youth´s arms between their bodies rendering him immobile.

"Let go! Let me…!", Reid cried, struggling against the arms restraining him with all his might.

Seth waited almost a full five minutes before he had finally tired himself out, more clinging to his jacket for support than trying to push him off anymore. When nothing but sobs wrecked Reid's body anymore, he took his face in both hands, trying hard to ignore the way it wet his hands. Reid tried weakly to evade him, but eventually had to look at him.

Tears were now freely streaming down his face and the pain in his eyes hit Seth with undiluted power, leaving him unable to block it out like he usually would.

"Stop that!"; Seth demanded hotly, tightening his grip when Reid tried to turn his head away: "It is not your fault. Look at me. _I_ screwed up -"

He couldn't believe he was acting this way, trying to shoulder the blame even though it naturally was. He didn't have time to ponder it though because Reid shook his head harshly, sounding almost hysterical:

"I believed you…worse, I… made her… believe me… she… be fine…I should have never… let you…"

"You didn't let me do anything.", Seth interrupted immediately. He was becoming scared that Reid condition was growing worse, that the shock had been too much considering the way he was acting. His irrational guilt was eating him up.

He tried to make him see reason once more, not even caring if it put him in a bad light. Better Reid hate him than himself.

"You didn't have any choice."

He received no answer.

There was a soft noise behind them and he could feel Reid flinch again, staring past his shoulder at the door. He turned around to see Richie standing on the threshold mustering them with a detached expression, completely shut off from all the pain between them, merely an interested glint in his eyes as he watched them.

Seth felt rage surge up inside of him at his brothers unnatural cool, his obvious lack of remorse and before he thought better of it, he had spun around, stalking over to him.

Richie didn't move, he just mustered him as he came closer, apparently not even understanding what had gotten his brother this riled up.

"Get out!", Seth snarled so viciously that it made both Reid and Richie flinch. For once Richie took the hint and retreated.

Seth briefly turned back around to see that Reid had sunken against the wall again, his eyes void of any emotion as they remained trained on the spot where Richie had been.

"Reid…kid…look at me…", he demanded again, trying to get his attention back.

He curled a large hand around his chin and half of his cheek and turning his head in his direction. Reid didn't fight the touch this time but he stared right through him even when Seth tilted his face, his eyes glazed over.

And just like that he knew that there was no point.

Words couldn't fix this.

* * *

Seth closed the bathroom door behind him, feeling more miserable than he had in years.

His eyes found his brother who looked at him calmly and detachedly, merely a minor trace of worry in his eyes as he watched Seth. It felt like another slap to the face.

All the frustration and misery he felt over the situation with Reid was only intensified by his brother´s indifference.

"What´s the matter with you, Richard?", Seth asked dangerously quiet, in contrast to his inner turmoil.

Now that he took the time to look he noticed the tiny sprinkles of blood on his brother´s shirt and hands. The younger man stood by the desk, looking at him like he was offended by Seth´s accusation.

"Seth, before you flip out - you have to know what happened."

"Yeah?", Seth stared at him, wishing he could feel as detached as he sounded. Instead he felt his control fading at an alarming rate: "Yeah, tell me what happened. I need an explanation."

Richie was quick to come up with an explanation, even he realizing that he was in trouble with Seth: "I did what you said. Really. But after you called last night… someone came into the room."

He grew agitated when his brother just stared at him: "She must have been one of those damn vamps, Seth, cause she attacked me! I could barely fend her off… but she got into the bedroom and before it could do anything she had attacked the girl and bitten her. I had to kill them or they would have killed me! Ok?"

He finished, looking earnestly upset.

Seth blinked, trying to make the mental images before his eyes fade and concentrate on his brother instead. It wasn't easy; they seemed entirely interwoven. The blood, the gore, the horror frozen on her face, looking so much like Reid´s…so much like he felt himself.

What had become of him?

"Ok.", he repeated, and Richie looked relieved until Seth's eyes flashed with fury: "OK? Bullshit! If those vamps had found us they would have killed you last night. That girl, she would never have posed a threat to you and all you had to do was watch her…one night and I get this! What is wrong with you?"

He had gone from hissing to yelling during that last part, fury finally boiling over and making him forget he should stay reasonable.

Richie tensed at his outburst, and put his hands up with a frown that showed nothing of guilt: "Nothing! Nothing's wrong with me! I told you, she…!"

But Seth was done listening to excuses. "Is it me?", he interrupted, walking towards his brother: "Is this my fault?"

"What? No!", Richard shook his head, still not acting in accordance with the situation, more like they were arguing about a lost set of keys. He didn't understand. Or maybe he did and just didn't care. It was what pushed Seth over the edge.

"IS THIS. MY FAULT?", he snarled, jabbing a finger in the direction of the bedroom, his voice betraying his rage: "Do you think this is what I am?"

"No, I-"

Richard didn't even get a word in before Seth was in his face, shouting: "This is not me! I'm a professional fucking thief! I don't kill anyone I don't have to any I DON´T. FUCKING. RAPE. PEOPLE!"

Seth couldn't help it, couldn't bring himself to calm down. Not this time. Richard´s darker side had always disturbed him and this wasn't the first time they´d had this conversation –but this time it was different.

He vaguely wished his reasons for flipping out like this were more honorable but the biggest part simply was that the dead body in the other room could easily have been Reid. The thought turned his stomach and made him see red.

With a snarl, he grabbed his brother by the neck and slammed him hard against the wall, banging his head against it as he dug his fingers into his face: "What you are doing, WHAT YOU ARE FUCKING DOING IS NOT HOW ITS DONE!"

Richie didn't try to push him off, already having his kicked puppy face in place again. He stared up at his older brother out of wide eyes as Seth kept yelling, trying to ignore it. He grabbed his face harshly, forcing eye contact: "Say yes, Seth, I fucking understand!"

Richard didn't have to be told twice, seeing his opening: "Yes, I understand."

As he stared into his little brothers wide eyes, Seth felt the rage being drained from his body, leaving exhaustion and misery to gnaw at his insides.

He wasn't a damn fool; he understood that Richie didn't really care. He only cared about placating Seth. But there was nothing else he could do.

Frustrated, Seth let go of him, cursing loudly as he walked over to the couch and sank onto it, staring at the open bedroom door through his hands. Somewhere in the back of his head his logical self told him he would have to do something about the body soon, but he couldn't bring himself to move right now.

He stared at the red of the sheets while Richie leaned against the wall and refused to even turn his head towards the bathroom.

He was trapped in a fucking nightmare.

* * *

Reid cowered in the same spot where Seth had left him God knew how long ago. It must have been more than two hours ago because he saw the room getting darker around him, the light from outside the window fading. He was surprised no one had come for him yet, but figured they were busy…

He didn't care as long as they stayed away from him.

Right after Seth had left, he had been able to hear the brothers arguing and shouting outside, to hear every one of Richard´s weak excuses and every enraged hiss coming from Seth.

He had refused to think about the content of what he was hearing. It didn't change anything. Hazel was dead because he had trusted Seth. And Reid would burn in hell for still being unable to hate the man even now.

He shook his head harshly, trying to clear it.

What did it matter if Seth had made the same mistake by trusting Richard? He should have known his brother was not to be trusted.

He probably had, Reid realized, and likely just hadn't cared all that much. He´d said what he had to to keep him quiet and now that he had had his cooperation, neither he nor Hazel were important anymore.

Slowly, fighting to see past the terror holding his body in a vise-like grip, Reid tried to think straight. He pushed the hurt he felt over a betrayal that wasn't really one aside, knowing it was his own fault. He hadn't acted when he should have.

But he would now.

He realized he couldn't stay here. It had been insane to trust in Seth's word –and if he stayed he was as good as dead. Plus, with Hazel dead, nothing was keeping him.

He´d rather be shot in the back trying to flee than ever have to look at him or Seth again.

Still shaking, he got up and quietly walked over to the window. It was small but he could fit through. He shot a brief look towards the door but found there was silence on the other side.

As quietly as possible he squeezed himself through and landed outside, surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**Like i said. that was tricky. l hope it didnt suck too badly. Im not sure but i think Reid would be starting crack from the stress by now even if hes used to it with his job. This is set even before Tobias Hankel and he didnt hold up too well then either...**

**Oh, and a WARNING: I am gonna up the rating to M for next time, just as a precaution. I never quite understood where the line is between T and M but it seems appropriate. So if you havent you should put this on your alert list so you dotn miss the next installment ;-)**


	20. Chapter 20

_"Vampires and love at first sight belong to those things you don't believe in until you're faced with them."_

* * *

It was close.

So tangible that he was sure he could have felt and tasted it if only he tried.

It wasn't something as simplistic as desire, at least not completely. In the beginning he had blamed it on attraction but in the end it had only taken one moment of clarity, of fear and pain that wasn't for himself to realize he had been wrong. Physical longing had just been a cover for what lay underneath, what he really longed for.

He had felt it.

A light so bright it illuminated even the darkness of his soul. The sort of warmth, of calm, of peace with the world that he had never thought possible for someone like him, someone whose life was a collage of blood and tears and hate.

He´d felt it the moment he had managed to erase the fearful alert from Reid´s eyes, when he´d held his hand and seen him smile.

It hadn't been much and oh-so-fleeting, crushed by reality -but he had known it could be real. If only somehow he could manage not to break the paper thin construct he´d built around them he could claim a part of that light, claim that feeling forever.

_It's true_  
_The way I feel_

It was like those logical concepts which had no real correlate. He could see the light, see who he could become –but he knew reaching it would be near impossible. He had known that hands like his weren't meant to hold something safe but to break and crush. The hesitation and uncertainty in Reid´s eyes should have warned him, should have reminded him of what he was.

And yet he´d tried.

_Was promised by your face_  
_The sound of your voice_  
_Painted on my memories_

He had been so drawn to seeing that soft expression aimed at him, that voice saying his name without reluctance or worry that he had pushed aside all visions of a bloodstained future that was sure to come. He´d blocked out reality and had ended up with those eyes, that voice stricken with tears and pain.

If only he had know one day ago that he would feel this way, how much his negligence would destroy. But he hadn't been able to admit it to himself.

And now he couldn't make it right, couldn't rebuild what he had destroyed. And even that didn't stop him from foolishly wanting to try.

"What happened to you Seth?"

Seth was torn out of his trance like state, shifting where he was lying on the couch and taking his arm off his face. He must have spaced out, it seemed that some time had passed, but he didn't feel like he had even dozed. He still felt like he´d been hit by a ton of bricks.

_I woke up in a dream today_  
_To the cold of the static_

He stared over at the closed bathroom door and then to where Richie was sitting in the desk chair, not trying to hide his scowl. Just because he felt like shit didn't mean Richie was off the hook yet. Seth was far from being over his anger, in fact it felt like it was the only thing keeping him from breaking down right now. The weight of his inner monologue earlier was still dragging him down, making him realize his position was just as bad as hed thought.

Even if he couldn't see the dead girl from his position because Richie had at least been smart enough to close the bedroom door at some point.

Not like that would make him forget.

He wished he could, that he would wake up to find it had all just been a bad dream or that he could go back to not caring. Whichever would bring an end to his misery.

Unfortunately, all he had to pick from was reality, reality and fucking reality.

"What happened to _me_?", he repeated with bitter amusement, not caring what his brother was talking about. He didn't feel it actually mattered.

This whole ordeal had thrown him back far. Three days ago, he had been so enthusiastic to start a new life in Mexico, in freedom and with his little brother. No more running, no more killing or being killed. But now he saw just how foolish that had been.

They had more trouble than they could think of, but even if they did somehow make it to El Ray -they could never escape the past, never escape what Richard had become and what Seth had let him turn into over the years.

What had he been thinking? That Richie would miraculously change? That he wouldn't have to travel from small village to village, cleaning up maimed bodies like he had for the past fifteen years?

He simply hadn't thought that far, had told himself they would be fine, that he would make it alright. But now he saw that he couldn't.

He couldn't make Richie into less of a monster. And as long as he stayed with him he would be one, too.

Why even go to El Ray? So he could spend the rest of his miserable existence being a murderer, a devil, a fucking bastard…

He closed his eyes when the memory of talking to Reid about this returned. Would he even have thought like this three days ago?

He tried to remember the exact way he had felt back at the other motel with the kid and couldn't imagine ever feeling that way where he was going.

_Forgot all about yesterday_  
_Remembering, I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore_

Maybe…maybe he had run long enough.

There was nothing he had left to protect. His little brother was buried six foot deep under the monster looking at him right now, and his own innocence had been lost somewhere along the way. There was only one thing he still wanted now and even that had been destroyed by his own hands. Even if Reid somehow managed to recover from this trauma –it would never happen anywhere near Seth.

_And I'm left in the wake of the mistake, slow to react Even though you're so close to me_  
_You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back_

He wanted to rush over to the bathroom door, rip it open and cling to the light like a drowning man. But he couldn't. He would only quench it, leaving them both in darkness. If he hadn't already.

So instead he stayed where he was, accepting that Richard was his reality and that closing his eyes wouldn't make him or his madness go anywhere.

His brother was mustering him with an unusual clearness in his eyes, a sharp awareness like he suspected there was something more behind Seth´s angry gaze. He didn't look guilty or weary at all, more curious really.

"Something's off.", he said slowly, as though he was unsure of how to phrase his thoughts: "Why did you do that…why did you touch him?"

Seth just stared at him, his brain refusing to even try to make sense of his words at first. All he wanted was for Richie not to be there as a reminder of his failure right now - and especially for him not to talk about Reid.

"What the fuck are you talking about?", he snapped: "If I hadn't grabbed him, God knows what he would have done! You're lucky I got him to calm down."

Richie didn't answer immediately, his gaze still alarmingly clear as he kept staring.

"You never touch people.", he shook his head from side to side once, eyes gleaming behind his thick glasses: "I´ve never seen you touch anyone but me."

Seth still didn't get what they were talking about, half sure he was dealing with another one of his brother´s less clear episodes. All he knew was that it was making him mad again, along with nervous for some reason.

"Richie."; he snapped: "Either get your shit together or shut the fuck up! What the hell are you talking about? I touch people constantly."

Richie shook his head again, eerily calm as he said: "No, you grab people. Either to make them comply or when you hook up with someone."

The last part chased away the last bit of weariness in Seth; he shot up with a murderous glance: "Don't even imply…"

Richie merely lifted both hands, looking only mildly impressed: "Yeah, sure, they don't mind…they want you to. But it's the same thing, you touch them to control them."

"Well, one of us has to have some control.", Seth growled after settling back against the couch´s backrest. Frankly, he was tired of dealing with his brother, and he had already wasted too much time lying here when he had a lot to deal with - but he couldn't seem to get him to stop talking.

"You touched him…in the bathroom…you held him…"

It was only then that Seth made sense of the glint in his brother´s eyes, that he understood what had him so unnaturally focused.

He´d seen it. Worse, he had seen it for what it really was.

Seen what Seth's behavior conveyed even if Reid wouldn't see it, wouldn't see how rare and unusual it was for him. He´d held the kid´s face in his hands, controlling yes, but not for his own sake. He didn't have to cram his brain to realize that he had hardly ever done that to anyone but his younger brother.

Shit.

He needed a good three seconds to get over his shock, but then he compensated for it with a dark glare.

"Richie", he said, his voice dangerously low as he got up: "We need him if we want the money."

"That's all?"

It wasn't. But he wouldn't trust his brother to act in his welfare if he asked. All he could do was appear strong as ever and pressure him into obeying.

"That's all."; he said determinedly, before walking closer and adding: "And if you ever pull something like this again - I'm gone. Be it him or anyone else. You got that?"

Richie nodded.

He looked almost shocked by Seth's words as he had never gotten an ultimatum before and Seth was almost glad to see some sort of emotion on his face. He wasn't sure if he could actually leave his brother but he didn't want to find out if he could help it.

Seth turned away quickly, stalking over to the bedroom door: "And don't fucking analyze me."

"Okay, Seth."

"Get up, it's getting dark out.", he deflected successfully: "Help me move the body."

He opened the bedroom door, managing not to squint when he turned on the lights. Like before the first thing he saw was red. But that was all.

Seth stared for a whole second before he realized what he was looking at. The room was empty. He felt Richard walk up behind him and peek over his shoulder.

"She´s gone.", Richie said like that needed any clarifying.

Seth rushed into the soiled bedroom. The bed was still destroyed but there was no sign of the girl anywhere.

"What the-?", he muttered: "What the hell did you do, Richie?"

He whirled around to face his brother who only shrugged, looking completely confused: "Nothing man. I didn't go in here again."

Seth bit his teeth together. As much as he wanted to yell at Richie, there was absolutely no point in him bringing the body anywhere on his own. On the other hand should couldn't just have gotten up and walked away…

His gaze wandered through the room and stayed at the open window where the nightly wind blew the curtains into the room. Looking down, he distinctly saw red footprints on the carpet next to the bed.

Then again, it looked like she had.

"Fuck."; he muttered, feeling his insides tangling up when realization washed over him. He turned to stare at Richie whose expression was completely and inappropriately smug:

"I told you she was bitten by a fucking vampire!"

Within seconds, Seth was completely within operating mode, pushing everything else aside.

He didn't take the time to think about what this would mean for Richie's overall story, all he could process right now was that they had been found, they were unprotected in an open room and it was night. They might as well have climbed on a large white plate.

"Grab your gun.", he told Richie as he slammed the window shut and pulled the shutters down before securing the room: "We need to be prepared in case she attacks."

He quickly drew his own gun, holding it in front of him as he walked back into the main room. It seemed empty.

"What if she brings more of her bloodsucking friends?", Richie asked from behind him, sounding worried now.

Seth went to check the door, locking it. The shutters were still down here.

"We can't leave here."; he said: "We would be an open target on the streets. We just need to secure the room and hold out till the sun comes up."

Damn, this way they would miss their rendezvous but he supposed that should be the least of his worries now.

It reminded him of something else though.

Reid.

He cursed when his heart skipped a beat and whirled around to almost run towards the bathroom door. There was a window in there too and he needed to get Reid into this room as quickly as possible.

He ripped the door open –only to be faced with another empty room and another open window.

For a moment he felt like his brain froze over, thinking for sure that one of those beasts had crawled in and gotten to the kid -but then his rational mind took over.

There was no blood and no traces of a fight. Any vampire would have gotten in here, killed Reid right in the bathroom and moved on to the living room.

It didn't do much to calm him though. So Reid must have fled by himself, completely unaware of their situation. And now he was outside in the night.

Seth all but ran over his brother when he spun around, storming out for room door and outside into the night.

* * *

**5 minutes earlier: **

Reid jumped out the window and landed in a little yard behind the motel.

It was quickly getting dark out and he decided he needed to find a phone and let the team track his position before he could hide somewhere close by. Running around headlessly in the dark would do him no good since he didn't even know where exactly he was.

He took a deep breath, trying to think like he would during any case. It was hard considering his whole body was till trembling, he felt sick to his stomach and his mind kept flashing back to Hazel´s dead body but in the end he had to do it.

He ran towards the reception of the motel, hoping to find someone still working. He probably didn't have much time until Seth and Richie noticed he was gone and he didn't want to endanger any more people.

The reception area was deserted and there was only a pay phone on the wall which he had no money to use.

He cursed inwardly until he noticed noises coming from the adjourning room, seemingly a little room for the gusts to drink and socialize. He walked in to see two truckers sitting by the bar and one couple at one of the two little tables by the wall, close to glass door leading outside onto a patio.

They barely took notice of him as he quickly made his way over to the receptionist standing behind the counter, passing shots of alcohol to the two men.

He looked in surprise when he saw Reid and waved him over: "Hola, chico."

Reid didn't waste any time socializing: "Can I use your phone, please?"

He must have looked pretty distraught because the man just nodded, looking worried over his bruised face and messed up clothes. He passed Reid a glass of tequila and motioned for him to wait and then went to get what Reid hoped would be a functioning phone.

He took another deep breath, his fingers clutching the counter so hard that the knuckles were turning white.

He needed to keep a cool head but he was running out of time. And any second he didn't spend acting gave his mind time to get hung up on Seth again and press the air out of his lungs.

Even now, it still was so much of a shock…

"Buy me a drink?", a female voice suddenly chirped playfully from behind him, a slender hand settling on his shoulder.

Reid froze -not because she had asked him in English but because he recognized the voice.

He turned his head slowly, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Hazel?"

* * *

**DUM DU DU DUM!**

**I have to admit, writing this is much easier than all the stuff about their feelings. The part at the beginning was kinda depressing for someone like Seth but I like to think he is that deep. So this is where we stand: Seth realized he is actually in love with Reid. Yay, to that. And it scares him because it´s a first. It can make sense if you don't overthink it…**

**So, I guess y´all know where this is going. I know it´s not exactly canon and the time in-between is very long but it wouldn't work otherwise. Maybe we could blame it on Richie´s screwed up recollection of what happened when, or we could say every transformation takes a different amount of time (Like, Jacob´s took really long…) –or I guess we could blame the author. It is what it is.**

**So there are some questions open as to how she really died now, right? Dunno if I´ll answer those yet, maybe it could just be up to interpretation? What do you think?**

**Song by Linkin Park (With You), quote by me :-)**

**Next part will probably be up by sunday...**

**Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**First of all thanks for the lovely reviews, you really made my day, guys. Now, it is officially Sunday where I live so I´m posting the next chapter as promised.**

**Alright, so this is rated M, cause we´re getting to the splatter part of the movie now (even though my description of that is probably lacking as I´m rather squeamish and usually skip the vampire section of the movie to avoid further trauma. I remember it well enough from accidentally watching it when I was twelve though. **

* * *

"Hazel?"

For a moment Reid just stared at the girl in front of him like she was a ghost.

Which, technically she had to be. She was dead, he had seen it –and yet here she was right in front of him, pretty as the day he´d met her in the bank, uninjured and smiling at him coyly.

Reid didn´t believe his eyes. Another shock adding to his daze like state.

Was is possible she hadn't really been dead but just pretending? Seth had dragged him away before he had really come close. But all that blood…

For a moment he doubted his own mind. What had happened had shaken him up pretty badly- but this much?

"How?", he gasped: "I saw…"

Hazel stepped closer, smiling at him brilliantly.

"Oh honey, it's alright.", she cooed, petting his cheek with slender fingers: "I´m fine. In fact I´m great."

"Not for long, bitch!"

They both spun around at the sudden yell from the entrance of the bar to see Seth and Richie standing there, Richie's expression cold and grim while Seth looked furious on top of it. They both had their guns in hand and were pointing them at Hazel.

The bar immediately fell silent at the sudden threat, everyone staring at the two men.

Reid felt his body grow cold in horror at the situation. They looked just like when they had stepped into the bank, determined, trigger-happy and absolutely ruthless.

It was the last straw, showing Reid with brilliant clarity just how foolish he had been.

Seth was nothing but terrifying. There wasn't even the trace of hesitance in his eyes as he aimed his gun at a helpless girl.

Without thinking he stepped in front of Hazel, shielding her. He´d let her get hurt once, he´d be damned if he would let the brothers get at her again. It wasn't hard really, adrenaline and what remained of his nausea pretty much blocking out what was left of his survival instinct.

He thought he saw the flicker of hesitation in Seth's eyes when he moved into the line of fire, but he only stepped closer into the room.

"Get away from her, kid." , he demanded darkly, Richie shadowing him silently.

No one in the bar moved, everyone probably scared of what was going to happen but Reid refused to move away. It was one of the hardest things he´d ever done to look into Seth's eyes as he answered, but the darkness in them helped a little:

"No. I'm not going to let you hurt anyone else."

He expected Seth to laugh, to remind him that he had absolutely no power to make due on his promise, but the man just shook his head looking conflicted. It didn't exactly help Reid's conviction.

"You don't understand. She's not who you think."

He extended a hand as if to reach out for him and Reid instinctively took a step back, now fully covering Hazel. He didn't care if he would get shot for it, he would do what he should have done all alone. Act like the agent he was.

"If you´re gonna shoot anyone here you'll have to shoot me first.", he hissed, fists clenched by his sides.

He didn't have much hope that the brothers would spare everyone because of his threat, because they needed him to get their money, but it was his only shot really.

He was just starting to look around for something to use as a weapon when Hazel laughed behind him:

"Why, boys, don't flip. We were having such fun before you ruined everything."

She trailed her nails up Reid's arms to his shoulders from behind as she smirked at the brothers. Reid caught another flicker crossing Seth's face as he gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on the trigger. The young agent glanced back quickly, confused by Hazel´s uncharacteristic behavior, and her odd tone of voice.

He looked at her face again and felt his heart stop at the sight of her.

What had been a pretty youthful face was now distorted into a grotesque, bumpy mask with yellow eyes staring at him hungrily. The hands on his shoulders suddenly bore sharp, large claws digging into his shirt.

He jerked away in shock, stumbling away from her and into the side of the bar.

Hazel followed after him, her smile now hellish as she advanced. She grinned widely at his horrified gasp, exposing rows of razor-sharp teeth: "Now, now, darling, don't tell me you only stand up for pretty girls?"

She closed in, her nails digging into his shoulders again with unnatural strength and before he could so much as scream she lunged for his neck, ready to rip his throat out.

In that moment Reid knew he was going to die.

His instinct told him without a doubt what his rational mind wouldn´t process.

But just when he felt her breath against his neck, hot and reeking of sulfur - a shot rang out and the pressure on his shoulders vanished.

He blinked to see the monster in front of him stagger backwards, a hole gaping in her chest. Instead of falling down though, she shrieked furiously launching herself at Seth who shot her again without hesitance.

Reid pressed himself into the bar as he watched her being thrown back when it hit her square in the head. She tumbled to the ground at last and Reid's stomach turned when he saw that half of her face was gone.

Seth walked up to her quickly, shooting her a third time until she exploded right before their eyes, turning to sticky goo on the floor.

Reid couldn't do anything but stare at her remains, his heart racing and his mind still refusing to process what he´d just seen.

There were no monsters; they were the stuff of mysteries and children stories. Something that superstitious people believed in but which a man of his intellect and knowledge could only roll his eyes at.

And yet he couldn't deny that he had just seen a real monster.

No, not a monster. A vampire.

He tore his eyes from the messy puddle on the floor to stare at Seth with wide eyes, not sure if he wanted to further accuse him or beg for a rational explanation. His mouth tried to form the words but they just wouldn't come.

Was this it? Had he finally snapped and lost his mind?

Seth -who had been staring at the remains of his target with something akin to disgust- looked up to meet his gaze and seemed to guess what he was thinking. He sighed heavily, his face crunched up in distress for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak.

Before he could get one word out though, there was the sound of a gun being cocked from behind him, accompanied by Richard´s tense voice: "Seth, watch out."

He pointed towards the bar and Seth and Reid turned around just in time to see the two men at the bar get up and morph into vampires as well. A second later, the couple by the wall did the same, all of them slowly advancing on them.

"Shit.", Seth cursed, cocking his gun again: "It's a trap! Richie, back me up!"

The two men quickly stood side by side, facing the vampires as though it was no big surprise to them that the laws of nature had just been set out. Somewhere buried in his reeling mind, Reid remembered conversations about vampires, Richie's excuses and Seth´s promise.

It seemed he had lied about more than one thing.

Reid didn't have time to process even that though because the vampires advanced quickly, their expressions murderous.

"You might as well give up now.", one of the truckers grinned, showing rows of shark-like teeth: "Now that we found you the mistress will know where you are. You won't get away again. Better come along quietly and hope she´ll grant you a quick death."

"No, thanks.", Seth replied coolly, shooting the speaker several times without blinking.

Reid flinched at the noise and he realized that he had no time for reflection. Whatever these creatures were and what they had planned -they were obviously real enough to kill him.

His mind was screaming at him to move, to do something. But he neither had a weapon nor any idea what to use against vampires, plus he couldn't actually move with the bar in his back, vampires on one side and the Geckos on the other.

Considering how - he had been überfodert with dealing with a hostage scenario, dealing with kidnappers _and_ vampires wouldn't exactly be much more successful.

For now at least, it seemed that Seth and Richie were holding their ground.

He fully expected he trucker shot by Seth to go down like Hazel, but this one was quicker than and he dodged the bullets, charging. Breathless, Reid watched him morph completely into a creature from hell during his brief flight at Seth.

Just in time, Seth threw himself to the floor, rolling off to the side and got back to his feet with fluid agility, immediately shooting again.

This time he hit the man´s arm, greenish blood staining the surrounding area. The monster didn't stop though, advancing further on Seth while the others surrounded them slowly.

With rising dread, Reid realized that this was going to turn into a splatter fest pretty soon from the looks of it. And the odds were against them.

He was ripped from his thoughts when he saw a movement to his right and realized that while the truckers seemed busy with Seth and Richie, the couple from the wall was now advancing on him.

Hastily, he moved sideways so his back was free and he wouldn't be cornered. The two of them grinned, watching as he searched for a way out.

Behind them, he could see Richie battering one of the truckers with a chair, repeatedly hitting his head with it while Seth had apparently been tackled to the ground, the second trucker pinning him there and snapping for his neck with sharp teeth.

Seth warded him off with both hands against his shoulders, yelling for Richie to be done with his attacker and help him out.

"Get a weapon.", he yelled, and it took Reid a moment to realize he was talking to him.

Forcing his limbs to work, he jumped to the side of him and grabbed a chair, using it as a barrier between him and the advancing monsters.

It wasn't much help.

More quickly than he would have thought possible, the woman suddenly jumped at him and while he jabbed the chair at her to ward her off the man closed in, grabbing the chair leg and pulling at it so forcefully that Reid was thrown through the air along with it.

Pain shot through his back as he felt himself crash through the glass door leading to the patio. He landed on the hard ground, glass and gravel digging into his skin painfully.

He didn't have time to ponder just how strong these vamps had to be to throw him that far because almost immediately he was roughly grabbed by his hair. Reid gasped in pain, blindly reaching up to ease the pressure on his scalp as he was pulled up and dragged away from the building and further into the night.

He heard both vampires laughing while they ignored his struggles, easily isolating him from the others. Being all alone at the mercy of those things was even more terrifying even though he probably shouldn't expect much help from his kidnappers anyway.

Reid heard fluttering above him and blinked through tears of pain to see hundreds of bats canvassing the dark sky above the motel. His heart fell. He didn't have to know the whole story to realize that that wasn't good at all.

A sharp tug at his scalp brought him to his feet, and he yelped in pain as he was forced to look into the face of the man/monster holding him, cringing when yellow eyes stared at him hungrily. The vampire moved in closer, unbothered by Reid´s thrashing against his grip and leaned in to sniff at his neck.

"Don't you look tasty.", he grinned, exposing long fangs in the procees. Reid shrunk back and was rewarded with hard fingers closing around his neck, cutting off his air supply and holding him still effectively.

He was vaguely aware that his feet had left the ground as he desperately tried to breathe, kicking at his attacker.

The man leaned in again, fangs bared and ready to bite down when suddenly the women with him spoke up.

"Were not supposed to kill them yet, remember?", she reminded him, sounding annoyed: "The mistress wants them for herself."

Reid didn't understand what they meant by that but frankly he was too busy hyperventiallting anyways to pay much attention to them.

His eyes flew over to the motel, hoping against all odds that Seth would come to save him but nothing moved and he remained lost. The brief relief of having the man's attention diverted from him didn't last long because his retort was almost immediate.

"Check again."; the male vampire growled without releasing his grip: "This one wasn't at the bar. The mistress never has to find out."

Reid felt himself freeze in terror when a cruel smile spread over the woman´s face and she stepped up to them, looking just as hungry as her companion:

"Well, in that case - you go first."

"Don't mind if I do."

Reid whimpered in horror when sharp nails dug into his hair again, harshly tugging his head to the side so his neck was exposed. He knew that he would lose conscience soon without new oxygen but he had a feeling it wouldn't be soon enough to escape the feeling of fangs ripping into him.

Holding him was a monster he had no chance at warding off and no one was there to help him. He cringed and pressed his eyes shut as he waited for the inevitable pain.

* * *

Seth huffed in relief when he used his last strength to push the vampire pinning him up, giving Richard the opportunity to stake him with a chair leg. He watched the monster disintegrate with a shriek and pushed the remains off him before they could stain his clothes.

Then he rolled over, taking a deep breath before pushing himself off the floor and looking around to find Richie sitting close by, reloading his gun.

He still felt the adrenaline rushing through his body, a familiar feeling that enabled him to live the life he did and that had hardly worn off since they had first encountered the vampires´ nest a week earlier.

Right now though it was layered through with something new: Fear.

He looked over to the broken glass door, realizing that both vampires and Reid were gone.

Just then a strangled scream echoed through the night and Seth was on his feet before he knew it, grabbing his gun tighter.

Richie´s hand on his arm pulled him back harshly before he could run towards the door.

"Leave him, Seth. Forget about the money - we need to take cover."

Seth hesitated for a moment, staring between his brother and the door.

He was right.

Going outside would be suicide.

For all he knew Reid was probably dead already. And if he wasn't Seth would have to stake him which he wasn't sure he could. Through the nightly air, he thought he heard the familiar flutter of wings and his insides froze in realization that there were going to be more than four vampires soon.

If they wanted any chance of getting out of here alive they had to block every entrance to this room now and try to hold out till morning with the bullets they had left. It wasn't a good chance but if he went out there now in search for the kid his chances would drop to zero.

Richie was right; the smartest thing he could do was stay and try to save the two of them.

He looked at his brother, just as hyped up as he and ready to kill whatever came to close to them –then, before he could feel guilty for risking both of their lives so stupidly, he turned and stormed through the broken door and into the night.

As expected Richard yelled and cursed loudly, but soon he could hear his steps behind him.

The flapping of wings was more insistent now that they were outside, seemingly much closer and more threatening but Seth ignored it and fixed his eyes on the three figures that were only a couple of feet away now.

One vampire had the kid by his throat, ready to ravage his neck while the other had a hold of his arm. Reid had his eyes pressed shut in fear, gasping for air - but he didn't look like they´d already bitten him.

Seth forced himself to stand still and aim, blowing the male vampire´s head off just before he could bite down. The three bodies toppled to the floor when the vampire fell onto Reid. The young man winced, staring at Seth with glazed eyes for a second before his eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped to the floor, motionless.

Seth cursed, running towards him but the female blocked his way and hissed, baring her fangs at them furiously.

"You´ll pay for that! All of you!", she shrieked.

"Maybe, but you won´t be there to see it!", Seth growled pointing his gun at her. She threw her head back and laughed, a penetrating sound, not even bothering to try and evade him.

The sound of impact on the ground around them told Seth why.

He looked around to see at least a dozen vampires emerge from the dark around them, surrounding them, fangs and claws bared. They eyed them viciously, predators seeking their helpless prey and Seth knew that their chances of getting out of this would have dropped below zero by now if that were humanly possible.

* * *

**Uh oh, someone´s in trouble. **

**So…. this could go in many directions, good or bad. obviously romance will have to stand back for the moment but i´ll get to that again. they should meet up with the team at some point i guess...**

**What do you think should happen next?**


	22. Chapter 22

**This may seem like a jump, but I hope it makes sense anyway. Mostly fighting again, sorry.**

* * *

_"Don't tell me it´s not worth dying for. I can't help it, there's nothing I want more." –Bryan Adams_

* * *

The first thing he felt was pain, spreading through his limbs, radiating through his throat and lungs. He took a ragged breath and coughed when it burned, breathing in what seemed like dust.

Reid forced his body to move and felt his fingers scrape across cold stone and sand.

He winced, realizing that part of his discomfort came from lying on the cold, hard ground. The air around him was hot and stuffy though, making it even harder to breathe.

He tried to remember why he felt this drained, why his throat hurt this much. There was something like a shadowy memory lurking in the back of his skull but it was as blurred as his vision, merely leaving him with a feeling of dread.

He moaned softly in discomfort and suddenly something warm touched his face, brushing back his hair.

With some effort he blinked and focused on the shadowy figure hovering over him. A tanned face with dark hair and even darker eyes came into view, a tattooed neck connecting it to the hand touching him.

Seth.

His memory returned with a shock like he had been doused with freezing water, replaying everything he had suffered through over the past three days with brilliant and brutal clarity.

It was a never ending swirl of pain, fear, blood and more pain all wrapped up in images of people he cared about hurt or dead under his hands, of the mad glint in Richard Gecko´s eyes and the cruel indifference of his brother.

Morgan…Hazel.

The mental image of Seth shooting Hazel in the head flashed across his mind, replaying cold orbs he had once thought he could find comfort in and that were void of any sort of surprise or hesitation as he killed her.

His body moved before his brain had fully caught up, pushing himself off the ground and out of the man´s reach.

He didn't know what was going on, how immediate the danger he was in was –but he remembered his last encounter with Seth and getting _a lot_ more distance between him and a hand which practically still had a girl´s blood on it seemed like a good idea in general.

He sat up swiftly, only letting Seth out of his sight when a sudden spell of dizziness forced him back onto his knees, the room around him blurring.

"Don't get up yet, you took a pretty hard fall.", Seth didn't move but he could feel his eyes on him, setting him on edge.

Reid didn't look at him, merely making sure the man stayed at a distance from out of the corner of his eye. The ill feeling he had got even worse the longer he felt this weak and disoriented, knowing he was helpless against any attacks.

Seth frowned at this behavior but didn't move any closer which gave Reid some time to focus and look around.

The room he saw was small and dimly lit with narrow walls and only a wooden door on one side. There wasn't anything else in it except him, Seth and Richie.

Richie was sitting with his back to the opposite wall, shooting him a dirty look before ignoring him as he picked at his bandaged hand again. Seth was kneeling about two feet away, his hand still hovering in the air where Reid had been.

He looked drawn, his suit dusty and torn at the sleeve and there was blood dripping down his temple. How had that happened?

Reid blinked hard, trying to remember if he could have hit Seth during his last lapse…but even he wouldn't have been that stupid.

"What-", he croaked, rubbing his eyes as he tried to think past the fog in his head. If he hadn't had a concussion before this he sure did now….

Only seconds later he wished he hadn't tried so hard.

He had hit his head…when he was thrown through a solid glass door and landed on the bare ground...right before…

This time his stomach turned for real and he took a sharp breath, his eyes widening as he kept staring at the ground blindly, still holding his head.

Monsters.

Vampires.

Attacking them. Strangling him.

"Oh, god…"

Upon remembering the horrific masks with sharp fangs and hungry eyes, he shivered and looked around hastily. He could still feel those claws gripping him…

Seth moving closer snapped him out of his stupor and he flinched back but the older man just raised an appeasing hand to calm him.

"We´re alone here.", he said like he had read Reid's thoughts.

Behind them, Richie scoffed at his brother's tone. Seth shot him an icy glare over his shoulder but Reid was too preoccupied to think much about the absurdity of Seth trying to put him at ease.

His mind was filled with flashes of Hazel´s horrifying transformation. He remembered thinking he was going to die for sure by the hands of those two other vampires. But then…something must have happened if they were still alive, but what?

"What happened?", he demanded, wishing he could sound less shaken and exhausted without feeling like is head was going to explode at any second from both the pain and the sensory overload: "Where is _here_?"

As terrified as he was of coming across those monsters again, it didn't make him forget that he was in fatal danger at the very moment, that not very threat was supernatural.

For a moment he considered whether the brothers might have brought him to yet another hiding place while he was unconscious, making sure they wouldn't be detected –but looking at them now he realized that it didn't look like they had chosen this place to hide out in.

They both looked upset if not distraught and there were no supplies except for the guns they were still carrying.

Plus –and that was very unsettling –there was no handle on their side of the door.

They were locked in.

* * *

Seth wasn't sure if he should be relieved that the kid seemed lucid and not badly injured –or even more upset about his reaction to him. The former probably wouldn't be much good anyway since they were trapped in some god forlorn vampire hideout, waiting to be made dinner. Maybe it would have been better for him to stay out cold.

He had awoken about half an hour ago, to the realization that the vampires attacking them must have knocked them out and kidnapped all three of them and to the reality of one person he cared about being majorly pissed at him while the other was motionless and out cold on the floor.

His first move after making sure they were alone had been to make sure the kid still had a pulse which had only served to make his brother angrier. Seth had ignored him, too relived that all of them seemed relatively uninjured for the moment to get angry.

He hadn't needed to do much thinking to figure out they were here so the so called Mistress –table-dance-chick-Santana-something, Seth remembered vaguely- could get revenge on them for killing so many of them the last time. And whatever she had planned for them it would neither be quick nor painless.

Richie and hehad since tried to find a way out of their predicament but since there was no way out of the room there wasn't much they could do but wait and listen to the occasional rustling on the other side of the door, indicating that the vampires were doing something out there and prepare themselves for when that door would be opened.

He had counted his remaining bullets twice already. Together they had a little more than six rounds. That wouldn't even get them to the front door of the bar.

He wasn't sure if that was the reason Richie wouldn't talk to him or if it was because the change in his attitude he hadn't been able to hide. His brother had never seen him care about anyone but the two of them and he didn't take well to it to say the least.

Even now that Reid was awake he was staring at him rather viciously.

So in the end, they had sat in silence till the kid woke up, Seth pondering if this were going to be the last minutes of their lives and if he should feel guiltier over risking his brother to help Reid or about not feeling all that guilty about it in the first place.

He knew of course that it had been right stupid of him, to risk his life for someone who would never feel the way he did, or even begin to understand –and yet, sitting there and watching the soft rise and fall of the kids chest as he laid there he hadn't been able to bring himself to regret it.

The only things he regretted were that all three of them were doomed now –and that Reid was still looking at him like he might as well be a vampire, too.

"_Where are we_?", Reid repeated in that moment, a noticeable edge to his voice.

Seth sighed inaudibly, deciding he had no choice but to act reasonably now and not let himself be sidetracked. He wasn't sure how much Reid remembered but he rather hoped he did remember the vampires and that the haunted look in his eyes was because of that and not all for him and Richie.

Whichever it was, the best thing he could do right now was to try and explain everything so they could come up with a plan to get out of here.

"Do you remember the bar I told you about…the people we had trouble with?", he asked after a moment of consideration

Reid´s eyes widened in understanding and Seth continued when he didn't reply: "I guess you've realized by now that they were vampires after all. Well, they knocked us out and brought us here, locking us in. Probably so the Queen Bee can slaughter us personally when she wakes up."

Reid stared at Seth for ten long seconds, unsure how to react.

One the one hand he felt like laughing hysterically. He spent his days hunting the most dangerous individuals in the United States but his life would be ended by a crowd of mystical creatures. At the same time, that notion seemed like a good clue to finally break down and let go of the rest of his composure.

Finally, for the second time in just a couple of hours he felt the suicidal urge to punch Seth in the face. For telling him this so matter of factly, for lying, for bringing him into this situation…

In the end, he decided that indulging in his resentment for Seth was far less mortifying than thinking about his near future.

"So you lied about that, too. Figures."

Seth needed a second to understand what Reid was talking about. He had fully expected him to ask him if he was crazy, like everyone had so far once he had mentioned the vampires.

Didn't he realize they were in a life-death-situation? Shouldn't he be asking for ways to get out of here? And shouldn't being faced with creatures from hell at least put Seth´s sins into perspective a bit?

But no. The kid was looking at him like fucking everybody else in the world did - in the same way they regarded Richie. Not as a person but as a threat, something to be kept at a distance if it couldn't be erased.

For a moment it made even him forget he had bigger problems at the moment.

He knew he deserved most of it. The fear. The resentment. The mistrust.

But that didn't mean he liked it. That didn't mean that it didn't make his blood boil and freeze at the same time. Especially knowing how it was to be looked at differently out of those eyes.

"That is your biggest concern right now? Did you not hear what I just said?", he asked incredulously, sounding more aggressive than he would have liked. It was better than the alternative though.

Reid flinched at the tone but glared back at him, an indifferent shrug setting Seth off even more: "I´m going to die. I already knew that this morning so I don't see why I should be freaking out any more now."

Seth was on his feet before he knew it, anger now fully breaking to the surface just like the last time Reid had talked like that. He simply couldn't take this resignation, this utter lack of hope, proving that he had absolutely no faith in Seth.

Why couldn't he see that he was trying? That he had tried to save him even? Didn't he remember or did he just not care?

"Maybe because there is a crowd of bloodthirsty monsters out there who won't hesitate to rip your throat out and flay you alive the first chance they get?", he growled.

He felt Richard get to his feet behind him and Reid pushed himself up against the wall in response, looking just as angry.

"I don't see how that is any different from my current company!", he hissed, making Seth wonder once more how he could actually still stand, much more bring up the energy to argue in his condition. If they really had to fight to make it out of here he wouldn't be of much help.

That thought helped him clear his head enough to realize what he was doing.

He had to stop this. Between the three of them he was the only one still able to think rationally right now. This wasn't the time to get mad at himself for letting some kid talk to him that way, for even admitting to himself that he was right. An existential crisis would have to wait for when he made it out of here. If.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped to the side so Richard was cut off from their conversation, fixating Reid as he said:

"This isn't the time. We need to stick together now-"

"Oh, yeah? Like we did before you killed Hazel?"

"That was…"

"I know what it was.", Reid snapped: "You never cared if Hazel lived or if I did. And you don't care now! I can't believe that for one second I thought you were different from him! But you're worse! Pretending you have control, pretending you give a damn -!"

* * *

Reid knew that he was losing it, that this wasn't the time to let out his anger on Seth, but he simply couldn't stop himself. He didn't know why it would hurt so much to have him act like he cared when he knew all too well that it wasn't the case.

Probably because every fiber of his body strained to believe him, to simply give in. How could someone have eyes like that and be so rotten on the inside?

* * *

Seth froze, as Reid became unhinged, letting out all of his emotions.

He might have kept yelling but in that moment Richard suddenly pushed past him, his hand wrapping tightly around Reid's throat and slamming him into the wall before Seth could do so much as blink.

The young man gasped in pain and shock, hands clawing at Richard´s futily while the older man hissed viciously: "You're right, he doesn't. But I'm starting to think I'd feel much better with you silent from now on."

Seth didn't wait to see if Richard would make due on his threat. Forcefully, he yanked his brother back by the shoulder, pulling the two apart. Reid struggled at his hand as it dug into his shoulder but Seth didn't let up, pressing him a firmly against the wall while he restrained his brother with the other hand.

"You stop it!", he yelled agitatedly: "Both of you! Don't you realize we have bigger problems right now?" While that earned him an infuriated hiss from Richie, Reid laughed bitterly:

"Maybe you two do, my situation hasn't changed."

He winced when Seth´s fingers dug deeper into his shoulder, giving him a shake.

"Yes, it has.", the thief hissed darkly, turning towards him while still clutching Richard´s shirt in his fist to keep him at bay: "And believe me you'll change your mind very quickly when those creatures start ripping you apart, limb by bloody limb, digging their teeth into you and bleeding you out!"

Seth watched as the color left Reid's face completely at those words and he stopped struggling, staring at him out of wide eyes. He immediately regretted his harsh words even though they were true of course.

He didn't want to be this way. He didn't want to have to act his way. He wanted to hold the kid and comfort him. He wanted to say that he was sorry, that he had _had_ to lie for both of their sakes, that he hadn't meant for Hazel to die, or for Reid to get hurt that way.

But he knew it would fall on deaf ears now.

So he did what he had to. He took control of the situation because he was best at shutting of his emotions.

That also included reigning in Richard who was still pushing at his hand, trying to close the distance between him and Reid, a disquieting glint in his eye as he spat: "You hear that? And if you don't shut it soon I'm gonna give you a preview of that!"

If it was ven possible, more color washed out of Reid's face at that and before Seth knew it he had abandoned all hopes of staying calm throughout this.

"Richie, shut the fuck up, ok?", he snarled, whirling around: "You're not helping!"

When Richie just gave him one of his clueless, irritated looks he decided he had a better shot at convincing Reid to work together.

He turned back slowly, taking a deep breath. Then he looked deep into the young man's eyes, hoping that Reid would something worth believing in in his.

"I´m not gonna say that some shit didn't happen that shouldn´t have. But the fact is…the girl wasn't an innocent. She was a fucking vampire and she would have killed us all without a moment's hesitation. It doesn't matter if you believe me because we've got bigger problems now. I realize that this constellation doesn't make for a dream team and that there's some shit to work out but we are all we've got right now, ok? So if you wanna live, we need to forget about all that shit for now and work together."

Reid stared at him during his speech and Seth thought he might have had a breakthrough when he reminded him of Hazel but of course he could count on Richie to fuck it up.

"Are you really serious, man?"; Richie interrupted again, chapping away more of his brothers patience: "This is not the time for your morality tick. His life is worth exactly as much as the cops are willing to pay for it. And right now all he can be of use as is as bait for those fuckers outside while we get out of here."

Instead of an answer Seth whirled around, letting go of Reid and punching Richie square in the face.

It wasn't as hard as he would have like it to be and Richie merely stared at him in bewilderment but it helped reign in some of his rage.

"I told you to shut the fuck up.", he growled at his brother, letting his frustration out on him because he knew he could take it: "Last time I checked I was calling the shots. So _you_ are not going to question my judgments and _you_-",

He spun back around to point at Reid who stared at him out of wide eyes: "Let me explain something to you. You're not actually much of an asset. You don't have a gun and you look pretty shell shocked. Your only chance to get out of here is with our help. So why don't you hold on to all of your accusations for later and let me get you out of here in one piece?"

Slightly breathless but feeling a little calmer he waited for Richie to nod and then looked at Reid expectantly.

He didn't expect him to say as much as _yes_, a nod would have sufficed but it seemed Reid was far beyond the point where a little yelling would scare him into omission. The bitter expression he got instead was another hit to the gut though.

"You gonna give me your word, Seth?", Reid asked him cynically, eyes cold.

Seth felt his insides grow cold at that look. He had been right. Some things couldn't be fixed with words.

Before Seth could collect himself enough to answer, the door was opened and they were faced with two burly and surprisingly human-looking men. It was only when one opened his mouth to speak that his fangs became evident.

* * *

Both Seth and Richie spun around instantly, guns ready in hand but the vampires didn't pounce.

Reid pressed himself into the wall further. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, matching the horror he felt at what was sure to come and effectively distracting him from Seth.

His eyes flickered to the tense line of Seth´s shoulders as he faced the monsters and he realized that bravery or not –even two badass outlaws were no match for a coven from hell.

"Come out.", one vampire ordered.

He grinned as he walked into the room and his partner followed, their features quickly distorted again: "It´s time to die."

* * *

**Okay, not much action again, I´m sorry. **

**On monday schools starts again, so i cant even promise there´ll be another one soon. Im not sure if they are still in character -they´re all pretty much on edge right now. Seth is hard to write :-$ **

**Thank you for reviewing :-)**


	23. Chapter 23

_**So this chapter is rather short, sorry, like I said college has started back up for me and it was either this or nothing for two weeks. So as compensation you get an annoyingly long author´s note which I'm typing during my linguistics lecture. Yay!**_

**A/N: Alright, so there isn't much happening in this mini chapter, also because I'm a little bit stuck. I got several reviews saying that my Reid is too weak and should act more like a man. I'm glad someone told me because I was actually worried about that. **

**I don't know if I've mentioned this but it's been a long time since I've seen an episode because I don't really like the new ones, and I kinda remember Reid as a little shy, quiet and insecure, usually letting the other team members go first when there was a confrontation or getting in trouble when he did do it. So it's possible that that is my blurred perception or that there is too much of myself in his character by now. I usually go by: **_**how would I react to that kind of stuff**_**, and then try to add some bravery. **

**What he is going through is very scary and traumatizing and I couldn't imagine anyone just shaking that off. (Plus, I kinda like him all fragile and in need of protection ;-) but of course I don't want to screw up his characterization ) Plus, a large part of how any closer relationship with Seth will be possible is if so much bad stuff happens that his rational mind doesn't block him and he acts instinctively. I don't think he would give in to even the strongest temptation without cracking a bit first. So you see this won't be healthy and I will have to torture him some more for it to work, but yeah…**

**I would still like to hear how you think he would react (manly..ly…is that a word?) , concerning the threat of facing the vampire lady and then Seth, too.**

**Someone else asked why Seth even likes Reid and I was a little baffled, mostly because I was so caught up trying to find reasons for Reid to like Seth (apart from his good looks and bad boy charm, of course). So I thought I'd try to explain that as best as I can: Of course Seth doesn't know Reid very well. So at first there is just this really strong physical attraction which they both share. **

**I guess I could try to reason with love at first sight -as corny as that sounds –you know, Seth has never thought he would ever feel that way about anyone and then he does and it's too strong to ignore. He sees glimpses of the kind of person Reid is and it makes him wish he could have that in his life instead of all the death and drama. **

**If you want something psychological I guess you could argue that Seth sees him as an innocent like his little brother was which makes him want to protect that. Then they connect over the schizophrenia thing etc etc…**

**Well, no matter how I turn it, it probably isn't completely logical. Could we go with the love that is instantaneous and unconditional thing, please? **

**Reid's feelings are a whole other story of course –his biggest issue being trust- but I won't get into that now. We are getting to sociolinguistics now and I have high hopes that that is more interesting than phonology. So I gotta stop now…You're welcome. **

**If you've made it till here, please help me by offering your opinion and suggestions on how Reid should act around the vamps etc. I love writing this story and I want it to be as good as I can get. Thank you guys!**

* * *

The sun had gone down an hour ago but they had kept driving, knowing they were running out of time.

Hotch was starting to get more anxious by the minute, fearing that they would miss their rendezvous in the morning just because they had decided to go look at some shady bar in the middle of nowhere.

For three hours they had driven along the highway, seeing nothing but dust and sand until even Gideon had almost given in and agreed to turn around.

Just then, a light in the distance had caught their attention. It had turned out to be the place they were looking for, a large building with bright neon lights and shady clientele included.

A couple of trucks were parked in front of the entrance and music blasted from the inside. Everybody stared at them as they neared the door in their neat suits and ties, looking completely out of place between all the lowlifes and whores.

Hotch kept his stern glace ahead, remaining professional and focused. He didn't actually believe that Seth Gecko would be stupid enough to hide in this hell hole out of all places but there wasn't anything left they hadn't tried yet and this was their last chance to catch the brothers unprepared, meeting them on their own terms.

He looked over at Gideon´s worried expression and at Elle´s scowl as she eyed the half naked dancers by the entrance and the crude announcer.

His colleague met his eye and nodded and Hotch signaled for the three deputies they had brought along to follow him inside. Even if it wasn't likely, he didn't want to risk walking in there unprepared.

Before they went in he made sure everybody had their guns with them and paused in confusion at the devices he saw the three Mexican cops carrying. They looked like large flashlights.

"What are those?", he asked in the little Spanish he knew.

One of the men said something he could understanding and Elle translated: "It´s kind of like a flashlight… but with UV light. You know, against the vampires."

Hotch looked at her, then at the men and back at her, trying to see if they could be joking but the men looked dead serious and more than a little scared.

He sighed heavily, letting it go. There was nothing he could do now concerning superstitious small towners and there was no harm really in having some flashlights. He just wished he could have some sane people on his side. He looked at Elle, glad the other two agents were with him at least.

"Have you told them that that is ridiculous?"

In response, Elle merely pulled at a chain around her neck, revealing a little silver cross to him: "You tell them."

He looked at her incredulously, realizing she wasn't laughing either. He turned to Gideon, hoping that at least his old friend wouldn't disappoint him.

"How about you? Any hidden stakes I need to know about?"

Rossi shrugged, looking mildly amused by his annoyance: "No. But I had some garlic bread for lunch so I was hoping I'm covered anyways."

Hotch had no choice but to file his words under joke, otherwise he might have thrown a fit right there in the desert.

This was going to be one hell of a night, he could feel it already.

They made their way through the door and were faced with a large room with several tables, a bar and a stage; the air was full of smoke, sweat and heady perfume.

Next to him, Elle made another face seeing the girls dancing by the wall and one the tables. It would almost have been funny if not for their dire situation.

A swift look around revealed that if the brothers and Reid where here, they were at least hiding somewhere out of sight.

Hotch walked up to the bar and waved the barkeeper over. The man walked over to them with a skeptical look on his face: "This bar is only for truckers. Go get a drink elsewhere."

"We´re not here for a drink.", Gideon said next to him, flashing his credentials along with pictures of Seth and Richard: "We just need some information. We are looking for two men: Seth and Richard Gecko."

As though he had said a magic word, suddenly all eyes in the room seemed on them, all conversations dying until there was only the music left. The bar keeper eyed them with an eerie expression as he took the pictures from him.

"Are you, now?", he sneered.

* * *

Reid felt like he was trapped in a nightmare as he stared at the two vampires advancing on them; he was frozen, unable to decide what to do. The hallway behind them looked empty but he thought he could hear voices and rustling somewhere nearby.

Wherever they were, it was probably packed with hungry bloodsuckers.

All logic aside, he couldn't very well pretend that this wasn't happening or he would be dead sooner than he could say _´Vampires don't exist´._

He had to figure out a way out of this situation and in order to do that he had to get his head straight. So he took a deep breath and blinked twice, trying to get into the state mind he went into whenever he was faced with a life threatening situation during his job.

It turned out to be considerably harder to get there with a concussion and an already cracked shell from going through hell for days now.

He glanced at the two Gecko brothers who were facing the vampires with grim expressions, their weapons drawn. They seemed determined but even they had to know that even if they shot those two, there would be dozens more lurking behind that door.

Reid realized Seth had been right.

They needed one hell of a plan.

Unfortunately though, they had no more time left to formulate one –plus, he wasn't even sure he could bring himself to work with either brother even under these circumstances.

He had absolutely no doubt that Richard had meant every word he´d said earlier.

The question was if Seth had, too.

He tensed as every fiber of his body screamed at him to not trust him again, to not make the same stupid mistake over and over.

Seth had no reason to want to help him. He had said it himself; Reid wasn't much of an asset without a weapon. So how was he supposed to trust Seth and only to be betrayed once again so the brothers could flee?

Once again, Reid was grateful for his brilliant mind which allowed him to think through all of his options in less than a couple of seconds, seeing as he didn´t have much time.

To risk it or not to risk it, that was the question here.

He didn't know about how much Seth had lied since they´d met and what his exact motives had been, he´d been too busy to analyze it so far, too busy with his hurt and the continuous death threats –but it was possible that Seth had at least been partially honest.

He hated it but that tiny hope was all he had once again.

Maybe if he worked with him somehow they could help each other get out of here.

Richard was a whole different story of course and he didn't doubt that if came down to it he would break his brother´s word over and over again, safe in the knowledge that Seth would indulge it.

But by himself Reid was practically already mincemeat, he knew that, too. He wasn't going to fool himself into thinking he had much of a chance against what was outside that door without a weapon or a plan.

It was a perfect lose-lose situation for him.

He had to do it.

He had to try and pray that he wouldn't be pushed into the vampires´ arms the first chance the brothers got. The only consolation was that if that happened at least he wouldn't live for long afterwards.

It wasn't a bright conclusion exactly, but he didn't have time to come up with anything better. Seth had fought these monsters before and somehow gotten away. If they could actually pull themselves together for the moment, they might make it out of here somehow.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when one of the vampires spoke up, an evil sneer on his ugly face:

"Tik tok. Get moving, we've got a busy schedule. The Mistress wants to be done with you before the sun comes up."

Reid shuddered, forced to imagine what kind of activity could take long enough for the sun to come back up. On the spot, a couple dozen case files came to mind which didn't exactly help to calm his nerves. They had to get out of here _now_.

"Well, she´ll have to change her plans."; Richard replied, little impressed it seemed. He cocked his gun, his finger tightening on the trigger: "Get out of our way you freaks or I´ll blow you away!"

The vampire laughed loudly, the other joining in:

"And shoot yourselves out of here? Do you have any idea how far underground you are? Even if by some miracle you can kill all of us, you'll starve to death sooner than you'll find a way out of here."

Richard´s reply consisted of a string of choice words that were so vile and loud that Reid almost didn't hear Seth's quiet voice over them. He jumped a little and looked in the man's direction, only to find that he still had his back to him.

"You make a decision yet?", he asked him again while focusing on the vampires.

Reid blinked in surprise at that. It looked like Seth really meant that, like it actually mattered.

He opened his mouth to answer, not knowing what he would say but he didn't get to answer anyway because one of the vampires had seemingly picked up on their interaction and turned towards them, his face suddenly morphing into a grotesque mask once again.

"You can chat in hell!", he snarled, lunging at Seth while his companion did the same with Richie.

Both of them went down shrieking in a hail of bullets, greenish goo splashing on the walls when the brothers reacted without hesitation.

Reid stared at the twitching remains on the ground while Richie shrugged of his jacket, a murderous, almost excited expression on his face and Seth who looked just as determined, put new bullets into his gun.

"Alright."; he then said, grimly: "It's do or die, people."

Reid tired to open his mouth to say something, maybe ask for his plan or refuse to go along, he didn't know. It didn't matter though because in the past minute Seth seemed to have made the decision for him. Without another word, the man grabbed his arm hard, pulling him along as he and Richard hurried out of the room.

At first Reid was too stunned by that action to even react, he barely managed to catch himself and match Seth´s long strides as they walked down a dark hallway with torches on the walls.

Then, he didn't fight it. Even if he wanted to he couldn't very well stay in that room by himself. He just hoped that Seth did this because he actually wanted to help him for some reason and not because he needed a decoy.

Richard´s scowl seemed to be frozen on his face by now, but he didn't say anything, too busy securing every corner they turned.

As they walked, the noises seemed to come closer but there was no other way to go. Both men lifted their guns in apprehension as they slowed down and Seth's grip on Reid´s arm tightened. He stopped for a moment to take a wooden torch from the wall and pushed it into Reid's free hand wordlessly.

Their eyes met and Reid held Seth's gaze. There seemed to be a question in his dark eyes, be it the one if they would cooperate for now or something else Reid couldn't focus on for the moment.

Instead he gripped the makeshift stake tightly, nodding silently.

"Do we have a plan, Seth?", Richie interrupted quietly, taking the words right out of Reid's mouth.

Seth turned around quickly, focused again in a matter of seconds.

"I was thinking something along the lines of _kill every fucking son of a bitch who crosses our path, repeat_.", he said darkly: "We don´t have any weapons other than the guns but if we can get our hands on some real stakes or crosses…"

He stopped in midsentence when they turned around another corner and realized the hallway was at an end and they were standing at the entrance of a large hall.

From its middle, dozens of hungry yellow eyes stared in their direction.

"Never mind.", Seth said dryly, knowing without a doubt that if it weren't for some kind of miracle they weren't going to live long enough to run out of bullets.

* * *

**And a miracle they need indeed :-)**

**I know my description of the bar is probably lacking, so if someone hasn't seen the movie you might want to look at a picture of the building or something. For comprehension you just need to know that it's a trucker bar/brothel (I think, well there´s table dancers and stuff…) but -and you usually don't find this out till the end of the movie- the bar is only the tip of the iceberg. It is actually built on top of a huge underground Aztec temple like a labyrinth.**

**And somewhere down there is where our boys are right now. Let´s hope they don't get lost ;-)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! Happy Easter everyone! (And if you don´t celebrate, happy spring break…or weekend or whatever…) **

**Sorry to have missed last weekend's update, like I said, school´s been crazy. And every second I wasn't cooped up in the university I spent sunbathing. **

**Yay, spring is finally here. I don't know about you but here it is about 70 degrees and sunny. Makes me happy that I don't live in Minnesota anymore. The winter there seemed to never end…you know something´s wrong if you can live in a house ****on**** a lake in mid-march ;-)**

**Anyway, on with the story. Still, fighting...not really my metier as you will notice. I´ll try to get back to romance soon...**

* * *

_*It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_  
_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_  
_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_  
_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes_  
_You're paralyzed_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike_  
_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_  
_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination!_  
_But all the while you hear the creatures creeping up behind_  
_You're out of time*_

(Thriller, MJ) 

Just five hours earlier, Seth Gecko had been a fugitive in some god forlorn hellhole with a shitty escape plan, an unstable brother to take care of and the utterly self-destructive urge to kiss someone he could only keep by his side by threatening him with a gun.

Five hours ago he had thought his day couldn't possibly get worse.

Seth gripped the gun in his hand tighter as he stared at the army of bloodthirsty creatures which occupied the wide room in front of them, staring at them with hunger in their eyes. None of them looked human like the two they had just killed and he knew better than to try and start a negotiation here.

No, as so often it came down to killing or being killed.

Luckily, they were experts at that.

Next to him, Richie cursed under his breath, cocking his gun and he heard Reid take a shuddering breath when he realized just how much danger they were really in.

Knowing he had to keep a level head, he quickly assessed the room.

There were three hallways leading away from this room into the dark and unknown. One of them was right behind them and obviously a cul-de-sac. The other two were blocked by monsters dying to rip their throats out.

And opposing that tremendous threat was a dream team of one man who literally didn't have nearly enough bullets left, another one who was missing a couple to begin with -and to top that one who had probably no idea how to use a gun.

Terrific.

He eyed their opponents carefully, waiting for them to strike immediately but they just stayed in place, some shifting restlessly towards them but none openly attacking.

Maybe there was a chance after all they could pass them as long as they were armed? If they made it to one of the exits they could run…

Seth clenched his jaw at that; he couldn't believe it would be that easy.

Last time he had been here all it had taken was one order from the table dance chick and every fucking creature in this joint had pounced on them like rabid dogs.

Still, he could hope.

"Stay close.", Seth said, too low for the vampires to hear: "We´re gonna try and make our way to one of those tunnels."

Next to him, Richie nodded and he decided to take Reid´s silence as approval.

They moved forward slowly, keeping their respective weapons in front of them which even succeeded in warding off the vampires closest to them –until they closed in again once they had passed them. They were quickly becoming surrounded.

Behind him, Reid gasped when one made a jump at his turned back; he spun around and struck out with the torch instinctively, making the beast retreat with a snarl. Seconds later, Seth fired a warning shot, causing some more to step back.

"Back the fuck off, or you'll be as dead as those fucks back there!", he snarled, not even caring if they could comprehend him in their current state.

To his surprise he got an actual answer.

"Now, why so rude? Don't tell me you're leaving already? We haven't even had dinner yet…"

All three of them looked to where the eerily soft voice came from, watched as the crowd separated to let the speaker through.

Seth recognized the woman immediately.

She was one of the few who hadn't fully transformed yet, her thick dark hair falling heavily around her stunning face.

_Santanico Pandemonium_, he finally remembered her name. The so called Mistress.

He remembered her doing a table dance for Richie over a week ago, the way she had moved and looked so seductively, wordlessly promising bliss to every man she looked at.

Until she had morphed into an especially vicious vampire, almost ripping of some guy´s head as she plunged her fangs into his throat.

She was giving him a smile now but didn't do much to hide the fire burning behind her eyes, promising him the same fate.

The moment she emerged, all other vampires had halted in their movements, just staring at them like snakes waiting to strike. Seth couldn't help but wonder if they were only still alive because they had some sort of order from her…

"So we meet again.", she leered at them, slowly moving closer still with graceful steps: "I was beginning to fear I wouldn't get to repay you for trashing my lair and killing my family."

"What makes you think this time will be different, bitch?", Seth hissed, lifting his gun so it was aimed between her eyes. Even if he was going to die, he refused to let her get to him.

The female vampire just laughed at his action, her eyes flashing yellow: "Last time you were lucky. Of course –because you surely aren't _intelligent_."

She scoffed, obviously very pleased with herself: "Otherwise you wouldn't have run straight into your doom. Had you stayed in the motel you might have had a chance but out in the night? What were you thinking? You know… I don´t really care. All I know is that you will be dead before sunrise. Or at least you'll wish you were."

She took a moment to let that notion sink in, knowing full well that her implication wasn't lost on either of them.

* * *

While Seth and Richie merely glared at her, Reid's brain was suddenly reeling.

That was the Mistress? She looked more like a model than a bloodsucker…

And what was she saying? That Seth had had a chance to get away but hadn't taken it? Why?

A quick glance to the side showed nothing but Seth's seemingly unimpressed scowl at the vampire as well as Richard´s scowl at his brother. He seemed angry with him.

Neither tried to correct her.

Reid blinked hard, trying to remember what had happened before he'd passed out. Now definitely wasn't the time for reflection, but he knew instinctively that it was important. That he _had_ to remember.

What had happened? He hadn't been able to ask about how they come here yet., too busy freaking out and arguing…

But now, slowly, the memory surfaced from where it had seemed buried under desert sand. He´d been as good as out from the pain and oxygen deprivation but the memory was there. Seth running towards him, killing the vampire which was about to bite him...

He had saved him.

That was why he´d been caught too.

He found himself staring at the man next to him, for a moment forgetting all about their surroundings. The realization was so shocking and mindboggling that he could have spend hours just digesting and dissecting it -but the situation didn't leave time for any of that.

The vampire mistress gave them about ten seconds to come to terms with their imminent demise, mustering first Seth, then Richie with a cold, calculating smile before turning to Reid and faltering for a second.

Reid shuddered as she fixated him with narrowed eyes, snapping out of his chaotic thoughts.

Pretty as she undoubtedly was, that woman´s smile almost scared him more than the horrific creatures surrounding them.

Seth's description of how they would kill him if they got a change flashed across his mind again and he shuddered in terror.

His mind was racing along with his heart, just trying not to panic at the situation and keep it together. This was a thousand times worse than every nightmare he´d ever had.

How long would a burning stick keep him safe?

Probably for the better part of a minute.

No, right now all he could really hope for was that Seth wouldn't leave him here. That he would keep his word.

Even remembering what he had, every fiber of his body rebelled at the thought.

Ever since Hazel´s death he had fought hard to push any thought in that direction away, sure that Seth didn't give a damn about any person but him and his brother no matter what he said. He still wanted to believe that now.

But he had tried to save him back at the motel.

Back and forth, back and forth. An argument inside his head for which he didn't have time.

Maybe it was still all because of the money? But even Seth couldn't be crazy enough to risk his life for some cash… still, he´d rather believe that than starting to think about the alternative.

The last thing he wanted to do was having to put his trust in Seth.

But was else was he to do? Alone he wouldn't stand a chance.

Plus, this situation wasn't exactly covered in Profiler 101. There wasn't all that much to profile.

These vampires were killers. They wanted revenge. They wanted to feed.

There wasn't much to figure out about the constellation.

And looking at the sheer amount of monsters they were faced with he was starting to think that maybe he wouldn't even have to worry about whether Seth would keep his word because he wouldn't have the opportunity to break it.

"Where´s the girl?", the female vampire suddenly interrupted his thoughts, looking annoyed: "I told you I wanted her, too."

She looked around at her followers who cringed guilty while Reid blinked in confusion.

What girl? Hazel?

He gulped, pushing the thought of her far away. He couldn't remember_ that_ now, on top of it all -especially since all that seemed to come to mind anymore was her face as it was twisted into a feral mask.

Technically, Seth had saved him from that threat too…damn…he was losing ground. Not a good time.

He quickly glanced over at Seth again only to see him scoff cockily; by some mystery he didn't look scared at all. Or confused as to what she was talking about.

"Already getting sloppy, huh?"; Seth mocked her, condescendingly: "Well, don't you want to find Kate first? It would be a shame to let her get away."

If Reid hadn't been absolutely sure the man was just trying to buy them time, thereby revealing his own fears he wouldn't have guessed Seth was anything but cool at the moment.

Unfortunately for them, the female vampire seemed to see through him as well.

"Do not worry about that.", she smiled, compassionless: "We will find her eventually and she will die another day. I don't feel like waiting anymore."

She extended her arms, her red lips pulling back over rows of sharp fangs. Reid watched in horror as her hair retreated back into her scalp and her head turned into a lizard like monstrosity right before their eyes.

"Now, who wants to go first?", a deep voiced drawled from her twisted mouth.

Reid's heart skipped a beat at the sight, and then another when he felt Richard´s stare on him at those words; the man shifted backwards in his direction but he stilled under a vicious glare from his brother.

Quickly, Seth stepped in front of both of them, making up for the ground Richie had lost with a murderous expression on his face.

Reid found about two seconds to be yet again astounded at that action before he was distracted by fatal danger.

"Come and get us if you can.", Seth taunted.

He didn't have to ask twice.

"As you wish.", the vampire mistress hissed with a cruel sneer, retreating until she was standing shoulder to shoulder with the first row of vampires.

"Come on, children.", she shrieked, jabbing her arms at them: "Time to play some with your food."

With one wave of her hand the vampires behind her suddenly moved –freed from their self-imposed stupor -and launched themselves at the three men without further restraint or control. They moved like one large organism, like their collective intellect had been compartmentalized, lusting for only one thing.

Blood.

"Shit.", one of the brothers, he couldn't tell which one without looking –and he could look away from his nightmarish vision- cursed.

And then the first shots fell.

Bullets whizzed past his ears, hitting the vampires advancing on them and throwing them back. They ripped deep holes into their bodies, like they were penetrating clay rather than flesh.

Reid stared with wide eyes as they dissolved into goo or going up in flames.

He barely had time to register the notion that a fight had actually broken out, that he would die if he didn't start moving when one of the creatures jumped at him with a shriek claws extended to wrap around his throat.

It was less than an inch away from him when a shot rang out too close to his ear, making him flinch and the creature was thrown back into the sea of its companions, writhing in agony.

"Move!", Seth yelled right next to him, his voice hard and leaving no room for discussion.

It snapped Reid out of his stupor like a douse of cold water and he instinctively jumped backwards and pulled his arms up in front of him, swinging the torch at the closest vampires.

They retreated with hisses and growls, closing back in as soon as he turned to the ones next to them as the brothers kept firing, trying to keep them at a distance. Through the screeching and howling that filled the air mixed in with their own erratic breathing, Reid could hear Santanico laughing manically from somewhere in the crowd, cementing their doom.

It finally released all of the adrenaline needed into his blood and he started stabbing at their attackers more viciously, burning them if he could. Some part of his brain simply shut off, his body reacting on impulse rather than rational thought.

Seth was fighting right behind him, conveniently covering his back and Richard was somewhere close by as well, fighting like a madman.

Reid felt something like slime hit his face just as he jabbed the torch at another vampire fending it off, but he didn't have the time or guts to turn around and see what it was or where it came from.

His heart was beating all the way up in his throat, as his body whirled around fighting, while his rational brain told him he didn't have a real shot no matter how hard he fought. They were too many, too strong, too ruthless.

He wasn't sure if Seth and Richie knew it too and if they had just decided to go down fighting. From the corner of his eye, he saw Richie draw a knife from somewhere and start stabbing everything he could reach almost manically.

Just as Reid was pushing away the feeling of dread that notion gave him even now in the middle of chaos, he heard someone call his name through the raucous.

Before he could think to react, he was pulled backwards roughly by the back of his shirt.

He spun around his heart skipping in panic but it was only Seth, keeping him in formation. He caught a glimpse of the older man´s eyes, saw the raw energy in them that left no room for fear or doubt and still didn't make him look crazy.

In fact, Seth seemed in perfect functioning mode even while killing, other than Richard who seemed pretty absorbed in his slaughtering.

"That way."; Seth told him, jerking his chin in the direction of the exit to the very left where the least vampires were.

They had moved closer to it while fighting, and the wall was free of vampires -with a good sprint and some well placed bullets they might just make it there.

Reid nodded quickly, incredibly relieved that apparently Seth was at least trying to keep him around to fight of the vampires.

He could deal with everything else later, if he just made it out of here.

He watched as Seth yelled for Richie who didn't seemed to hear him in his frenzy, not even paying attention to more and more vampires closing in on him while he executed the ones in front of him. He never saw a female one jump out of the crowd and launching herself at him like an over sized torpedo.

"Richie!", Seth yelled and Richard finally spun around to look at him, thereby turning his back even further on his attacker.

Everything happened incredibly fast then.

Seth yelled again, jumping forward to grab his brother but it was too late. The vampire latched onto his back like a monkey, wrapping her arms and legs around his torso in a viselike grip and plunging her fangs into his neck.

Richie screamed at the sudden pain, joining Seth´s voice.

Seth´s shock only lasted for the fraction of a second. He ignored the blood splattering over his face as he tried to get a good shot at the vampire without hitting Richie. Finally, he pulled the trigger and hit her, throwing her back to the floor.

Richard turned around to stare at her almost disbelievingly, staggering as he lifted a shaky hand to the mangled side of his neck, blood gushing over his fingers in a steady rhythm.

"Fucking bitch.."; he rasped, before his eyes rolled back in his head and his legs gave in.

Seth cussed loudly, jumping forward to break his brother's fall, dragging him out of the vampires reach.

He made it to the wall where Reid was already waiting pale and wide eyed, both tumbling to the ground under Richard´s weight. The vampires had turned positively frantic at the sight of blood, baring their teeth and snapping at them.

Seth didn't look at him or the vampires, his face frozen in a mask of tension and dread.

One vampire advanced on them and Reid instinctively opposed it with his makeshift weapon, stabbing it at anyone who came to close to them, suddenly their sole defender when neither brother got back up.

The shock of seeing one of them actually being bitten was greater than he could have imagined. His mind was screaming at him to run now that he was so close to the exit, to at least having a shot at getting out even if he wasn't sure where he´d be running to.

And yet he couldn't seem to make his legs move, felt frozen to the ground by the simple sound of pain in Seth's voice as he was speaking frantically, hushed to his younger brother.

He couldn't leave.

Rationally, he knew it was idiotic of course, that he owed these men less than nothing, but the situation didn't allow for that kind of rationality.

It all suddenly seemed relative somehow. One minute they were one opposing sides of the spectrum, dark and light, good and evil and now it all meant nothing, not now that he was faced with actual true evil.

All that remained were three humans fighting for their lives against the creatures of hell. Creatures that Seth hadn't left him with either when he could have just five minutes ago.

Reid didn't move.

Instead, he gripped the torch more tightly with shaking fingers and faced the vampires with bravery born out of hopelessness. Suddenly, it didn't seem so stupid to want to go down fighting, to want to die doing what was right.

He wouldn't turn away to leave the back of a man unguarded who was holding his dying brother. Even if that certain brother definitely deserved death.

The vampires snarled at him as they tried to find a way past him, but he struck out over and over again until they finally backed off a bit, just hovering, staring at him out of yellow orbs.

He didn't understand why they would pause, why they hadn't pounced on them minutes ago. It would have been easy.

It had to be the mistress. Some kind of plan they weren't in on.

No quick death for them, he remembered, they were supposed to suffer revenge for a sin he hadn't had the opportunity to ask about.

Reid clenched his teeth, afraid that he might scream if he opened his mouth. He was scared to turn around and see what was happening with Seth and Richie, scared to ask even.

From what he´d seen, Richard was dying. He could hear his erratic breathing over Seth mumbling and cussing.

His… _their _time was running out.

* * *

Seth felt numb and nauseous and panicked and pissed at the same time.

He had dropped to one knee, still distractedly aiming his gun at the vampires with one hand while he grasped for his brother´s face with the other. What he saw made his blood go cold.

Richie was writhing on the floor, blood gushing out of his mouth and the hole in his neck.

"Richie, Richie! Hang on… look at me!", he demanded, hating that his voiced was suddenly just as unsteady as his fingers.

He was vaguely aware that it wasn't the time to turn his back on the room, that they were still in the middle of a fight but he couldn't make himself get up or look away from Richard´s face.

"Bit me…fu-cking bitch bit me.", his brother wheezed, fighting to get air into his blood filled lungs. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he took on last shuddering breath before going limp in his arms.

"Shit, no don't do this buddy.", Seth cursed, pressing his fingers into Richard´s neck hard, trying to stop the blood flow: "Come on."

It was futile of course, he could see that. Not only because he could hardly stop an arterial bleed like this but because his brother was suffocating on his own blood at the same time. There was nothing he could do.

Behind him, Reid shifted hectically, stepping backwards. Even now there was still some part of Seth's brain screaming at him to get up, to stand by his side…but his body wouldn't oblige.

"Seth, he´s-"

"NO!", Seth snapped, cutting him off with much more vigor in his voice than he himself would have thought.

He didn't want to hear it. Didn't need to.

He had seen a lot of blood in his life, a lot of deadly wounds and this one was different.

It seemed all his strength and calm was evaporating over his outside shell –soon even that would be gone and he would look and act as he felt.

But not yet. He clutched his gun tighter, adrenaline still pumping through his veins, pulse pounding in his ears as he shot at a vampire that was too close for his liking.

"And you freaks stay the fuck away from us or you´ll end up in a fucking puddle of goo on the fucking floor!"

Reid shifted again, guarding his back but Seth couldn't focus on the anomaly right then.

He looked back at Richie to find his eyes closed, and his skin waxen under splatters of blood. He wasn't breathing.

"No...", he rasped: "No, don't do this…come on buddy…I need you…"

Not Richie. Not his little brother.

That wasn't part of the plan.

* * *

Reid really wished he only cared to shake Seth out of his stupor because he rneeded some backup against the monsters trying to eat them. But the truth was he really just wanted to not have to hear him talk to Richie in that desperate, agonized voice anymore that made it impossible not to feel his pain. Impossible not to see him as human, not to empathize.

It was getting to him, making it even harder not to care about Seth's life. He could only imagine how he would feel if this were happening to someone he loved.

Reid shook his head harshly, trying to clear it. He had to stay focused. Right now he was all that stood between them and death.

Or was he?

He blinked to find that none of the vampires were really advancing anymore.

They seemed to be hovering and waiting just like before the attack, merely gaping at the blood on the floor with hunger. But they weren't lunging at him anymore.

What-?

He got his answer when once again, a familiar figure separated from the crowd and Santanico Pandemonium emerged, her blood red lips pulled into a sickening smile. She mustered Seth and Richie, fallen apart each in their own way on the floor, waving back her impatient servants.

And Reid knew he had been right. This was just the beginning for her, for them.

Staring into her eyes he couldn't help but feel in his bones that they would all meet the same fate.

They would all die here –but it wasn't going to be in the next five minutes.

"Stay away.", he warned her, trying to get his voice to stop shaking and she only laughed at him.

"Oh, don't worry about me.", Santanico smiled at him, her eyes flickering excitedly: "Worry about him."

Reid didn´t have time to question her words because in that moment he saw Richard´s body jerk violently from the corner of his eye, sitting up with one fluid inhuman motion. His eyes flew open, flashing a vicious shade of yellow and when a snarl ripped from his throat it was from behind razor-sharp teeth.

Seth leapt to his feet and away from him in shock and the vampire princess laughed cruelly.

* * *

Seth stared incredulously as he saw his brother come back to life before his eyes. Only it wasn't his brother anymore.

"Richie?", he asked tonelessly, freezing cold once again from the ice filling his veins.

As Richard turned his head to face him, his whole face seemed to morph, bones being moved and growing until he could barely recognize his brother under a grotesque horror mask.

"Yes, Seth?", he replied grinning, in a voice that wasn't his, that belonged to a demon.

Seth stared at him in horror, unable to move or think even.

This had to be a nightmare.

It had to be.

* * *

**Oh poor Richie, turned into a monster…would be sadder if he hadn't been one all along. Don't be cross with me for turning him please, it´s part of the plot and he is the first of many to get bitten. **

**The vampire lady´s dance is on utube if that's something you really wanna see. I´m guessing it´s not ( All it ever reminds me of is that I don't like Britney Spears). **

**What cracked me up though was Seth´s reaction during her dance in comparison to Richie´s. He seemed skeptic…wonder why that was, lol…**

**Alright, this was a long one. **

**If you want the sequel, push the little button at the end :-)**

**THERE IT IS -**


	25. Chapter 25

Reid whirled around, horrorstruck to see an even more grotesque version of Richard Gecko getting to his feet in a spiderlike manner, his yellow eyes pinned on Seth.

Holy hell.

He felt his head spin, unable to deal with everything happening. With the adrenaline still pumping through his body he had to actually force himself to keep still.

Seth wasn't moving.

Why wasn't he moving? Didn't he see that his dead brother now had claws and fangs and looked at him like he was a piece of meat?

Neither were the vampires even though they weren't being kept away anymore; all actions seemed to have stopped as two brothers faced each other.

Reid couldn't see Seth´s face from where he was standing but he seemed frozen in place as Richard leered at him, licking his teeth in a predatory manner.

"Oh, this is too good.", Santanico sing-songed happily from the side, watching with glee: "What better punishment than to have brother kill brother?"

Reid didn't bother to look around, sure that it was by her order that all vampires had stopped attacking. They didn't need to. She had what she wanted.

An adequate punishment.

Now, they would wait and watch them turn on each other. Brother against brother.

Reid shuddered, feeling more helpless and miserable than ever before in his life. He didn't know what to do, how to react…

His mind flashed back to the expression on Seth´s face when he had looked over Richie's injured hand, the way his eyes had softened, and become pained when telling Reid about their childhood and how he had given up everything he knew to save him.

If there was one thing he had never doubted it was that Seth loved his brother. This would destroy him.

Reid knew he probably shouldn't care, shouldn't think of those two men as normal people he could feel empathy for. They were murderers, scum.

´_Evil is evil._´, wasn't that what Seth himself had told him? He recalled the words -and yet all he could see was the guilty expression on Seth´s face as he said them.

Reid felt his stomach turn when Seth still didn't move, didn't raise his gun against the newborn vampire no matter how much closer Richard moved. He would be killed if he kept that up. By his own flesh and blood.

The younger Gecko brother didn't seem very different from his former persona to Reid, expect for the distorted visage and the fact that the blackness of his soul was now clear in his eyes as he didn't try to contain it any longer.

His smile was hellish as he mustered Seth longingly, his clawed fingers twitching expectantly by his sides.

"Aren't you happy to see me well, brother?", he asked slyly: "Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

Santanico laughed at that, seemingly satisfied with his development and Seth tensed at his strange voice, blinking rapidly as if to clear his head. Then finally he took a step back and tightened the grip on his gun even if he didn't lift it.

"Richie. You're my brother.", he said lowly, as though he was fighting hard to keep his voice level: "Don't do this…you can fight it…you can…"

He broke off when Richard laughed at his words, edging closer still: "But I feel great, Seth. I don't want to fight anything. Finally, I don´t feel the need for restraint anymore. I can just let go and do whatever I want…doesn't that sound great?"

The gleam in his eyes left no doubt as to what he was talking about. Not even Seth would be able to keep the monster within in check now because the last bit of Richards humanity was gone.

Seth shook his head harshly, fists clenched so tightly that the knuckles turned white: "Richie, you're my brother. You don't want to kill me."

Repeating the words like a mantra. He didn't sound like even he believed it.

Seth didn't know what he was trying to accomplish, why he as even reasoning with the vampire in front of him.

He had a hard time collecting himself again after he had just spent five minutes mourning his dead little brother. His brain simply refused to keep up with the recent developments.

Rationally, he knew that Richard had died. That this was just his body inhabited by a demon. He knew that these vampires had no conscience, no trace of remorse once they turned.

Still, he couldn't help but try and bargain, to find some apart of his brother still there, still intact, to find any reason not to have to turn on him.

Richard was uncomfortably close now, almost within an arm´s reach and Seth knew he had to move, had to act.

"Seth.", he heard Reid's voice coming from behind him full of worry and warning, carrying on even when he didn't turn around: "Seth! He´s not -"

His voice broke off when Richard´s head snapped up and fixated him over Seth´s shoulder.

Reid flinched when those eyes fixated him, looking murderous for a second before his lips were drawn up into a smile: "Hey. We´re talking here. I think I remember I told you to shut up. Do I have to rip your tongue out before you do?"

He made a tsk-sound with his sharp tongue, seemingly satisfied when Reid blanched at his words and fell silent, almost stepping backwards until he remembered the vampires in his back.

Looking back at his brother, Richard didn't seem to notice that his expression as a very similar one.

"Seth.", he said in a low, reassuring voice, closing in minimally. He reached out and Seth tensed but didn't move away: "I'm still your brother. We can still be together."

His eyes darkened with promise and hunger at those words and he made to cross the remaining inches between them. He half expected Seth to come to his senses in the last second but instead it was Reid who interrupted him yet again.

When Reid saw Richard reach out to grab Seth he knew that he was done playing. If he didn't do something now, Seth would be dead in a matter of seconds and he would be alone.

Without thinking any further, he dropped his burnt down torch, dove for the gun that Richard had dropped in his fall and aimed it at the vampire.

"Freeze!", he yelled, FBI training kicking in despite his compromised condition.

His only success was that Richard was definitely distracted from his brother; unfortunately he was fixating him with a truly scary expression now, clearly fed up with all of his interruptions. Reid gripped the gun tighter, sending the man a death glare when he looked him over condescendingly, not all at worried it seemed.

He took a step towards him and Reid would have taken a step back hadn't he remembered the other vampires still lurking behind him, waiting for their part.

"You don't have the guts, _kid._", Richie mocked him as he steeped even closer, daring him to do something. He actually seemed absolutely convinced that Reid would back down.

Sadly for him, Reid was well past the point of rational risk assessment.

As it was, the young man didn't even try to talk or negotiate. He merely pulled back the safety catch of the gun, aiming it between Richard´s eyes without an ounce of doubt or hesitation.

"Give me one reason.", he demanded coldly, remembering everything Richard had done and destroyed in just the few days he´d been with the brothers: "Just one."

His determination must have been clear on his face because Richard faltered, eyes narrowing as he stared at the gun. Had he been smart he might have backed off or revised his tactic, as it was he must have decided to call Reid´s bluff which really wasn't one –he stepped closer yet again.

Reid´s finger curled around the trigger when the sudden sound of a gun being cocked next to Richard stopped him in his tracks.

He turned his head slowly only to see Seth with his revolver in hand, a determined expression on his ashen face.

"You're not going to shoot my brother.", he snapped and Reid felt his insides grow cold.

Behind them, Santanico Pandemonium laughed in delight at the development and Richard smirked victoriously.

Reid didn´t know what to do. For the first time since he´d met Seth, he saw a glint of desperate madness in his bottomless eyes, one that knew no reason or pleas.

It was clear that he wasn't ready to give his brother up yet, that he was still set on saving what was already rotten through. He wouldn't believe Richard was ready to kill him until he had a couple of fangs in his neck.

Reid wanted to scream.

The reaction was understandable, maybe even to be expected -but he didn't know how to deal with it. If he wanted to kill Richie he would have to do the same with Seth -if he didn't die trying first. But if he didn't try, then both he and Seth would die by Richard´s hand.

"Seth, he isn't your brother anymore!", he tried to reason, failing miserably at hiding his desperation: "He's going to kill us both!"

He had to see it. Had to come to his senses even if it hurt! But Seth ignored his words, focused on Richard: "Richie. You don't want to do this."

His little brother turned his head to smirk at him, looking completely inhuman and still frighteningly close to his former self: "Of course I do, Seth. It´s what I've always wanted. And it's what you want too, isn't it?"

Reid watched their interaction without breathing, his gun still aimed at Richard, just waiting for his opening. Richard´s words were unexpected, just like Seth's eyes widening in dreadful comprehension when he heard them.

The younger Gecko brother just laughed, completely sure of himself: "Don't worry, soon you'll be a vampire, too. We´ll be together forever like we are supposed to be. And you won't have to worry about your pesky conscience anymore. You want him? You can have him. He can even be your first meal."

Reid cringed at his implications, even if not all of Richard´s words seemed to make sense.

It felt like he was continuing a conversation he´d had with his brother before, one that Reid hadn't been part of.

What was he implying? That Seth had the same sadistic urges to kill and maim in him as Richie?

But that wasn't true.

Not even Reid believed that: Seth might have sociopathic tendencies, might not possess a lot of empathy…but he didn't revel in making others suffer. He didn't want to torture Reid.

But why was Richard implying it then? And why was it then that Seth's expression as one of guilt and dread as he stared back at his brother, that he didn't even try to dispute his words like he had in the motel room after Hazel´s death.

Richard grinned like he knew he´d hit a sore spot: "Just imagine you could do anything you want, Seth. Because _you can_. We both know what that is –so why don't you say it out loud."

"No.", Seth finally got out, looking tortured.

"No? Okay, then but don't come complaining to me later that you didn't get your share…"

Reid didn't have any more time to process what he was talking about because in a movement that was too fluid to be called human, so fast you would have missed it if you blinked, Richard disappeared from Seth´s side and Reid suddenly found himself nose to nose with the man, sharp teeth grinning at him from merely a couple of inches distance.

He shrank back in shock but he hadn't even take one step backwards yet when Richard grabbed him and whirled them both around like he was moving a rag doll.

Reid gasped in fright when the gun was ripped from his hands and landed just out of reach while he found himself pressed to the vampire's chest, one clawed hand gripping his hair and jerking his head back while another squeezed his chin in an unforgiving grip, forcing him to face Seth.

It happened so fast that neither of them could do anything and even when he realized his situation and started to thrash, Richard held him immobile with frightening ease.

Reid could do nothing but stare into Seth´s shocked face as he was forced to take in what was happening, frozen on the spot.

He took a hasty, instinctive step forward when Richard yanked Reid´s head back further, making him cry out in pain.

"Ah, ah."; he said scolding, sounding amused: "You had your chance. Now you´ll have to make do with the leftovers."

Reid felt himself freeze up in terror at the announcement of his impending brutal death, sure that his face looked even more horrified than Seth´s at the moment. His breath caught in his throat when Richard pulled his head back even further, exposing his throat.

He shuddered violently, unable to suppress a whimper when he felt the man bend his head to nuzzle his neck, drawing in his scent with a content sigh.

"Hmm, delicious.", he purred, addressing his brother: "You have good taste, I'll give you that. Maybe we should let him live for a while longer…we could have so much fun…"

His free hand wandered from Reid's throat to his shirt collar, slashing it to shreds with his nails as he spoke.

Reid cried out in pain when he dug in deeper, leaving deep scratch marks underneath his collarbone. He could feel blood flowing down his chest and staining the remains of his shirt, and prayed that biting was the only way to get turned.

His cry seemed to shake Seth out of his stupor at last. He finally moved, lifting the gun in their direction: "Fuck! Let him go!"

Seth hadn't thought he would ever be able to move a finger again, so petrifying was the situation he was facing. There was no rationalizing that his brother had turned into a monster, if any of him was left at all.

He knew what he had to do, knew that if he didn't he too would die. Richard´s demon had promised him that just a minute ago. And yet, it took him grabbing Reid and threatening him with suggestions he didn't want to decipher further.

In the end, it was the kid´s pained cry and the tears in his eyes as they flickered to Seth's that cemented his decision.

He lifted his gun and aimed it at his brother.

No, not his brother.

It wasn't his brother. He had to realize that. He wasn't a person anymore. He was a threat to his life. To the kid´s life.

Richard looked little impressed even at his brother´s resistance, taunting him with his smile; he just shook his head lightly into Reid's hair, making the young man cringe from the proximity.

"Ah, don't you at least wanna give it a shot? You'll love this."; he purred promisingly, his claws travelling further down Reid's torso, as though he was unsure whether to just snap the buttons or dig his nails into his abdomen. He chuckled at Seth's expression as he followed the movements, choosing to interpret it as anything but dread.

"You finally won't have to feel bad about who you are anymore."; he promised, his eyes gleaming cruelly as he carefully chose his words: "We´ll be true brothers at last."

Reid had a hard time thinking straight with his racing pulse and the fear paralyzing him; he barely heard Richard taunting Seth, sure that by the time Seth made any move he would be long dead.

He closed his eyes in desperation when sharp claws grazed his stomach, waiting for the inevitable pain.

It didn't come.

One second he was desperately clutching at the death grip in his hair, hot breath too close to his neck, the next a shot rang out and Reid felt a bullet graze his hair, rustling it a bit as it raced past his ear and hit Richard square in the face.

The vampire was thrown back onto the ground where he remained motionless; Reid barely caught himself on shaky legs. He heard the impact but was unable to turn around.

Instead he stared straight ahead at Seth in the sudden silence, trying to catch his breath and blinking away the tears that still burned in his eyes.

Seth was breathing heavily, his knuckles white around the gun and his eyes burning pools of coal; for a moment they laid bare every emotion he felt: Shock, repulsion, pain, regret, and guilt.

For a moment, Seth just stared at the spot over Reid´s shoulder where Richard's eyes must have been, looking like he might lose it right then and there and just break down or completely go berserk.

Then though, he blinked and caught Reid's eye with visible effort, holding it for a long moment and Reid felt his breath catch once again, feeling like he was seeing the real Seth for the first time.

Seth must have found something in his eyes because when he blinked he seemed at least somewhat in control again. He clenched his jaw and his eyes grew hard; when he looked around there was nothing but cold, smoldering hatred left in them.

He swung the revolver around, aiming it at the vampires standing in a circle around them.

"Alright who wants to be next?", he growled, sounding barely human anymore: "You'll all get your turn!"

Santanico was the first to lose her composure.

When all other vampires were still staring at Richie´s remains she suddenly let out an extremely high-pitched, enraged scream, her eyes flashing murderously as she stared them down. The sound was like a signal to everyone around her and two seconds later every vampire that was left threw itself at them, ready to kill.

Seth didn't hesitate for half as long before he started executing them with deadly precision, not even blinking in his current state. The tunnel they had wanted to flee through was quickly blocked again and they were forced back in the middle of the room.

"Don't just stand there!"; Seth yelled at Reid as they were pushed further together: "Use the fucking gun!"

Reid snapped out of his shock-like state. There was no time to process what had just happened, even shaken to the bone as he was.

Switching into autopilot, he picked up the gun Richard had thrown to the floor and then retreated until he was standing next to Seth. He vaguely remembered a moment in the past when he had failed his gun qualification. It seemed like a scene from someone else's life.

Seth didn´t ask him if he could shoot though.

There was not time for any questions because the infuriated vampires were advancing on them now, hissing and growling. Seth moved so they were standing back to back: "Pull back the hammer and aim."

Reid nodded wordlessly, doing as he was instructed.

He hadn't told Seth that he was actually an average shooter, not good enough to pass the high standards of the FBI maybe but not a beginner. He might not be able to hit an apple that was a hundred feet away, but a person sized monster not three feet away shouldn´t pose a problem.

Without thinking any further, he aimed and shot as best as he could despite his jittery nerves from almost being killed, all the while careful to stay in Seth's back. The older man seemed unhinged in an unpredictable way, simply shooting at anything that moved.

They fought with all of their power and skill, side by side until they were far past exhausted, gasping for air, their hearts hammering in their chests.

Reid soon realized that even like this they wouldn't make it. They were running out of bullets fast. Seth probably knew it too and yet he stayed by his side and kept doing what he did instead of changing tactics.

They had managed to take down almost a dozen when one of the vampires charged and jumped at Seth. He deftly shot it and it went down -but not before knocking him off balance with a painful blast to the chest and sending him stumbling into Reid.

Reid gasped in pain when he saw stars and was thrown back, Seth crashing into him hard and sending them both sprawling to the ground.

For a second, he thought he might pass out until the pain of hitting the ground and Seth landing heavily on top of him knocked the air out of him, snapping him back to reality.

Reid struggled to get up despite his spinning head but Seth pushed him back down in the same motion that he propped himself up on his elbows next to Reid's head and shot another vampire in the face.

He didn't take any time for explanations or instructions, ignoring Reid's wide eyed stare as he shot all of the remaining bullets he had and then grabbed Reid's from the floor continuing with his´.

When he was done there were about fifteen vampires left.

Reid barely had time to understand what was happening; from under Seth's arm he saw the rest of the vampires throw themselves at them, heard a click signifying that they were finally out of bullets - and knew in that moment that this was the end.

This was it, they were going to die.

And all he could even register right then were Seth's weight pinning him down, shielding him and his unblinking hard stare as he faced death.

What was he doing? Reid had had difficulties believing Seth would not throw him into those monsters arms, and now everything suddenly…

"Seth…", he gripped the man's upper arm without thinking, without even knowing what exactly he wanted to do. His head was spinning, his heart racing.

The older man´s jaw clenched at the sound of his name and he turned his ehad to look at him, not focussed on their vampires for a moment. In his dark orbs Reid saw the finalty he felt reflected, confirming that this were their last moments on earth. Seth held his gaze with an expression made up of a turmoil of emotions, looking like he wanted to say something.

It was in that moment that Reid not only forgot about the vampires about to attack but also about Richard and all the blood and pain and terror he usually connected with looking at the man.

All he saw was confirmation that Seth was just as human as him, that he had been right to try and save him. That and something more. A budding emotion he could feel rising from beneth all the pain and fear, that seemed reflected in Seth´s eyes.

Slowly, he relaxed his grip on Seth´s arm, hoping that his eyes showed what he couldnt bring past his lips. That he couldnt hate him, that he understood on some level. It was ironic in a way that only now that they were about to die he could really see these things, could allow himself to feel any sort of connection.

Yes, he had hurt him. He had threatened his life and caused him trauma that would probably stay with him for the rest of his life.

But that had been because of Richard, right? Because of love? It was almost comic to think of Seth in connection to that word at all, but suddenly it all seemed very clear to Reid. It was twisted and wrong and it didnt erase any of the horrible things that had happend -but he had done it for love. And now Richard was dead, the sole reason for everything Seth had done so far just gone. And yet he had tried to save him, protect him.

The thought brought tears to his eyes, his heart grasping at what he couldnt wrap his head around. If he looked close enough now, he thought he could even make out regret in Seth´s eyes, next to pain and anger and hate. He didnt fully understand it, knew that he didnt have the time to anymore, he jsut knew that he had to say something to take at elast soem of that hurt away.

"It´s okay.", he whispered, blinking away his tears as he looked at him with softening eyes: "We´ll die...but I want you to know...I understand now."

It felt good to say the words, to elt go of some of the pain. It would be easier for him to go that way. Maybe it would be easier for Seth, too.

He watched as Seth´s eye twitched, widening in utter surpríse, maybe even shock as he looked down at him. He watched his jaw clenched and unclench, as he shook his head minally, looking even more conflicted and pained than before.

Then before he could say anything else, Seth suddenly leaned down, the fingers of his free hand curling around Reid´s neck as he kissed him on the lips. Reid gasped, his eyes widening in shock at the gentle assault, so different from anything he would have expected in a million years. Seth´s lips were soft against his in contrast to his rough hands holding him still, wiping his brain and paralizing him when he should have reacted, pulled away.

Before he could get his brain back to function Seth had already pulled away again, his eyes closed, a strained expression on his face. He didnt look at Reid even when he opened them again.

Instead he pushed hismelf back up, spun the gun around in his hand, preparing to use the other side as a weapon, his expression hard again.

Fighting the inevitable. And Reid couldn't even feel remorse at his impending demise with his mind too busy trying to make sense of Seth's actions, just staring at him out of unblinking eyes.

Luckily, he didn´t have to.

Just as another monster was about to throw itself at them it was suddenly hit by a ray of bright light that came seemingly out of nowhere.

It stumbled backwards with an agonized shriek and soon the others followed suit as more light danced across their deformed bodies. They retreated into the tunnels at the back until only the ones they had slayed were left.

Completely taken by surprise, Reid blinked in utter confusion, unable to see much apart from Seth's neck and jaw.

Seth sat up on his hunches, still straddling him as he looked in the direction of the second exit, his eyes unreadable as he wiped blood out of his face.

And then he heard the sweetest sound ever.

"Reid!", a familiar voice close by, calling out for him. And suddenly he couldn't overstrain his head too much to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

His heart skipped a beat when he finally saw them, his first thought being that he had died and gone to a heaven he technically didn't believe in.

But how else could they be here, like they had fallen from heaven in the last second like guardian angels?

Reid felt tears rising in his eyes as he stared at them at a loss of words.

Gideon. Hotch. Elle.

He´d thought he´d never see them again.

* * *

**The End.**

**l**

**l**

**Gotcha. No, Im just kidding. This isnt Lost after all. :-)**

**Looks like Reid has some new questions to ponder and maybe even got some answers. **

**Now I just gotta figure out what the team is gonna do with Seth as they try to get out, and how they are going to interact. Im not sure how Seth would act now that he´s a bit out of it still. And how Reid will react to his new perspective. If you wanna help, please drop me a line on that.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yay, this was quick, huh? You wanna know why? Because im addicted to getting reviews, lol. So thank you guys :-)**

**Next chapter will probably take a while, I somehow managed to get stuck with a class about capitalism and money value (dont ask me how, its not what I study) and it´s turned out to be rather complex. **

* * *

Seth wasn't thinking.

Wasn't feeling anything other than the adrenaline rushing through his veins, giving his fury an outlet.

He couldn't, because if he did he wouldn't be able to move, stricken with grief as he was.

He´d put a bullet through his brother's head.

Technically it had been a devil´s spawn created by the vampires out to torture and kill him, but that didn't change the facts.

Even now, after sending as many of those ugly creatures back to where they belonged, he didn't feel the slightest trace of relief.

Seth had always been a rational, a goal oriented man. He had always done what he had to to get what he wanted, had learned not to cry over spilled milk, not to expect more than the minimum. He had sacrificed a lot of things in his life, all for his brother´s sake, so they could be together despite everything.

For decades now, Richard had been the only reason he still held on, the only reason he still tried to keep it together. And now he was gone and Seth couldn't find much reason not to completely let his mind go and go on an unforgiving killing spree until either he or those fucking monsters responsible were dead.

It would have style, too, going out in a blaze of glory.

He wasn't a fool; battered and weaponless on the ground in midst of these monsters, he knew that there was no winning this fight. He didn't actually care about winning anymore, he just wanted to take as many of those creatures with him as possible.

In the end, the only thing keeping him from just jumping mindlessly into the fight was the kid.

He felt Reid's body shake beneath his as he drew in ragged breaths, trying to find some more strength in his overwrought body. Seth pushed him back down easily and held him there, knowing he would only get himself killed now.

And he wouldn't let that happen. If he was going to die anyway he might as well do it trying to save the kid.

Not that it would keep him from going to hell, of course, but he didn't think he could bear to see him being ripped apart and lifeless on the floor just like Richie.

An unwelcome twinge of guilt broke through his self-imposed indifference.

In the end, he would be the one to have gotten him killed, too. And where Richie certainly had deserved death on several levels, Reid didn't. But he couldn´t change that anymore, could he now? No, it was too late for everything except fighting.

He steeled himself for the next round of fighting, about to push that useless morsel of regret from his mind when Reid grabbed his arm, demanding his attention. He almost didn't look, hoping to avoid any further regrets surfacing that were far less noble.

Like that he might still have time for one more tiny thing…

No.

Not laying one unwelcome finger on this kid would stay his biggest achievement as well as his biggest regret. If he could hold on to his self-control for five more minutes.

As it was, looking down into a set of expressive hazel eyes fixated entirely on him and delicate fingers clenching around his arm made that considerably hard. He would have expected resentment in them for sure, maybe even hatred but all he saw was the ever present fear suddenly softened by a disturbing sort of acceptance.

"I understand…", he heard him say as though through a haze, not making any sense to him at first: "I understand…"

He didn't have to ask what he was talking about, it was all there in his wet eyes. He wasn't saying he forgave him, but that he could see the reasons for his motivation. That he didn't hate him for loving his brother to an unhealthy degree.

It was a tiny concession, but it was far more than he deserved, or than he could take.

He felt that now familiar unsettling tug at his heart again, unable to stop himself. How could someone so broken still be so beauteous…so full of kindness?

Before he knew it, all reason had waved him goodbye and he was kissing the young man, mindless of the deathly threat still surrounding him.

For a second or two it completely wiped his mind, the only tangible sensation that of relief from finally giving in to an enormous pull he´d been fighting and then the spark cursing through his veins like an electric current at the contact.

Reid gasped at the sudden assault, his lips parting slightly as he drew in air and it was all Seth could do to let go completely and not crush the kid under him, hands and mouth desperate, to try and not add another scare to his last minutes.

It was over much too soon to be really savored and he had to force himself to let up, leaving him with no more hope than before but a grim satisfaction as he sat up on his knees, grasping his gun tighter.

He only risked a brief glance into Reid´s eyes, eternally relieved that for now utter perplexity seemed to leave no room for something like repulsion or accusation.

As glad as he felt to have been able to do this before his demise, he was also rather glad he would live long enough to have to explain his actions.

It was the most selfish thing he´d ever done –but then again he was the bad guy and in for an eternity of burning, so why not steal one last tiny speck of joy? He allowed himself to savor the memory of that feeling for another second.

Then he straightened up as the vampires prepared for their final assault, internally already prepared to see Richie again soon.

And just as he accepted his fate, everything changed like he was subject to some cruel cosmic joke.

He had just blasted off some vampire´s head as it tried to pounce on them when suddenly there where lights flashing through the room coming seemingly out of nowhere.

He looked up to see several people emerging from one of the tunnels with their guns drawn. Five men and one woman. He recognized three of them.

Reid´s team.

Holy fucking Mother of Jesus.

That _had_ to be a joke.

Were there really entrances like that in real life? Like they were on the fucking Ghostbusters?

He was vaguely aware that the vampires retreated from the light burning them, vanishing one by one into the dark hallways leading into the room.

Flashlights.

Go figure. He could have saved himself a lot of ammunition with those. He could have saved Richie.

Slowly coming down from his adrenaline kick, he found the time to feel a pang of regret and anger at that notion.

_Coulda, woulda, shoulda._ It was too late for all of that now.

He felt his body growing cold at the creeping realization that it was all over. And not in a good way. Not for him anyway.

They were saved, yes.

But he had nothing left. He had lost Richie and now with the cops suddenly here he hadn't even gotten the chance to go down saving a life. One second he was vampire hunter extraordinaire and the next he was back to despicable lowlife kidnapper soon to be locked up and forgotten –expect that now he had a dead brother on top of that.

Seth looked down at Reid who was still clutching his arm in a death grip, gone still beneath him. He was not looking at him anymore but had his face turned to the side, staring in the direction of the tunnels with wide unblinking eyes. It seemed he couldn't believe it either.

The incredulous relief on his face made Seth feel better for the fraction of a second, knowing that at least he wasn't going to have to watch him die, too –before reinforcing his prior train of thought.

Five minutes ago they had been allies against the rest of the world –now they were less than nothing again.

Seth forced himself to shut out emotion completely then; he was sure he wouldn't have taken anymore thoughts like that. So he did what he used to do as a teenager in dangerous or threatening situations. He separated himself from it, shut out emotions.

Not one second too early: He pushed himself to his knees only to find himself face to face with a revolver. He slowly lifted his head to reward the dark-haired man holding it with an icy glare.

A growl, barely contained fury. "Seth Gecko, you're under arrest. Get off my agent."

_Hotchner,_ Seth remembered when he recognized the unit chief's voice. Great, the man wasn't losing any time.

"Hotch…", Reid gasped from where he was lying on the floor, his voice a mixture of relief and disbelief.

Seth did his best to block it out; he simply got up and stepped away from the young man to face his boss instead.

Hotchner was looking at him with a look that was familiar from everybody in law enforcement he´d ever dealt with, all superior, high and might do-gooder. Just as pissed off at him, too. Some things seemed to never change.

He didn't bother lifting his hands, just threw his already empty gun away. It seemed enough for the moment as his opponent seemed much more concerned with Reid's condition right then.

Seth looked around to see the dark-haired woman he´d met in prison secure Hotchner´s back, aiming it at where the last vampires had vanished. Now that they had disappeared it all seemed like a bad dream already, just a Hollywood horror.

Still, there was no denying what had been. Obviously the team had some idea, too, because they all looked rather jumpy, especially the three Mexican men with them who kept turning from tunnel to tunnel, afraid to look away from one for too long.

The only one who wasn't focused on any of that was the oldest agent who quickly ran over and knelt down next to Reid, helping him up.

Reid stared at the man incredulously as he struggled to sit up, his eyes wandering over everyone in the room like he thought he was dreaming: "Gideon…guys…I…"

He broke off when the older man pulled him into a one armed hug, returning it only after a long moment, still completely disbelieving.

He, too, had already had his mind set to dying and it was hard to simply snap out of that. Seth knew the feeling.

Seth ignored Hotch who still had his gun trained on him but was now quietly speaking to Elle, instead watching Reid and Gideon´s interaction. Reid looked like he was about to sink back to his knees as Gideon pulled him off the ground, but didn´t get to, held tightly in the older man´s embrace.

Their eyes met over the profiler´s shoulder, Reid's wide as his mind caught up to everything that had just happened. He stared at Seth unblinkingly, clearly processing what had happened just before the rescue, what it meant and how it changed everything he had thought he knew.

It was exactly what Seth had been hoping to avoid. Because shock was always followed by either anger or fear and he didn't want to see either on Reid´s face.

God damnit, why the fuck couldn't those idiots have stormed the place two minutes later, then he wouldn't have to worry about any of this now!

Seth hoped that at least his expression was unreadable as he returned the gaze, his hands clenched to fist by his sides. How in the world could this night keep getting worse and worse? Where was that rock bottom he´d heard so much about?

Reid´s attention on him was broken when Gideon stepped back a little, looking him over with both hands still on his shoulders, stabilizing him.

"Dear god, Spencer, you look like hell.", he commented needlessly, staring at the kid´s appearance with a pained expression: "Are you alright?"

His voice seemed familiar, but Seth couldn´t quite place it.

Reid still seemed distracted as he nodded, his eyes flitting from corner to corner like he expected them all to be gone and the vampires to be back if he so much as blinked.

"Spencer?", Gideon repeated, sounding worried that the kid wasn't actually responsive. Seth followed his eyes as they quickly accessed the amount of injuries sustained, like he was afraid there were some not so superficial ones that he had overlooked. Mental ones even maybe.

Seth couldn't even find it in him to be angered by that. He did look like hell.

And for all they knew, he and Richard could have tortured Reid in any ways possible for the past couple of days –they had to assume it, really, especially after the infamous phone call.

"Yeah, yeah…I´m ok.", Reid finally nodded slowly, absentmindedly pushing his hair out of his face, unwittingly exposing more of his bruised skin.

The woman gasped softly and Seth felt Hotchner´s vicious stare on him. The old man´s hand grasped Reid´s elbow automatically as if to support him but Reid just gave him a wry smile, slowly finding back to his old form: "Really. It looks worse than it is. I´ll be ok."

When no one looked convinced he quickly changed the direction of the conversation, straightening up some as though he was trying to look less battered somehow.

"How did you guys find us?"

"Coincidence.", Hotchner told him, his expression softening when he looked over at Reid: "Another kidnapping victim, Kate Fuller, described the bar to us. We had some trouble with the staff upstairs but in the end we managed to convince them to show us down here."

The sentence sounded unfinished, like he was leaving important parts out and Seth assumed they had been attacked by vampires upstairs and fought them, or maybe they´d been dragged down here first…which would explain them finding this place so quickly.

And good old Kate had led them here. So much for staying under the radar.

Well, that made the arrival of the cavalierly a little more believable at least.

He couldn't help but scoff at the last part though: "Pretty convenient, too. They lead you down here, thinking they'll get an extra snack –and instead they are the ones who get fried."

His comment seemed unexpected, like they thought he would stay mute till sunrise or some shit. Hotchner was the first to collect himself, awarding him with a dirty look, bordering on anger: "You have the right to remain silent. I advise you make use of it."

Hotch knew he had to stay professional now more than ever. They had finally found Reid after he had begun to fear he wouldn't see him alive again –but they were not out of danger yet and he had to make sure they got out of here unharmed.

All of them.

Which meant as much as he would have liked to punch the man responsible for all this in the face at the moment, he had to remain cool and collected. The American justice system would take care of Seth Gecko in the morning.

That didn't mean it was easy though, not with Seth's condescending sneer and the way Reid seemed half dead while still standing on his feet, frazzled and torn all over skin and clothes. There wasn't a part of him that seemed uninjured. Wrists bandaged, face bruised, marks on his neck and collarbone.

Hotch shuddered at the sight of their youngest team member.

There might still be some unblemished skin but then it was hidden under a layer of dried blood and sticky green stuff he couldn't identify. He was just glad that the haunted, unsteady look in his eyes had faded gradually since they´d arrived and he seemed relatively stable.

He wanted to ask what exactly had happened to him but dint want to with Gecko standing right there. It would have to wait.

"How did you end up here, Reid?", he inquired instead: "We expected you in a motel; we only came here to interview some witnesses. When those guys upstairs attacked us we thought they might be a group of psychotic UnSubs kidnapping truckers for ritual murders…we´ve found some vacant rooms on our way down here that look like they might have locked people in here."

He looked to Reid for an answer but the young man didn't get to answer as Seth scoffed yet again, glaring at him in frustration.

"Did they look like psychos?", he snapped, eyes blazing: "They were fucking vampires."

Everybody jumped when Hotch unexpectedly lunged and hit him across the jaw, making him stumble backwards. No one had expected their chief to lose his composure, just like no one would have expected Reid to react the way he did.

"Hotch!", he gasped, shocked, looking like he might have tried step forward to grab his arm if Gideon hadn't held him back immediately.

Everybody including Seth looked at him in utter confusion for the second it took him to recollect himself.

He blinked, stepping back with a strangely strained expression like he had just realized what he´d done.

Hotch frowned, hoping that this was just a delayed impulse from having fought alongside the man as his only ally for the past hours –he hoped to God to wasn't more, that Reid hadn't developed Stockholm Syndrome.

To his relief Reid seemed to collect himself rather quickly, looking almost embarrassed as he looked down, murmuring for an explanation: "I…he´s telling the truth. I know it sounds crazy but it´s true. They were about to kill us when you arrived."

Everybody stood about in silence for a long moment, all of them looking worried.

Gideon and Hotch seemed skeptical despite what they had seen down here while Elle and the Mexican men as well as Seth had a sort of grim satisfaction on their faces from having been proven right.

In the end, Hotch decided it didn't really matter what those creatures were. They wanted to kill them and they had to get out of here, that was all that counted now.

That notion brought up one important question though. They weren´t complete.

He looked at Elle and Gideon who seemed to think the same thing. They looked around the unmoving bodies lying around and spotted Richard´s corpse after a moment. So that wouldn't be a problem anymore. That only left…

"Where's the girl?", Gideon asked Reid like he´d read his thoughts.

They could all read the answer from Reid´s pained expression before he even answered, looking down in shame: "Gideon… I'm so sorry…I tried…"

"I know you did, Spencer. Where is her body?", Gideon patted his shoulder empathetically. He looked around as though he expected to find it near Richard´s.

Reid shook his head hesitantly: "It´s not here. She…we…"

His pained expression immediately made Hotch want to punch Seth a second time, even without knowing how exactly she had died. She wasn't here, that meant she had likely fallen victim to the brothers.

But no matter how much he wanted to know the entire story, he knew that this was neither the time nor the place. Reid could tell them the details once they were safe and he wasn't forced to be in the same room with his kidnapper anymore.

"We should get going."; he changed the subject: "Does anyone remember the exact way back to the bar?"

They all shook their heads, neither having paid much attention when they´d been dragged down here by those grotesque monsters, scared for their lives before they realized that they could use their flashlights to hurt them.

He sighed, trying not to let his nerves show. It would be fine. They still had the flashlights after all. They just need to find a way out before the batteries died down.

"Never mind. We´ll start with the tunnel we came through and take it from there.", he decided, walking over to Seth with his gun and a no-nonsense expression: "Turn around and put your hands behind your back. No games, now, or I promised I'll just leave you hear and swear we never found you."

Seth´s expression showed no sign that he had understood the threat except for a brief flash of disdain directed at him. They stared each other down for a long moment.

Then, though, Seth shrugged and did as he was told. Hotch cuffed his hands as quickly as possible, trying not to notice the fact that Seth wasn't looking at him but at Reid as he stepped back.

His expression was hard to decipher and he didn't dare turn around to see how Reid was reacting to that.

Instead he grabbed the UnSub´s upper arm rather roughly and guided him towards the tunnels. The others followed more slowly, first Elle, then Gideon with Reid and then the nervous deputies with their flashlights, guarding their backs.

They advanced slowly into the darkness in front of them, trying to ignore the faint fluttering and whispering that seemed to surround them, lurking just out of reach.

* * *

**So much for explanations. I hope I didnt forget anything. **

**I think there are about...uh, six chapters left. Pff, I never thought it would turn out to be this long. I just wanna say thank you for sticking with me for all this time! *hugs***


	27. Chapter 27

**I shouldnt have written this. I might fail my midterm test now, but i just couldnt help myself. **

**There isnt much action but this chapter is important for tying up everythignt hat has happend so far so I can begin with the last act :-)**

* * *

The last flashlight flickered yet again, making the whole procession stop in worry.

They had walked the dark and narrow corridors of the temple for over two hours now and still had no idea whether they had even come any closer to the exit.

There had been more tunnels they had passed, occasional doors that lead into rooms much like the one Seth, Reid and Richie had been trapped in at the beginning and others that were more spacious with sparse furniture in them.

It seemed like the vampires actually did keep the occasional human down here as a sort of storage system for when there were no truckers coming by. It was frightening to walk into those rooms and see the old blood that stained the floors and walls in some places or the shackles that were on the walls for obvious reasons.

One room they had walked into even had the corpse of a man lying by the wall. Or half of it at least.

All in all, what they found wasn't encouraging.

The deputies were becoming more and more nervous, murmuring among themselves, words that Elle refused to translate, Hotch and Seth kept an icy silence and Reid and Gideon didn't exchange more than a few words here and there either, all of them far too intent on listening to the sound of scratching and fluttering that still seemed to seep through the walls from not too far.

And now to make matters worse, the batteries of their best defense were about to die.

Hotch watched grimly as the deputy next to him fumbled with the flashlight, trying to manipulate the batteries with little success.

He met eyes with Gideon whose expression was equally grave, then sighed in defeat. They couldn't keep going like this, not in the dark and not knowing what to expect around the next corner.

"Alright.", he made himself speak up, trying to at least sound confident: "Change of plans, people. Let´s find a room we can barricade ourselves in somehow until the morning."

The others nodded all too eagerly and spread out; as much as they all wanted and -in Reid´s case- needed to get out of there, it seemed like the smartest thing to do.

It didn't take too long to find a room without any corpses in it that was spacious enough for eight people. Elle and two of the deputies went in first to secure it.

There wasn't much in it except for a table and some chairs and some boxes full of spoils just like in most of the other rooms.

There was another door on the opposite wall and they approached it carefully, making sure there were no vampires hiding out behind it. It turned out to be something like a spacious, very basic bathroom, with a shower heard by the wall and a toilet in the far corner.

"What do you think they need this for?", Elle asked skeptically as she looked through the cabinet filled with bandages.

"Probably to keep their blood donors alive for a couple of days.", Gideon guessed with a shudder, looking over a basket full of syringes that could be used to draw blood without infecting a person right away: "…I don't even want to know."

They returned to the main room where Hotch and the deputies were just barricading the door with everything they could find. When they were done they all took a moment to breathe and come to terms with the situation.

No one wanted to say it but it looked bad. Really bad.

"Reid.", Hotch turned around to look at his youngest team member who was leaning against the wall by the door, still looking exhausted and somewhat absentminded: "Can they be killed with bullets?"

He still didn't use the term vampires but it was pretty clear by now that they weren´t fighting anything human; even he couldn't deny it.

Reid nodded, straightening up a little: "You have to aim straight for the heart though…I'm not sure but from what I've read decapitating them might also work."

Hotch could tell that he was trying his best to sound like his usual self but the truth was he still looked horribly distraught and the unit chief just hated not being able to do anything about his state at the moment, not even having time to really ask how he was.

He was about to step closer and say at least a few short, reassuring words when Seth Gecko interrupted him for the third time that night.

"Nope, wouldn't try that.", he interjected from the side: "Tried that already…not recommendable unless you're into drooling hell hounds."

Hotch couldn't help but notice Reid jumping a little, unsure whether it was the comment or the man´s voice itself that caused the reaction.

He turned around, jaw clenched angrily. How many times would he have to punch the guy until he realized no one wanted in this room wanted to acknowledge his existence?

Seth ignored Hotch´s angry stare, walking closer and looking anything but self conscious despite his cuffed hands and compromised position.

If anything he looked annoyed –and even more reckless than in the court room, like he didn't give a damn about the option of dying. All in all not a very reassuring quality in a person on whose sanity your own safety depended.

Hotch growled ever so slightly, instinctively moving in front of Reid as he faced the thief –he didn't want to hear anything from him, but it wasn´t like he had much of a choice at the moment. And they could use all the information they could get on their opponents –even if it was hardly reliable coming from Seth. He decided to take Reid´s lack of protest as an indicator that he was telling the truth for now.

"Fine, so that's out.", Gideon finally conceded in his stead: "But all six of us have guns we should be fine if we stick together. And maybe they won't even get in here before dawn."

Seth just scoffed and it was hard to tell whether the expression on his face was condescending or just incredibly irritated.

"Sorry to burst your bubble.", he chided eyes burning darkly: "But I have news for you, pops: Dawn isn't coming. Not here anyway and not for us. It´s not like those fucking creatures magically fall asleep once it gets light outside. No. No sun –no bursting into flames. Those fuckers could probably wait us out even if we stayed in here for weeks."

There wasn't the hint of any doubt in his eyes as he spoke, ensuring that everybody believed his words immediately. For some reason Hotch didn't understand there was no fear in the man´s eyes as he spoke of his own imminent death, just that unsettling, seething glow in his dark eyes that made him look as kinds of unpredictably dangerous.

Hotch didn't know enough about him to know if that behavior was very different from his usual self, but in his own way he seemed just as unhinged as Reid.

And thinking about what could have gotten them to this point didn't do much for the overall climate.

The Mexicans who had been nervous all along had separated into their own little group by the door, mumbling hectically among themselves and Elle was nervously fumbling with the cross around her neck as she listened. Gideon was still fussing over a disturbingly unresponsive Reid –which left Hotch to argue pointlessly with Seth Gecko.

Hotch knew he was losing ground and he didn't like it.

"You know what?", he decided suddenly, glaring at Seth: "I´ve had enough of this. If these are my last minutes I'd much rather spend them not having to listen to you."

And with that he grabbed the UnSub by the arm yet again, ushering him towards the washroom none too gently before anyone could argue. Gun at the ready, he opened the handcuffs just long enough to secure Seth to a pole in the middle of the room which seemed to uphold the ceiling. To his surprise he received very little protest, and he was about to just walk out of the room again when Seth´s words had him halt his movements.

"You´re all going to die, you know?", he told him, still disturbingly calm and with eyes that seemed like coals: "The sooner you give in the less painful it will be."

Seth was sure that if he´d let himself feel the full range of his emotions he would be seething by now. This guy this Hotchner seemed to think he was some kind of demi-god, not needing his help or advice when he was on the brink of death. He tried not to let the emotion consume him because letting it would mean letting everything else out too and he was trying so hard to keep it all buried. He was glad in a way that Hotchner wouldn't listen to his advice, and that it would make him vampire food sooner rather than later.

He groaned quietly when Hotch whirled around, painfully pressing him against the pole with an arm across his collarbones, restricting his air supply.

"Is that what you told Reid? Before you beat him into submission? What did you do to him?", Hotch hissed hatefully, losing his professionalism bit by bit.

He wouldn´t admit it but it unnerved him that even now Seth Gecko wouldn't lose his calm, that he could just stand there and look down on him this condescendingly, this smug. He didn't want to know the answer to his questions, not really, but wondering silently was turning out to be just as bad.

"Why don´t you ask him for yourself?", Seth taunted, eyes gleaming: "Afraid he won't tell you? Or afraid that he will?"

By Hotchner´s reaction, Seth knew he´d hit a sore spot with those words.

And as wrong as it felt to think of the kid that way, Seth simply couldn't help but twist the knife in Hotchner´s wound just a little more. It was so easy too, knowing exactly where to aim. It was just the same place he himself felt the most vulnerable.

Still, he allowed himself one last moment of power, of triumph over his enemy, knowing that his breaths were numbered. Reid wasn't here to hear after all and he doubted Hotchner would have time to ask him.

Not that there wasn't enough to tell. Seth might not have done to Reid what everyone seemed to think but the past few days had to have been nothing short of psychological torture for him.

"You´re going to pay.", Hotchner hissed, right in his face.

Amazingly, even his open hatred failed to move Seth.

It was like it didn´t even matter. All he could register, all he could see before his eyes were his little brother clinging to his bloodied hand as they fled their former hell of a life, Richard´s distorted visage as he prepared to kill him and the way Reid´s lips had tasted, of feeling the faint flutter of a pulse underneath his fingertips.

Hotchner could rant all he wanted; he couldn't reach him because he was neither of those things.

"I already did.", he smiled wryly.

And that he had, maybe not enough, probably not, but he had paid.

His smile vanished as Hotchner stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him in his helpless fury. It must be tough on him, no control over the situation, no help to his team, and no power over his only prisoner.

Not that it was anything to Seth what that man thought.

But indulging in this, in focusing on someone else's trouble allowed him to at least not think about those other things.

Pesky things. Like emotions. Like pain.

Not much longer.

Nothing Hotchner said would improve their chances of survival.

This was just dragging it out, giving Seth time to torture himself some more. To think of all his sins and mistakes.

The funny part was that while he regretted them all he couldn't truthfully say he would have done anything different even knowing what he knew.

He would always give up a normal life to be with his brother again, always kill for him again…and he would always go into that bank again and rip Reid put of his life and into this nightmare, simply because the idea of not having at least part of him wasn't bearable.

It was for the better that he was going to die.

Who knew what else he might have done if he´d just had enough time and opportunity. He thought of Richard´s words again, how close they had hit home and shuddered.

He´d been right. He was just as depraved as his brother, just as sick.

It was a good thing he probably wouldn't get to see Reid again. He was barely keeping himself under control as it was; he didn't need any wild cards to mess with his game. He didn't need for anything, or anyone to remind him that he still had feelings –and very chaotic ones at that.

No. As awful as it sounded, that forced kiss had been their last interaction.

He had fought his instincts tooth and nail for three days to not do that and had lost –combined with all the stress they´d been through he just knew that another encounter would look much the same, if not worse. No, this was better.

And Reid would be so relieved to be free of him, as safe as he could right now in the circle of his friends. Maybe he would even survive.

But what if he didn´t?

The thought of leaving someone like this Hotchner and his poor excuse for a team responsible for the kid´s life seemed ludicrous.

Those people didn't really have a clue what they were up against. With Seth´s help they might just put up a good effective fight, but it was obvious they wouldn't be asking him to join.

Well, maybe they would change their mind once they were faced with some real monsters.

Seth took a deep breath.

The hours of walking around the dark aimlessly, and these few minutes in here had given him a lot of time to think. The loss of Richie was still just as real, a gaping hole in his chest, but he was able to think around it now, to be rational again.

It was at least three hours till dawn.

Within fifteen minutes or so from now the vampires were sure to get into the room next door and kill whoever they got their hands on.

Seth still wasn't sure what he intended to do about that –of just how badly he actually wanted to live.

There didn't seem much to look forward to now but he also wasn't a quitter. If he could get out of here he would. And if he had to die it sure as hell wouldn't be tied to some pole in an underground bathroom.

Fine. He would think about the future later if he got the chance.

He couldn't really think of a way to save Reid's life without having to look him in the eyes again at some point… but maybe that would come to him later.

For now he had to get free.

Seth took another deep breath to steady himself before sinking down until he was sitting on the floor, then he adjusted his hands so that his left thumb was in-between the pole and his hand.

One hard, quick push of his right hand had pain exploding behind his eyelids as his thumb snapped out of the joint. He ground his teeth to keep from making noise before carefully sliding his injured hand out of the handcuff and in front of him.

Re-adjusting his thumb was just as painful as dislocating it and he quickly discarded the idea of doing the same with his right in order to get out of the handcuffs completely. For now they could stay around his wrist.

He leaned against the pole, waiting for the pain to subside and listening to the soft sounds of conversation coming from the other room.

* * *

"Spencer, are you sure you´ll be aright…?"

"Yes, Gideon.", Reid assured his mentor for the fifth time in the past hour: "I´ll see a doctor once were out of here."

He tried to look less injured than he was somehow, knowing he was wasting his energy. Even if achieving something like that were possible, Gideon still wouldn't have believed him.

In fact, he looked more worried every time Reid assured him he was alright and Reid was starting to dread he might start asking specific questions. He still hurt all over, feeling like his bruises must have bruises by now and he felt dizzy and somewhat nauseous but there really wasn't anything he could do about it now, so he tried to ignore it -and tried to force Gideon to do the same somehow.

Reading the man´s expression, he wasn't doing a great job at being reassuring. But he didn´t see how it could be helped –not with his head spinning, making it generally hard to think straight and the remaining latent fear that now seemed etched into his bones, just waiting to resurface.

Of course Reid was incredibly relieved to be with his team again, comforted by Gideon's fatherly worry and the protection they had brought –but the truth was his mind wasn't only reeling from the concussion, or the lack of sleep or food, or the constant stress and terror –no, he had much more to think about than he could handle.

Things that Gideon couldn't help him with because he didn't know of them.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Gideon let him be for now, turning to listen to Hotch.

It was almost three hours since the team had rescued them and Hotch was talking strategy like he would with any dangerous situation concerning UnSubs.

Reid wasn't sure if his boss was still ignoring the fact that their UnSubs weren´t even human and absolutely lethal or if he knew that and was just pretending to be confident for the sake of the others.

He was too busy staring at the bathroom door to even listen.

It felt like an eternity ago that he had last formed a coherent thought without a concussion, without fear for his life or that of others, without being under constant stress.

Technically he still was now as they were far from saved. But having a moment without any kidnappers or monsters and with his team too busy to barrage him he finally had a moment to organize his thoughts.

It was a moment he needed desperately, now more than ever.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Reid knew that he must be traumatized, that he wouldn't really be able to think straight if he tried. That didn't keep away the turmoil of thoughts and memories whirling through his head though, bright and unrelenting, like a movie he was being forced to watch.

All throughout his abduction he had been convinced that if the team found him he would be so relieved and happy to see them that getting over his days as a hostage would be relatively easy. He was in a way, and they had undoubtedly saved him for now, physically at least. But he couldn´t shake the thought that they had been too late to preserve his mind.

Had they arrived just half an hour earlier he would have been battered, scared out of his mind and endlessly relieved to be saved from both the vampires and the Gecko brothers.

But they hadn't and as a result he had learned things that he simply couldn't push out of his mind, things that had shaken him up on a whole other level and changed everything he thought he knew.

Half an hour ago he had been sure he knew three things.

Firstly, no matter how crazy it sounded, there were vampires trying to kill him.

Secondly, if they didn't get to him Richard gecko would be glad to do their job for them.

Thirdly, Seth might not be as sadistic as his brother but he too had no regard for human life or any sense of honor, lying to him from the very beginning.

And while that had been beyond stressful, once he got over the irrational hurt caused by the last fact, it had made sense in the greater scheme of things. He had been a hostage; everyone else had been his enemy out to torture and kill him.

And then, when he hadn't believed things could possibly take a turn for the worse anymore, everything had changed.

The realization that Seth –as twisted as it was- was solely motivated by the irrational devotion to his brother had come considerably late and looking back he should have seen it all along, probably would have if he hadn't been so busy analyzing the brothers'´ intentions towards him to reflect about their relationship too much.

He had known it in a way, after Seth told him that story in the motel and it had made his captor more human, even making him feel empathy for the man if not more.

He shivered at the memory of them in that motel room, every little touch and lingering look, which had made him not only realize that Seth wasn't as cold as he pretended to be but also that he felt attracted to him despite all reason.

It had disturbed him back then but he hadn't thought about it since with everything going on and especially after what happened with Hazel. That had really just cemented his first instinct to never speak or act on those feelings, that Seth was unworthy of them even.

But now…

When it had come down to it, Seth had not only proven that he had every intention to keep his word to keep him alive, he had even fought on his behalf –and he had kissed him.

_Kissed_ him of all things. While they were seconds away from certain death.

He reached up absentmindedly, touching his fingers to his lips.

If he hadn't been there he wouldn't have believed it. While it was happening, Reid's brain had simply short circuited, leaving him unable or react or process anything. The moment had been too short for any kind of reaction, inward or out.

But now that he had time to reflect, it caused an even greater turmoil in his chest.

A kiss. There really was only one explanation for that. Obviously. On some level Seth wanted him as well. There wasn't much more than that to interpret into any kiss.

It was shocking in the way that he had had no clue whatsoever Seth was even attracted to men, much less that he felt that way about him, and unsettling when thinking about what this fact could have meant for him had Seth decided to act on it…

But that still wasn't the most unsettling thing that had happened. Seth being attracted to him in some way was unexpected -but in the realm of the possible.

It didn't explain what had happened with Richard though.

Seth´s love for his brother was the only thing Reid was completely certain of understanding about the man's motivation even now.

And yet he had shot him –thereby saving Reid's life. It didn't make sense.

Maybe it would if he understood even half of all that but as it was it just made his head spin and his stomach flutter.

He closed his eyes, unwilling to believe the mess he suddenly found himself in.

Just an hour ago, Reid had been convinced that Seth was nothing but an emotionless lowlife killer, a liar and his enemy. And as stressful as that had been while he was the man´s hostage –it would have been a nice mindset to hold on to now that he was saved.

But no. The team had saved him just when he´d realized that he had been wrong about Seth. Now it was too late to go back to hating him… and judging by the situation also too late to really understand what this was all about.

He could hardly ask Seth now, could he?

To be honest he wasn't sure if he wanted to, afraid of the answers he might get.

His mind flashed back to Richard´s last words, the things he had implied that Reid didn't dare decipher. Even now, he couldn't be sure about Seth's true intentions.

On the other hand, how could he just let it be either way?

There was still a good chance of them dying tonight –if he didn't ask now he might never get to.

Reid looked up, silently watching his team walking around nervously and talking close by.

He shouldn't care what had motivated Seth. He should be glad that it was all over and by glad if they got out of here alive. He should be glad he would never see Seth again after tonight.

But no matter how hard he tried to focus on what Hotch was saying, his mind kept flashing back to all those little scenes between them, scenes that appeared completely different now.

The way Seth's dark eyes would bore into his at times, back in the desert and then at the motel, while he was losing it in the bathroom seemed so different now just like his quiet voice, so close to his ear, so calm in contrast to his arms restraining Reid in the phone booth.

Telling him he could care less if he lived or died.

Promising to keep him alive.

Letting Hazel get killed.

Saving him from Richard.

Clearly lying about being a murderer.

Saving him from the vampires.

It just didn't fit; at least not from where he was standing. He couldn't solve the puzzle by himself; all it did was give him more of a headache.

He touched his lips again, shuddering slightly. Cold fear was slowly creeping up his spine, right along with a very different sensation he didn´t dare dwell on.

And just then he knew he couldn't leave it be, couldn´t bury it as much as he knew he should. They had known each other for barely more than three days and yet he felt like he only now had gotten a glimpse at the man Seth Gecko.

And all emotions aside –he owed him his life, he realized.

Suddenly it seemed very clear what he needed to do. He had to go and ask Seth what exactly all of this meant.

If Seth should actually care for him as ludicrous as the notion seemed to him,_ if_ –he didn't know what he would do, didn't dare to reflect on how that kiss had made him feel, scared to let himself go only to be hurt again - but he knew he that either way he couldn't just turn his back and leave him here to die.

If this was all for different, darker reasons…he wouldn't have peace until he heard it from the man´s mouth.

Making a split decision before he could come to his senses, he inched away from the group slowly and quietly, opening the door to the bathroom soundlessly and slipping inside.

There was no reason not to try and understand, he told himself in order to stop his heart from racing, after all, Seth wasn't a threat anymore either way, handcuffed and weaponless.

If he changed his mind he could always turn around and leave.

The door clicked shut quietly behind him and Reid saw Seth standing against a pole that apparently Hotch had cuffed him to. His rugged face was half in the shadows, but his eyes flashed brightly as he lifted his head and recognized him.

* * *

Seth looked up in surprise when at the sound of the door opening. He hadn't heard screaming from outside so he doubted it were vampires.

God, hopefully not Hotchner back for another round of verbal sparring. He quickly moved his arms behind the pole again making it look like he was still cuffed to it.

His eyes widened in surprise when he recognized Reid standing in the door.

* * *

Reid fought hard to remain calm and collected but suddenly found that his heart was racing as he faced Seth.

He felt himself oddly reminded of the first time they´d met, the way their eyes had met and Seth had just stared at him for the longest time, causing his breath to catch.

Back in the safety of the prison he had felt an unexpected spark, a tingle; in the desert and later the same expression had sent shivers of fear down his back.

Now, he wasn't sure which of both it was.

He didn't know anything anymore.

_When you came in the air went out.  
And every shadow filled up with doubt._

_I don't know who you think you are but I'm dying to find out._

_I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:_

_I wanna do bad things with you._

* * *

**Song "Bad Things" by Jace Everett **

**See how i managed to squeeze in another cliffhanger there? Hostely, that´s my favorite part of writing ;-)**

**This chapter was tough to write, I tried to summarize everything that stands between them. I hope I didnt forget anything and it seemed plausible. If something is missing please tell me.**

**Now, as you might have noticed I almost have 200 comments now and I´ll be so happy if you help my get there. **

**So please review :D**


	28. Chapter 28

"_Zwei Herzen schlagen, ach, in meiner Brust." –Goethe´s Faust_

_(Two hearts are beating in my chest)_

* * *

Seth stared across the room to where Reid had just appeared like a vision, hoping that his face didn't betray his shock. He was the last person he had expected to come in here willingly, and he cursed his head when it stopped working for the shortest of moments, merely fixated on the young man standing across from him.

Reid stayed close to the door, eyeing him silently. With the dim lighting and the distance, it was hard to tell his expression, but he seemed torn. Between fear and anger, Seth supposed, feeling his heart clench.

Hotchner´s accusations he had been able to swallow -but he wasn't sure he was ready for the same from Reid. Would he want an apology? Or did he just need to vent his feelings now that he thought it was safe to do so?

Seth didn´t know what to do, whether he would just be able to stand here and listen to that –especially since he could walk away anytime he wanted. But…he probably owed him at least that opportunity after everything he´d made him go through.

And after all, they were just words, right?

In the thirty years he´d been alive he´d gone through living hell; surely some kid yelling and accusing him of all he had done, letting him know how much he despised him wouldn´t be so bad -even if he dreaded the broken expression in his eyes which never failed to twist his insides.

_Shut it off. Come on, at least try. _

Despite his free hands Seth continued to stand still, deciding to let Reid have his moment if it meant enough to him to even leave his precious friends´ side over it. He could still let him know he was free once the vampires barged into the next room.

Looking at the young man and remembering just how close they had been just a while ago, how it had felt and how much he still craved it he was briefly worried that he wouldn't be able to stay immobile –but enough resentment and hatred from Reid's side would probably help with that a lot. So he waited and steeled himself.

Curiously though, Reid merely kept standing by the door, just looking at him out of eyes Seth couldn't read, fists clenched by his sides. The seconds ticked by and the silence became thick between them, heavy.

Finally Seth sighed, deciding to make it easy for him and get it over with: "Come on, let me have it. No reason to be shy now."

Reid´s head snapped up, and he stared at him like he was surprised by his words.

Seth shrugged, trying to look unaffected: "Get it out of your system. Maybe it´ll help."

He could see Reid's eyes widen slightly in understanding as he stepped closer, light falling on his face. He still looked awfully battered, like he might drop at any second but his eyes were sharp and anything but tired as he mustered Seth's expression like he was looking for something specific.

"I already did that and it didn't help.", he eventually said, obviously talking about the times he´d yelled at him –hours ago, seemingly a whole lifetime away.

"Why are you here then?", Seth asked, starting to grow confused. He was prepared to listen to the worst accusations and profanities the kid had to offer –but it didn't seem like that was going to happen and it effectively broke his calm. Why _was_ he here if not for that?

Reid looked down as he shrugged, arms wrapped around his torso in an instinctive movement, like he was holding himself upright: "I…to understand."

Seth tensed.

He´d been afraid this would happen. That he would ask him about the motivation behind his almost bipolar behavior, rescuing him, maybe even the kiss. But he wouldn't have expected him to be collected enough to think of that with so much else in the foreground –at least not before they were attacked again and he would get out of answering.

Well, apparently he had underestimated the kid´s ability to cope.

Too bad, because if he was interpreting Reid's words right -_that _was a conversation he was not willing to have. He couldn't give him any real reasons, because if he did every emotion he was fighting so hard to keep down would come back up and consume him, steer him into both of their doom.

No, he couldn't allow that part of him any leverage right now. And that meant he couldn't apologize either even if he wanted to.

He´d said and done so many hurtful things over the past days -and now it looked like he was going t have to keep that up if he wanted Reid to leave him alone.

And so he did. He kept his expression hard and detached, doing what he had too. Emphasizing on side of the truth while his mind was screaming the other.

_*Let me apologize to begin with Let me apologize for what I'm about to say*_

"What is there to understand?", he scoffed, deliberately indifferent expression: "You were held hostage, we went through hell, now it´s over. You´re back with your team and the good guys won. Be happy with that and go celebrate while you can."

He made sure to put just enough spite into it to be definitely repelling. It wasn't the whole truth of course but if Reid could just accept that they´d both be a lot happier.

As Seth's luck had it though, Reid just frowned and shook his head harshly: "No."

"What do you mean, no?"

Reid bit his lip nervously, looking uncertain and distressed but nonetheless determined to follow his train of thought till the end, no matter what Seth said: "No, that happened but there was more…there is just too much that doesn't make sense… and I want a logical explanation."

When he looked up at Seth again he looked equally scared and somewhat hopeful, like he was actually expecting Seth to agree with him.

Seth swallowed hard, clenching his fists behind his back. He knew perfectly well what didn't make sense. Over the past days he had acted like someone with multiple personalities, cold and cruel on one side, empathetic and protective on the other. He had fought the person he was in favor of protecting someone he´d come to love against all odds.

And he hadn't fared well. His attempts to be a better man were what had ultimately caused their entire dilemma.

_*But trying to be someone else was harder than it seemed and somehow I got caught up in between*_

And now Reid wanted to know why?

Of course he wouldn't know even with everything he´d seen. Of course he wouldn´t be able to wrap his mind around the fact that the key word here was love, because it was utterly ridiculous. Everything that had happened made perfect sense to Seth because he held the last puzzle piece which Reid was apparently missing. Well, if against all odds, Reid somehow hadn't caught on to his motivation yet –he´d be damned if he told him.

"Why?", he stalled, sounding every bit like it wasn't a conversation worth having: "What does it matter now. It's all over."

Reid hesitated, fiddling with his hair for a long moment as though he wasn't sure whether to answer, then though he looked up again, gathering the courage to look him in the eye as he said: "Because I think…you're a good man. Deep down…. And if you are I'm not going to let you die here."

Seth just stared at him blankly, for a moment at a loss of words. He simply couldn't believe this. He had expected anything but that. The kid wasn't here to cut into him, he was actually fucking trying to justify his actions.

It was almost too ludicrous to believe.

Yes, of course, over the past days Reid had shown signs that he was trying to justify his actions, but that was a normal psychological response. One he thought had died with Hazel, with the realization that no matter how well he cooperated he wasn't safe.

But now it seemed like the last half hour with the vampires had changed that again.

_A good man._

Seth suddenly felt more miserable than he had the moment Richie died.

This couldn't be happening. Not after he had already come to terms with the fact that he deserved Reid's hatred, that he needed to give him up.

He´d been through this before, back at the motel. If the kid stopped resenting him again now because his rational mind was buried somewhere along his brother´s corpse, he had nothing left to hold onto for control.

He clamped down painfully hard on the impulse to feel relief or even joy that Reid was apparently trying to connect with him for some reason. It couldn't happen. No.

"Don't waste your energy, kid."; he heard himself say, his words colder and harsher than he thought he could manage: "I'm not a good man and you owe me nothing. Go back to your friends and let them set you straight."

Reid's eyes flickered with uncertainty at his words and his face fell.

Goddamn him, for somehow managing to find the last spot where Seth still felt and plunge a needle into it with just one hurt look of his eyes. He stood still as a statue, focusing on not moving, just breathing, dreading the second that Reid found his composure back.

It didn't take long. He took another step forward, shaking his head fervently: "But…you saved my life, you protected me."

He absentmindedly touched the bandages around his wrists and Seth cursed himself for one fucking moment of weakness that was now tearing him down.

Reid continued, seemingly encouraged by remembering their moment in the motel: "…What you did was wrong…but you did it for good reasons. I see that now. You robbed the bank and took us because you wanted to save your brother…out of love for him… but you didn´t want to harm us…you would have let us go…"

He faltered when his mention of Richard caused Seth´s eyes to spark dangerously, dark, but made himself finish his sentence anyway.

Seth was almost glad for the surge of hatred that flared up at him at remembering Richard´s murder because it allowed him to put that emotion into his response:

"Didn't you ever think that that was just a lie to shut you up?", he asked viciously, desperate to finally scare the young man off.

He was running out of ideas though unless he wanted to get really cruel. Why the hell couldn't he just let it be and leave? God, some people and their big pure hearts, he´d never gotten them…

"_Trying to be genuine was harder than it seemed and somehow I got caught up in between*_

Reid tensed at his implication, his lips pressed together almost as hard as the arms around his chest as he replied quietly: "You know I did."

Seth almost dared to feel hope at those words and the guarded, pained expression that accompanied them. He remembered it all too well, all those tears and desperate cries, worse with every uncovered lie. Maybe remembering that would snap Reid out of it.

"So focus on that.", he nodded: "Focus on all the shit you've been through, hate me and get on with your life. But spare me the Samatarian crap, ok?"

He could tell it wasn´t working even as he words left his mouth.

Maybe because Reid wasn´t focusing on his words or his facial expression but his eyes.

Whatever it was he saw in there seemed to make it obvious to him that Seth was provoking him on purpose. And that he was doing it because he was hiding something.

"I lied to you, too.", he suddenly admitted out of context.

Seth wasn't sure whether to interpret that as a change in tactics or just some sort of final confession before they became vampire food. Whichever it was, he didn't particularly care.

"What, about the old guy?", he scoffed, little impressed: "So what? You were trying to save your life. And it worked. That and that thing with your old lady was a smart ruse. I bought it. Good for you."

Reid´s shocked expression at that almost made him smile. It hadn't really taken a genius to figure out that this Gideon guy had impersonated the kid´s father on the phone.

So what? He was too far gone to get upset about trivial nuisances like that anymore. Yes, it meant the kid had fooled him too but he had only tired to save his own life.

What he hadn't expected was for Reid to quickly shake his head though, looking almost guilty.

"No, my mom really is schizophrenic.", he quickly said: "But I haven't seen my dad since I was ten so he couldn't call."

Seth couldn't help but shake his head disbelievingly. It was just amazing. Not even meaningful deception to be annoyed about. And a true sob story on top of it. How the hell was he supposed to gather any kind of negative emotion for someone like that?

He shook his head, trying not to lose focus.

All that stuff wasn't important. What´s important was that Reid shouldn't be standing here talking to him, much less trying to make amends for him, all the while looking so delicate and beautiful and susceptible and making it so god damn hard not to walk over to him, grab him, finally really touch him…

_Focus. Just get him to leave. It can't be that fucking hard._

"Still."; Seth tried again, getting back to their earlier argument, harsher than before: "I'm not an idiot, kid. I know what Stockholm Syndrome is. People grasping at any straw, any trace of kindness, interpreting not taking a life as saving it. Don't fool yourself, don't twist what really happened."

"But it did happen!"; Reid protested louder, more determined with every second. He stepped closer, arms flailing like he's trying to convince him somehow and all Seth could think of was that he could smell his hair from that distance.

"You didn't hurt us, you tried to comfort me and you…you kept your word about keeping me safe and you risked your life when the vampires found us …you killed your brother when he…."

It was getting too much, his hope of doing this gently fading with every second longer they were this close. How could Reid be this perceptive and at the same time this oblivious, not realizing what he was doing to him?

Luckily, the mention of Richard still seems to be a sore spot though, igniting anger he could focus on. No wonder, it had barely been three hours and he was not a robot. No, he was all too human and he was slowly but surely losing control.

Ironic to think that all this time he had tried to get the kid to trust him and now that it was too late he suddenly seemed to have it.

_*Trying to regain your trust was harder than it seemed and somehow I got caught up in between.* _

He took a deep breath before giving Reid his best mug-shot-glare.

"I treated you well because I needed you, I helped you because you were my only possible ally at that moment and I killed Richard because he was a fucking vampire!", he snapped, not stopping when Reid flinched from his loudness: "That's all there is too it, you get that? Nothing more."

It was convincing, he knew that, saw it in Reid´s eyes and posture. It probably would have been enough –if it hadn't been for that kiss. The only thing he couldn't rationalize away.

That one tiny gesture that revealed every harsh word he just said to be a lie. And Reid might be on the verge of breaking down, but he was still a profiler, clearly seeing that there was something he wasn't being told.

The only real question, one that even Seth couldn't answer, was why he wanted to find out so badly.

"Why…are you doing this?", Reid asked, hurt but not fooled like he should be: "You keep doing one thing and then saying another…Why wouldn't you want me to rehabilitate you? I don't get you."

He looked so desperate for an explanation now that Seth almost wanted to give it to him, selfish as it would be.

But what was he to say?

That he had acted complete irrationally because he hadn't been able to combine the two hearts beating in his chest, the desire to stay the man he was and the urge, to give in to his longing and to keep Reid from hurting? That no matter how hard he had tried reality had always destroyed his attempts?

_*Caught up between my pride and my promise between my lies and how the truth gets in the way*_

No, he couldn´t say any of that. Not without scarring him further with the whole truth.

"You wanted a rational explanation, and you got it.", he bit out instead with the last bit of control he could muster.

He could practically feel his control slipping, like he was holding onto it with the edge of his fingernails, could count down the seconds Reid still had to leave this room.

_Five, four…_

Reid shook his head defiantly, not giving in: "I want the truth."

"No, you don't."

_Three, two…_

"Just tell me why. What do you have to lose?"

Seth almost laughed at that question, answering before he had the sense to stop: "You really want to know the truth?"

He didn't wait for Reid to answer.

"The truth is I don´t have anything to lose. But you do. The truth is you should be scared. Nothing has changed, you only want to believe that."

_One, zero._

Seth brought his arms to his sides in one swift movement, leaving the handcuffs dangling from his left wrist, not trying to hide his emotions from sight anymore.

He watched as Reid's eyes grew wide in realization, forced to reinterpret everything Seth had told him with the knowledge that he was anything but incapacitated.

So much for his newly won faith.

Seth met his stare with dark eyes, sure he looked every bit as imposing as the first time they'd met, little surprised when Reid stepped back hastily, instinctively.

"Looks like we're back to square one, huh?", he smirked mirthlessly, taking a large step forward when Reid took another one backwards: "Only now I have you at my mercy and I have nothing left to lose."

He didn´t even try to look reassuring saying that, or like he had good intentions.

What was the point in pretending now? And hadn't the kid kind of asked for this, really, coming here and insisting he tell the truth?

Well, if he wanted it so badly he would tell him. Show him.

He watched Reid pale at his words, the way he was saying them and knew he was getting scared after all. His frightened expression as almost enough to distract Seth from the over whelming desire cursing through him, claiming him.

Almost.

* * *

Reid felt distinct terror slowly creeping up his spine, his heart beating faster with every passing second.

At first he had only been shocked to find Seth had somehow freed himself, but the way he was looking at him right now, advancing on him like a big cat ready to strike made him doubt anything he had still been sure of seconds ago.

He was sure that Seth cared in some way…sure…but right now he looked so frightening, his eyes so dark, so much like, like Richard´s that it made his blood freeze.

Had he really been that wrong? If Seth really was nothing but a heartless killer with no inhibition left after his brother's death…god, he was completely alone with him…

No, he knew what he had seen…

"Seth…", he pressed out with forced calm: "You don´t…"

"Yes, I do.", Seth interrupted him, eyes flashing as he stepped even closer: "Let's see if you still think I'm a good man in five minutes, huh?"

Reid felt undiluted fear bloom inside of him at those words, their implication, and before he knew it his flight instinct had kicked in and he spun around, dashing for the door.

His fingers had barely grasped the handle when Seth´s arm collided with the wooden door, slamming it back shut before it could really open.

His fist, raised to pound against the door and alarm the team was seized in an inescapable grip and before he knew it Reid found both of his arms pulled behind his back, Seth holding him immobile with one hand while he pressed him against the door.

Reid couldn't suppress a strained whimper when pain shot through his already abused arms, sure his heart would either jump out of his chest of stop beating at any second.

He could feel the other man´s large body directly behind him, and cringed in expectance of the worst, pressing his eyes shut as he let out a shaky breath.

Memories of Richard overpowering him like this flashed across his mind, flaring panic taking his breath away. _So stupid…_

He felt Seth lean in even closer, his breath ghosting over his neck as he whispered: "See what I mean? Even if your brain doesn't…your body remembers how to act. Now. You want to understand? I can help you with that."

Seth´s free hand wrapped over his shoulder, large and imposing and Reid pressed his eyes shut tighter, holding his breath in dread of what was to follow.

* * *

**Pff...this was actually much longer but I had to split the chapter. **

**I really hope their behavior makes sense, I dunno. Reid really wants to trust Seth and think hes a good person, which probably partly becuase of his character, then the stress and syndrome and also that he is kinda attracted to him. Seth doesnt know the last part so he doesnt understand and screws everything up again.**

**So, whoever can guess what happens now gets a cookie :D**

**Oh, the song is by Linkin Park (In between)**

**Please review**


	29. Chapter 29

**FYI: I changed parts of this later on so you might want to reread it.**

* * *

**l**

Reid felt his heart racing almost painfully fast when he suddenly found himself in an extremely compromised position.

He fought hard to keep his brain from just shutting off and giving in to fear as he fought against Seth's grip with all the strength he could muster. He might as well have tried to move through the solid door in front of him for all he was accomplishing.

He felt Seth lean in even closer, a heavy hand wrapping around his shoulder and had to bite his lip to keep from literally begging the man to let him go. He still couldn't believe that he could have been so profoundly wrong, that Seth would want to hurt him after everything he´d been through…

It had to be Richard´s death that had caused this, that made him lose all inhibition…whatever it was, he suddenly felt incredibly stupid for putting himself in this position, stupid for thinking Seth could be trusted.

Seth´s breath ghosted over his neck, enforcing the sensation of being crowded and trapped, and Reid pressed his eyes shut in desperation, letting his head rest against the wooden surface of the door as he tried to anticipate what would happen to him. He dared not to scream, remembering how that had gone the last time…for all he knew now Seth might actually snap his neck to shut him up.

Seth´s fingers flexed around the slender wrists he was grasping, twitching as he fought hard to focus, trying not to let himself be distracted by their closeness or the way he could feel the kid´s body shiver as he moved closer, trying not to stare at the nape of his pale neck that was exposed with his face pressed to the door. It was incredibly tempting to lean in, brush the soft burnished locks out of the way and press his lips to the inviting patch of skin.

But if he did, what was to stop him from going further?

He tried hard to focus on the kid´s erratic breathing and the way he was squirming under his hands, letting his terrified reaction remind him of why he was doing this.

The reason he had him pinned to a wall was to make a point, to finally make him believe his words. It was not to finally shut off all reason and moral and ravage him.

Because he wasn't his brother. He wasn't Richard.

He _wasn't._

Reid flinched terribly when he touched his shoulder, helping Seth stay on track a bit. He held on for couple of seconds longer, letting Reid fully absorb the notion that he was anything but safe, before speaking:

"Do you see what I mean?", he asked lowly, somehow unable to move his head away from Reid's neck as he did: "Don't make it even easier for me than it already is."

He could feel Reid tense at his words but when he did nothing else the young man eventually opened his eyes, obviously fighting for control.

"O- Okay, but…Seth, please…"

Trying to negotiate again. He obviously didn't get it.

"No!", Seth growled, suddenly angry as he quickly let go of Reid's wrists and spun him around, pushing him back against the wall before he could fight him: "No, you don't get to say please! Which one of your other "UnSub´s" would care about that?"

He glared at Reid, who stared at him out of wide hazel eyes, back pressed flat to the wall. There was practically no room left between them but his hands were wrapped tightly around the youth's upper arms anyway, preventing him from getting away.

Reid tried to tell himself that this course of action was a good sign. Yes, he was still trapped and Seth's behavior was truly frightening but apparently the man wasn't done talking yet. Which meant no pain. For the moment.

He stared up at Seth without blinking, trying desperately to find some indication in his eyes that he hadn't been completely wrong about him. On the one hand he was sure that any other UnSub would have already hurt him instead of just yelling in his face, which gave him hope, one the other hand –a good person who lost all self control was just as dangerous as one who did harm on purpose.

He still didn't believe that Seth was a sadist like Richard no matter what the man said.

But then, as usual, his brain could rationalize all it wanted, his body was still frozen with fear, straining against the fingers digging into his arms painfully.

Reid forced himself to stare into Seth's dark eyes, silently begging him to calm down while at the same time trying to analyze what he was seeing. Anger mostly, chaos and a darkness that made his spine tingle.

But at a closer look he could still make out pain behind those emotions, agony that was prove that Seth did have feelings that he did care. In that light, his words didn't seem to be to taunt him but to reprimand him in a way…again showing some sort of empathy.

Reid swallowed hard, praying that he was right, that Seth was just lashing out because he was hurting and stressed, not because he had been generally wrong about him.

To his relief, Seth didn't do much but hold him still even though he could have, further cementing his suspicion. So Reid forced himself to stay quiet and let the man yell at him, get it out.

"No, they wouldn't.", Seth hissed: "Because they are ruthless, coldblooded killers. And I am a killer. I have been since I was twelve. I killed those people on your autopsy tables, and I would do it again without batting an eyelash. I knew what Richard was and I never stopped him, I just turned the other way and got rid of his trash, I knew Hazel wasn't safe with him and yet I left her there anyway…she was never safe. And neither were you with me. I'm just like my brother. That's the truth."

There was no doubt in Seth expression that he was telling the truth and Reid knew he should have felt betrayed, terrified. As it was, he had already worked through both emotions during the past hours and all there was left to see for him was the definite guilt and regret in Seth's voice and expression as he listed his crimes for him.

He felt the tiniest bit reassured at that. So he had been right, a bit at least.

Seth cared.

Which meant if he wasn't dead yet -he probably wouldn't be for the next couple of minutes either. He took a deep breath trying to come up with the words to say that would help them both.

Seth felt like a weight had been lifted off him when he finally came clear, even if the devastated expression flickering across Reid's face brought him back down pretty quickly.

He didn't really look surprised, probably had known these things on a rational level already, but he still looked like he had been punched in the gut.

Seth waited for him to finally cave, to just admit to himself that Seth was saying the truth, and that he had been wrong to care. If Reid didn't see it now, in this situation - there truly was no helping him.

He thought he might scream when Reid got around to shaking his head yet again though. There were tears shimmering in his eyes, but he looked more convinced than ever.

"I don't believe that", he whispered, quoting, "whoever saves one life saves the entire world, don't you know that? You saved me, that means you do care, you have good in you-"

He didn't finish the sentence, wavering, when Seth laughed.

"Seriously? You still don't get it do you? I doesn't mean I'm good." he smirked mirthlessly, his grip on Reid shoulders tightening: "It means I was too selfish to let you go!"

He took a deep breath, his fingers digging into Reid´s shoulders as he stared at him, silent for a long moment. "Do you know what it's like to wake up every morning and think that your life is a pile of shit - but that you can deal with it, because you know who you are and where you ought to be heading? Yeah, well I did. And then I walked into that fucking bank and you were just standing there, looking at me with those big, frightened eyes…and I could hardly remember what I was supposed to be doing!"

Reid tried hard to control his heart rate as he returned Seth intent gaze. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was just too surreal to hear Seth say these words, especially while eh was still half afraid the man had snapped.

Seth smirked mirthlessly as he watched the emotions flicker across his face, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"You know it's funny.", he murmured, his smile fading: "All this time I have hated myself for letting Richie become what he is…was. But the truth is I'm not better than him. I've tried fighting it…but you're making it so fucking hard…your eyes, the things you say, now _this_…it's like you´re fucking taunting me."

He shook his head in a mockery of amusement when he saw Reid's eyes widen even further at his confession. Reid gulped, suddenly unable to speak.

There he had it. Definite confirmation that Seth wanted him.

Still. Nowhere near an all-clear yet.

It occurred to him that maybe he should have thought about what he would do if Seth stayed benevolent, what his own feelings told him.

Right then though he had no opportunity to come up with any sort of answer because Seth suddenly leaned in closer again.

Startled, Reid flinched back but Seth only tightened his grip, keeping him still as he brought his mouth close to Reid´s ear.

"Do you know what I want?", he asked quietly, voice somewhere between husky and threatening. He didn't wait for an answer and Reid had no option but to stay immobile, heart suddenly racing in a whole different way as he felt the other mans hot breath on his sensitive skin.

"Do you want to know why all of this shit happened?", Seth whispered: "…I have been _fucking _trying every _fucking_ second since I met you, I have tried to push it away…I swear I wanted to, I would have let you leave…but then we were about to die. I didn't think it would matter anymore…"

He paused, his flinger flexing nervously around Reid's arms.

Reid stared straight ahead as he waited, hyper aware that Seth was close enough for their body heat to mingle, that he could smell his aftershave. His heart was racing. This sounded very much like Richard indeed, like a very unhealthy, fatal kind of obsession…disturbingly enough it also kind of sounded like a confession of love.

Reid wasn't sure which would be more unsettling.

He flinched, taken by surprise when Seth´s hand came up to take hold of his chin, brushing a thumb over his cheek. It made him acutely aware that he was too close, that this had gone much too far already, that he had to start moving, calling for help, something!

Yet somehow he couldn't move, his breath catching as Seth traced the contours of his face with bloody and yet surprisingly gentle fingers.

"We should have never met," Seth murmured, seemingly distracted as his dark eyes wandered over Reid´s face, "Look at you. Even now you're trying to help…and I can't even hear you over the voices screaming in my head." He took a deep shuddering breath, leaning heavily against Reid: "Do you want to know what they´re saying?"

Reid shuddered, dread biting at the edges of his conscience. Voices…that was way too much like Richard…even if Seth meant it figuratively.

Seth seemed to sense his fear but didn't react to it, caught up in his monologue, He merely smiled ruefully, fingers warm against Reid´s cheek: "One is telling me how fragile and naïve you are and that I have to do whatever it takes not to break you even further than I already have…to not let anything bad touch you…and the other is telling me that none of it matters anymore, because we're all utterly screwed anyways, that I should just grab you and take what I want. Tell me - what the fuck am I supposed to do with that?"

He looked at Reid like he actually expected an answer, all the while holding him in a way that made any evasion in form of flight entirely impossible. Reid stared into Seth´s dark eyes, his heart flying. He didn't seem to be able to find the words…any words really… he knew he should be scared and try to get out of this situation because Seth was clearly out of control…but his flight instinct kept getting blocked by what Seth had said about caring about his well being.

Was it really possible that Seth felt that way? Seth Gecko whom he would have classified as a sociopath genuinely caring about someone else? Hell, he would have bought Seth wanting him physically…but he had gone so much further, risking his life, killing for him…

The extend of what he had missed was so mind-boggling Reid almost forgot that he was supposed to not care about even that. That he was supposed to get out of this situation and be glad Seth had apparently lost his mind and decide not to kill him.

So…why wasn't he doing it? Why was he just standing here with his heart skipping beats erratically and way too focused on the tingling sensation caused by Seth's mouth to his neck?

Seth seemed to ask himself the same question because he leaned back ever so slightly to be able to look into Reid's face. He didn't seem angry anymore now but there was a sort of desperate determination to his eyes that had Reid's hairs stand on edge.

"Why are you so quiet?", he asked quietly, like he wasn't particularly hoping for an answer: "Didn't you hear me?"

They held each other gazes for what seemed like forever, both aware that this was a deciding moment.

Then Seth leaned down, brushing his lips over Reid's for all but two seconds, testing, warningly maybe.

His eyes flashed with a mixture of surprise, doubt and something darker when Reid let out a shaky breath, but remained frozen, eyes glued to his without blinking.

Seth leaned in closer again but Reid couldn't find it in him to move. His lips were tingling with the sensation of a kiss that felt like a question.

He drew in a shaky breath, his blood still rushing in his ears, his racing heart torn between anticipation and fear while his mind was screaming at him to move, to push the man -_Seth-fucking-Gecko-for-heaven´s-sake!-_ away, _to stop this_…

He barely registered Seth´s grip on his arms letting up as he moved them over his shoulders, not painfully but firm, like he was mapping out new territory. The change only registered with him when suddenly there were two large hands cupping his face, fingers so long that they tangled with the hair on the back of his head.

And before he knew it Seth was kissing him for real, claiming his lips with far less hesitance, with an urgency that made him think of a thirsty man just out of the desert.

Reid gasped even though he had expected it, completely overwhelmed for a long moment as his brain all but short circuited and left him all alone and unprotected.

He had thought about what it might be like to kiss Seth, but he had never really expected to experience it, or for it to feel so exhilarating. Seth´s kiss was about as demanding and controlling as his grip on Reid's face which was only eased by his thumb brushing calmingly over his cheek, taking his breath away as he deepened it.

Reid hadn't kissed many men in his life, but he was immediately sure that this was exceptional –be it because of Seth's skills, chemistry or the adrenaline still pumping through his body from before. Whatever it was, between shivers and heat flashes he didn't manage to form another rational thought for almost five minutes.

Apparently sensing his concession, Seth's grip on his jaw eased up a little and he slid one hand down and around his waist, pulling their bodies even closer together.

Reid moaned softly when Seth pressed him closer to the wall, letting his desire overrule his fear. Suddenly Seth's body against his felt too good to be true, not threatening but supporting and protecting and moving against him in a way that made him forget everything else.

For just the tiniest moment he didn't think of the vampires trying to kill them, or his friends worrying about him just outside or every grudge he technically still held against Seth.

For the tiniest moment none of it was true.

Until reality hit him with a vengeance, making him all too aware of what the hell he was doing.

Within the fraction of a second his brain logged back in, reminding him non too quietly that he was backed up against some wall in a vampire infested ruin, letting a wanted murderer have his way with him. While his friends, his team was on the other side of that door, ready to risk their lives to protect him from just that man.

Doubt and guilt slammed into him at the same time, leaving him stone cold sober immediately.

He hastily tried to pull away until he remembered that –between Seth and the wall- he couldn't move; fear returning immediately his hands instinctively flew up to push at Seth's wrists, trembling as he attempted to pry them off his face.

For one long, truly horrifying moment, the older man didn't let up, neither giving him room nor freeing his mouth. He seemed to be everywhere, trapping his body as well as his mind and Reid realized he had made a terrible mistake.

He couldn´t do this.

He couldn't let his feelings rule over his intellect. Even if he could somehow ever be entirely sure that Seth wouldn't snap, hurt him, kill him, maybe worse….he was betraying his friends and everything he stood for.

His breath hitched as he tried to free himself once more, tearing his mouth from Seth´s with immense effort. For a moment Seth's grip on him only tightened and he wasn't so sure anymore whether he would let him go at all.

"Seth. Please…please, stop.", he hated how all of his fears seemed reflected in his voice, laying them open but it did finally make Seth halt and pull back slightly, seemingly snapping out of his trance.

Breathing heavily, he mustered Reid's wide, pleading eyes for a moment, his own darker than Reid had ever seen them. For a moment he seemed too far gone to even register his words, but then he blinked and this time the guilt on his face was unmistakable.

Seth felt like he´d just been snapped out of a trance, still too caught up in the sensation of that mind-blowing kiss. Reason was only returning to him gradually.

He could feel the young man's shallow breaths against his face, the way his slender body was tense and shaking against his own, feeble hand trying to push him away.

He let go of the kid´s face as though he´d been burned, taking a quick step backwards to give him some room.

What the hell was he doing?

After all of his lengthy inner monologues and noble decisions, all it took was for Reid not to immediately shove him away to press him into a wall and practically maul him?

He stared at the kid who was leaning against the door, breathing heavily his cheeks flushed. It would have made a nice picture if it hadn't been for the look in his eyes that was just all sorts of devastated.

And of course it would be. He´d just been forced to kiss a man he despised, that he was terrified of.

So what if he hadn't fought back immediately! What had he been thinking? That Reid might actually want this just because he didn't say no? What kind of a philosophy was that? What the hell was wrong with him?

´I'm sorry.´, he started to say but snapped his mouth shut halfway through. _It's not how it's done_, that´s what he told Richie over and over again.

_Killing people and blowing up buildings is one thing. But you don't a put a gun to someone's head, threaten their life and then kiss them. _

_You don't kiss someone like that and then apologize like it has any value._

"Shit,", he cursed instead, not knowing what else to say: "I…"

Reid stared at Seth, trying to get his pulse to a normal level again while sorting through his turbulent thoughts. He´d let him go. He´d told him to stop and he had.

Reid shook his head, tears burning in his eyes as his head and his heart fought a raging battle inside of him; he almost wanted to laugh hysterically at that notion. He´d let him go and left him with the desire to be grabbed yet again.

He clamped a hand over his mouth, only half aware of Seth swearing nearby, as he felt just a little bit more of himself, of his world crumbling.

For once in his life Reid found himself at a complete loss of words, not knowing what to say to Seth, or what to do, how to forgive himself…

He didn't have to say anything though, because before the silence could become too long, there was a sudden noise outside the door, followed by screams.

Reid whirled around, sudden panic making him forget all about his own trouble as he ripped the door open and stormed outside to the team.

**Yes, I know they were interupted yet again, but I hope this was enough to tide you over for now. :-)**

**Alright, just as a fair warning, the next couple of chapters arent gonna be pretty -in any respect. **

**Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry, this took a while. Im terribly busy with school and stuff, plus my b-day is this weekend -so I figured I´d hurry before yet another week starts...**

* * *

**Three minutes earlier:**

Seth stood opposite Reid silently as both of them fought an inner battle with themselves. He could see it on Reid´s face, all the shock and uncertainty and _guilt _over what had just happened.

Happy certainly looked different, but then –it wasn't like he had expected for Reid to jump into his arms.

He was already more than surprised that Reid hadn't immediately tried to push him away, that he had just let himself be grabbed and kissed without much of a struggle. He hadn't dwelled on it in the moment because he had been too caught up in his own chaotic emotions and longing, and afterwards because he just hadn't been able to focus on anything other than the soft lips parted slightly beneath his, the warm skin, the slender body pressed against his.

In retrospective, he would have accounted Reid´s non reaction to simple shock -but now that he was looking at the kid, saw his face crunched up in hurt and so much _guilt_…he knew that that wasn't all there was to it.

Guilt over _letting_ Seth kiss him.

This meant he had consciously not pushed him away for over a minute. Which meant he had enjoyed it on some level…

That thought set Seth on edge in a whole different way than before, speeding up his heart rate.

He wasn't an idiot of course, knew better than to let the thought grow roots.

The kid was a mess. The fact that he had somehow gotten the notion into his head that he and Seth were connected in a way, that Seth wasn't a bad guy after all proved that very clearly. His irrational behavior clearly had to be due to the situation and that his mind had suffered over the past days and that his head was sending mixed up signals that didn't belong together.

The problem was, even as Seth thought this, he couldn't actually bring himself to care much. All he could think of was the consequence: That somehow, by some screwed up logic Reid had ended up feeling like he _should_ let Seth kiss him.

At least until he´d remembered his team and everything else.

That was probably where the guilt came in. Guilt over not even trying to stop him, about opening up to him and enjoying it when his friends were a flaring reminder that he was the enemy…

Seth froze at that thought, not knowing how to process it. On the one hand it felt too good to be true even if it was very likely some side effect of the trauma and it made him want to grab him again and not let go this time, to make sure to convince Reid he was enjoying himself.

On the other hand, this was still reality, not one of his screwed up fantasies and it was obviously killing the kid to feel that way without being able to forgive what Seth had done, or to fully trust him even…

The agonized expression on his face was proof enough of that if he needed any.

"No…", he choked out just then, hand still pressed to his mouth: "I can't…God, how could I…"

Seth didn't protest.

It was ridiculous enough to think Reid would want someone like him at all.

Of course he wouldn't want to give in to his feelings as long as he still has a life to go back to and friends to disappoint. For a brief moment Seth found himself considering a scenario in which the others didn't make it.

Then Reid would have no reason to hold back, right? With no one to condemn him he would be free…

Except, all of his friend would be dead and he would likely go off the deep end completely. It wasn't like he had a long way to go from where he was now.

Seth shook himself internally. God, he really was going to burn.

In less than four days he had broken a person into so many pieces they would probably never be whole again…and here he stood, itching to step up to them and continue what he had been doing anyway, no matter the cost.

This was wrong. So wrong.

He steeled himself, about to take a cautious step backwards, maybe to try and say something reassuring when suddenly a scream from outside the door interrupted both his and Reid´s thoughts.

* * *

Reid felt himself freeze up with a horrible sense of foreboding at the raucous that had suddenly erupted from the main room. His eyes met Seth´s, suddenly sharp and alert again, and he knew that they both knew what had happened.

The immediate fear for his team was enough to push all his chaotic thoughts aside and he whirled around and stormed out of the room. He didn't look behind him to see what Seth would do, not caring for the moment.

He entered the room just in time to see that a fight seemed to have broken out by the door leading to the hallway. Apparently the vampires had somehow managed to break into the room –just like Seth had foreseen.

And now one of them was in the room fighting viciously against his team and one of Mexican deputies -while the other two deputies were trying to push the door closed against the rest of the vampires trying to claw their way inside as well.

Reid stopped a couple of feet away from the brawl, conflicted as to what he should do.

He still had no weapon but he had to help Hotch and the others!

Thankfully, the team still had their service weapons, all of them drawn and pointed at the vampire as they surrounded it, trying to anticipate its next move while the creature stood in their middle, hissing and turning around itself.

Before Reid could make up his mind, the creature suddenly jumped at Elle with a shriek and Reid shouted a warning, running towards them again, instinctively reaching for a gun he didn't have -but Hotch spun around quickly and shot it with perfect aim, leaving it to crumple on the floor in front of him.

Gideon shot its still form again just to make sure it was dead and Reid stopped running, about to breathe a sigh of relief when there was a scream from the door.

They all spun around to see that the deputies must have almost gotten the door back shut when one of the vampires had somehow managed to wedge its head back inside, burying its sharp teeth in the closest piece of flesh it could reach -which in this case was a deputy´s forearm.

The man screamed in pain, trying to pull away while his colleague started bashing the creature in the head until it finally let up with a shriek, retreating until they could finally slam the door back closed and lock it.

There was some scratching on the other side of the door, more vampires trying to get in, but it stayed closed.

Slowly, everybody got themselves to calm down, breathing heavily as they reassembled.

No one said anything to Reid which made him believe they hadn't even noticed his absence; he stepped a little closer, making sure that neither of his team were hurt.

"That was a close shave.", Hotch huffed, reloading his revolver with surprisingly steady fingers. It seemed he had finally taken to the overall idea of vampires.

"No, it's the beginning of the end, that´s what it is."

Everybody's head snapped up in alarm at hearing Seth´s voice -talking to them like he belonged, like he wasn't supposed to be locked up in the other room.

Hotch, Elle and Gideon immediately tensed again when they realized their original UnSub had somehow gotten free and was now standing here as a potential danger to them.

Even Reid jumped a little even though he probably should have expected the man to follow him out …maybe it was just his body starting to react to the man with a conditioned stress response.

He turned around to see that Seth was back to his usual dark expression, somewhere between condescending and annoyed, nothing left that reminded of their little fallout minutes ago.

That was relieving as well as it was unsettling to see how the man could change so radically, so quickly over and over, reminding him that Seth was still their actual UnSub despite everything. It caused another wave of guilt to wash over him, for forgetting that, and himself back there…

Hotch didn't seem to have forgotten though.

He didn't waste a second before aiming his gun at Seth once more, finger on the trigger.

"Reid. Come here.", he ordered urgently, an edge to his voice that betrayed his calm exterior.

Reid only realized that he was standing between the men when he saw Hotch´s tense reaction. As always, his first instinct was to follow the order, but Seth was surprisingly quick to grab his arm and yank him back.

Reid´s gasped in surprise as he suddenly found himself so close to the man that his arm was pressed against his chest, unable to escape his grip once again.

He couldn't help but flash back to the way Seth had held him just minutes ago and he tried to pull away hastily, horrified by the thought that the others might realize something had changed just by looking at them. Seth didn't let go though, and obviously made no move on him in front of the team who were far to shocked and alarmed to think about anything but the fact that they had an UnSub restraining one of their agents.

Immediately, Gideon and Elle had their guns lifted as well, all attention on the two of them and Reid felt his heart start racing once more. Seth's fingers around his arm were unyielding, making it easy to see why his team was frightened for him, thinking the worst even when Seth didn't have a gun anymore.

In contrast to them and despite the familiarity of being grabbed like this, it wasn't fear for his well being that sent his heart flying this time. Somewhere between having his life saved and Seth confessing his feelings to him, he had realized that Seth wouldn't hurt him.

Maybe it was the concussion talking, but he suddenly felt oddly sure of that.

The question was what in the world he was doing then?

Reid turned his head up to look at the thief, about to tell him to let go but the demand died on his lips when he saw Seth´s expression. There was a warning in his eyes, worry that contradicted his harsh grip as he pointed towards the deputy by the door.

"He's been infected.", he said quietly, and Reid heard the implied _´don't get any closer to him_´ clearly. His words were potent enough to make Reid forget about Seth´s odd behavior.

He turned back around, heart clenching when he took sight of the deputy who was clutching his bleeding forearm.

_Infected._

He had been infected. He would turn into a vampire in a matter of minutes…and Hotch and the other weren't even registering it, too busy worrying about him.

"No-", he whispered, horrified at the notion. He turned toward the team, fear painted on his face. They had to do something or they would all die!

"Hotch-!", he started out, automatically trying to step up to him, but Seth wouldn't let him, completely indifferent to the way his actions would be interpreted.

In response, Hotch´s jaw tightened as did his finger on the trigger.

"Let him go!", he growled: "You have three seconds before I shoot you!"

Seth ignored him completely, alternating his focus between the deputy and Reid.

"We have to kill him.", he said, eyes hard: "Tell them. If you want them to live, convince them."

Reid barely kept himself from crying out in frustration.

That was just what he wanted to do, but his team wouldn't even listen to him as long as they were this focused on Seth holding him. He turned as much as he could, knowing he had to try anyway.

"Hotch, the deputy…he's been bitten. He's going to turn and if that happens he won't be human anymore…just a soulless demon, he has to be ki-"

"No one is killing anyone here.", Hotch interrupted him in a tone that sounded less like he was actually listening to Reid and more like he was trying to influence Seth. Well, so much for that.

Apparently Seth realized there was no point, too.

Unfortunately, instead of doing the reasonable thing and just letting go of Reid´s arm, he suddenly pulled a knife from somewhere, snapping it open with an air of cold determination about him.

"We don't have time for this shit. I'll do it if you won't.", he said darkly.

Reid flinched away instinctively at the same time that Hotch and Gideon took a step closer, ready to pounce. Everyone tensed as the tension quickly reached its pinnacle.

Where the hell had he gotten a knife? And why had no one thought to search him…?

That were the kind of questions that popped into Reid´s head immediately, scaring him after all… that meant Seth had had that knife the whole time, even back in the other room…

It made him feel sick and reassured at the same time.

Seth wanted to kill the deputy before he killed them. Seth was a killer. Seth was trying to protect them all. There he was again…drowning in chaos.

At least he was pretty sure of the fact that Seth wouldn't be bringing the knife anywhere near _him_ –while the others didn't make that connection in the first place.

"Drop the knife or you're a dead man, Gecko!", Hotch yelled, closing in. He looked ready to make due on the threat, eager almost, scaring Reid.

Seth just growled in annoyance, but it seemed that he saw the determination in Hotch´s eyes as well. If he didn't give in within the next five seconds he was going to get shot for sure.

"You're digging your own grave, all of you.", he hissed, but conceded anyway.

He pulled Reid´s arm up, pressing the knife into his hand before letting go of him all together. Reid was so surprised that he almost dropped the weapon, but Seth´s fingers around his were insistent, making him hold on.

Before he knew it, Gideon had jumped forward, pulling him to the side while Hotch all but tackled Seth, pushing him backwards and then keeping him at gunpoint.

Reid had just opened his mouth to protest, when another scream interrupted them yet again, making him freeze up in horror.

He didn't have to turn around to know what had happened.

While they had been busy quarreling the deputy had turned just like Seth had warned them – and now, having turned into a vampire he had promptly attacked his colleague and was in the process of ripping out part of the man´s neck.

Suddenly there was blood everywhere.

Reid cringed as the scene brought him back to Hazel and Richie´s gruesome deaths, paralyzed as everybody around him started to panic. Soon enough the dead man's body fell to the ground while the newborn vampire turned around, grinning maliciously at them.

"Fucking told you so.", Seth cursed somewhere behind him.

Reid physically felt Gideon go rigid with shock for a long moment and knew the others were reacting similarly as they watched the man transform into a creature of the night.

"Dear God…", his mentor murmured, horrified at the sight.

Reid gulped, clutching the knife in his hands tightly.

He knew they didn't understand, not even seeing the way he had changed in front of them. They would still see him as a person and thus be unable to kill him. They hadn't seen what he and Seth had seen, hadn't experienced Richard or Hazel transitioning.

He would have to do it himself. For them.

He felt his fingers slipping on the cold metal and adjusted his grip nervously, heart racing. He had never killed anyone. Not even in the line of duty.

He more felt than heard Seth wrestle with Hotch behind him, suddenly endlessly glad that he wasn't completely alone with this. Seth understood, too.

Maybe he would…

There wasn't much more time to think though because in that moment the vampire did the last thing he had expected. Instead of mindlessly charging like its predecessor, it took a step back and unlocked the door before anyone could stop it.

Before they knew it, the door flew open and all other vampires barged in, attacking straight away.

Reid pulled Gideon backwards, instinctively going into survival mode like before the team had arrived. He warded off the vampires throwing themselves at them, living through the worst minutes of his life until the team finally got over their shock and started defending themselves.

Hotch was faring pretty well, actually shooting about as many as Reid managed to stab, but he couldn't help but worry about the others who still looked pretty shell-shocked and about Seth who didn't have a proper weapon to defend himself with.

He didn't get the chance to do anything about it though, too busy keeping himself safe and soon enough he was distracted by the third deputy screaming in pain when he was tackled to the ground by three vampires and practically torn apart before their eyes.

Reid gagged at the sight, his heart falling when he saw Elle run over to the man to save him. He opened his mouth to yell her name, but it was too late.

Before she could shoot, one of the vampires managed to distract Elle and jumped at her, biting her neck viciously. Reid screamed, horrified, as his colleague went down under the attack, running towards her -but Gideon was faster. He ran up to them and shot the monster, reaching for Elle as soon as it had let up, dragging her out of the way.

Reid tried to get to them in order to help, even though a little voice in the back of his head told him that it was too late for her no matter what they did now.

A vampire blocked his way and he stabbed it with uncharacteristic vigor and unshed tears in his eyes, feeling hate for these creatures burning brightly inside of him. One vampire was soon replaced by another and it took a while for him to fight himself through to Gideon in the chaos of the fight.

After a couple of sheer endless minutes, he finally saw his window though and whirled around, catching sight of Gideon and Elle still cowering on the floor.

He was about to run over to them when he saw Elle sit up, grasp hold of Gideon and sink her suddenly sharp teeth into his shoulder.

* * *

***snif* Please, no hitting, I warned you...**

**Please do review, even if it is just to blow off some steam, I really appreciate any feedback!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Firstly, sorry again for how this is going. Secondly, thanks so much for commenting. There are about two chapters left now and I´m so glad so many people are stickign with this!**

**Hotch´s POV this time, yay to that :)**

* * *

Aaron Hotchner wasn't a superstitious man.

He saw too much evil on his job already to want to add any supernatural threats to it.

And yet, caught in some Aztec ruin in the desert, surrounded by vampires, with person after person turning into mindless, bloodthirsty monsters before his eyes even he couldn't help but face reality.

It hadn't taken him quite as long as the others to adjust to the new situation and start defending himself from these monsters; even if he didn't want to believe Seth Gecko anything, it had taken but one glance into Reid's pale, haunted face to see that this was their reality now.

And so he fought.

He fought against them like he would have any UnSub threatening his or his team's life. Determined and without hesitation, he shot vampire after vampire, not even bothered anymore that he was currently literally fighting side by side with their original UnSub.

He didn't know if there really was more to Seth than met the eye, if he was actually on their side like Reid seemed to believe -but he trusted that the man was smart enough to realize their chances to get out of here as a team were higher than alone. With everything else he could deal later.

He risked a glance at the thief who was defending himself surprisingly well considering he didn't have a weapon at all, his knife still with Reid on the other side of the room.

Hotch didn't have the time to analyze what their whole exchange from before might have meant, why Seth seemed to truly care whether Reid lived or died or what might have happened between them for Reid to trust in Seth.

He didn't have time because right then only the fight counted.

A fight which they were losing.

Hotch was vaguely aware of the third deputy going down, but he didn't stop, adrenalin driving him on and clouding his sight.

He didn't stop until suddenly Reid's scream pierced the room, echoing from the walls. Fear causing his heart rate to spike, he killed the vampire he was currently fighting, jumping to the side to see what was happening.

Next to him, Seth spun around as well, wide eyes scanning the room hastily.

There were about eight vampires left now, the rest having gone up in flames.

Across the room, Reid had been in the middle of fighting his own opponents, but now he was frozen in mid motion, his face a mask of such agony that for a horrible moment Hotch was sure he´d been bitten as well.

Then though, Reid stumbled over to where Gideon and Elle were huddled on the ground and Hotch realized it wasn't Reid.

It was Elle.

Looking at her, he almost didn´t recognize her. Her face had morphed, making her look just like one of the monsters they were currently killing.

Hotch felt his stomach turn and his heart clench at the realization that they had just lost one of their team, their friends. He remembered Reid's explanations about them dying, their bodies nothing but shells for demons to occupy, but he didn't think he could ever believe it, ever see her walking and breathing and think of her as dead.

Until he saw what she had done, saw the blood seeping through Gideon's shirt, the oldest profiler´s face crunched up in pain.

Until Elle lunged to bite him for what seemed to be the second time, almost dislodging his shoulder with the violence of her assault.

This time it was Gideon who screamed and Reid practically threw himself at them, running up to them to save what was already lost.

Frozen in shock, Hotch more felt than saw Seth rush past him but suddenly he was by Reid's side, grabbing him none too gently and keeping him from his infected team members while trying to stay at a distance from the other vampires at the same time.

"No!" Reid shouted, clawing at the hands restraining him and even from a distance, Hotch could see tears glazing over his eyes. "Let go! LET ME GO! GIDEON!"

Seth ignored him completely grabbing on to the slender young man even more tightly.

This time, Hotch didn't even bother wasting time on them, oddly convinced by the expression on Seth´s face that he was only trying to protect Reid for whichever reason.

Instead he hurried over to them, trying to get a look at the situation without losing sight of the other vampires surrounding them. The few remaining monsters seemed to be hovering, hissing and just waiting for an opening.

Hotch ground his teeth together, cursing inwardly. They had been so close –and now both Elle and Gideon should be lost?

Heart hammering against his ribcage, he watched as Gideon struggled to get Elle off of him, fighting to get to his feet. He was clutching his bleeding shoulder, gun hand white and trembling as streams of blood ran out from under his shirt and over his fingers.

Elle got to her feet much more swiftly, grinning at them from behind bloodied fangs. Her features still looked so much like always, only her eyes had lost everything familiar, leaving nothing but cold hunger.

Shocked, Hotch found himself fighting for words as she approached them. What was he supposed to do now?

Despite the situation, he might have started trying to talk her down; he knew that Reid would have tried the same thing if he had been able to get a coherent word out -but before either of them could say or do anything Gideon pulled up his gun, shooting her between the eyes wordlessly.

Hotch choked, his stomach turning as his former friend fell to the floor lifelessly; he wasn't sure what was worst: seeing her dead on the floor, hearing Reid´s devastated cry or the expression of pain and regret flashing over Gideon´s face as he looked down at her.

The unexpected action had stopped the other vampires for a short moment but soon they recovered, inching closer again, uttering enraged snarls. There wasn't enough time to properly process what was happening or to grieve even because not a second later they used their distraction to attack full on once again.

One of them jumped at Seth and Reid from behind; Seth quickly let go off Reid, whirled around and punched it in the jaw. The blow looked powerful but still it seemed that it only had any effect because the creature was in mid-flight. It was thrown a couple of feet into the table which collapsed under the sudden impact, wood splintering all around.

Meanwhile another vampire attacked Hotch, claws extended to grab onto him - but Gideon was quick to shoot that one as well before it could so much as breathe on the unit chief. The two men shared a glance, silent understanding passing between them, and then Hotch sprinted over to Reid and Gideon's side so they were standing by the wall side to side.

"You alright?" he asked.

"No." Gideon shook his head.

Hotch gritted his teeth at the answer; just what he´d been afraid off. Soon Gideon would try to kill them just like all those other monsters surrounding them; soon nothing would be left of him. It was hard to believe looking at him now, the familiar brave expression on his face as he faced their enemy with them.

Hotch kept his gun in front of him as did Gideon, the oldest profiler´s breathing labored from pain while Reid's was definitely panicked. The youngest member´s eyes flickered to Seth fighting on the other side of the room, like he wanted to come to his help, but he was clearly too distracted by Gideon's condition to move away from him.

Seth didn't seem to need help though.

Across the room, the vampire was getting back up to attack again but Seth was faster, already by its side, grabbing one of the fractured table legs and using it as a makeshift stake, piercing its heart with one powerful stroke.

Once it had disintegrated he whirled back around, looking almost as frightening as the vampires around them. His eyes seemed like black coals as they scanned the room, murderous, face darkening when he realized Reid was standing next to Gideon, currently fussing over his mentors wounded shoulder.

Somewhere in the back of Hotch´s mind, alarm bells started ringing even louder, reminding him that Gideon wasn't safe to be around anymore.

They had to…

But Gideon looked completely like himself if only pretty battered.

Blood was steadily streaming from his wound but judging by Elle's transformation he wouldn't have the time to die from blood loss. Hotch could see the realization of that clearly in his colleague´s eyes but to his credit he was taking it with composure.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Reid.

Still holding the bloody knife in front of him, his other hand was clutching at Gideon's arm with shaking fingers as though trying to figure out how to check the blood flow, his breaths sounding shallow and panicked.

"You're going to be okay, Gideon." he blinked his eyes, repeating the words like he was trying to convince himself. The sight, even as a side glance, was another hit in the gut to Hotch.

God, the kid had been through so much already and now he would have to come to terms with his friend and then his mentor dying in front of him, too. How was he supposed to come out of this halfway sane?

Gideon seemed to think the same thing, an expression of pain and regret flashing over his face as he shook his head, more worried about Reid than about himself it seemed.

"No, I won't, Spencer," he said quietly: "I´m already dead and we all know it."

Reid flinched, shaking his head harshly in denial.

Gideon gave him another pained look, seeming as though he wanted to comfort him but there simply was no time, with the vampires right in front of them, still closing in, just waiting for them to get distracted.

Instead he risked a quick glance at Hotch, looking more determined than ever.

"I´m finished, Hotch. But you two can still get out of here. I have a couple of minutes before I turn. Let me help you while I can."

For a long moment Hotch could do nothing but stare at the man despite the danger it brought, his heart tearing at the words, the heroic gesture. Then he nodded, finding he was unable to speak. Instead he reached to the side and grabbed Gideon's extended hand, knowing he was shaking it for the last time.

Gideon turned to Reid, squeezing his shoulder with a strained but genuine smile: "You´re incredibly strong; Spencer. You did so well. I'm proud of you."

"Gideon, no…" Reid shook his head desperately, tears now freely streaming down his face. But Gideon was now fully focused on the vampires closing in, reloading his gun.

"You have to promise you won't hesitate to kill me once I've turned."

For a moment Hotch didn't think he could say the words, even though he knew he had to, that he would ask the same for himself if the situation were reversed.

"I promise." he finally forced out from behind clenched teeth.

Gideon nodded, apparently knowing better than to ask Reid, too.

"Alright then, let's kills some vampires."

* * *

Seth knew he wasn't thinking straight, he had been sure of it for several hours actually, but he hadn't expected it to continually get worse.

And yet, here he was, with nothing left but his own hide to protect - with a bloodied table leg. All he had left to save was his own life and yet all he could think of was some skinny wannabe FBI kid and the way he was about to get eaten alive by his good as dead-colleague.

The thought all but drove him mad.

He was by no means in the situation to get distracted, to look anywhere but at the monsters junging for him over and over again, trying to get a hold of him –and yet he kept glancing back at the remaining agents a couple of feet away, barely suppressing the urge to yell at them to get away from the old guy already.

He cursed inwardly as he fended off another attack, swiftly rolling off to the side. Here they were, almost done with all the original vampires after they had sacrificed so much –and now the kid was about to get himself killed through misplaced loyalty.

The thought had his heart racing with a sickening intensity he had never experienced in fifteen years on the road.

Seth straightened up, quickly assessing the situation. There were four vampires left, three of them cornering the FBI agents.

Fine, if they couldn't make themselves act rationally he would do it for them.

He didn't care if he had to knock them both out to do it. No, he would get the kid out of here alive and if it was the last thing he did. He didn't really care what would happen to the other guy, figured he´d just take things as they came. As long as he could be of any help, he certainly wouldn't object.

Seth readjusted his grip on the table leg, already stalking in their direction, ready to finish them off the remaining vampires from behind.

He had made two steps when his path was blocked by the remaining vampire.

Santanico Pandemonium.

Of course.

Seth scoffed, far beyond the point of where he could be scared or intimidated. All he felt was the adrenaline pumping through him, practically making him itch to stake her, too. He felt a new spark of hatred at remembering she had caused his brother's death and suddenly he couldn't wait to kill her, almost glad that no one else had gotten he chance to yet.

The vampire princess was grinning at him devilishly, victoriously, even now that most of her followers were dead and gone, completely confident that she would win anyway.

"Alone at last." she sneered, teeth gleaming in the dim light as she stalked towards him.

"You're in my way, bitch."

That was all the provocation needed.

The smile fading from her face, she morphed into an ugly monster once more, throwing herself at him with an unearthly snarl. She knocked him to the ground, falling on top of him, hand around his throat in mid-fall already.

Seth groaned and grabbed her wrists in self defense, gasping for air as he tried to pry them of his neck, finding she was much too strong. He kicked at her, but she seemed to weight much more than her slight figure suggested, easily keeping him down.

"Now you're just making it too easy." she laughed at him, squeezing more tightly and cutting off his air.

Seth knew his time was running out so he gripped his stake more tightly, burying it deeply into her side. The vampire screamed in pain, ripping the stake out of her body and throwing it to the side.

Seth used her momentary distraction to roll them over, throw her off and get away from her, hastily looking around for a better weapon. Where the hell was a gun when he needed one…?

"Not so fast!" A steely hand wrapped around his ankle, pulling him back harshly.

Santanico got to her feet, looking mad with seething hatred as she began dragging him after her towards the bathroom.

"You just wait what I've got for you." she promised darkly, snickering.

"Motherf-" There was nothing but dust to hold onto as Seth was dragged across the floor, past the dead and the still living agents and he knew he didn't have much time to come up with a plan. He could have called for help but he seriously doubted one of the agents would have come, except for the kid maybe…who he didn't want anywhere near this monster.

He made a split decision as he bumped into the dead woman's body, pulled past her lifeless face; something was gleaming golden around her neck and he grabbed it swiftly, ripping it off her neck as he was dragged farther away.

Santancio let him go once they were in the bathroom, going to retrieve something from a cabinet by the wall.

Seth struggled to his feet as quickly as possible, standing straight even though his head was spinning. He wasn't eager to simply wait and find out what she was planning. He was pretty sure it involved pain…revenge still. It didn't matter, it wouldn't get to that.

He took a deep breath, letting what would have been fear for anyone else turn into the old familiar thrill; this was nothing but the usual game of hunter and prey, of victim and villain. This he knew, he had been living this way all his life. What did he care that she was a vampire?

The rules were the same. Her or him.

And he wasn't particularly keen on dying.

"You know it's amusing really," Santanico smiled, her back still turned to him as she smiled down at something in her hands. "Seeing you struggle to get out of our lair, you're so hopeless…when your salvation was so close all this time."

She tilted her head up, teeth gleaming in the dirty mirror as she sneered at Seth. When she turned around he saw she was holding a whip, caressing it mockingly with her claw-like fingers.

Painful revenge, indeed.

He didn't so much as blink, waiting for her to continue. If she was convinced it would be of no use to him, she might give away something relevant.

"Do you want to know how to get out of here? Do you want a last shred of hope?" she laughed maliciously, cracking the whip on her palm. "I think it will make destroying you all the more delicious."

Seth didn't reply, steeping backwards towards the shower as she closed in, savoring her moment.

"The exit is just outside this room, straight ahead. You were _so_ close. And now," she smiled mockingly, "now you´re going to die."

She lifted her arm, lasing out viciously and Seth jumped to the side at the last second, the whip hissing as it hit the wall. His hand shot up as he fumbled with the shower head, reaching for his last weapon.

Santanico watched him, bemused by his useless attempts to fight back.

"You won't get it off the wall. It's screwed on too tightly."

With that, she jumped at him again, grabbing for him so she could restrain him, hold him still. Seth let her, using the momentum to spin them both around, pushing her against the wall with a force that would have broken a normal person bones. As it was, she merely sneered at him, rearranging her neck was a sickening crack.

"Is that all you got?" she taunted.

"No." Seth replied, a cold smile suddenly spreading over his features. She blinked, disturbed by the sudden change.

Before she could process the change though, Seth had reached around her, turning on the shower, letting the water fall on both of their shoulders and heads. Santanico scoffed at his seemingly futilely attempt, about to laugh when her skin suddenly began to sizzle and disintegrate.

"What did you do?" she hissed, immediately writhing in pain. She jerked away but Seth held her with all his strength, keeping her under the water.

"Surprise." he hissed.

She threw her head up to look at the shower, shrieking in fury when she caught sight of the necklace wrapped around the showerhead, a crucifix dangling down from it, blessing the water raining down on them.

This time it was Seth who grinned at her, holding on tightly even as her flesh was seared, showing her bones.

"Have a fun trip to hell, you fucking bitch."

And that was it. With a bloodcurdling scream she completely disintegrated, falling to the floor in pieces. Seth quickly stepped back, just in time before she her remains went up in flames.

Taking a deep breath, he looked down at the drain as the last traces of his nightmare were washed away. Disgusted, he washed pieces of her flesh off of his hands, nodding in grim satisfaction.

"That was for Richie." he told the empty room, finally able to think half way clearly again.

He´d done it. He´d revenged his little brother.

His moment of peace lasted for about seven seconds. That was how long it took for an all too familiar scream to pierce the silence surrounding him, fear hitting him right in the gut.

Reid.

Adrenaline suddenly spiking up again, reminding him that there was something left worth protecting after all, he spun around and ran back to the main room, praying that it wasn't too late yet.

* * *

**So much for the main villain. Now on to the team...**

**Review please!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Second to last chapter. I split this up into two because the parts didn't really fit well together. The warnings go for both though.  
**

**Warnings: death, probably dub-con and disturbing material in general.**

I

I

* * *

It didn't even feel like it as happening to him any more.

It was like one of those nightmares in which you had no control over the situation, separated from your body to watch from above. Except that Reid was connected to his body, glued to reality by the aching of every fibre of his body, the dizziness, the racing of his heart.

His pulse was rushing in his ears, sweat dripping off his temples, making his hands slippery along with the blood that covered them.

It was hard to think straight and he didn't want to try, hoping to somehow block out the picture of Elle´s dead eyes on top of everything else that was weighing him down already.

It was just too much; he could feel his body, his strength fading, his brain ready to shut off.

But he couldn't let that happen, not in this situation; he had to help Hotch and Gideon.

It seemed like forever that they were fighting with everything they had, hopeless but encouraged in the knowledge that they were still a team and not alone. Somehow they killed the remaining vampires with united efforts.

Once the last monster had gone up in flames, Reid sunk to his knees, trying to catch his breath, to stop from shaking.

They had actually done it. It was over.

Hotch came up next to him, clutching his shoulder, his hands trembling but hard. He pulled him back to his feet, making sure he didn't fall again.

"You OK?" he asked, giving a disturbing picture with blood and goo splattered over his neck and face.

Reid nodded, breathlessly. He didn't care that all of them would probably need extensive counselling after this –all that counted was that they´d made it.

Hotch didn't seem to share his relief though, looking miserable still and it took Reid a moment to remember that not all was good yet. Slowly, reluctantly, they both turned towards Gideon who was standing with his back to them.

"Gideon?" Reid asked tonelessly, frightened as he stared at his mentor´s turned back.

Gideon was oddly still and Reid felt his heart sink, praying against better knowledge that he too was okay, that all they would have to do now was fetch Seth and find an exit.

He cringed, feeling tears spring to his eyes when Gideon turned around, his face that of a demon.

"No…" he whimpered, staring disbelievingly at the monster that was eyeing them hungry.

Up until a minute ago, Gideon had protected them with his life –and now he looked like he was just waiting to go for their throats himself.

Despite the immediate fear Gideon's appearance caused in him, he took a step forward, desperately looking for any sign that his mentor was still there. But Gideon just bared his teeth, yellow eyes fixated on his throat with a hungry expression. He started walking towards them, claws extended in their direction.

Hotch caught Reid´s arm, pulling him back before he could get any closer. His fingers dug into the crook of Reid's elbow painfully and a side glance showed the conflict on his boss´ face. For a brief moment, Reid felt a shred of relief, sure that his boss would know what to do, how to help the three of them.

He was sure his heart missed a beat when instead Hotch gritted his teeth together, aiming his gun at Gideon.

Horror-struck, Reid stared at the older profiler, unable to process that this was actually happening. "Hotch, what-?"

"He's not Gideon any more." Hotch insisted, aiming at his former colleague who was now dangerously close. "He made me swear I´d do this."

Reid stared at his ashen face as he tightened his finger on the trigger, paralysed for a second.

Then though, he reacted on instinct. Just as Hotch was about to shoot, he slung both arms around his gun arm at the last second, using his momentum to redirect a shot which would have hit Gideon in the heart.

"No! Hotch, he _is_ Gideon! You can't!" he cried out, holding on for dear life as Hotch tried to shake him off.

He couldn't let Hotch kill Gideon! Never! They had to find another way!

"Reid, let go!" Hotch demanded hotly, only to have his order ignored.

They were both so busy wrestling that Gideon was forgotten for a moment, long enough for the newborn vampire to come much too close to them, ready to kill.

At the last second, Hotch looked up to see claws reaching for Reid and pushed the younger man out of the way. Reid lost his balance and landed in a heap on the ground, struggling back to his feet just in time to see his former mentor morph completely, seizing Hotch with inhuman strength before he could get his gun back up and sink his teeth into the man´s neck.

Reid´s scream was drowned out by Hotch, jerking in pain as his skin was cut open.

With surprising strength he managed to throw the vampire off of him, sending him sprawling to the ground. He clutched his bleeding neck, face distorted in pain, betrayal and rage. The vampire didn't have the time to get back up, because this time Hotch´s bullets didn't miss their aim. Almost manically, he emptied the clip, killing it after all.

Silence followed, nothing but the echoes of their screams hovering like fog over the ground. Reid felt like he was under water, numb as he stared at the vampire that had once been Gideon but which now looked like the monster it really was. He was sure he was going to throw up and quickly looked away –looking at Hotch though, realizing that what had just happened to him was his fault was much worse still.

Hotch looked at his empty gun for a moment before letting it drop to the ground mindlessly. He staggered a bit but remained standing, continuing to press a hand to his wound.

"Reid." he eventually said quietly, disturbingly calm. With what looked like some effort he walked over to Reid, falling to his knees in front of him, a large hand clutching at his shoulder.

Reid shuddered at the touch; he found himself wishing Hotch would yell, or scream or curse, anything but this, this blatant affirmation that there was no point in yelling anymore. He couldn't look at Hotch, at the blood that covered him, marking his certain demise. But Hotch wouldn't let him look away, grabbing his chin to make him meet his eyes.

"Reid.", he repeated, urgently now. "Reid, you have to do something for me. Find the exit. Get home…and please…tell Jack and Haley I love them."

Reid pressed his eyes shut in agony, tears falling down his cheeks. He was sure he would choke on his tears. This couldn't be happening.

"No, no, Hotch," he all but begged, shaking his head frantically, "You can tell them yourself. Hotch, you will!"

"I'm sorry." Hotch said, eyes dark as he grabbed Reid's wrist, squeezing it tightly.

Then, before Reid had any time to process what was happening, he embraced him tightly with a quick motion, pressing their bodies together. It wasn't until he felt Hotch´s pained gasp against his neck, felt his body shudder violently that he became aware of the feeling of warm liquid flowing over his hands, through his clenched fingers trapped between their torsos.

He pulled back, staring down at the knife he hadn't been aware he was still clutching and which was now buried to the hilt in his boss´ heart.

* * *

**You may hit me now...**

**I'm so terribly sorry about Hotch, I cried when I wrote that, but I had to do it for effect. I had this planned from the very beginning which is why I had to evacuate Garcia and Morgan so early. Please forgive me. **

**I updated the next part too so you´ll have something to distract yourselves...**

**R&R please  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Alrighty, last chapter. There will be an epilogue later on. **

**Same warnings as before, nothing belongs to me, the song is by 30 seconds to mars (The Kill)**

* * *

**l**

Seth stormed back into the main room to find that the fight here was over as well.

There was nothing left but scattered ashes and some stains that made the floor look like a painting by Jackson Pollock. There were only two people left, next to each other on the ground, unmoving. He caught sight of a shock of light brown locks, and his heart clenched, the panic he´d not even felt fighting Santanico suddenly setting in after all.

He forced himself to look closer instead of just running up to him mindlessly, sending a silent prayer to heaven when he saw Reid move minimally.

The young man was kneeling on the floor, cowering over the still form of his clearly lifeless boss. His bony fingers were wrapped around Hotchner´s hand so tightly that the knuckles had turned white and he was shaking uncontrollably, tears flowing down his face ceaselessly. He seemed almost catatonic, only his lips moving to form words he couldn't hear.

_*What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take this anymore  
What would you do?*_

Seth´s first reaction right after the relief was an unwelcome twinge of guilt, knowing that this was his fault as much as the vampires´. After that, a distinct moment of shock when he caught sight of the bite mark on the dead agent´s neck, realizing what must have happened.

His eyes hastily scanned Reid for any similar marks, quickly scared again -but his position didn't exactly make it easy. Before he could weigh the pros and cons of approaching the youth now, his instincts won out and he ran up to him, grabbing his shoulders to turn him around.

To his surprise and worry, Reid didn't even flinch, compliant if not apathetic as he let himself be moved around. He seemed to stare right through Seth, his eyes rimmed red and unblinking. Seth cursed quietly, trying to get a better picture of the amount of damage done.

"Kid," he insisted, bringing Reid´s chin up to examine his neck and face, "did he bite you?"

There was no reaction, just more silent tears.

Seth gritted his teeth; he recognized an acute stress reaction –shock- when he saw it, it seemed to happen to people around him quite frequently actually. He also knew that as inconvenient as this was right now, he could do nothing but wait for the kid to snap out of his daze by himself.

Meanwhile, he began trying to assess the damage through all the blood and goo and torn clothes. It was hard to tell if there were any new wounds, at least like this. In the end he realized there was no point.

He got up, pulling Reid to his feet with practised ease, holding him upright and half leading half carrying him back into the bathroom. In that moment he was glad he hadn't bothered to turn off the shower yet, because he had no hand free to do so now.

Without wasting any more time he pulled Reid under the water, tightening his grip when the young man's legs sagged beneath him again.

Reid held on to him instinctively, gasping as water unexpectedly hit his face. He blinked rapidly, looking dazed and disoriented, but at least like he was trying to snap out of it.

Seth kept one arm wrapped around his waist, holding his light weight up while the other helped washing off all the blood and dirt covering his skin. He held his breath in apprehension as he watched it run down his arms and cheeks in crimson rivers, making it look like he was crying bloody tears.

His heart missed a beat at the sight of deep cuts on his chest until he remembered that Richard had caused those hours ago.

Apart from that, everything seemed fine, nothing but the cuts and bruises that had already been there before the attack.

Seth let out a breath he hadn't realized he´d held, all but crushing the other to his chest in relief before he knew what he was doing. Reid sank against his chest, shallow breath ghosting over his neck, a poor but tangible proof that at least he was still alive, still with him.

Seth knew that this non-reaction was definitely reason to worry, yet he couldn't help indulging in the feel of the warm body against his until his heart stopped racing. God, he had known he cared about the kid...but he hadn't been this scared since the night he and Richie had to flee their foster parents house.

Eventually, he took a deep breath and forced himself to back off some, finally calming down enough to really look at Reid´s mental condition.

The young doctor was still shaking like a leaf, seeming terribly frail as he held him. He still had that same vacant, broken look upon him that made Seth sure he´d finally been pushed past his limits. He hated it, wanted it to go away.

Carefully, he brushed his fingers over a pale, wet cheek, then his temple, smoothing strands of wet hair out of Reid´s face. He didn't know what to do, how to fix this -and just like the times this had happened before it made him feel terribly helpless and weak, plainly said scaring the shit out of him.

"Kid," he tried again to get a reaction, "Reid. Hey, can you hear me?"

He had to try a couple of times, barely stopping himself from shaking him up physically- but eventually Reid blinked, his eyes finally focusing on Seth´s face.

"Seth?" he whispered, sounding completely disoriented for a moment, like he had realized only now who was standing in front of him.

His eyes flickered with a multitude of emotions, some that surprised Seth and some that he´d rather not decipher.

He barely found the time to feel relief over Reid coming out of his daze when Reid's expression turned to one of agonized rage; before he knew it Seth felt his head snap around, cheek burning from a blow that felt like Reid had put all of his strength into it.

He barely found time to process the action, too busy grabbing the kid again when the sudden movement had him staggering. Seth held on, half expecting him to try and hit him again despite his condition but Reid's energy seemed to evaporate as fast as it had come and he merely sunk against him, clinging to him as sobs wrecked his body.

For a moment they stood there silently, Seth unsure of how to act as Reid weakly hit his chest and whispered the names of his dead friends into his shoulder, clearly long beyond any sort of control or reason. There was nothing to say.

Reid had never thought that pain like this could exist, that anything could surpass physical torture this completely.

His mind kept flashing back to all he´d gone through, all he´d lost over and over. It was too much, too intense, too real, like it was still happening. He wished it would stop already and if only because his brain finally shattered. He just wanted it to stop.

Blood and more blood…Morgan, hurt. Hazel´s innocent life cut short. Elle turning into a monster and attacking Gideon.

The team turning on each other, falling apart at the seams.

Hotch killing Gideon after Reid had caused him to get bitten. His boss´ sacrifice, the family that would never see him again.

All of them dead.

For him, because of him.

And yet here he was alive and well –with Seth of all people taking care of him, asking him how he was.

He should want to hit him again, to hurt him as much as possible for what he´d done, but in that moment the strong arms pressing him to a warm chest were the only thing holding him on the edge of sanity. Even with everything that had happened he had yet to get a grasp of Seth's motivation in this but by now he´d kind of stopped caring. With his own grip slipping further by the second he couldn't help but cling to Seth with all his might.

Reid would have laughed hadn't he been sure that he would choke on his tears if he did. It would have come out sounding completely hysterical too, if not crazy –but then, he wasn't so sure he wasn't anymore.

His fingers clenched painfully tight in Seth´s jacket, gasping for air. He felt like he was drowning.

All of this was completely insane, the very situation he was in now above all. Seth shouldn't be here, holding him. He should either leave him here or even try to kill him…and he should be on the good side, surviving alongside his team or dying with them. It wasn't supposed to end with the two of them left...

Reid wished it were like that still. He didn't deserve comfort now, didn't want it. Everybody else had suffered a painful death, why not him? After all he was responsible for their deaths –where was his punishment?

_*What if I wanted to break? Laugh it all off in your face? What would you do?* _

Seth was talking to him, eyes uncharacteristically soft as he touched his face, holding him upright.

Then again, maybe _this man_ was his punishment.

He pulled his head back from Seth´s chest, trying to make out his face from behind tears. As always, two images seemed to bleed into each other, two sides of the same man, one attracting, the other repelling.

Memories of their encounter in the bathroom not too long ago flashed across his mind, reminding him vividly of his betrayal but also of the way he had felt, of how it had felt not to think, even as the danger he was in should have made him think harder. What wouldn't he give right now for that oblivion...?

This pain he felt wouldn't go away, it would slowly eat away at his entrails, agonizing but never quite ending him. And he knew he wouldn't be able to take that; he either needed to make it all go away or to let it consume him entirely instantly.

Maybe...

His fingers moved before his brain could fully catch up, hesitantly curling around Seth´s neck. To think that only one day ago he would have been hesitant to just come within three feet of this man...but then it had mattered. Now it didn't.

Seth blinked in surprise at his move, looking less like the dangerous criminal he´d come to know than ever. Only now did he seem to realize how close their faces were.

Without thinking any further, Reid leaned in, sealing Seth´s lips with his own. He felt a slight tingle, then a movement of air as Seth drew in a sharp breath. Seconds later there were large hands on his arms, pushing him back carefully but swiftly.

"What the-?" Seth stared at him with dark eyes, his lips pressed into a tight line but Reid wouldn't have it. He shook his head, but it was obvious his resistance was mere conscience. His hands, flexing around Reid´s arms, were more than enough proof that he still wanted this. Badly.

A shudder went through him at the older man´s expression, barely concealed behind doubts -pushing and pulling at once.

Reid suppressed a sob, trying not to think about what he was doing any more.

He knew it was crazy and self-destructive, making everything so much worse –but he was willing to live with that, to give Seth the last bit of his sanity if in turn he would either completely break him or keep him from falling to pieces right now, if he could make the pain and the voices and the memory flashes stop for just a short while.

_*You said you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you_

_Come break me down* _

They were already chest to chest, inches between their faces, so he didn't have to do much. He tightened his grip around Seth´s neck, standing on tiptoes as he kissed him again, more urgently this time. He wasn't surprised when he received no more protests, lips moving against his almost instantly, seeking more. Large, warm hands curled around his face, his neck and the next moment he found himself with his back to the wall, Seth seizing control of the kiss, of him.

Reid gasped as the little breath he had left was knocked out of him at the impact, instinctively tensing up for a second -but then he just let it happen, reminding himself that he needed this.

Somewhere deep down old instincts reminded him that not two hours ago he had been to scared of Seth to let him do this –with good reason – enforcing his stress reaction to a level that was almost physically painful. He pressed his eyes shut, trying to breathe through the panic lurking inside him.

So what if he got hurt? He deserved much worse, that would only be a mild penance. And if he didn't hurt him - it might alleviate the pain. Either way he didn't care what happened, just closed his eyes and let Seth have all control.

_*What if I wanted to break? What would you do?* _

For about half a minute he wasn't sure which way it was going to go.

Seth was holding him tightly, kissing him with a vigour and urgency like he was afraid to lose him at any second. His large body felt restrictive as he pressed him into the wall, rendering him immobile. Reid let his eyes flutter shut, feeling nothing but the water running over his face and Seth´s insistent lips upon his.

Seth was sure that the kid had now completely, officially lost his mind. It took him a moment to come to this conclusion of course, the same time it took for his head to start working again after Reid kissed him.

Desire gripped him instantly, making him forget about the situation as he pulled the slender young man close, dazed by the way Reid was clinging to him, initiating contact. He had no plan for this, had never even considered a situation in which Reid would ask for this –which instantly made him sure it couldn´t be right.

He tore himself away reluctantly, only now becoming aware that once again he had the kid pinned to a wall, the position temptation and warning at once.

He groaned painfully, trying to keep control as he shifted his hand, curled around the side of Reid's neck, so he could tilt his chin up to make him look at him. Reid let him, his quick shallow breaths hitting Seth's face as they stared at each other.

With the shower still running it was hard to tell whether it was water or tears wetting the kid´s cheeks, but his quivering lips and broken expression were enough to know. Whatever this was…it was profoundly wrong and he need to stop it –but god, this boy was beautiful, now more than ever, eyes sparkling as he looked up at him pleadingly.

"What the fuck?" he demanded, his voice lacking any sort of ardour he´d aimed for. Damn it, he even sounded like he was about to lose control.

"Please," Reid's fingers trembled as they wrapped around his neck, cool in contrast to the water raining down on them. His voice was close to breaking, hoarse from all the screaming and crying, almost desperately pressing closer to him, moulding their bodies together.

Seth closed his eyes, trying desperately to stay collected, to distance himself, but his own head was still spinning, blood rushing with the adrenaline of the fight and all their stress.

It was just too much.

Ration finally waving him goodbye, his grip on the youth´s chin tightened as he bent his head, all but crushing their mouths together in overwhelming desire. Reid´s mouth reacted, unsure but pliant as he pried his lips open. letting him have his way.

Hell, he felt so good, so right in his arms. He´d wanted this for so long. He didn't want to keep thinking about why Reid was suddenly acting this way, or admit to himself that it must be the stress reaction, or something worse even…

Fuck the situation, fuck ethics.

He averted his eyes from Reid´s glazed ones, keeping one strong arm circled around the boy as he kissed him fiercely, while the other hand stroked down his side, sliding under what remained of his shirt. His fingers found soft, taunt skin, begging to be explored. Reid gasped softly into his mouth as he caressed his stomach, slowly wandering higher.

Seth interrupted their kiss and bent his head to bury his face in the tempting neck bared for him, kissing and nibbling at the silken skin and reveling in the soft surprised moan his ministrations drew from the youth in his arms.

The nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach began to die down slowly but surely, reassured by the obvious signs of pleasure he received. It was fine, he wasn't hurting the kid -he was enjoying it.

Busying himself with tasting the skin behind the kid's ear and under his shirt, he experimentally pushed his hips up into Reid's, eliciting a moan from both of them. Encouraged, he ground their midst's together more insistently, building up a rhythm and almost immediately getting tangible results. Seth growled quietly as his passion rose, urging him on.

He could feel the young agent´s need matching his own, demanding release, unsteady breaths in his ears, whimpering ever so softly as he traced a flat chest. That alone was almost enough to push him over the edge.

He moved his hand down, coming to rest on Reid´s belt. He froze when Reid jumped, his breath catching in his throat. It was enough for him to get distracted, to flash back to Richard and his own fears of becoming like him. Carefully restraining himself, he lifted a hand, fingers combing through soft locks as he looked into Reid´s eyes, wide and scared despite his advances.

"Tell me to stop." he murmured, trying to sound more controlled than he really was: "Tell me now."

He forced himself to remain frozen in his position as he waited, listening to Reid taking a few unsteady, clearly distressed breaths.

Then though, instead of a verbal response, Reid shook his head, pulling him closer again. He didn't resist when Seth opened his belt along with the buttons of his jeans, merely a tensed edge to his respiration showing his nervousness. Seth couldn´t help but wonder where the sudden trust had come from, but couldn´t be bothered analysing it right then.

He swiftly slipped one hand inside his pants, sure to make Reid forget about his worries; he kissed a pleasure filled moaned from the kid´s lips, gladly continuing his ministrations. By now, he was almost painfully hard, holding back only for fear of ruining everything, of breaking something.

He pulled his head back, taking in the mesmerizing sight of Reid's flushed face, head fallen back against the tiles behind him, panting. His wet hair fell in curls around his face, making him look like he was wearing a halo.

"God, you're beautiful." he heard himself whisper, unable to stop himself.

Reid blushed at his words and Seth couldn't help but kiss him again, craving his touch, the intoxicating taste of his innocence. He pressed hard against the youth´s hips and Reid bucked against him, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

Before Seth could develop any further doubts, he swiftly fumbled with his own pants, prying them open and pulling them down, taking Reid´s with them in the same motion. Not losing any time he hooked one arm under Reid´s knee, pulling his leg up so it was circling his hip.

He felt Reid's breath catch at the sudden motion, then again at the feeling of skin rubbing against skin, of Seth´s hand pressing into his flesh.

In the meantime, Seth was debating with himself about how to proceed.

To be honest, he wasn't thinking much anymore, dying to take the young man and claim him, make him his. But then, it had been a while since he been with a man but he knew fully well that this constellation wasn't exactly ideal for sex, considering their surroundings and lack of necessities. Plus, he had no idea if the kid had even done this before, or if he was in for an unpleasant surprise.

He experimentally moved two fingers, still wet with water, carefully probing, pushing in first one and then the second. Reid hissed, clenching around him but he didn't say a word so Seth kept moving, stretching the tight passage as carefully as possible. Reid whimpered, pressing closer as he brushed his sweet spot.

Spurred, Seth repeated the action, all the while grinding their hips together, revelling in the sight of the kid´s mouth flying open in a sharp gasp, losing control in the most tantalizing way. He found himself trembling with excitement as he pulled his fingers back, hooking both arms under the kid´s knees and pulling them up around his waist.

Reid yelped in surprise as he lost the ground under his feet, clinging tightly to the taller man. Seth kept him steady, supporting some of his weight by pressing him harder against the wall as he adjusted, bringing them into the right position. At first, he moved slowly, pulling the younger man down onto him as gently as possible -but even like that it was not easy. Reid hissed in pain at the intrusion, eyes squeezed shut tightly and teeth clenched as he struggled to adjust. Seth paused about halfway in, urging him to breathe.

"Relax," he tried to calm him down, fighting to stay still in his position despite the pleasure exploring behind his eyes. He buried his face in the crook of Reid's neck, pressing a reassuring kiss to his shoulder. "I've got you."

He knew that even under normal circumstances that statement wouldn't be terribly reassuring coming from him, but he couldn't find anything else to say. Instead he ran his fingers up Reid's sides soothingly as he moved in deeper, feeling fingernails digging into his shoulder blades.

"S´ fine." Reid panted from behind clenched teeth, visibly trying to catch his breath, to calm down. "I'm good."

He didn't look good, Seth thought somewhere in the back of his mind, or comfortable, or relaxed. To be honest, it looked like the current pain was just overshadowing the earlier one.

He opened his mouth to say something but Reid shook his head violently, stopping him. The feeling of tight muscles clenching around him was enough to let Seth forget about his doubts; he rocked his hips, gasping at the sensation. Seth felt all control slipping out of his hands as ecstasy cursed through his veins his fingers clenched around the younger man's hipbones.

Reid couldn't quite keep from crying out when Seth started to move in earnest, pain flaring up his spine. He gritted his teeth together tightly, making sure no sound would leave his mouth. His mind was blissfully blank, nothing but his immediate sensations filling his head, blocking out everything but Seth, Seth, Seth.

He couldn't help but be surprised at the other´s efforts to be gentle with him, unable to even remember asking for that. He wouldn't have complained either way as long as something overshadowed rational thought, overstimulating him -but… slowly, but surely the tearing pain inside him lost its edge, blending with spikes of pleasure as Seth brushed his prostate, making him see stars. Soon, he was so high he wasn't sure he´d ever come down; he didn't realize he must've been babbling until Seth gripped his hips tighter pressing a deep kiss to his lips.

"Say it again." Seth demanded, eyes dark with lust as he kissed him deeply, picking up the pace.

"Wha-?" Reid blinked, unable to follow, to think clearly at all by now.

"My name. Say it again."

Reid felt himself freeze for the blink of an eye as he stared into Seth´s dark eyes, stunned beyond words. Had he actually…?

Something akin to panic, misery, made his heart clench for a moment. The sensation was erased when Seth pushed into him again, making him see stars. What did it matter really? He was far too deep, too far gone…there would be no coming back from this, he realized. It was too late.

He closed his eyes, acutely aware of Seth´s body, hand and lips everywhere, surrounding him, keeping him high and grounded at the same time. There was nothing left to hold on to –and so he just let go.

"Seth." He heard himself gasp, voice breaking at a particularly rough thrust shaking him up, little jolts of shock travelling through his limbs. He pressed closer to Seth instinctively who pulled his head down by his neck, kissing him fervently. He closed his eyes, and let himself fall completely, not caring if anyone would catch him.

For that tiny moment all else ceased to exist. No vampires, no death, no pain.

No past, no memories. Just the present.

All that was real to him were the pain in his back were his bruises pressed against the wall and the heat surging through his body where Seth touched him.

i

i

***snif* **

**I know that was seriously fucked up - but I think it made sense in the course of the story. Reid's reaction is something like an Acute stress reaction, or PTSD, I dunno, I´m not a doctor.**

**Also, I'm not sure about the technicalities of their whole encounter and the position –unless Reid weighs no more than a hundred thirty pounds I'm not sure that would actually work. Sorry, I don't write sex scenes a lot, it's the best I could come up with.**

**Alright, so this is it folks. I have an epilogue which I will probably upload on Sunday. **

**I want to thank everybody for sticking with this story it was really fun writing it. I would like to ask you to please review this and the epilogue if you've made it till here, and if it´s to curse me ;-) It's the last time, I promise!**

**Cheers!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Epilogue**: "Shadow of the Sun" -Audioslave

Even half conscious as he was, Reid was sure that something didn't feel quite right.

It wasn't the ache that seemed to be present in every inch of his body, or the feeling of utter exhaustion trying to pull him back under, into the darkness.

It was warmth.

Brilliant light shining into his face, a mild breeze ruffling his hair and clothes. He was outside, he realized.

Reid blinked, cringing when the sudden brightness hurt his eyes, sending a splitting headache through his brain. He struggled back into consciousness bit by frazzled bit, trying to orientate. It wasn't easy with his head buzzing like a bee hive, thoughts sticky like honey.

He shifted and reached out, feeling sand underneath his fingers. Sand…?

He tried to move but his limbs didn't seem to want to cooperate and he sank back down; instead he tried to listen to his surroundings, to get an idea of what was happening.

At first he only heard the wind but after a while he could make out the sounds of something, someone moving close by, walking and moving things around.

Reid groaned as he tried to sit up again, his voice sounding foreign to his ears. The steps halted, then approached. A shadow fell over his face seconds later, fingers pressed to his neck as if to feel his pulse.

Reid's eyes fluttered open and he blinked, looking into a handsome, tanned face with eyes that were almost black, looking down at him with concern.

"You okay?" the man asked, looking slightly wary, guarded even for some reason as he waited for him to answer. He seemed familiar, and Reid thought he had memories of his face…he tried focusing once more, but found that the pieces of his mind seemed to slip through his fingers as he tried holding on to them to get a look.

All there was were faint shapes and colors, voices calling things he couldn't understand, eyes looking at him that he knew but couldn't place.

For some reason, he suddenly felt scared, a chill creeping up his spine despite the sun and he shook his head to chase the rising images away. He didn't want to be scared.

He struggled to sit up, and almost immediately there were hands on his back, supporting him.

The man touched his face carefully, brushing an errant strand of hair out of his face. The gesture was unexpected but familiar somehow, so he didn't move away, just looking up at him with questioning eyes.

"Scared me there, kid," the man said, crease lines on his forehead undermining his words. "Can you stand?"

Reid wasn't sure he could but tried anyways.

He was barely on his feet when his vision faded for what seemed like only a second but when he blinked again, he was pressed to the guy's chest, strong arms holding him upright.

"I'm fine." he murmured, not feeling like it though.

His head was still spinning and he was confused about his whereabouts –about everything to be precise. He knew that he was missing some answers, and that they were all there –but every time he tried to reach for them his head ache just worsened and he felt more like sleeping.

Trying to focus, he looked around, eyes widening when he realized they were standing in the desert, on the roadside of a Mexican bar to be precise. On the roadside of a Mexican bar that was currently going up in flames to be very precise.

He squinted, realizing the fire was just adding to the brightness and turned away. He didn't want to look anymore.

"They're not gonna fucking bother anyone else." the guy next to him said cryptically, sounding like Reid should know what he was talking about. He was holding a lighter in one hand, a bitter smirk on his face.

Slowly, Reid nodded, somehow sure that this bar burning was a good thing. What he didn't know was why he felt the urge to run back inside, felt this pull like there was something in there he still needed to get…

He groaned softly, pressing a hand over his eyes. The arms around his waist disappeared, wandering to his upper arms and when Reid looked up black eyes were watching him worriedly.

"I'm gonna need you to say something here." the man said, a brief shadow that looked like discomfort or guilt maybe flashing over his face as his voice dropped. "Anything."

Reid felt a shiver at the intent gaze he was subjected to, flinching when a memory fragment hit him out of nothing.

The same guy, holding him by his arms, only it was dark and cold around them, pain in his eyes.

_´Why are you so quiet? Say something.´_

He blinked, trying to put it into context when the next fragment found him. Another wall, lips pressed to his in the throes of passion.

_´My name . Say it_.´

He shuddered, feeling his face heating up as he blinked but the face in front of him remained the same.

"Seth." he whispered, the name coming to him automatically.

The man –Seth- nodded, looking worried now as he reached out almost hesitantly, grabbing hold of his chin and examining his face.

Reid let him, feeling reassured in the knowledge that Seth apparently knew him well, that they were close. A calloused thumb brushed over his cheek bone and he leaned into the touch tiredly, seeking any sort of support.

"My head…hurts," he admitted quietly, face crunching up in discomfort, "I…everything hurts…"

Seth was quiet for a long moment, his expression carefully guarded, then he nodded silently.

"The heat," he said offhandedly, "let´s get you out of the sun, the car is right over there."

The arm found its way back around his back and Reid let himself be ushered over to where a couple of cars were parked. There were two black SUVs, a red truck and a grey Plymouth but no one else insight.

Seth lead him over to the Plymouth, opening the passenger door for him and helping him sit on it sideways, his legs hanging out the door. Sitting up suddenly seemed extremely exhausting and he sunk against the seat, resting his cheek on the head rest to fight the dizziness.

"Hold on, ok? I'll be right back."

With that Seth turned around, walking over to one of the SUVs and opening first the trunk, then the backdoor.

When he came back it was with a large black briefcase under one arm, and an assembly of other things on the other. He opened the back door, throwing what looked like a blanket, some files, handcuffs and a holstered Glock 17 into it before slamming the door back shut and walking around to the driver's side, getting in.

Reid barely had time to worry about the last item, or about how he knew so exactly which kind of weapon it was when something cold touched his cheek and he jumped in surprise. Seth smirked at him briefly, handing him a bottle of water.

"Drink something, it might be a while before we stop again."

He turned around, buckling up and starting the car with an assertiveness that left no room for questions. Reid wrecked his brain, trying to remember coming here with Seth in this car, travelling anywhere really -but he came up blank.

He blinked tiredly, too drowsy to keep thinking.

Seth seemed to know who he was, who they were and he seemed calm enough so he guessed everything was probably under control…but why couldn't he remember? And why was he in this condition while Seth was this calm? It didn't seem to fit.

He looked over at Seth, only now noticing that his black suit was torn and dusty, dark stains coating the fabric.

With enormous effort it seemed, he lifted his own hands, finding them stained in dark brown, along with the remains of a T-Shirt that clung to his body in shreds.

"What…happened-?" he managed to form the words after a long moment, trying to focus on his hands but his eye lids kept drooping, incredibly heavy somehow. "Where are we…going?"

Seth reached over with one arm and touched his face soothingly, as if to let him know it would all be alright and not to worry. His dark eyes held an intensity that made Reid shudder involuntarily, a black torrent pulling him under.

"Away, baby. Far, far away."

He smiled as he pulled his hand back, turning back to the street. Reid sank back into the seat boneless, the words echoing in his mind without making much sense.

He closed his eyes as Seth turned on the radio, the quiet, melancholy voices of a vaguely familiar song the last thing he heard before he drifted off into unconsciousness again.

_l_

_*Staring at the loss_  
_Looking for the cause_  
_And never really sure_

_I can tell you why_  
_People go insane_  
_I can show you how_  
_You could do the same_

_Shapes of every size_  
_Move behind my eyes_  
_Doors inside my head_  
_Bolted from within_  
_Every drop of flame_  
_Lights a candle in_  
_Memory of the one_  
_Who lived inside my skin_

_Once upon a time_  
_I was of the mind to lay your burden down_  
_And leave you where you stood_  
_You believed I could_  
_You'd seen it done before_

_But now all that is gone_  
_Over with and done_  
_And never to return*_

I

THE END

I

I

* * *

**Snap! ;-)**

**I don't know about you but I like this ending, it's just as disturbing as the rest of the story.**

**This is officially over now but since the summer vacation is just starting I might grow bored and write a sequel at some point. If anyone is still interested in that after how this ended you can tell me in a comment or a pm. oh, and if you do, tell me what you´d like to see happening, because i have no real plans so far...**

**Anyway, I was meaning to ask this earlier on: I really like this pairing but there is no fiction about it at all out there. Would anyone be willing to write something? I´d be your bestest fan ;-)  
**

**OK then, please have a heart and review one last time. Thanks for reading and have a great summer!  
**


	35. Chapter 35

** Hi there :)**

**Just to let you know that I have finally started on the sequel to this. It is titled _That was then, this is now._ It's on my profile page if you're interested :)**

**Also, I may have changed the epilogue here slightly but you don't have to read it again. I just made Seth slightly more somber and traumatized, coz reading over it again his behavior seemed odd somehow.**

**Well, that's it, off to write. I hope you guys will like the story :D**


End file.
